Only You Can Hear My Heartbeat Quicken
by Clear Blue Crystal
Summary: Lee Sin encounters an exotic blue haired mute one day on the Fields of Justice. Intrigued by her timid nature, her reason for joining such violence, and her gift of telepathy, the blind monk seeks her out and finds something much greater than either of them could have foreseen. However, what effect will it have on Lee Sin's closest friend, Riven? (Rated M for Violence and Lemons)
1. Coward

The summoner and the summoned battle as one. A magical tether binds both parties to a contract of cooperation; the champion fights for the summoner's honor, the summoner aids them with critical information and tide turning spells. A level of trust is required from both sides in order for the system to perform with the fewest errors.

The monk's balanced steps propelled him through the dense forest at great haste. His muscles flexed and released freely, the cool breeze of the shadowed terrain felt refreshing on his face and shirtless body, everything was going just right. Many monsters had already been encountered and subsequently felled. Intangible currency was awarded to his summoner for later use. His goal now was to engage the real enemy. The other champions vying for the purple team's victory had to be defeated.

A voice resonating with a familiar magical twinge called out from within the fighter's mind_ "The northernmost defenses are in dire need of assistance, Lee Sin. I fear our ally, Riven, cannot hold out much longer."_

The steps hastened further.

Lee Sin dug his right foot into the cool soil and shifted his momentum to the left. His sprint continued whilst dodging trees and vaulting rocks. Gnarled roots from the most ancient of timber reached out and greedily buried themselves all around the trunks. The ground became more and more uneven, the dirt more and more dark with moisture. Lee Sin brushed past large leafy bushes signature to the rapidly changing terrain. The monk halted as soon as his step splashed into a thin body of water.

The scent of refreshing hydration filled his nose along with the recognition of wet dirt and flora. Lee Sin took a couple more steps out, the water level never clearing half the height of his leather shoes. Sounds of explosive magic and slicing metal echoed far beyond the river to his immediate right. The monk turned his head and listened.

"The electric monolith, how is he faring?" he inquired to what seemed like no one at all.

_"Xerath is holding his own. After his previous death to Zed I asked his summoner to execute more defensive tactics. He obliged, and the battle remains at a standstill in the middle of the sundered lane." _The voice communicated effortlessly with Lee Sin through a telepathic channel only the two of them shared.

Lee Sin nodded and turned the opposite direction, down where the calm waters led into a rocky outcropping before continuing onward. He set his mark on the long straightaway and kicked off into a healthy pace. As he moved the warrior matched the calm flow of the river in the motions of his arms before him. The left calmly motioned out in front, palm up, while his right arm arched back with a raised elbow, palm down. Every few steps he breathed in through his nose, slow and steady, then exhaled calmly through his lips. The motions of his arms swapped roles. Lee Sin was focused with his mind sharp, for combat would soon occur.

* * *

Riven exhaled a shaky breath from her kneeling position. Her shattered blade pierced the dry earth before her allowing some support. With her free left hand she hugged her torso tightly, wincing from the pain. No blood poured from any of the wounds she'd sustained, all of the pain was underneath her exterior. Her bones ached and her muscles blazed with exhaustion.

"I... I need to retreat... I cannot fight for much longer," she begged to her empty surroundings.

A female voice chimed from within her head, _"No! Not yet! We need to secure this front! Please, Riven, rise and fight for just a little longer."_

The exile sighed and gritted her teeth. Her eyes shut tight as she pushed off with the hilt of her weapon to return to her feet grunting and yelping all the way from her protesting wounds. Riven drew another breath while clutching her abdomen tightly.

Just then, the sound of marching rhythmically pounded just a little ways behind her. Riven turned and looked up towards the massive stone tower, a depiction of a warrior with a great shield and a glowing weapon. Beyond that was a troupe of magical sprites garbed in tattered blue cloaks wielding spiked mallets and staves with blue gems. The sight of reinforcements was a relief. The magical creatures would aid her in attacking the purple team's forces. She decided to follow alongside the leading minion whose height barely reached her thigh.

The brief moment of reprieve allowed Riven to collect herself. The red potion her summoner had offered from before had taken full effect now, the pain lessened but was by no means gone. Her hand subconsciously dropped from her torso as she walked along assessing her surroundings.

The sun shone warmly overhead but a very slight breeze kept the temperature from becoming anything more or less than comfortable. Her surroundings were quiet other than the pitter patter of her minions but it was far from calming. Riven's eyes darted back and forth the further she and her troupe advanced. The champion that had nearly slain her before her last retreat lurked nearby, her warrior's instinct refused to rest. The rocky hills covering the right side of the path she tread soon gave out into thick, tall grass and monstrous trees. The light dimmed immediately just down the path and the dry dirt saturated more and more until it gave way into a very shallow body of water teeming with life and peppered with long leafed plants.

"_The river is safe, no enemies are nearby. It looks like our ally Lee Sin is even coming to assist you. Kill some of the purple forces before he gets here and then you can return to base while he covers your position." _Riven nodded, accepting the voice's tactical command with heavy reluctance. The mention of Lee Sin let her breathe a little easier however.

A line of purple minions rounded the corner opposite of the one she had just passed. The exile brandished her blade in front of her and took several steadying breaths. Riven channeled a warrior's trance, doing her best to forget about the pain she felt, and instead focus on her summoner's wishes. Trust was required and she couldn't be labeled a coward.

At the sight of each other, both groups of minions fell into a frenzy. Those wielding crude weapons used for bashing or slicing dashed forward and immediately began pummeling each other. Those with staves rushed forward as well and begun channeling respectively colored bolts of energy to blast one another from a distance.

Ignoring the ominous mouth of the river, Riven advanced and caught up to the magical sprites. Taking one last look at her surroundings, she confirmed her temporary safety and waded through the small scale war. A minion robed in bright purple raised its barbed weapon to her. Uncaring for the threat, Riven brought her half-blade up to her right and swung it diagonally upwards to the left. The clash was completely one-sided in force, the minion's arm nearly popped out of socket from being smacked away so forcefully. Still hardly exerting any sort of energy, Riven raised her weapon with both hands on the hilt and jammed it downward into the creature. It's death was quick, the weapon's recovery quicker.

Two purple melee minions remained as well as two casters. Riven stepped to the closest sword wielding creature who was so focused on battling the blue hammer minion that it didn't even seem to recognize the champion before it. Riven slashed downward with her sword, the large gash in the minion's small frame ended its artificial life quickly. Riven spun backward to the last and brought her weapon down in a stabbing motion. The two casters remained.

The first fell to Riven's bladed edge with yet another effortless swing. By now however she was feeling alarmed. An icy chill shot up the back of her spine until it reached the nape of her neck. She glanced about but saw nothing particularly alarming. Riven turned back just in time to see her minions overwhelm and destroy the last of the purple force. They advanced mindlessly on a journey to their deaths in an attempt to destroy the powerful purple tower in the distance. Riven's feet refused to follow.

"I have to go back. The minions are slain."

_"A fine job you did too, though you shouldn't have missed that last one," _the female voice chided. _"Keep going. The next wave of reinforcements will arrive soon!"_

"Summoner, if I keep going, I'll—"

_"Don't be a coward! We need the gold! I can make you so much more powerful if you just listen to me!"_

Riven's grip on her sword tightened considerably. Her brow furrowed and her teeth dug into each other tightly. She was no coward but she wasn't about to talk back to her partner either. Onwards she continued, but only for a few steps. The sight before her made her wounds cry out in agony as they remembered how they were formed.

Wukong the Monkey King dashed into the blue minions with a whooping battle cry and a metal staff held out before him. Clouds encircled half of his body and two more images of himself struck out to the side as he came into contact with the fodder army. All three of the melee minions died instantly, crushed under painful swings of the metal staves both real and illusion. Wukong flipped forward in mid air and slammed his weapon into one of the caster minions, shattering its poor form and leaving it in a pile of reddened cloth and broken bone. The last one frantically summoned its magic and fired it at Wukong. The blasts did nothing as the monkey king simply laughed that playful, layered laugh as he caught sight of Riven.

"You're still here, exile! I figured you'd have run off to your allies after our last sparring." He jammed the metal pole into the ground beside him and cracked his knuckles one by one with the opposite palm. The blue minion near his legs kept on summoning and firing blue bolts of magic though it was certainly in vain, its target didn't even seem to notice.

Riven steadied herself and fluidly swung her shattered blade in a backhanded motion ending in its previous position to get a feel for its weight once again. She gave no response and instead opted for a fighting stance hoping her wounds weren't too apparent.

"Ohohoho! Come now, Riven! No hard feelings! No one could have expected you to claim victory over myself." Wukong went into another series of his iconic animalistic laughs before retrieving his staff and lifting the nearby minion by the pointed hat atop its head. Rather than the headwear coming off, the minion was lifted straight into the air and was forced to hang while struggling for its life. The egotistical combatant flipped the poor creature into the air and brought up his staff to swing like a bat. Once it came into his strike zone, Wukong swung the flexible metal pole with great force to crash into the creature. Unable to change its fate, the minion barreled through the air toward Riven who dodged it by stepping to the side. Its broken form skid, jumped, and crashed into the dirt reducing it to an almost unrecognizable pile of gore, torn clothing, and splintered armor. Wukong advanced slowly toward the exile.

"Now that you're here again, it must mean that you wish to challenge me once more. There will be no retreating this time, exile, hohoho! Come, die with what little honor you have left, coward!" the monkey king whooped. He leapt into the air, far higher than any normal person's ability, and brought his staff downward in an arc to split Riven's skull.

The female warrior would not allow such an audacious strike to connect.

Riven stepped away and spun to her left to dodge the descending staff with ample room to spare. Immediately she went onto the offensive whipping her blade around into a slanted strike beginning from just above her right shoulder. Wukong was far too fast to allow the attack to succeed, instead Riven's steel met the surprisingly resilient back end of his pole. The staff wielder pressed the parry into her so that they were just inches from each other. He flashed a wide, white toothed smile and broke out into laughter.

Riven had had enough of the gloating. She pushed with all her might and shoved the monkey off giving her a little room to formulate her next move. The broken blade she held extended down toward her right flank began glowing a bright emerald green. With a forceful battle cry Riven rushed forward and spun a full circle backward into a strike with all her might, again the result was clanging metal. She advanced once again after seeing that her opponent had reeled back a bit from the power of her attack. The follow-up was a mirror of the first swing, only reversed. Yet again Wukong managed to block, though his wielding arm had been thrown out wide. Her sword glowing brighter than ever before with an ancient magic, Riven leapt into the air and came crashing down with an impressive roar. The monkey king's vision was hampered by the blazing green causing him to miscalculate the arc of Riven's swing. He winced as he was forced backward. Rather than losing balance, Wukong used the momentum to jump backward onto his hands and complete the vault to land on his feet.

Red hot blood began streaming from Wukong's weapon arm up near the shoulder. He looked at the wound and chuckled until it escalated into full on laughter with his head thrown back. After ramping down his excitement, Wukong faced Riven again with an even wider smile than before.

"Very good, exile, very good! I didn't even see that one coming!" He tried to stifle a laugh, then brought up his free hand before his face. After a charming snort he spit into his fingers and rubbed the goo onto the wound. "Hohohohahaaa! Hardly a scoring blow! I don't even feel it!" Suddenly, a red boxy vial appeared in the air before him. Wukong snatched it up, popped the cork with his thumb, and washed it down his throat. Finishing it with a sigh he conclusively tossed the vial over his shoulder where it shattered and subsequently disappeared upon colliding with the ground.

"Now then, where were we?"

Laughing all the while, Wukong brought his staff before him and spun it with blinding speed. He displayed a breathtaking control over the weapon by continuing the revolutions in all directions, even a few times behind himself. He jumped and spun the staff underneath as he completed a front flip landing exactly where he began. The staff ended its display in his grasp pressed against his back, Wukong's right hand holding it down toward the ground as the rest of its length peeked over his left shoulder. His left hand extended toward Riven as a challenge. The white smile plastered on his face was intensified by his showing off.

Riven spat the air behind her teeth with her tongue, trying to appear unimpressed. However, despite being so frustrated by the monkey kings childish and unwarriorlike personality, it was impossible to denounce the skill he wielded. Her opponent was easily one of the most difficult she'd ever faced.

Wukong made the first move.

Swirling clouds of deception began forming around the monkey king's armored waistcoat. He held his staff in front of him and channeled the power from within until it reached its apex within seconds. Again he shot out with blinding speed aiming the tip of his pole straight for Riven's diaphragm. She hardly had time to react, much less come up with a response. Two mirror images of the king covered his flank aiming their weapons to both sides which cut off all possibility of simply rolling or sidestepping. Outrunning the barrage was out of the question.

Riven braced herself and closed her eyes tightly. She threw defense to the gutter knowing full well that Wukong's advance was nigh unblockable. Her sword raised directly above her head aiming for the sky, Riven loosed a warcry summoning the forest green energies from the broken runic blade once again, this time fanning out all around her with offensive gusto. Her response was carried out flawlessly, though so was Wukong's strike.

Riven collapsed to her knees in an instant, her abdominal cavity on fire. Breath refused to relieve her burning lungs, the muscle responsible for the simple act of breathing utterly paralyzed. Her teeth ground into each other as involuntary tears beaded up in the corners of her eyes. Panic crept at the edge of her mind but the warrior's trance stomped it into nothingness.

The smallest blessing of air managed to slip down her throat as her diaphragm frantically worked to return to working condition. It was enough. Riven jammed the edge of her blade into the ground and forced herself to her feet. She had almost forgotten about the monkey king and was surprised to see his status. Wukong was frozen stiff, surrounded by the ancient power her blade summoned forth. Just as she drew a slight breath to prepare a lunge with her sword, Wukong began moving once more, though slowly due to the waning magic that held him. His arm wielding the staff lifted it above in what seemed like slow motion. The powerful muscles in his legs contracted and positioned his feet for a counterattack.

Riven couldn't let this moment go to waste.

The exile gathered all the strength she had left and pushed forward with her weapon leading the charge. The jagged edge where the metal had once been whole easily sliced into the monkey king's chest and out through his back. Riven, in the middle of a mighty conclusive battle cry stemming from a single arduous breath, continued several steps with the momentum keeping her head down and pushing as hard as she could. When the force died out, she stopped and took several ragged breaths still tightly grasping the weapon she had impaled Wukong with.

Riven opened her eyes to see bright red rivers of blood pouring from the edges of where her uneven and thick metal shard pierced her opponent. A smile formed among her dry lips and her breathing regained a little bit more fluidity. She looked up to meet the slain king eye to eye.

Wukong merely smiled a humble smile, one that seemed to accept the defeat. Riven had defeated him in an unfair fight where she was at a massive disadvantage. Wukong said nothing for several long seconds, only stared into Riven's fiery eyes. At last his lips parted, then grew into a brilliant smile. He chuckled, snorted, and then exploded into an uproarious fit of gut-splitting laughter. With each convulsion the streams of his own blood flowed forth faster and stronger.

Suddenly, he leaned forward just inches from Riven's face, the laughter abruptly ceased. His eyes burned holes into Riven's own and she felt the panic return. His words dissolved the warrior's trance.

"Not quite, exile."

A loud, metallic clang overtook Riven's entire world just then. Her vision went hazy and her muscles weak. She lost hold of the runic blade and had just enough coherence to look down and realize Wukong's weapon had never even been raised. Just then, his entire form disappeared into a passive explosion made up of the same clouds he summoned from before. Wukong was gone.

Another resounding metal vibration echoed through Riven's mind. This time a sharp pain exploded in her lower back. Her only response was a pained grunt before falling onto her knees. The world spun. The once flat terrain deviated from its usual axis turning every which way in Riven's vision. She hadn't the strength nor drive to make any sort of movement. She drew in a ragged breath and stared forward as if her very soul had left her body.

The back of her head burned right before her neck was forced to look up and to the right. Riven could barely make out Wukong's face, this time he was not smiling. In fact it was the first time she'd seen him frown. The monkey king's words came through hazy as if she were underwater trying to listen to his voice.

"No one can defeat me. Do you hear me? You're nothing but a cowardly weakling despised by the world. Not even your own homeland wanted you, that's why you were exiled, right? Pathetic. Challenging me was an insult."

Riven felt the handful of her hair release. Directly after that another splitting pain erupted across her upper back which sent her to the dirt in an instant. Again the sound of metal forcefully contacting bone reverberated throughout the area even a few seconds after the strike had occurred. Barely conscious, Riven viewed the world from on her stomach looking down toward the river entrance. By now it just seemed like a big black orb in the center of shifting lighter colors.

"Cowardly..." she managed to think.

An up close view of Wukong's boot came into sight. She heard him raise the metal rod and utter a conclusive, satisfied grunt. The rush of air from the pole's descent seemed to last forever until a suffocating darkness took over completely.

_"Riven... I'm... I'm so sorry."_


	2. Ebb and Flow

_"We're too late... Riven was slain,"_ echoed Lee Sin's summoner within the depths of his mind. The monk exited the mouth of the river just in time to see Wukong wiping the bloodied end of his staff on his cuff guard. The monkey king turned and faced Lee Sin to size him up before giving any more reaction than faint involuntary surprise. Just as he did, Lee Sin watched as Riven's beaten form was bathed in a bright light until her entire body glowed with a powerful white radiance that would have forced him to look away if he had been seeing with normal vision. A second later the light ended leaving no trace of the exiled warrior.

"What are you looking at, monk? You're blind, ohahaha!" Wukong taunted. Lee Sin shifted his blindfolded gaze towards the king and tensed his muscles. He could feel the fear behind Wukong's facade.

_"How could I be too late?" _he thought to himself as well as the summoner guiding him, _"I responded right as you told me to."_ The monk took a deep breath and planted his left foot hard into the dirt before him. _"I promise I'll avenge you, Riven."_

_"Wukong is hurt. He's trying not to show it," _the summoner added. The monkey king shifted his stance and flipped his weapon around in hand a couple times before ending the maneuver with it positioned at his back in preparation for combat.

_"His arm is bleeding, more so due to his increasing blood pressure. He fears me... just as well."_

Lee Sin's summoner remained silent to allow him the sanctity of a cleared mind. He took in a deep breath hardly paying attention to Wukong's following taunt.

"What's the matter, cripple? Hurry up and fight me! I almost feel bad for the one sided fight, but I'm sure-"

Lee Sin stepped forward with his back leg to face sidelong opposite the direction his body previously contoured. With a focused, vocalized exhale, Lee Sin shot out his right hand in the motion with extended thumb and forefinger. A wave of resonating sonic energy blasted through the air disrupting Wukong's vision of the monk completely for a split second. He couldn't even finish what he was saying before the force collided, stole the words straight from his mouth, and made him take several steps back.

Wukong's defenses were lowered just long enough for the monk's signature follow-up. His enemy targeted with foolproof accuracy, Lee Sin pushed off with all of his force in a round house motion leading with his right foot. The extreme power fed off of Lee Sin's inner fire with enough strength to carry him all the way to his opponent in mid-air.

The king recovered just in time to hear Lee Sin's battle cry before the blind warrior's booted foot found a solid connection with his chest. The momentum between the two bodies swapped instantly. Lee Sin landed on his feet in Wukong's place while the injured one lost hold of his staff and was sent barreling backward. He landed with a lengthy skid and several rolls before stopping completely face down in the chalky dirt. More angry than anything, Lee Sin's target immediately rose to his knees and faced the approaching monk with a snarl.

"I wasn't ready you blind bastard," Wukong spat while wiping a bit of blood from his lip.

Lee Sin calmly approached the kneeling combatant and readied his foot for a finishing blow by bringing it up above his waist ready to crash down on the monkey's head. The attack was thwarted however, Lee Sin should have anticipated the retaliation considering Wukong hadn't made the effort of recovering his stance. Before the typhlotic one could react, the flexible metal pole Wukong fought with shot out from under his legs and struck Lee Sin's raised ankle. The monk lost his balance, a rare thing indeed, and landed on his back with a harsh exhale.

Wukong would not relent with this opportunity. Grabbing his weapon once more and gripping it tightly, he leapt into the air while ignoring the pain his body complained of and shot the end of the staff forward in a spearhead attack aimed for Lee Sin's chest. The staff found only dirt.

Lee Sin had rolled to his right to dodge the crushing blow. As a follow-up he quickly brought his knees towards his chest, coiling his muscles tightly, and released the energy using the disciplined kinetics to land back on his feet in a single maneuver. The martial artist was not finished there. Going right back onto the offensive, Lee Sin threw himself in a backwards spin with his right leg extended level with Wukong's chest. The kick connected flawlessly though this time the force was much less than the previous.

Wukong was forced to step back once more swearing under his breath. He stood unmoving, weighing his options while glaring Lee Sin down as the monk returned to a solid stance showing no signs of injury. He then realized that waiting around would only earn him another heel in his ribcage. He would have to fight offensively, but carefully. The king took a steady breath to focus his mind while remembering various quotes from the one who tutored him in the ways of combat.

Lee Sin's lips curled into a knowing smile. He could tell Wukong was trying to center himself but he knew the monkey king was much too inexperienced for that. Childish and hotheaded, Wukong wouldn't be able to change in the middle of a battle. Not to mention that his whole change of tactics stemmed from fear and one could not have a balanced mind when apprehension clouded your psyche. The futility of Wukong's actions gave Lee Sin the confirmation of his victory.

The first strike was given to the king out of curiosity for what he would attempt, or maybe it was simply pity. Wukong needed to be humbled.

The monkey king began with a fluid strike from his upper right. Lee Sin sensed the move with his second sight and parried by redirecting the momentum using his right forearm. Wukong quickly pulled back having not fully committed to the attack and went for a thrust parallel to the ground and level with his stomach. His target was unharmed yet again after spinning so that the staff rolled off his abdomen. Wukong didn't even see the backhanded fist coming from Lee Sin's completed revolution. The king's vision went blurry as he stumbled off to his right. Before he could even catch his footing he felt another jarring kick to his lower back which put him face down in the dust once more.

Lee Sin didn't let his target recover this time. Just as Wukong moved to rise to his knees the monk placed his left foot in the center of the king's back and forced him back into the dirt.

"Have you forgotten what Master Yi has taught you countless times? Or is your ego truly larger than your mind, Wukong?" Lee Sin calmly accused.

Before the king could turn his head and respond with more haughty words, the ascetic warrior inhaled sharply, brought his vertical right hand in toward his chest, and swiftly rushed the charged appendage straight down to the center of Wukong's back after having removed his foot. The resulting strike sent out a shockwave of tangible crimson energy in all directions. Wukong cried out in pain with what little air he had left before it was cut short.

Lee Sin stepped back and let his hands hang down to his sides. His enemy's body remained unmoving, but Wukong was not dead. The weaponless warrior could still sense a heartbeat. No, it was two heartbeats, and both of them were in perfect sync with each other. The monk blew a hard breath through his nose and smirked. He turned to face towards the enemy lane. Not far from the unmoving Wukong was a second monkey king. This one was crawling, hurriedly too, and transparent to the average vision.

_"Invisibility,"_ he thought. _"He's going to try and run away. Oh how Riven will love to hear about this."_

Lee Sin started off in a casual walking pace toward the real Wukong. Not even bothering to turn and see him, the monk's opponent scrambled to his feet and hobbled off in great haste while clutching his abdomen in pain. His other hand loosely carried the monkey king's legendary staff in a sad attempt to keep it from dragging through the dirt and scraping away its dignity.

Wukong still didn't notice his doom following close behind. He was running out of time with his deception but the sanctity of his tall purple gemmed tower was now in sight. His lips curled upward in satisfaction with the close escape. The invisibility began to fade, but it didn't matter, he was home free. And then the fallen king felt a hand on his shoulder.

He stopped all movement. The monkey king dropped his staff, closed his eyes, and sighed as the cloak of deception ended. Wincing, he stood straight up and prepared to accept defeat.

"Fine. You got me."

Lee Sin responded in kind, "Give Master Yi my regards."

Lee Sin steeled his muscles and took in a short breath. His final strike happened in a flash. The warrior exerted a similar energy from before now emanating from his entire body with its fiery hue. His left boot slid out behind him leaving a small trail of flames in its wake before Lee Sin jumped up and delivered a powerful 360° kick fueled by the unbridled rage of a dragon. The clear victor of the engagement landed with cat's feet and slowly turned to take his leave.

Behind the blind monk, Wukong's body was sent flying through the air headfirst in a spiraling motion like an expertly loosed arrow. The king met his end when he collided with the cold hard stone of the tower he was tasked with protecting. The foundation of the great monolith shook and growled in protest as its base structure was disturbed. Pieces cracked and fell away until the entire tower shifted and leaned into the lane. With a roaring protest, the turret doubled over the section where it had been hit and met its demise by shattering into hundreds of pieces on the dusty lane after an exaggerated descent.

* * *

_"The tower was destroyed as well,"_ echoed the voice in Lee Sin's mind clearly amazed.

"Yes it was," Lee Sin responded aloud as he pushed his way into a thicket of tall grass. "That was my goal."

_"You planned all of that!?"_

"Riven deserved vengeance. I made sure of that, and one way or another the tower was going to fall by my hand." The tall grass hardly bothered Lee Sin as he stepped through the thickest part of it. Eventually it gave out into a clearing that hardly affected the jungler's view of the world. Again, the sun was nowhere to be found. Massive gnarled trees stretching higher than one's ability to see the top populated the dense forest once more. The grass was wet with an eternal dew gifted from the excess glistening moisture the large timber gathered and then delivered to the coniferous flooring.

Lee Sin sucked in the refreshing air and started off into a casual jogging pace headed deeper into enemy territory. The broken terrain felt much more familiar to him than the wide open lanes. He ran up a slanted hill and stopped at the trunk of a massive tree. From there the hill gave into a steep drop several feet down. Lee Sin's legs easily absorbed the shock from the landing after advancing the quickest way down: jumping.

_"I should summon you more often,"_ mused the summoner.

Lee Sin smirked.

Further the blind monk tread deeper into the lively forest. Shifting his direction slightly south, the woodsman dodged and dipped through a mess of low hanging protrusions from several cluttered trees with great trunks that could fit the length of several men standing at arm's length.

_"Stop! ...Wait,"_ the voice resounded suddenly. Lee Sin came to an immediate halt near a tree only twice his width. Behind it was another rocky cliff face that looked like it hadn't been disturbed in decades with the amount of moss and growth invading its crevices.

Lee Sin drooped his head to the side listening, waiting. "...What is it?" he whispered, "...I sense nothing nearby. Not even a heartbeat."

_"...It doesn't have a heartbeat."_

The monk furrowed his brow in confusion behind the red wraps around his eyes. _"What doesn't have a heartbeat?" _he pondered briefly. Lee Sin's musings were interrupted by an earth quaking rumble that shook the surrounding trees. Perhaps he would have even been thrown off balance were it not for his expertly trained physique and stance.

Away from the tree he stepped looking in all directions trying to pinpoint the origin of the rumbling. Only a few steps out, the trunk he had rested by moments earlier suddenly exploded into thousands of shards that rained down on the monks exposed skin. The splinters hardly pierced his skin but Lee Sin shielded himself anyway with his forearms. He couldn't stay put for long. The half of the tree, more like everything from a few feet from the trunk and up, came crashing straight down in a slow, groaning descent. Deftly he dove to the side and used the subsequent force of the fallen timber crashing into the forest floor to springboard into a taught front flip before landing on his feet nearby. Lee Sin turned back toward the splintered trunk to face his next enemy.

The cliff face behind the tree wasn't a piece of the terrain at all, though it looked the part. The bulk of the rocky mass grumbled and groaned with age old earthen tremors as it rose even higher into the dusky air supported by a pair of wide leg-like formations underneath. Similar appendages extended from either side and formed into arms, hands, and even a few digits, all of them made from the same mossy stone. In the center of its entire hulking form sat a pulsating blue crystal, the locus of its power that kept the construct together.

Lee Sin bumped his eyebrows and gave a short hum. "The golems seem to get bigger with each passing battle inside the Rift."

Golems are slow, much slower than master martial artists. The obvious truth was subsequently demonstrated as Lee Sin dashed off toward the monster leaving only a dug in footprint behind. Rocks shuttered and dirt poured from the hulking golem as it turned slightly to face its attacker. Lee Sin leapt onto the previously destroyed tree and pushed off the soft timber to propel himself straight toward the construct with his fist coiled parallel to his shoulder and ready to deliver a powerful blow.

The pile of stone could do little else other than complete a step backward to defend its core. Lee Sin's advance was then forced to land lower than it should have away from the vibrating crystal. The monk's fist gave off a faint green aura before it collided with the sheeted layer of stone and dug deep into its depths.

Lee Sin grabbed hold of what he could with his other hand and found toe holds for the tips of his boots in the crevices. His target was just barely within reach above him but he could do nothing whilst elbow deep in rock. With his free arm the offensive fighter reached up for the crystal and barely touched it with his fingertips. Just as he did, a massive stone hand collapsed onto his back forcing the air from his lungs and putting an unreasonable strain on his entire body from the sudden burst of kinetic energy.

The golem peeled the puny parasite from its chest held in its steadfast grip. Its victim struggled as hard as he could but he could not break the earthen hold. Into the air it brought its clenched fist, Lee Sin squirming within, and then descended with twice the speed.

Lee Sin was finally freed from the golem's grasp only to plummet straight into the thick grass below. The mushy soil damp with dew cratered slightly to the monk's body if only to tell the story of the force required to have even formed it.

Battered but still functioning, Lee Sin sucked in a forced breath and willed his muscles to bring him to a sitting position. He used the last of his temporary second wind to dive forward underneath the monster's legs. The golem's fist replaced Lee Sin's previous spot in the grass only mere seconds afterward. The resounding shockwave knocked its foe up off of the ground interrupting his motion to gather himself between the golem's legs. Lee Sin's back smacked into the rocky undercarriage but luckily he would be left only with light bruising.

Lee Sin landed on his stomach looking back the way he had come just in time to witness the fist rise from the dirt leaving an even deeper imprint than he did. His body ached all over eliciting a pained wince from his throat. Still, the fighter hadn't the time to lick his wounds just yet. The rocky stubs passing as feet on either side of him suddenly lowered a few inches. Like a spring, the bent legs released the heavy energy they built up and shot up from the dirt about a foot into the air.

The jungler nearly protested aloud the incredulous feat the golem exhibited. He would have to save the complaints for later though, his own pent up muscles released to propel him forward headlong into a roll just as the golem came crashing down to the earth into a sitting position. The resulting force was so powerful that Lee Sin's recovery was extended against his will sending him flying forward upside down and flailing about. The fallen log Lee Sin had leapt from at the beginning of the battle was first to put a stop to the monk's flight with a conclusive thud.

Cool dirt pressed into Lee Sin's cheek as he barely recognized that he ended up on his chest after colliding with the timber. He was too busy counting his blessings after having so narrowly dodged being squashed into the ground.

His wounds were starting to pile up, Lee Sin could feel each and every one of them. His body was steeled for battle, disciplined to take such inhuman punishment, but another hit like that and he knew it would be over quickly. This battle needed to end soon, he couldn't be wasting time with a monster in the forest when a war was being waged on the outside.

The thought of Riven's demise flashed through his mind.

Offense was the only solution here. Lee Sin pushed himself up with his hands and breathed in a strong breath through his nose. His legs found the earth underneath him and soon returned the warrior to his feet. His muscles felt the strain yet his iron will kept him standing. Ready to take the initiative, Lee Sin assumed another limber fighting stance and faced the golem over his left shoulder.

The rocky construct had just made it back to its usual stance revealing a deep hole underneath where it had planned to crush the puny jungler.

Lee Sin took the next move. Whipping around into an aerial spin, Lee Sin kicked out with his left foot and shot forth a resonating sonic wave. The machination of Lee Sin's will crashed into the golem's pulsating gem with dead on accuracy and enough of a punch to make the golem step back with one foot to steady its top heavy self. Small cracks rippled out from the impact site in all directions along the monsters form.

Just as the monk landed on his feet he continued the attack by leaping into similar spin just as he had done before. This time, by force of unrestrained conviction, Lee Sin powered through the air with his foot extended tracing the positively angled path the sonic wave had taken. Lee Sin's short war cry echoed off the rocky body just before his strengthened foot, enshrouded in a fiery red aura designating the power behind it, collided with the golems power source in the dead center of its chest.

The thunderous attack resulted in a booming explosion that sent stone splinters and rocky shrapnel flying in all directions. Still completely in control of his movements, Lee Sin exited the hollow husk of the golem out through the back side and glided through the air riding off the last of the momentum he had built chasing his sonic strike. He curled into a front flip and landed a couple yards out on his own two feet. Stepping forward to disperse the last of the momentum, Lee Sin finally came to stop and sighed with relief.

Another shockwave resounded behind him. Lee Sin looked over his shoulder to watch as the golem, now missing most of its rocky filling, collapsed on itself into a pile of rubble.

The victor sighed a "Whew," once more and started off into a casual walk to work off the dwindling adrenaline. A moment later he came upon the golem's core he had kicked through its body. The dying gem flickered with the last of its life half covered by grass and caked with mud.

Lee Sin stepped up to the core, brought up his foot, and crushed the magical gem with his heel. Sparks sputtered and squeaked underneath for a few seconds before a calm silence returned to the surroundings.

Wisps of soothing green magic poured out from underneath the monk's foot and encircled his body fully. All at once the magic enclosed and absorbed into he who freed it from the golem's container.

Instantly Lee Sin was able to draw a full breath. His wounds closed, the bleeding scrapes he hadn't even paid mind to halted their flow, and his whole body overall felt much lighter. The golem conqueror smiled with the reprieve before continuing his journey southeast.

* * *

_"That was... impressive..."_

Lee Sin had nearly forgotten about the summoner tethered to his consciousness. "It could have gone better," he responded half-heartedly. The rest of his attention was focused on sensing his surroundings, it'd been but a couple minutes from the last jungle encounter and another was bound to happen at any moment. Lee Sin was anticipating as such especially when he took his first step into another spread of tall grass.

_"I nearly used my magic to flash you out of there. But then... you just kept getting back up ready to fight some more. I cannot fathom how you do it," _the summoner praised.

"I've grown used to it," Lee Sin explained keeping his voice low as he crept through the brush, "At this point I'd have to considering how many times I've fought-"

A dry, throaty yell pierced the air just before something landed on Lee Sin's back. The monk was forced forward but he kept his footing. A stinging burn roared to life in his shoulder after a secondary growl loosed from the assailant on his shoulders.

Lee Sin reached back with gritted teeth and grasped the first thing he found – a cold, scaly arm. Tearing the small crude blade from his shoulder along with it, the blind warrior heaved the scaly beast forward over his head and into the ground ahead. The enemy bounced and skid off into the brush where it remained undetected.

Another sting caught Lee Sin's calf before he instinctively moved to dodge the full force of the cut. The monk looked over to barely catch sight of a figure disappearing further back into the tall thicket. Their small heartbeats were identifiable now but the thick grass made it difficult to move after them. The resumed growling signified a follow-up attack—Lee Sin had to reposition this encounter before the tiny beasts bled him to death. The puncture wound on his shoulder was already producing a steady stream down his chest.

This fight couldn't be waged within the brush. Lee Sin abandoned his defensive, rooted posture and made a mad dash forward and to his right. The growls chased him with increasing zeal but the warrior didn't sense another jumping ambush. Soon enough he was back out into the open and rid of the intrusive brush.

The path he had taken dumped him into an outcropping with high walls of impassable tree, brush, and stone on his right flank. A small fire burned near the center of the back in the half oval. Behind it stood Lee Sin's next opponent, a large humanoid lizard with blue scales clad in strapped leather armor and brandishing a chipped metal blade with a squared wooden shield in its clawed hands. The beast hissed lowly and flicked its forked tongue menacingly while focusing its burning glare onto the man who would dare invade its territory.

Lee Sin stared back with his special gaze and eased into a prepared fighting stance with widened feet and fluid arms held horizontally to his torso. Just as he suspected the ambushers from before stepped from the bushes he had come from hissing and squawking with anticipation. They too were lizardfolk, though much smaller, yet equipped similarly to their apparent leader.

Waiting around had become too much for the little ones. The first broke out into a charge with its bloodied knife held high and a guttural growl passing as a warcry. Its partner followed behind several steps squawking and hissing encouragements to its ally.

Taking note of the advancing master lizard taking gradual steps with a raised shield, Lee Sin focused on the one who would be upon him first. The monk hopped backward away from the enemy and shot his left foot high above his waist just as the lizardling came into range. Before the unintelligent mongrel could take a stab with its pitiful weapon, Lee Sin dropped his foot downward and planted it directly on top of the attackers head driving it into the ground with a bone-snapping crunch. For good measure, Lee Sin quickly used his other boot to kick the beastling's shoulder twisting it around so that its chest pointed upward towards the forest canopy while its head remained face down in the soil.

The second lizardling hardly seemed to notice the emphatic snap of its partners neck as it too charged with reckless abandon.

Lee Sin hadn't forgotten about the real threat edging closer with its wooden defense. He stepped off the skull of the already dispatched foe and shifted away from it about a foot. Just as the second lizard monster lifted its blade up high to attack, a leather boot struck its scaly hand lobbing the weapon through the air to skid through the grass harmlessly upon landing. The stunned beast couldn't react before Lee Sin's hand enclosed around its neck silencing its prepared squawk. A fist collided with its face knocking out what little coherent sense the monster had and leaving it dazed.

The warrior lifted the beast into the air and threw it overhead. Without missing a beat he spun, jumped, and kicked the lizardman just as it dropped into range pitching it through the air towards the massive scaled monster.

Clawed feet dug into the earth as the big lizard brought up its shield to defend against the living missile. However, it wasn't prepared for the force behind the collision. The little lizard crashed into the wooden shield with enough power to shatter it into a burst of splinters. A roar rumbled from the conscious foe as it turned away to shield its eyes from the splinters, a thick bit of shattered shield sticking from its now gushing eye socket.

Lee Sin dashed forward taking the offensive just as the monster shed the broken shield and kicked aside the mutilated corpse of its fallen ally out of sheer rage. The move proved detrimental as it simply allowed Lee Sin's fist a perfect shot at the lizardman's ribs. Roaring with anger, the lizardfolk swung out with its free fist trying to target Lee Sin with its one good eye. The agile monk merely sidestepped and punched again into the other side of the sword wielder's ribs. The lizard nearly doubled over but instead commenced a full bodied rotation in an attempt to sweep the unarmed fighter off his legs using its tail. Lee Sin jumped up to dodge and then landed into a half-crouch, then he shot up into a powerful uppercut colliding with the tailed beasts jaw.

The lizardman back stepped and squealed in pain as it brought up its claw to its now blood spewing mouth. A maze of uneven teeth made for a terrible circumstance for the tongue residing inside, the lizardman painfully discovered.

The blind warrior didn't relent. Lee Sin continued the assault by delivering a devastating blow to the scaly monster's diaphragm after reeling back his fist to build up enough power. Again he struck at the ribs with one, two, and then three punches, the last resulting in fracturing bone. The lizard swung diagonally out of panic with the blade it carried. Lee Sin mirrored the slash's arc with his body allowing to pass by pointlessly.

It was time to end the fight. The monk drove his left foot into the lizardman's right kneecap causing it to tilt that direction once the kneecap snapped backward. Next Lee Sin spun and delivered his left heel into the monster's sternum, this time it doubled over trying to scream with breathless lungs, broken ribs, and a profusely bleeding mouth. Leaping into the air, Lee Sin dropped his left elbow square onto the back of the monster's neck forcing its entire form onto the ground. The physically blind one executed his foe by kicking the scaly beast's head snapping its neck and releasing it from its suffering. As the Rift's magical embrace slowly disintegrated its body, green wisps of magic rose from the blue lizardman's defeated form and embraced the victorious champion standing before it.

Lee Sin stepped away from the illuminated corpse and took a knee to assess his situation. Again his wounds suddenly halted their bleeding and the gash on his shoulder seemed almost fully healed. The monk sighed in the state of alleviation. He was quite grateful for the healing, though it seemed the lizardman's gift was much more than that. The crouching warrior noticed familiar red runes revolving around him staying low to the ground. There were four of these magical red stones about the size of an open hand, each one of them bearing a glowing sigil. Lee Sin felt a chill run up his spine as he heard a calm hissing and a low, passive growl echo through his mind and then vanish. Somehow he felt as if the great lizard warrior he had just defeated was congratulating him, the red gifts bestowed upon him serving as a sign of respect from warrior to warrior in graceful defeat.

The monk rose to his feet and turned back to see that the corpse of his opponent was gone. Not the sword it wielded nor a single drop of blood remained. At last he could rest. His duty called for his presence outside of the forest but it would have to wait, for now the monk sat down in the grass upright with crossed legs. His thoughts cleared, his mind recuperated with silent meditation.

The peace was relaxing. While not magical, simply forgoing all thought and focusing on the sounds of the forest was enchanting. It soothed one's body and mind even if it was simply a powerful placebo. Birds twittered high above, a mouse skittered nearby under the veil of foliage, and the wind gently rustled the leaves. Then a man's voice called out.

"You're fast, Lee Sin, just as always. Frankly I should have anticipated you being here."

Lee Sin eased his way back into full consciousness, looked up toward the newcomer, and matched the voice to a face. At least, half of a face; the man's nose, mouth, and single braided beard were revealed but his eyes were hidden behind a helmet glowing with a seven-goggled gaze that glowed a soft light green hue. The revealed lips were curled into an easygoing smile.

"Master Yi," Lee Sin called out as he rose to his feet. His face too couldn't help but smile at the situation. "Maybe you're just finally slowing down."

The goggled man shifted in place, his grey gilded robe swayed slightly. On his shoulder he brought up and rested the back of a lengthy long sword that glowed a fiery yellow-green tinge.

"Come now, Lee Sin. I'll accept that I should have arrived here before you, however, do you truly believe my edge has dulled?"

Lee Sin planted his feet into a solid stance and smirked. "Show me that it hasn't."

The swordsman swung his blade out before him and then held it pointed to the ground off to his left. The brilliance of the weapon demanded Lee Sin's attention with the sleek aura it exuded. Blind or not, Lee Sin would know his obligation to respect the weapon.

Dramatic tension flexed Lee Sin's muscles into high alert as Master Yi stepped forward with an agonizingly slow descent of foot. As soon as his sole contacted the short grass the bladesman disappeared entirely leaving behind a faint, blurred trail of his form.

Lee Sin, despite employing the use of his second sight, couldn't hope to match the speed of this master warrior. Playing defensive was his only option, the awesome agility Yi wielded had the potential to bring him victory with one swing. Lee Sin knew Master Yi however, and he knew him well. Another man may have been cut down in this split second offensive but Lee Sin was much too hardened a combatant.

The blind monk acted on a gut feeling and spun out to his right finishing the maneuver by taking a knee in the damp forest floor. His left arm came up horizontally and shone with a bright green complexion giving the appendage the consistency of the strongest steel. When Lee Sin was able to comprehend the events that had transpired he found the paper thin edge of Master Yi's weapon pressing deeply into his forearm. Somehow he had managed to survive the instantaneous onslaught. Lee Sin chalked it up to having seen the great Master Yi in combat before many times.

The bright goggles peeked to the side of the flaring sword that didn't get any further than merely resting against the outermost skin of Lee Sin's arm despite the force applied. Yi's approving expression seemed out of place for life or death combat.

"Your blinding speed cannot unnerve the already unseeing," Lee Sin challenged from his stoop. His stall for time allowed him a breath's moment to plan a counterattack. Fighting unarmed versus a weapon known to cleanly slice through sheets of metal was incredibly strenuous—a single miscalculation would bring a swift death.

"Those who are blind often see the most," Yi agreed with a nod. "But not everything can be witnessed by one man alone."

Suddenly, the yellowish glow surrounding the master's weapon burst out angrily, flaring brightly, then returned to its normal fiery dance. The only difference was that now the blade glimmered coolly with a sky blue intensity.

Though the expulsion of light didn't affect Lee Sin's blind vision he still felt a pang of alarm overtake his plans for action. He felt a hot stream of blood pour out from underneath the sword resting against his empowered arm, pool up and bathe the extremity with thick crimson, and then trickle steadily down to the forest floor.

Scorching pain blazed through his arm, encircled his shoulder, and screamed at his mind for a solution. Disciplined and in control of his body as he was, Lee Sin temporarily ignored the alert and instead replaced the thoughts with ones of awe. His energy from within kept his defending arm shining solidly with bracing magic yet Master Yi's sword was cutting through as if it were the softest flesh. More blood poured from the wound as Lee Sin involuntarily winced and shifted his arm slightly, the bladed edge pushing so easily deeper into his arm.

Master Yi remained unmoving yet fully aware that he could take the monks arm with the slightest effort. Instead he stared into the small gemmed circle of metal hanging between Lee Sin's eyes on the red cloth that blinded his unseeing gaze.

Lee Sin inhaled sharply and shook of the creeping thoughts that edged at his mind. Unlike another's, the thoughts instantly dispersed leaving Lee Sin in complete control. Master Yi was giving him a second chance and throwing that away would be both disrespectful to his longstanding friend and detrimental to the goal of winning the bloody game taking place on the Rift.

His push back into the fight started by removing the deadly edge from his ineffective defense. Lee Sin took a gamble first by simply retreating the bleeding arm back to his body. The red river intensified as soon as it left Yi's sword but it did not slow the monk. Before his opponent could punish Lee Sin's disadvantageous position, the blind one turned his fault into a gain. The pained left hand thrust into the ground after the floored combatant twisted his torso around to the side and swung his body in a full circle leading with an empowered foot looking to sweep Yi off of balance. The master chose to dodge the blow rather than try anything more by leaping straight up and bending his knees to allow Lee Sin's attack to fulfill its circular motion unhindered. Just as Yi's plated boots touched the ground, Lee Sin's leather ones were finally flat against the grass once again a short distance away from his adversary.

"Dodge every blow, if you fail even once you will be killed, my friend," Master Yi advised. Lee Sin felt the flow of his fighting stance return and allowed his muscles to limber up. The warning was rather obvious.

Yi gave one final command after flicking the blood from his blade off to his flank, "Defend yourself!"

The swordsman shot forward with an overhead slash powered by enough speed to negate the opening such a move would create in his defense. His target was forced to hop backwards out of self preservation which meant he also could not counterattack, not with Yi's follow-up arching slash from left shoulder to right thigh. Another back step avoided death for the bleeding target. Instead of winding up for a third slice, Yi shot out with the length of his blade that would have skewered Lee Sin's stomach.

Ever aware of the offense, Lee Sin spun on his heel ninety degrees and sucked in his gut letting the blue weapon strike forward with its flat side just inches from his abdomen. Before Yi's attack came to a stop his blind adversary had lifted his closet foot threatening for a reprisal. The booted heel connected with Yi's wrist that gripped the hilt of his blade and sent it and the sword swinging out wide to the swordsman's left leaving him rather defenseless.

Lee Sin loosed a vocalized exhale and drove his palm into Yi's chest forcing him to retreat several steps. The resulting strike exploded outwards with a manifested crimson energy. Playing into his aggression, the monk followed a single step and fluidly drew a horizontal line through the air with the same hand he had used to take Yi's breath. A bolt of crimson rushed forward and exploded through the master's entire body on impact. The swordsman grunted from the sudden burst and tried to bring his sword in close to defend. Strangely he found that his muscles felt weak and unresponsive, everything seemed to move much slower than it should.

The onslaught didn't end there. Lee Sin pressed on and swung his balled fist straight into his foe's diaphragm. The swordsman doubled over the hammer-like hand and grunted involuntarily. Lee Sin raised his elbow aiming to drive it into Yi's back but was interrupted when the crippled blademaster threw his weight forward knocking the monk backward with his shoulder.

Master Yi recovered to a hunch still feeling the effects of Lee Sin's debilitation, though it was beginning to wane by the second. Still weak, Yi slashed outward from left to right with his sword but couldn't find the strength to recover completely and instead staggered a couple steps to the right. Luckily for him, Lee Sin was forced to retreat backward to avoid the edge of the glowing weapon that had now died back down to its yellow-green hue.

He couldn't let his opportunity fade. Lee Sin quickly closed the gap and went for another punch, this time it was underhanded and aimed for Yi's exposed kidney as he struggled to regain his footing and face his opponent.

Yi was ready this time. He was no stranger to combat, a single loss of control in a fight was no reason to recklessly try to regain it. It would have to come fluidly meaning it required focus. The quickest way in this case meant merely dodging the blow that probably would have taken his ability to stand for far too much longer than he could afford.

Like calm water, Master Yi shifted in place in synch with all of his muscles. Lee Sin's fist brushed harmlessly along his coat putting them back to back. The debilitation wearing off, Master Yi even managed to reverse his sword and jab it backward to impale Lee Sin. For a moment it felt as if he succeeded only it had simply been wedged between the monk's side and his arm. The duo leaned into each other's back, their muscles tensed and awaiting the others next move. Just as Yi's strength returned Lee Sin noticed the intangible red runes encircling him had faded. The master swordsman had fought through the agonizing slowing effect the runes caused on top of Lee Sin's own attenuating afflictions he'd delivered. The monk nodded in silent respect for the warrior's stunning endurance.

When neither budged for long moment, Lee Sin's voice broke the silence. "You're resilient, Master Yi."

Yi cocked his head, the back of his helmet lightly tapping the top of Lee Sin's bald skull. "Why do I get the feeling you keep associating the title 'Master' with old age," he questioned with a smirk.

Lee Sin smiled and turned his head to the opposite shoulder Yi was angled toward. "Let's see. You were one of the first to see the creation of the Institute of War, you now have a student you're passing on your signature style to, and in fact you've tutored many including myself over the years. You're old!" he teased.

Master Yi chuckled genuinely and let his helm fall back against Lee Sin's head as he looked to the canopy of the forest. "Ahhh that does make me sound old." Yi hummed in contemplation for a second before continuing. "Speaking of my student, I heard you slew him in the northern lane not long ago."

Lee Sin nodded with his response. "Indeed I did. Does this disappoint you?"

"No, not in the slightest. Wukong's arrogance is rather frustrating, and even though I've taught him most of my ways regarding the fighting style of Wuju, it is because of his attitude towards the world that he will not be able to grow. In no way do I expect him to be able to defeat you, not in his current state." Yi nodded conclusively with a brief hum. His lighthearted voice returned after a short moment of reflection. "In fact, I would appreciate it if you extinguished the fires of his ego again. He could use that a few more times." Yi cracked a wide smile as he began to envision the upcoming conversation with his student.

Lee Sin chuckled and then took in a deep breath then exhaled wistfully.

"Well," Master Yi began after the pause, "Is it time we finished this?"

"I suppose it is. Loser pays for a meal?"

"Always," Yi confirmed. "How's your arm?" he then taunted jokingly.

Lee Sin had almost forgotten amidst the adrenaline of the previous exchange. He looked down to find that the bleeding had certainly slowed but the deep gash had bathed his entire arm in blood so much that he couldn't even see the color of his own skin underneath.

"It's alright," Lee Sin responded sarcastically. "You think you can move normally now so we can finish this fairly?"

Yi smirked. "Panic in times of stress will only lead to further dismay. Even when sapped of my strength I did not abandon caution."

"Mmm. I take that as a yes?"

Master Yi grunted positively and recovered his sword. Rather than use it offensively, Master Yi slammed his back into Lee Sin's pushing him away and setting a reasonable distance between the two. The bladesman wheeled around and held his sword in front of him readied for one last engagement.

Lee Sin dug his boots into the grass and prepared to take the first move. Despite the wound on his arm he was relatively unharmed and ready to end this battle. Now that Yi's sword had returned to normal he could afford to block with his safeguarding magic, the only catch being that if Yi employed the use of that Wuju ability again he would not be so merciful.

The monk rushed forward eager to battle yet still fully aware of the reality of the situation. His fists clenched and brightened with the familiar green aura before clashing with Yi who worked his sword into a parry. Lee Sin's left knuckles collided with the edge of Yi's blade resulting in a clang akin to a pair of steel weapons colliding in a heated battle.

The fist retracted just as its brother came bolting forward for Yi's chest. The bladesman reacted just in time to bring the flat side of his long sword up to intercept the fist. His other hand not holding onto the hilt braced the flat blade towards the end of its length. Another metal ring defined the strength behind Lee Sin's punch.

Yi held steadfast under the might of the blow but his forward foot retreated back to support the rest of his body as it absorbed the shock of the blind one's strike. A second after the force had been transferred, Master Yi turned the pent up energy back onto the monk by pushing it back through his fist. Lee Sin's defense was broken with his empowered fists knocked loose giving Yi the perfect opportunity to score a hit.

Yi was next strike would ring true.

Lee Sin couldn't recover in time to dodge all of Yi's counteroffensive. The edge of the swordsman's legendary weapon glanced across Lee Sin's torso from left shoulder and diagonally downward in a swift motion that would barely register to the untrained eye. Streams of the monk's blood didn't begin flowing until a second after the swing when Yi was pulling his sword back up to continue the barrage—a gruesome testament to the dangerous agility Yi commanded.

Bloodied steel rushed forward after recovering but it didn't find its mark. Lee Sin ignored the cold burn of slit flesh raging across his torso and managed a backhanded fist that smacked the singing steel away before it could impale him. A disciplined warrior such as himself could distinguish between debilitating wounds and injuries that could be withstood; this one, while grisly, would not be enough to finish him. And so with his preserved fighting stamina Lee Sin instantly switched into an attack. His free fist crashed into Master Yi's chest.

The master grit his teeth and exhaled sharply from the blow. Another fist found his stomach, his chest, the opposite pectoral, and lastly his chin once it had been exposed. Yi stumbled off to the side gripping his jaw looking desperately for the slightest reprieve from the monk's sudden barrage.

Lee Sin closed the distance with a raised fist but was forced to shift his momentum the exact opposite direction when Yi suddenly spun around in a far reaching horizontal slash. Hot blood rushed forward from the sudden tensing of his abdominal muscles but he was safe from further harm this time.

Master Yi built upon the flow of his push by spinning sidelong into a powerful vertical strike at a seemingly impossible velocity. The blade crashed into Lee Sin's strengthened arm. Again he was safe yet the boon empowering his fists shook and threatened to dissipate from the raw power it defended against. Yi repeated the motion once more before Lee Sin could change tactics. This time Lee Sin felt a pinch in his wrist where the blade met—a small cut lined parallel to the gash from before was left behind as Yi pulled his sword back for another attack.

Whistling wind followed the arching blade as Yi descended from a leaping strike. Lee Sin barely had enough time to block with his other arm—dodging was simply impossible with Yi's incredible agility. The resulting force from the blow broke Lee Sin's stance and forced him to the ground. The Wuju master continued his assault with strike after strike after strike, each one seemingly faster than the last though the speed of any of the swings were hard to gauge themselves. Lee Sin could do nothing other than keep his lacerated arms up in defense and wait out the barrage. If his arms were to fail and a single strike slipped through Lee Sin would sooner comprehend waking up in the Rift's respawning platform than anything else.

At last, Yi's strikes slowed. The bruising wounds he'd suffered throughout their entire fight began to take their toll and Lee Sin could tell. The sword wielding warrior kept up the onslaught of slashes but Lee Sin was beginning to piece together a plan. He'd have to quick; quick for the sake of his arms as well as the small window of opportunity.

Lee Sin seized his chance.

Just as Master Yi pulled back to strike at his opponent once more, Lee Sin's boot suddenly shot out and swept the swordsman from his stance. His body went nearly horizontal mid air, his limbs swung wildly in an instinctive reaction to try and regain composure for a generous landing.

Lee Sin was faster this time however. In an instant he was back on his feet already spinning into an attack before Yi even began his descent. The monk yelled a powerful _"Eku!"_ battlecry and delivered an immensely powerful immolated kick at the end of his recovery straight into Master Yi's back.

The swordsman's body was sent flying backward until he crashed into the hard trunk of a tree with so much force that he bounced back the way he'd come, landed and rolled several feet, then halted completely.

Lee Sin knelt, regained his heavy breath, and quickly assessed the wounds he had sustained. The hundreds of slits on his arms created a mosaic of bright and dark red from his wrist to his elbows. The enchantment that willed his limbs into sustaining the strength of steel was fading rapidly but luckily it had lasted long enough to keep his arms mostly intact. He'd bled a lot, but until Lee Sin's body exsanguinated to the point of shutting down completely he'd keep fighting with all the strength he could muster.

In the near distance Lee Sin noticed Yi's body struggling to lift him from being face down in the dewed grass. Lee Sin's first thought was to be impressed—impressed that Master Yi even survived such a blow. The master was defeated however, all that was left to do was to end his suffering.

Lee Sin grunted back to his feet and stepped slowly toward his foe. Master Yi had found his way to his knees but there would be no more counterattacks. His sword lay before him in the grass glistening with the clear drops of moisture and streaks of Lee Sin's blood. Yi gripped his chest with one arm and used the other to support himself from falling over. His breathing was ragged, so much that it sounded like he was trying to suck in the air through a reed. Despite it all, the master managed a wide smile towards his friend as Lee Sin halted and stood a couple yards out.

"One of... the very... first rules of... combat," Master Yi called out with what little air he could achieve. "So old that... merely mentioning it is... much too cliché... especially... for your skill... as a warrior."

Lee Sin stopped him right there. "You can tell me after the battle is over. I'll deliver your defeat, seeing you this way is disheartening."

And so Lee Sin worked up the last combo that would finish off Master Yi. He took a steadying breath and lifted his boot a little ways off the ground in front of him. The monk spun one last time and kick out toward the crippled swordsman sending a distorted sonic wave blasting toward him. Yi hunched forward and took the blast with his shoulders which forced him backward but did not put him on his back. Lee Sin flew through the air with his foot outstretched ready to deliver the final blow.

The student should have considered the master's words.

With the very last pool of strength Yi had, so little that it would be the last move he could make, he leapt from his sitting position into the air with one knee held forward while the other leg hung below. Instead of descending back to the ground he remained mid air, levitating, and surrounded by a swirling shield of green energy. The blade before him was not forgotten; it too shot up and levitated vertically before its owner in stoic contemplation.

Yi began a chant—a slow, meditative mantra consisting of long drawn out syllables in a low pitched vocalization. The utterances echoed through the mostly transparent torrents of healing magic giving the master an intimidating yet at the same time oddly calming aura. Master Yi's sustained injuries began to lessen considerably at a rapid pace, the broken bones and puncture wounds reformed and closed themselves.

The process of the healing began and sustained itself even though Lee Sin was in mid flight toward his target. The outermost surface of the shield guarding the meditating swordsman within stopped and absorbed the shock of the collision from Lee Sin's foot. Briefly touching an oddly solid surface, Lee Sin shifted his body and backflipped off of the temporary barrier to land on his feet in slight disbelief.

Master Yi finished his curative recital and slowly lowered back to the earth. He grabbed the hilt of his blade from out in front of himself and swung it out to the side to get a feel for its weight now with reinvigorated muscles. Then, with a knowing smile, Yi stepped forward at a casual pace toward Lee Sin looking rather unharmed.

Lee Sin assumed a fighting stance prepared for yet another engagement though in the back of his mind he recognized the danger he was in. The difference in sustained injuries had shifted completely into Yi's favor. The monks fists clenched tightly, he would have to have the first strike.

Master Yi's blade flashed bright blue.

It was done. Lee Sin's muscles involuntarily released all of their built tension and relaxed. He stood up straight, sighed with dejection, and faced Yi with respect.

"Underestimation of your opponent, no matter how the odds may appear, will lead to your downfall."

Lee Sin nodded and gave a weak smile. "You're right. How careless of me." He chuckled a few times then extended his arms out to his sides. "Well you've won this one, take your victory."

"It was close. Apologies, dear friend," Yi stated before bringing his glowing blade up to his shoulder ready to run the monk through.

Before the final blow could be dealt, Master Yi's attention was caught by something soaring through the air above. He shifted in place and looked hard to try and identify the projectile through his enhanced, goggled vision. Before he could, the master's eyes widened behind his goggles and instantly his body tensed and shifted to jump out of the way.

Lee Sin had turned and tried and identify what caught Yi's attention but whipped back around to see Yi barreling out to the side. Just as he backstepped himself an abrupt explosion of electric energy quaked the ground from where Yi was standing. Lee Sin hopped backward and shielded his face instinctively.

Just as quickly as the explosion began it fizzled out into nothingness within a few seconds. Yi, however, was already headlong into another roll just before another similar explosion erupted from that place as well. Lee Sin, seeing that he wasn't the target of this sudden intervening force, took the time to trace the arc of the lobbed static energy to find none other than Xerath, the Magus Ascendant, tethered to the ground in the distance surrounded by a storm of arcane energy snapping and bolting off from his ethereal body and charring the grass around him.

A third burst of energy erupted from his form headed straight for where Yi was rolling. Now that he was revitalized, the master had the energy to shift his course just enough to avoid the brunt of the third explosion but the shockwave sent him rolling. The swordsman regained his footing just in time to find a harmless beam of energy thinner than the width of his pinky protruding from his chest. Yi had just enough time to trace the uneven bolt of static forward to Xerath before an enormous wave of electric magic rushed forward and consumed Yi's entire body.

The Wuju bladesman was left kneeling slightly paralyzed from the sudden burst of arcane magic once it dissipated. He grit his teeth and looked up to see this second foe approaching with a growing ball of magic formed between his electric clawed hands that, like the rest of his body, was made up of pure arcane magic that pulsated a bright sapphire blue hue.

Lee Sin stood his ground; getting in the way of the lexicon of raw arcane power would most likely result in his own death.

Xerath roared with primal fury and threw the matured orb of magic straight for Master Yi. Seeing that he could not hope to fight this battle, the armed warrior kicked on a burst of speed and leapt from his crouch into a sprint on the opposite side of the incoming energy sphere from where Lee Sin stood.

The monk watched as Yi fled the scene at great haste. He considered chasing for a moment but that was just simply the competitive warrior within talking. Lee Sin needed time to lick his wounds; Xerath's assistance preserved his life so that he may continue the fight.

The mage roared with unbridled fury as he watched Yi escape flawlessly. When the Wuju swordsman had completely left his sight, Xerath suddenly turned on Lee Sin and levitated towards him with angry sparks flying in all directions.

"You let him flee you useless worm!" the monolith roared. "I would not have spared your life if it didn't mean an advantage for Yi! I should kill you myself!"

An invisible shockwave expanded from the angered being forcing Lee Sin back a few steps. He lifted his arms defensively and tried to work up something to say. All of the scenarios in his mind however seemed like they'd just worsen the situation.

Luckily, perhaps, Lee Sin would not have to provide an answer to Xerath's rage. As if the battle on the Rift refused to settle down, another combatant stepped into the fight.

A black fog rolled in and enveloped Xerath completely removing him from Lee Sin's sight, even with his second vision. A dark cackle that sounded like the shadowy voice of Death himself amplified by a metal encasing echoed from the cloud. Lee Sin considered diving inside in an attempt to assist Xerath with this new onslaught but instead he opted to circle the cloud looking for any sort of sign of its creator. Alas, he could see nothing, and jumping inside the black fog would prove to be a terrible decision.

The cackling ceased and soon the furious screams of Xerath resounded from the center of the dark cloud. A few seconds later the screams ended and the wisps of black smoke began to fade. When they had disintegrated completely the resulting scene was of Zed, the Master of Shadows, standing over a corpse of collapsed arcane runes and fizzled magic. The assassin clad in sharp steel and red cloth retracted one of the twin claws attached to his arm from the mess of what was once Xerath.

Zed turned slowly toward Lee Sin and hummed into another threatening muse. The blades on his arms extended as he broke off into a brisk walking pace towards the monk. Two exact clones of himself made up completely of the smoke from before arose on both of his flanks and mirrored the quickened pace exactly.

Lee Sin, slightly unsure of the impending battle, loosed a sonic wave for the material Zed in the middle. Just before the wave collided with him, Zed swapped places with his shadow clone faster than one could even blink. The wave passed through and disrupted the shadow's form for a moment before it repaired itself and continued its gait. The clone switched places with Zed without losing a single step once again.

Unnerved, Lee Sin began a retreating backstep the way Master Yi had fled. The motion merely fueled Zed's bloodthirst.

"You cannot outrun your shadow," Zed threatened with cruel intent.

This battle simply couldn't be won, Lee Sin decided. The monk turned heel and broke off into a sprint for all he was worth. The foliage and bushes blurred into streaks of varying shades of green as Lee Sin dashed for his life incited by the desire of self preservation for his allies rather than actual fear. He ran blindly for a long while until he found an entrance into the river and the safety beyond. Lee Sin breathed a little easier as the terrain under his feet shifted from spongy grass to light splashes of cool water.


	3. Blue Haired Somebody

The rhythmic slapping of water soon slowed and died to little more than a pitter patter with each of Lee Sin's steps. His chest expanded and compressed faster than usual as a side effect from his long sprint. Fatigue had yet to get the better of the steeled warrior though, he even took in each breath through the nose rather than gasp for the nourishing air. His footsteps then stopped.

Looking down, Lee Sin watched as the water stilled enough for his reflection to appear relatively recognizable though still a bit hazy. The monk was a mess. His arms were caked with dried blood so much that it looked as if he were wearing sleeves of red. A matching robe of crimson draped down the front of his torso stemming from the long cut he had sustained from earlier.

His breathing eventually settled down. Just as it did, the first signs of exhaustion began to arise. Lee Sin's body was disciplined and conditioned to ward off such disadvantages during states of heightened alert, but outside of combat, he was still merely human.

Turning one last time to assure he wasn't followed, the tired combatant dropped to his knees and sat against his heels. The cool waters lapping softly at his skin were relaxing—quite the welcomed change from recent violent events.

Lee Sin cupped one of his hands with the river water and poured it over his most injured arm. The temperature stung as it poured down either side of the appendage turning brownish with blood as it traveled. The hand that poured then lowered to try and rub some of the blood away but it only took off a couple unnoticeable layers. He tried using his shortened fingernails for a moment before realizing how pointless it was.

Enjoying the gentle breeze on his worn body, earthy scent gracing his nose, and refreshing waters soaking into his boots and leggings, Lee Sin let himself fall into a small trance. Sadly it wouldn't last very long.

_"How are you holding up, Lee Sin?"_ interrupted the summoner connected to his mind.

Lee Sin quickly swallowed any immediate frustration and responded quietly. "I am well. I was merely resting for a moment." He took in a deep breath and stood back up.

_"Mmm... I'm sorry I couldn't help much back there. I almost casted one of my spells but I wasn't sure if it was opportune, I didn't know if-"_

"Do not worry," Lee Sin said cutting off the distressed summoner, "Let us focus on our next objective. Also, do you have any healing potions in reserve to give me?"

_"Apologies, I did not purchase any when last you visited the shopkeeper."_

Lee Sin inwardly sighed but made sure to keep the emotion within. "Never mind it. How is our team doing?" He broke off into a casual yet brisk pace down the river after speaking. The protests of his muscles and stinging wounds made sure Lee Sin knew about them if his conscience was trying to ignore them completely.

_"...Not good. You saw our middle lane when you dashed across from the northern to southern river, right? Xerath lost his tower there a while ago. Once he made the move to come assist you, Zed led a large group of minions down to take the tower behind that. I don't even need to explain how beneficial that is for their team... and how detrimental it is to ours."_

"Do not lose faith," Lee Sin assured still speaking out loud, "Again, focus on what next needs-"

_"Hold on Lee Sin, I'm communicating with the other summoners."_

The battered monk continued his pace south in silence while his summoner went quiet. Half a minute later the voice returned.

_"Keep going south, Lee Sin, and quickly. Our bottom forces are suffering heavy losses. The marksman Graves is under heavy fire and his supporting ally Leona is in dire trouble."_

Lee Sin was already on the move. Despite the pain creeping over his body and his sapped muscles begging for a longer break now that they've been put back into use, the monk trudged on.

* * *

True to the words of Lee Sin's summoner, the battle being waged in the bottom lane was tilted heavily into the enemy's favor.

Groups of either side's minions rushed forward to skewer and char one another with wild zeal marking the next and final phase before champion blood would spill. They would prove to be mindless target practice for the opposing marksmen.

Graves, a sturdy and gruff man cloaked in a brown garb over his leather gear shifted the lit cigar in his mouth before advancing forward just enough to fire over the heads of his own minions. He brought up a heavy double barreled cannon he classified as a firearm and looked down the iron sights. A quaking explosion tore through the left barrel and launched a thick projectile straight for the closest minion. The resulting impact didn't leave much of the creature behind.

Without missing a beat the gunman turned slightly and wasted another one of the magical beings. Two empty shells clicked out from the weapon's mechanisms and left a thin trail of smoke as they plummeted down to the dusty path.

Graves grunted as he felt a force on his shoulder push him down to his knees. He turned and eyed the auburn haired woman kneeling beside him looking rather disappointed. The marksman hadn't even noticed the singing red arrow whiz past his head just seconds before.

"Quit... blinding yourself to your surroundings," the gold plated warrior, Leona, uttered with a wince. Though her armor was strong, it had been pierced many times in recent events. The metal exterior hid just how bad her wounds underneath truly were.

"Awww, I'm jus' doing my job, lady," Graves responded with a sweetened tone.

Leona's fist balled, lifted, and struck back down on Graves' shoulder. "This is not a time to be so carefree! I've saved you countless times and I can't keep-"

The radiant woman's bright eyes widened in horror as she caught sight of a bow in the distance loosing more arrows. She grunted with purpose and shifted the massive plate shield she carried in her opposite hand to receive the flying bolt in front of both her and Graves. The force of the impact shook her arm with its dangerous threat but Leona held steadfast.

"Mighty nice work, lady,"

Leona didn't even oblige the gunner with a glance. Instead, she rose up on her knees and peered through the arch atop her wall of metal.

"Damn archer's wantin' to end this I reckon. Well," Graves cocked the weighted cannon at his side. "I 'spose it's time he dies. Cover me, lady."

Graves slowly rose from his position and stared down the lane. Both barrels mirrored his vision a second after and prepared to deliver their explosive payload. Graves' finger caressed the triggers underneath until he found the proper arc to fire. The minions in the lane had all been killed by sword, magic, bullet, or arrow, all that left was the grey archer in the distance with long, stark white hair and a hunched stance.

"Goodbye you scrawny bastard-"

Graves pulled both triggers at the same time but his shot was altered at the last moment. Two loaded shells exploded through the barrel and continued their aggressive reaction after they'd left. Both projectiles combined to form an enormous fiery ball with enough power to shatter a mountain.

No mountains would be shattered today however, only a hill in the distance next to the mouth of the river. The resulting quake shot out and violently shook the lane. Extremely angered that the napalmed rock was not burning away the archer, Varus, in the distance, Graves instantly turned and prepared to yell at the woman who had pushed his shot away.

Leona had just recovered from the staggering explosion before barreling into Graves and knocking him onto his back. The outlaw didn't even have time to voice his concern before she threw herself over his body and turned to the side with her shield shading both of their forms.

"Leon-" Graves sputtered just before the onslaught commenced.

It sounded like rain on top of a metal roof. Red arrows fell from the sky as if the very clouds had fired them. Leona took each of the hits with gritted teeth—both with her shield and her body. A few of the bolts slipped through and pierced her back, legs, and shoulders. Graves was left unharmed even as the crimson shafts pincushioned their immediate surroundings.

Several agonizingly long moments later, the downpour finally subsided. Leona's eyes blinked back open to a squint and traced Graves' face. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came through. Her strength then failed completely, the heavy shield was cast aside while her wounded body gave out to the opposite side.

Graves scrambled to a sitting position and brushed the warm hair from his savior's face. After not receiving a response, he rolled the woman onto her side and shook her shoulder.

"Lady... lady! Don't die on me, dammit!"

The gunner didn't receive so much as a blink for a response. Instead, Leona's body began glowing a bright golden color, so bright that Graves had to scoot backward and look away. When the mystical sounds of the sudden magic dissipated he opened his eyes back up to find his ally gone. The last thing to catch his attention was the woman's long sword, which had been stabbed into the ground a few steps away, already fading with similar magic until it too was gone. All traces of Leona were now missing from the bottom lane.

Graves spit the waning end of his cigar off to the side and shuffled to his feet. Without a second thought he reached for the stock of his weapon laying in the dust only to be interrupted by a red arrow piercing and pinning it to the ground before he could touch it. With a growl he stood up straight and turned to find the pale man just a few steps away. The archer stood with a crooked neck and drooping shoulders. The bow in his hands barely rested among his fingers at his side. The empty ethereal gaze in his eyes stared on from behind a few wisps of his bleached hair.

Not even noticing that the arrows had disintegrated, Graves lunged forward and threw a powerful right hook aimed for the bowman's nose. Varus calmly sidestepped and watched the outraged gunner stumble forward. In a flash he took up his bow, pulled back the magic string that appeared at his command, and loosed a thin featherless red arrow that pierced Grave's calf.

The outlaw shrieked from the sudden pain but managed to keep his footing by hopping a few steps on his good leg. Graves turned back around to face Varus with a deadly look in his eye.

"I'd kill you a thousand times over you pale shell of a man." Graves breathed heavily and grit his teeth trying to ignore the bolt in his calf. A wave of panic washed through his mind as the reality of the situation surfaced.

"How about you let me grab my gun and we'll do this like gentlemen. We'll have ourselves a duel."

Varus responded by waving his free hand and then letting it drop back down to his side. Graves scrunched his brow in angry confusion before several shadowy tendrils burst from the ground and wrapped around his body. The magic bindings held his arms in the air and out to the sides while keeping his back straight and tall. Graves struggled fruitlessly and then settled for a roar of frustration.

A voice laden with ethereal overtones slithered from the archer's throat. "You had your chance, criminal."

Varus brought his bow in front of him and pulled back the string. Another arrow materialized but instead of firing, the archer pulled back further and flicked the stock of his bow. Two more long stocks split from the others and angled out to form an 'X' shape with their origins. The arrow at the middle grew considerably in size and formed and sharp notch at the end. Varus shook as he struggled to contain the energy building within the projectile as it grew to its maximum potential.

Graves forced the air between his teeth and looked away in disgust.

With a final roar Varus released his grip on the bowstring. The massive arrow flew forward for Graves' chest with bloodlusting abandon.

* * *

Lee Sin abruptly stopped his advancement before reaching the end of the thick brush that concealed his position. From the mouth of the river he peered through the dense fronds and quietly observed the archer in the distance. On the ground before him was a body of white light—its incandescence much too intense to identify who it was that had been killed. As if on cue, Lee Sin's summoner cleared up any confusion.

_"Varus just killed both Graves and Leona, by himself at that! ...What should we do?"_

Lee Sin remained silent and watched the last of the light on the dusty ground fade away. His response was curt and soundless within his mind, _"What we should do."_

The bowman had begun a slow paced walk back towards the safety of his tower. Lee Sin awaited and anticipated the proper time for his move to be made. Seemingly oblivious and perhaps riding his ego after having slain two champions by himself, Varus had no knowledge of the dragon lying in wait.

The dragon pounced.

Varus was hit by a precision wave of force that nearly swept him off of his footing. He turned and barely caught himself from sinking to his knees by upholding his weight with his left hand. As he turned to complete a spin and rise up to face the threat, he saw only a leather sole rocketing toward him.

The boot crashed into Varus' nose, transferring all of the kinetic energy from Lee Sin to his own body, and sent him flying backward toward the Rift's rocky bounds. Varus smacked into the wall with enough force to rebound his direction back the way he had come partially thanks to the boundary magic that repelled would-be deserters.

Lee Sin charged his right steel fist and swung out with all his might to intercept the body coming back to him. His white knuckles met Varus' face with a sickening crunch. The archer's body whipped downward and slammed into the dirt beginning with the back of his head.

The monk flexed his fingers and let the magic dissipate from his digits. A brief glance downward confirmed the telltale glow of a fallen champion. Satisfied and filled with a justified sense of completion, Lee Sin turned heel and took a couple steps back toward the middle of the opposing half of the bottom lane careful to avoid the brush that waved gently in the breeze.

Lee Sin felt the coming of another congratulation or praise from his summoner but quickly stifled the effort with a mental utterance. The summoner fell away into silence as Lee Sin turned slowly toward the enemy bush. Something was hiding there, a faint rustling confirmed it. The warrior inhaled sharply, hardened his senses, and dashed into the bush with a newly prepared balled fist.

His target was not far off and the rapid increased disturbance of the brush told of the fear it contained. Lee Sin, disregarding the normally vision impairing aspects of the tall grass, sprinted forward and sensed his enemy within just a foot in front of him.

Suddenly a resounding _clang!_ exploded from his shin. The obtrusive object, probably some sort of desperate trap, sent Lee Sin flying forward off of his gait, but it did not matter. Even whilst airborne he managed to reach out and wrap his arms around the perpetrator. Unable to see clearly even with his special sight, Lee Sin tackled the target to the ground and shared a decently lengthened roll. Swaths of blue cloth and teal strands of hair flashed by his vision mixed with blotches of green grass and moistened dirt.

The rolling came to a stop but not before Lee Sin flipped his target under him and held the champion pinned. The fist he had prepared from before raised and threatened to lash out at the face before him, however it halted as Lee Sin took in the sight of what he held captive between himself and the dirt.

Radiant sapphire eyes swelling with azure innocence, widened in abject fear, contrasted against the softest face of gentle white faintly blushed with shades of rose and speckled with dirt. The delicate pink lips under her sculpted nose, trembling slightly, were parted and rapidly sucking in and exhaling air out of fear. Complementing her soft complexion and expressing the deep blue of her irises, thin strands of bright teal hair invaded random parts of her face after having been disturbed by the tumble. The rest of their length traced back to a great deal of luminescent hair bunched up on either side of her head flowing out to her surroundings now that she was flat against the dirt.

Lee Sin's elbow drooped yet he did not relinquish his fist completely. He remained motionless and unaware of his own parted lips out of sheer awe and confusion. The poor girl under him looked so innocent and out of place. Who was this woman and why was she out here in the middle of a bloody battle? Lee Sin scanned his memory and assured himself that he'd never seen the teal headed beauty before within the Rift, the Institute of War, or anywhere for that matter. In vain he tried to process it all forgetting that he was still threatening to crush the girl under his fist.

A few sniffles broke the dominating combatant from his contemplative trance that he held locked within the wide blue pools before him. A single tear sparkled at the corner of the beautiful eye until the azure reservoir overflowed and sent it streaming down the side of her harmless visage.

_"Please... d-don't hurt me..."_

The melodic voice echoed softly through Lee Sin's mind. His eyebrows bounced in surprise at the ...sound? The voice definitely did not pass his highly trained ears nor did the girl's lips move. Confused, though once again aware, Lee Sin leaned back off of the woman a little bit and lowered his hand.

_"I-I'm not here to hurt anyone! I..."_

The voice made Lee Sin squint in puzzlement. How could a third voice communicate within his mind? Why was it so much more enchanting and clear than a linked summoner's voice or his own thoughts? Speaking of summoners, could his hear her too? None of it was making any sort of sense.

"I won't hurt you," Lee Sin assured slowly. The possibility of a trap reminded him to be a bit more mindful of the situation. Already he remembered another woman, crafty as a fox, and very adept at playing the victim just before turning it on her target.

Slowly the woman brought her free hand up to her lips and shielded her mouth with the tip of her knuckle. The sight was certainly disarming.

Lee Sin then remembered the reason for the fall they took and glanced back that direction. Not far off he noticed something golden poking out of the green fronds. It had to be her weapon, without it she was surely harmless.

He couldn't even confirm the girl was a participant in this battle let alone registered within the Institute of War. Slowly he offered the woman a bit more leeway by lifting himself off of her and crouching on his toes in front of her.

Hurriedly the girl sat up and brought her robed legs in to her chest. Her eyes flicked towards the shining object in the distance then back to the sightless red cloth shielding her attacker's eyes. Lee Sin remained unmoving, meeting her gaze with a vision she couldn't fathom.

Of course he noticed the panicked yearning for the golden weapon in the distance.

"Is that yours?" he spoke calmly.

The girl nodded slowly with a long blink.

The interrogation continued. "What is it?"

_"It is my instrument. I play music."_

Again the mental voice nagged at Lee Sin's curiosity yet he found its tone oddly soothing.

"What are you doing with it here on the Rift?"

_"My m-music can heal the injured. I was helping Varus..."_

Lee Sin nodded and then as he came to a realization. The poor girl had witnessed the entirety of the brutal deliverance he had just inflicted on the archer. She seemed so innocent that he felt a slight pang of guilt for having dispatched him like that right in front of her.

Coming out of his thoughts, Lee Sin noticed the balled up girl looking on at his body with very wide eyes and a quickened breath. By now she should have recovered her breathing from their sprint, Lee Sin surely had, but the woman's continued increased heart rate told the monk of her heightened fear.

Unsure as to why his declaration of peace did not relax his supposed opponent, Lee Sin looked down at his own body. He had completely forgotten. His bloodied, brutally notched and gashed arms and similarly battered and sanguinated body made for quite the intimidating appearance. Fresh blood belonging to the archer from before shone brightly on his fist with what light it could catch. Lee Sin was simply a mess, a frightening mess that told the tale of multiple violent battles.

The battered monk sighed and slowly rose to his feet. As he did the girl cowered even more but he did not hear any sort of sound come from her.

"If I get your instrument do you promise not to hurt me with it?"

The girl's eyebrows scrunched briefly at the thought of how she'd possibly inflict harm with a musical instrument. Lee Sin scratched the back of his head as he too considered what he just said. The teal headed one then silently nodded agreeing not to bash the monk over the head with her "weapon."

Lee Sin sighed through his nose and walked back to the item he tripped over earlier. He came upon the edge and grabbed it to lift. As he pulled he found that the instrument was quite long, curved slightly with a prominent point at its halfmark, and stringed. Strangely, the strings were laid out like a piano's keyboard. The monk held the light instrument in his arms and turned his head to scan the entirety of its form. With a shrug he then returned to the mysterious female and laid it out before her.

"There you are."

The girl smiled at his kind gesture for a second and fidgeted with her fingers. She looked down toward the instrument and stroked one of her fingers across the frame then retreated back to fidgeting. Cautiously she looked back up to Lee Sin still completely unsure of the blood bathed warrior.

_"D-do you want me to play you a song, perhaps?"_ she spoke to Lee Sin's mind with the most unsure of tones.

He nodded slowly and offered a warm smile. "That sounds-"

The words stopped in Lee Sin's throat never to fulfill their purpose. The monk remained motionless, the world spun, he hardly sensed anything. All he could hear was the strange dying beat of his own heart. He managed to look downward, his sight taking a few seconds to adjust. The woman he had tackled was now on her back using her arms to support herself. Her face was even more horrified than ever and now spattered with blood. His blood.

Lee Sin tried to release a breath but no part of his body would respond. A glint of metal caught his eye and he traced it back down to his chest where two long metal blades sprouted. Unable to even form much of a thought, Lee Sin's vision failed as did his body. The last thing he heard was the dusky, throated voice of the Master of Shadows.

"Do you understand now, monk? You cannot outrun your shadow."


	4. Lucid

Lee Sin awoke to the chilling touch of smooth stone all along his right cheek, chest, and stomach. Much of his sight was still a blur and his body didn't feel all that responsive. He remained lying face down for a moment while mentally checking over his body by feeling for every inch of his skin. Slowly he twitched his legs and then dug his knees into the stone. On either side his hands flattened and prepared to push himself up, and after a brief collection of his groggy strength, they did.

The monk groaned as he focused his vision on the runic tile underneath himself. The stone was cold to the touch but it was not lifeless-etchings of azure indiscernible words silently pulsed throughout the flooring. Lee Sin rubbed his thumb over one idly still trying to come out of his somewhat paralyzed state.

After a deep breath, Lee Sin sat up one knee and placed one foot flat before him. As the blurriness in his vision began to fade he figured out just where he was: certainly not where he thought he was going to end up. Lee Sin briefly pondered why he was back in the summoning chamber within the Institute of War. The last thing he could recollect was the burning wound in his chest caused by Zed's razors.

Of course the thought would enflame his chest once more, it felt as if the blades were still there. Lee Sin winced and grasped at his heart. The magic that had revived him left his body completely unharmed but phantom pains still lingered as a sick reminder of defeat. Simple exhaustion from the battle wasn't cured either.

Suddenly a violent explosion of electric energy exploded to Lee Sin's left. The monk shielded his face and looked on as best he could to see Xerath roaring in another fit of rage. Rather than focusing his anger on any particular figure in the room, the monolith levitated towards the large double doored exit that swung wide to the path outside.

Several robed figures meandering about stopped to witness the locus of raw energy storm out of the halls. Those anywhere near Xerath's intended direction quickly dashed out of the way to avoid becoming collateral damage. Lee Sin and the rest of the onlookers watched until Xerath descended down the stairs outside and disappeared from sight.

The injured warrior sat back on his rear and rested his forearms on his knees taking in steadying breaths trying to deal with the soreness and pains throughout his body. He was thankful Xerath didn't turn on him. The archmage's personality was just as if not more volatile than the very magic he wielded, and outside of the Rift, the raw energy he carried was considerably more dangerous being relatively unhindered.

"Alright. Get up," Lee Sin muttered to himself after his gathering respite. Sitting around on the floor would get him nowhere. Since he and Xerath had returned to the summoning chamber it had to mean Riven was around somewhere close by. Determined, the recovering combatant suppressed his body's protests and winced his way onto his feet.

Over in the corner on a stone bench he spotted a mess of stark white hair held between a pair of hands. It was easy to find her in the nearly empty but large hall. Lee Sin smiled slightly at the sight of his friend and quickly made his way over to her.

"Riven," he called out gently as he approached, the halls echoed well enough so that a near whisper could pass as an acceptable volume of conversation. "Riven, are you alright?"

Riven moaned some sort of depressing response and began rubbing her temples more with her hands. Lee Sin reached in and ran his hand through her hair.

"Feeling worn out?"

Riven nodded not bothering to look up or do much of anything else besides rub her head. Lee Sin continued to trace his fingers gently but firmly throughout her scalp. Grateful, the sore girl hummed a pained sigh before retracting her hands and looking up at Lee Sin with squinted eyes as if the chamber was much too bright. The room was, however, much more on the dim side lit only by soft blue fires burning eternally on torches patterned along the walls.

Though she felt terrible, Riven's lips curled into a small smile as she gazed upon the red bandana around Lee Sin's eyes. Her voice came out first as a croak before it evened out. "Did we lose then?"

Lee Sin nodded. "Our summoners must have agreed to surrender. I'm afraid we did indeed lose."

Riven rubbed her eyes with thumb and forefinger and groaned. "Ah, whatever. I don't care much about it right now."

Lee Sin chuckled before teasing the usually fiery woman. "Hey, the Riven I know always strives for victory. Of course you care about-"

"All I care about is this splitting headache," Riven interrupted whilst vocalizing her discontentment.

Lee Sin casually took a seat next to Riven and began idly massaging her closest shoulder while surveying the rest of the room. Bright gold armor instantly caught his attention off toward the exit. Up against the wall Leona held her finger pressed into Graves' chest as she uttered sharp, criticizing whispers. Graves simply held his hands up in exaggerated capitulation and chuckled innocently here and there between Leona's remarks. Lee Sin found the silly exchange somewhat heartwarming despite the aura of defeat pervading the room.

That emotion evoked the thought of the blue haired woman he had met. Again he pondered who she was and where she suddenly came from. He almost wanted to hurry over to the second summoning chamber in hopes of finding her but he couldn't just up and leave Riven. She could use his support just as much as he could use her company. Riven seized the unspoken offer by leaning into Lee Sin's shoulder and softly whining more about her throbbing head.

The blind monk wrapped his arm over to her other shoulder and squeezed the girl into a gentle hug while chuckling under his breath.

"Come on, let's get going. The officials will be chasing us out of here soon." With that he began making his way to his feet while pulling Riven along too. Both of them successfully stood, and just as they did, the sudden change of distribution in weight caused the aching phantom gash in Lee Sin's chest to cry out again. He winced the pain into suppression and started off toward the exit. Riven followed but seemed to struggle at keeping up with the pace. She walked with a sort of limp from more sore muscles all along her back.

Lee Sin turned back and sighed knowing he needed to do something. He noticed she was carrying her half-blade on her back slung over her shoulder and tethered by a single leather strap. Out of simple courtesy the monk grabbed the strap and lifted it over her head.

"Here, let me help you out." Riven grunted a protest but Lee Sin had already secured the weapon onto his own back.

"I can carry it," Riven complained while rubbing her eyes trusting the blind monk to lead her steps.

"Yes, well, now you don't have to. Open your eyes now, I doubt I can carry you down the steps."

"Why not," Riven started as she blinked away the blotchiness in her sight, "Are you saying I'm heavy?"

Lee Sin scoffed. "No, I just can't carry you with the feeling of a blade stabbing through my chest ever present."

Riven cocked her head as she descended the steps gingerly, her eyes trained on her foot placement. "What happened?"

Lee Sin sighed and began telling her about the first run in with Zed during the match. By the time he had finished with the last description of his demise they had already traversed the steps down from the Institute and made it halfway along the long stone bridge that expanded across a bright aquamarine body of water. They finished the bridge crossing in silence whilst glancing about at the shining ripples in the water and the glistening dark blue stalactites jutting from the cave ceiling high above.

Both combatants came to a halt as they reached the crossroads at the end of the bridge.

"Feeling any better?" Lee Sin asked genuinely.

Riven's tone was enough to answer. "Not really. My head, my back, my everything, it all feels terrible."

"Mmm," Lee Sin hummed in pity. "Well, I think I know what will help. Come on, follow me."

Riven shrugged and obliged. She was thankful that their pace had adjusted to her slowed movement now that they weren't being pressured to clear out from the Institute.

* * *

"Look up, we're here."

Riven had slung her arm across Lee Sin's shoulder for support during their trek to the establishment and her gaze remained looking downward with closed eyes for most of the trip. At Lee Sin's command, the defeated champion lifted her head and eyed the big glowing sign just above the revolving glass door.

Squinting, Riven raised an eyebrow at the sign overhead. "Gragas' bar?"

"Yeah," Lee Sin confirmed joyfully, "I figured you'd be hungry, I know I am. A meal will help with your head, I promise."

Riven sighed and broke away from Lee Sin's support. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before inhaling deep and looking ahead through the doors with a burst of forced social etiquette.

"Alright. Well, let's go then," she nearly questioned.

Lee Sin nodded and took the lead by stepping into the opening of the spinning door. He made sure Riven snuck in behind him before pressing the glass forward and turning the centerpiece. A few steps brought them into a vastly different setting compared to the deadened evening streets outside.

The bar was just that but better. The establishment also served as a restaurant; many sets of tables and chairs all finely carved and crafted peppered the sculpted stone floor on both the right and left. Down at the end of the expanse were doorways that led to even more places to dine. Gragas' dive was popular enough to warrant such space, but at this hour the patrons mostly attended the bar.

Lining the 'V' shape of both dining halls was a lengthy, dark wooden bar with countless bottles lining the walls behind. The barkeep counters were stocked with various fruits and ice chests along with racks of many different glasses and grails. The actual bar counters themselves were smooth and polished, completely unmarred by any sort of flaw despite their history. The few baristas dancing about the bar positions made sure to wipe away even the slightest drink perspiration ring as per the owner's high quality standards.

That same owner appeared outside one of the bar exits with wide arms and a warm welcome exclamation. "Heeey, Lee Sin! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Gragas stated while approaching with excited haste. His soft purple coat swayed with each large step he took and the braided moustache and beard mirrored the jostling.

Lee Sin nodded as Gragas stood before him. The burly beard enthusiast took up the long standing patron's hand for a powerful shake, so much that it seemed to nearly take Lee Sin's arm off.

"Gragas, it's good to see you again-"

"Aht," Gragas interrupted with a raised palm. The deep grooves told of his long-worked history yet they were smooth, just as a successful owner's manifers should be. "We'll ditch the ol' formalities right there, yeah? How about you tell me about this dame you've brought to my modest business on the way to your seats!" The jolly barkeep started a quickened pace down the left hall expecting the guests to follow. Riven and Lee Sin tailed Gragas but were surprised at how quickly the owner could traverse the hall considering his large, filled out body type. The customers nearly had to jog to keep up making sure not to catch their hips on the backs of empty seats.

"Bar or table?" Gragas inquired without turning his head. His booming voice was easily heard despite it.

"Table," Lee Sin confirmed after checking Riven's reaction. A quick scan of her wide eyed expression signified her indifference.

Lee Sin nearly bumped into the back of the purple coat when its wearer abruptly stopped. "Very well! Have a seat here, I'll get you some menus," Gragas instructed with an open palm.

Riven hopped around the back of an ornate chair and took her place at a two person table up against a large window. Lee Sin did so as well on the opposite side of the dining surface. To their surprise, Gragas slapped down two menus whose quality matched the rest of the bar within seconds.

"Ignore the prices you two, let Gragas take care of you tonight, so don't hold back."

Lee Sin looked up from the pamphlet with concern stiffening his brow. "Gragas, you don't need to do that-"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, "I still owe you, the least I can do is serve you a hot meal this evening. Plus..." Gragas led on with teasing anticipation. His eyes peeked over the tips of his small orange glasses and locked onto Riven who stared back in unsure anticipation for the deliverance. "This is the first time you've brought a date to my bar."

Riven's eyes widened and she quickly found the table to be more interesting to stare at.

"Oh- it's not-" Lee started.

"Riiight, riiight, it's not a date. I gotcha. Keeping it all under wraps, I know how these things work! Don't worry—My word is as sure as this beard!" Gragas let out and uproarious laughter to which the patrons and staff were none too surprised to hear thundering through the halls. "So, what will you two lovebirds be drinking tonight? Maybe something that'll warm you up for tonight's sensual activities?"

"Hot tea," Lee Sin answered with a pained voice from behind his hand.

Riven glanced up and briefly ordered, the warm color starting to return to her face involuntarily. "Same."

Gragas nodded with a grunt. "Ah, very well. I'll return in just a few minutes then. Get those stomachs of yours ready for food fit for kings!" With that he turned heel and strode back to one of the bar entrances laughing heartily all the way. Just before he stepped into the kitchens he flashed a signature smile and a thumb-up point to one of the patrons seated at the bar. He responded by raising his mug, chuckling, then slurping a generous swig.

Lee Sin peeked from his facepalm after the laughter had disappeared fully into the back rooms. Riven glanced up and traced Lee Sin's red ribbon with a tiny smile.

"I apologize," Lee Sin started, "He's a bit wild."

Riven giggled through an exhale and grinned a bit wider. "He's certainly interesting. I've only read his Institute report and statistics list, I didn't know he'd be so... robust."

"Did you figure him a drunkard and nuisance?" Lee Sin blatantly inquired.

"...Well yes," Riven admitted flatly, "But that doesn't appear to be the case. Not in the slightest!"

"Well, the Rift is more than just a battleground for many, it's also a source of entertainment. Some participants like to create a persona for themselves and it becomes signature to them among the audience. I feel that many people tend to forget about the masses that treat the League like a sport." Lee Sin consciously made sure his frown didn't stay apparent for long.

Riven nodded and hummed in understanding. Even she imagined a much more intense version of herself when on the Rift, there she left no room for anything other than refined focus and discipline. Audiences and fan followings had never much crossed her mind.

"And..." Lee Sin began in an exaggerated low voice, "To tell you the truth, I don't think Gragas is capable of becoming intoxicated. He can down more alcohol than you would actually believe and still remain himself afterward. The man is not of this world." Lee Sin scoffed and traced a design in the wood on the table reflectively. "Or maybe he's just eternally tipsy and we've never seen his sober self..."

Riven chuckled and looked over in time to spot the talented drinker himself walking towards them with a silver platter held high. Gragas stopped at the edge of the small table and retrieved the drinks as if he was serving royalty. The bottoms of the glasses touched down evenly on either side of the table without missing a beat.

"There we are. Now, the second most important part of the meal here, what can I get either of you to eat this fine night?"

Riven clenched her teeth and hurriedly scanned the menu before her. She'd been so caught up with chatting that she hadn't even bothered flipping through the list of things to order.

"I'll have what I usually get," Lee Sin stated firmly. Though it had been a while, the choice was easily received. Gragas hummed his approval and looked over to Riven.

"And for you- wait!"

Riven nearly jumped out of her seat at the sudden roaring command. A big, thick hand reached out in greeting which Riven traced all the way up the shoulder and back to the orange moustached expression that smiled so ardently.

"Where are my manners, I never even introduced myself after all this time! As you may have guessed already, I am Gragas and I own this warm little diner."

"Riven, and yes I've known about you. I read about your participation in the Institute of War in the logs they have filed there."

Gragas chuckled with his inflating ego. The barkeep was a surprisingly nearly unstoppable force on the Rift. "And so you have. To be honest with you Riven I've read and heard about you too, I always like to keep updated on those records and within these walls word of all goings-on within the Institute float around . But that would be a rude introduction if I simply called you by name. I had to meet you properly here before I dare to prepare a meal for you."

Riven accepted the kind introductions, they showed that even Gragas' business side was entirely amiable. Truthfully it made her feel a bit guilty. Normally she'd be much more talkative but the exhaustion of the day left her too tired to do so.

"Now that we're all good friends here, what would you like for dinner?"

Riven cursed herself and paused before thinking up a quick answer. Truth be told, she couldn't even think of what the first line said on the menu at that moment. "The same as Lee Sin!"

"Mmm, good choice, I'll get to work then. I'm going to cook it myself! My chefs are good but it wouldn't compare to being made by the master." Gragas turned and bounded off the way he had come with excitement.

Her desperate exchange over, Riven breathed a steady sigh and rested her face into her hands using her fingers to rub her troubled forehead.

"So what did I just order anyway?" Riven asked from behind her hands. After a moment of not having received a response from the blind monk she removed her hands to find Lee Sin staring off in deepened contemplation. "Hey. Heeey," she called out before bumping the table top in front of her enough to make a noise without disturbing the drinks.

Lee Sin shook himself from his thoughts and focused back on his companion. "I'm sorry. Hey- about those records, all registered champions with the Institute are in there, correct?"

Riven blinked. "Well... yeah... it's mandated."

Lee Sin nodded slowly. _"Could she be in there?"_

"Why?" she inquired, "And why do you look so hung up on this? I figured you knew."

Lee Sin rubbed his forehead and drew in a breath trying to shake the awkward presence Riven was getting from him. "Ah. It's nothing too important, really. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

The sore warrior took a moment to assess the pain in her head quickly coming to find that she wished she hadn't done so. The hammers kept knocking at the back of her skull—in fact they had never truly stopped.

"Ugh," sighed the exile, "Terrible as ever."

"I'm sorry, Riven," Lee Sin stated genuinely. "What's got you so hurt? Do you want to talk about it? Your opponent was Wukong the Monkey King, right?"

At the mere sound of the name her lip curled as if a bad taste had flooded her tongue. Her eyes dodged to the window and a hand was raised to coddle the back of her neck. It took her a moment to decide on what to say from behind her suddenly defensive wall, but Lee Sin awaited patiently.

"It was my summoners fault," she spat suddenly. The growing dusk in her tone nagged at Lee Sin's concern further. "If her stupid tactics hadn't drove me back into battle when I was hurt I would have ended up fine. I would have came back and drove the Monkey King into the ground. I would have-" Riven was staring angrily at Lee Sin now channeling her frustration and projecting it towards him. When she realized her actions Riven instantly deflated and apologized through a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled while resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. A few moments passed; Lee Sin sipped his tea quietly while Riven gathered herself.

"The truth it, I should have simply fought harder. I made too many stupid mistakes and it cost me my life—And my comfort I've come to find out."

Lee Sin lowered his cup and let a few silent moments pass. Idly he brushed his thumb against the warm glass and stared into the softly rippling tea.

"It is through defeat we gain the most," he offered matter-of-fact.

The woman across from him lowered her arms, sat back, and considered the words. Somehow when Lee Sin displayed his wisdom the effect felt twice as palpable than if it had come from someone else.

Riven was about to thank him for the words when a newly familiar voice shattered the tense air surrounding the table.

"Hope you two have been starving for a few hours, " roared Gragas' defined voice as he approached the table. In his hands he carried two platters filled to their lengths with steaming vittles layered with seasonings and flavors. Each plate was set before Riven and Lee Sin to tempt them with a wafting aroma that demanded the sense of smell in positive authority.

"Thank you, Gragas," Riven responded while silently wondering how she let the generous host come up on them without her noticing.

Lee Sin nodded a hummed thank you as well and took up his fork and knife.

"Guess I'll leave you to it. Flag me down if you need anything else, or just shout!"

Riven smiled Gragas away before turning to the plate before her. A glistening slab of lamb coupled with a generous dollop of mashed potatoes and dark gravy took up a third of the plate. The rest was made up of steamed carrots and green beans, a side of stuffing, all brought together by a large cornbread muffin in the middle. Analyzing the plate made Riven realize that she was indeed quite hungry. Not even the pounding in her head would stop her from enjoying the meal.

* * *

Lee Sin sat back and loosed a satisfied sigh, his fork clanking against his empty plate conclusively. He took a moment to relinquish his sight and focus on his thoughts which lately seemed to have just been going in circles. Too many different subjects and future goals had been mulled over and set; he had plenty more to do with Riven in the coming weeks just as they had done throughout the past several months, a mental note to pay Master Yi a visit once again had been made, and now there was a massive wrench thrown into the middle of all of it. A musically apt, blue haired wrench.

The monk stopped himself before he once again tried to make sense of who she was or what she was doing on the Rift, all it did was cause more confusion and raise more questions. He'd have to save the poking for information until later. For now, Lee Sin decided to devote his attention to Riven. She deserved it, especially after he had been so rudely absentminded before the meal.

Riven shifted in her seat, glanced to the window, then looked back to Lee Sin's medallion on his forehead cloth. "Are... are you looking at me, or..."

Absentminded once again. Lee Sin broke out into a soft chuckle to play it off. "Yes. I was. You look tired."

"Just what every girl wants to hear," Riven quipped before running a hand through her naturally messy white locks.

"For a girl like you it's fitting. It means you worked hard."

"Yeah, worked hard for nothing," she grumbled. The bridge of her index finger met her left eye, rubbing gently, and projecting her exhaustion.

Lee Sin's head cocked ever so slightly and a soft smile curled his lips. "I'm pretty sure we've gone over this before. Are you being overly hard on yourself again?"

"Maybe."

"Discipline is important, wanton self-criticism is entirely detrimental."

Riven sighed hard and dropped both of her hands onto one of Lee Sin's beside his plate. Her eyes drooped to a close and her voice came out pleading. "I know Lee, I know. I can't focus on those kinds of things right now. I can't focus on anything. All I hear, and feel, is pounding in my skull." Another annoyed groan accentuated the aforementioned discomfort.

Lee Sin nodded but remained still. Riven's hands were cold he noticed; strange to him considering he was shirtless and the barroom atmosphere hadn't bothered him.

"Well, are you ready to go then? Maybe it's time you got some proper rest. We can go over the battle tomorrow."

Riven retracted her hands and prepared to stand. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Hmm."

Both Lee Sin and Riven rose from their chairs in synchronization and slid them back in neatly before making their way back to the more open passage between the tables and chairs. As they walked Lee Sin scoured the bar hoping to catch sight of Gragas for one final thank you and goodbye before leaving. As they neared the front of the tavern he found the hearty man delivering a mug to a purple robed figure seated at the bar who shared a laugh with the master barkeep.

Not wanting to interrupt, Lee Sin simply caught the hosts attention with a wave and a smile. Riven picked up on the cue and issued a thankful wave as well while her other hand prodded the revolving exit.

"Hey- hey you come back soon, alright? Both of you! Enjoy the rest of your night you two," Gragas teased with a laugh. Lee Sin confirmed his guess as to the identity of the patron when he turned and gave a short wave. The beady blue orbs of light lining the dark cloak were intimidating, no one knew what lay behind the cover. Lee Sin and most every other champion knew him simply as Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms.

The chilled air outside wasn't anything abnormal for the extremely expansive chasm the entire city was built within. In fact, Lee Sin found the cool atmosphere on his exposed skin refreshing. Riven and her sharp breath, however, didn't seem to agree.

Both exhausted and beaten warriors walked in silence up toward the first fork in the street—one path heading straight and the other branching left. Both smooth, cut stone walkways were lit with tall metal lamps giving off a soothing blue light from an inexhaustible flame at the top. The streets were mostly empty, not a single soul stood between them and their immediate destinations.

"Well," Lee Sin began, "Are you okay to make it home?"

Riven scoffed. "I can make my way home, yes. I'm not that weak."

Lee Sin couldn't help but smile. That was the fiery personality returning to his friend after an evening of it being absent. "You're not weak at all."

The monk inhaled the fresh air and stared straight down the street. He expected Riven to start off down the path but instead she clung to his side like a friendly tomcat.

Lee Sin cleared his throat before speaking. "However, it's going to be difficult for us to split ways if you're going to fall asleep on my shoulder here."

Riven's eyes shot open and she discerned just how much she was leaning into her solid support, and of course how much his body heat contrasted from the breezeless yet chilly air. Still, she hadn't the drive to feel embarrassed, instead she dropped her head back onto the shoulder with a groan when her neck muscles started to ache again.

"Alright. Take me home then. You've got to finish our little date anyway." The prospect of the word sent butterflies through her stomach but she quickly stemmed the feeling before it became apparent. Her tease wasn't supposed to so easily backfire. "Erm, do you remember where I'm staying at?"

"Sort of," Lee Sin offered while letting Riven's date quip play off as a joke, "I've only been in the area once before to meet you about half way." With that he started off in a steady pace with which Riven kept up without problem.

As they walked Lee Sin snaked his arms across Riven's upper back just as she had done the same to his to offer better support. Soon enough they came upon another turn on their left, the straightaway side being the bright lake guardrailed by a low stone wall.

"Down here, right? Following this should lead to the residential area."

Riven shook her head. "No, I'm on the outskirts. It's faster if you follow the lake around."

Lee Sin of course trusted the instruction to be true. In respect to road traffic it certainly was considering how most of the daily action took place further inside the city away from the actual Institute. The hour was late and the city folk reacted appropriately; most of them were in their beds, around the fire in their homes, or seeking refuge at their favorite tavern.

The duo walked mostly in silence uncaring of the time that passed. As they completed the bend around the perimeter of the lake, having only passed a few denizens along the way, the chasm's wall came into view with an assortment of apartments built into the jagged rock stacked three high, each tier set further back in.

Lee Sin prepared to advance toward the first set of stairs leading into the abodes but was surprised to find that Riven was steering him down the street to their left alongside the apartments. "Isn't your residence in there?"

"It used to be," Riven confessed, "But recently I've moved. Don't worry, it's not too much further."

While he'd never show it, Lee Sin was pleased to hear that their destination was close. The aching in his chest had flared back up along with his other more beaten areas of his body from the battle before, most notably his forearms. Still, he could only imagine what Riven was feeling with the way she'd been acting throughout the night.

"There, up in the rocks," Riven exclaimed and pointed up toward their right. A lone apartment with a different makeup of wood and shaped stone rested easily against the chasm wall. Even further down was the beginning to an exit—a road to the surface world of Runeterra. For Riven Lee Sin found it to be extremely convenient, so much that it made an ideal place even for himself. The inn he usually rents a room in whilst visiting the city was too deep in the crowded city.

Riven broke from Lee Sin's support and dug around in her pocket while taking the first step up a long stone staircase. Her one man entourage followed step trying not to wince with the added stress on his muscles it took to elevate his body. The phantom pains were really starting to sink in.

Much to his delight, the pair soon reached the top of the staircase after evening out twice on smaller, shortened walkways during the ascent. Lee Sin waited behind the woman and looked out towards the city as she worked the lock with a slender key. The city lights were astounding—all of the dancing blue flames gave off a radiant and unique atmosphere while the warm normal fires peeking through the countless buildings assured the viewer that beneath the exotic stone exterior, a warm and familiar place would be found.

The door squeaked gently as Riven pushed it open and stepped inside.

Lee Sin drew in a relaxed breath and followed her steps, closed the door behind him, and then locked the latch and handle. Riven had already disappeared down a hallway straight ahead and off to the right with her bag and weapon, after retrieving it from her company, leaving Lee Sin the luxury to fulfill his subconscious curiosity regarding her current home.

In one word, it was modest. The living room was furnished with a single couch, a low stone table in front of it, and a wooden stand at the arm opposite of the hallway. A tall bookshelf lined the wall beside that just before a doorway that led into a tiled room, presumably the kitchen. On his immediate right Lee Sin spotted a desk and unlit lamp with lots of papers scattered about except for a designated clear space in front of the desk chair.

Riven returned a few seconds later acquiring Lee Sin's attention.

"Is it too dark in here? I can never tell," Riven questioned as she made her way back to the door Lee Sin stood beside. On the wall she placed her fingers on a knob and turned to the right ever so slightly. The light in the ceiling grew a tad bit brighter from the effort. It was then Riven cursed herself with a sharp exhale and a pass over her eyes with her fingers. She recovered and faced Lee Sin with an awkward expression.

"I mean... I know you're blind... but..."

"The lighting is good," Lee Sin responded mysteriously. The look on Riven's face only grew his smile wider as he watched her writhe in curiosity.

And then she couldn't take it anymore. "So lightning does affect your... vision, right? How?"

Lee Sin exhaled sharply through his nose amused by Riven's interest. Rather than indulge her with an answer, the monk simply approached the couch and took a seat at the end with a resounding sigh. He let his head lean back against the cushion and his arms stretch wide across the comforting stuffed fabric.

"I understand now," Lee Sin spoke while staring at the dark crème colored ceiling. "You brought me all this way so you could corner me with your interrogations." He found it difficult to hold in the laugh that crept up his diaphragm. Without even looking, physically or otherwise, he could sense Riven's withheld frustration.

"...I'm going to go shower. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," she offered while moving toward the hallway on Lee Sin's immediate left.

"But we just ate."

Riven stopped abruptly and reached over with clawed fingers as if threatening to strangle the genius on her sofa. "Drinks, water, tea—you know what I mean!"

Lee Sin beamed.

Riven sighed and continued on her path not letting her smile break out until she had entered the hallway.

Lee Sin sighed from his relaxed position and let his mind wander for a while. He thought back to the events of the rift from earlier—not of the blue haired woman, that was too much to consider right now, instead he stepped through his duel with Master Yi once more. He hadn't seen the swordsman in a while despite their friendship, most of his time went towards tutoring his apprentice, Wukong.

A faint sound of slipping paper piqued Lee Sin's trained ears snapping him from the daydream. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but Riven's shower was still running beyond the wall behind him. Above the gentle white noise of the water rushing through the plumbing he had noticed the almost inaudible sound of the parchment . Tracing its origin to the front door, Lee Sin spotted a white slip of paper laying on the hard wood flooring before it.

Lee Sin slowly rose from his seat, careful not to spike the aching in his core too much, and made his way over to the door. He quickly took up the paper and read the simple message written with exquisite handwriting aligned in the center.

_The Raven has come to brood._

_A tide of blood rages in his wake._

_Seek the light of the righteous, Exile,_

_else evanesce into darkness._

The monk reread the cryptic message a few times to try and gather a better understanding. Each line only raised more questions. Suddenly he cursed himself for being so oblivious and quickly unlocked and pulled the door open half way. Too much time had passed, there was no one in sight.

Lee Sin shut the door and locked it once again before realizing the running water had stopped. Riven needed to be alerted to this message.

Determined, the monk stepped down the hallway with long strides careful not to bend or otherwise mar the paper in his hand as if it's very condition mattered. The door to Riven's bedroom was cracked slightly, Lee Sin presumed she was inside. He brushed open the door with only the unsettling and enigmatic letter on his mind.

"Riven, you need-"

"Gyah!" Riven screeched. She flipped around at the sound of Lee Sin's voice covering her naked chest with her arms. Her eyes went wide with shock at the unexpected intrusion. "Why- Sure, Lee, come on in," she joked sarcastically while scrambling for words.

Lee Sin didn't skip a beat in his voice. "Right, look at this," he instructed as he came up to Riven and held the parchment before the both of them.

"Lee I'm still- Can it- ugh, alright, what is it?" Still a bit scatterbrained, Riven fumbled for the towel on her bed behind her and used it with one hand to cover herself. With the other she grasped the bottom of the paper creating a damp thumbprint and read the message, her eyes flicking to Lee Sin's close body a few times whilst doing so.

Riven finished looking it over with a disgusted utterance. She let the paper fall to the ground as she turned back to her bed and considered how she'd finished getting dressed while expressing her distaste. "I've had enough of these messages. They don't mean anything, it's all just some ploy to try and scare me off. Even here in my corner of this gloomy cave people won't let me have a home."

Lee Sin picked the note back up and stared at the words without exactly reading them. "You mean to say there are more like this? How long has this been going on? Riven, I do not think this is something to cast aside."

"Why not? They won't do anything about it if I don't submit to them anyway."

"Who?" Lee Sin pressed on, "And what do you mean by submit?"

Riven gave a curt exhale and looked back to Lee Sin. "It's Demacia. They know all about my exile from... my homeland, and they've been trying to get me to align with them for months. Recently they've pressed more and more and frankly I'm sick of it all. They can take their stupid notes and shove them right up Prince Jarvan's-"

"Riven, they know where you live, their spies surely track you, you're being targeted by one of the largest kingdoms in Valoran."

"Both of the largest kingdoms in Valoran," Riven growled. "Thanks for reminding me." Her gaze began melting into solemnity as she traced a pattern on her quilt from afar. Speaking her situation helped bring to light the severity of her strife.

Lee Sin took a steadying breath. The blind monk realized he was starting to dig too deep. Dancing around her banishment from Noxus could be just as hurtful as bringing it up straightforward.

"I apologize if my concern feels a bit invasive," Lee Sin admitted while rubbing his forehead to try and quell the tension. "I understand that you can handle yourself and your business just fine. However, being such a close friend to me as you are, I just can't help but worry about you with something like this."

Riven's muscles capitulated allowing her shoulders and lips to droop. She uttered a final sigh before sitting on the edge of her bed and letting her eyelids fall closed. "I know," she said weakly before turning to Lee Sin with a genuine countenance, "Lee, I truly value the fact that you do worry about me. Honestly, I do. I just..." Riven searched for the right words to explain her hardship, "I just try not to think about it all. I know it's irresponsible but at this point... I don't know what to do."

The final blow from her thoughts dealt, Riven exhaled into her hands and leaned into them using her elbows as support on her knees. The towel flipped forward accidentally to reveal a forbidden half view of the side of her breast.

Lee Sin stood still for a moment going over the sudden revelations. All this time and he hadn't known about Riven's troubles with Demacia or Noxus, he foolishly believed that her past had remained buried. Only tonight he discovered that, underneath her fiery exterior and go-getting personality, Riven was locked in a decisive battle with no one there to serve as support.

The monk released a long, calming breath and approached Riven slowly. He noticed her wide eyed glances from behind her fingers but tried not to make a point of it. Gently he sat beside her and pulled at his long hair braid that was wrapped around his neck so that it balanced along his shoulders rather than falling down along his chest.

Lee Sin's hand reached for the towel that somewhat shielded Riven and tugged at the edge to wrap it further backward to cover her once more. That hand then ended up softly resting on the exile's still damp back in unspoken sympathy.

"Your situation is difficult," Lee Sin stated, still unsure of all the details. His words flowed slowly as he took time to pronounce each with honesty. "It's not something you can't overcome, however. And don't think you're ever alone—I'm right here always."

Riven shifted the towel under her arms to better hold it, and to stall for words. No matter how much time she bought herself Riven could feel that it was going to be in vain—her throat quickly clenched up and her eyes misted. Far too long she'd admired the man currently consoling her, and to hear of his genuine support for her wellbeing was enough to spark more than a few emotions.

Not wanting the target of her affections to witness her vulnerable state, Riven suddenly turned and thrust herself into Lee Sin's chest wrapping her arms around him and burying her forehead in the crook of his neck.

Slightly caught off guard, Lee Sin warmly reciprocated the embrace and slowly caressed her back with his hands. The pair shared the comforting touch for a long moment. Rather than giving into her emotion, Riven managed to steady her breathing so that no tears were shed. Her voice came muffled from between herself and Lee Sin, "Thank you, Lee."

Lee Sin hummed his affirmation and allowed Riven to pull herself back to a sitting position. From there she casually rubbed her eyes to be sure they were dry before she would look at the monk. A small blush of passion had inadvertently bloomed on her cheeks as she realized her longing for the gentle caressing Lee Sin had given her exposed back—that she was more concerned about the monk witnessing.

The dismal matters they had left off on were much too depressing. Lee Sin decided to bring up something joyous to look forward to. "So," he began with a sprightly tone in his voice, "Will you be ready for some more practice and sparring tomorrow?"

Riven smiled, ran a hand through her hair, and looked sidelong over to Lee Sin. "The question is, will you be?" The new subject had already replaced much of the gloominess lingering about her countenance.

"Of course," he answered.

"Even after today's match? Don't you feel worn out?"

He couldn't deny the lingering aches in pains any more Riven could. "I do, I'm incredibly sore—but I won't let that stop me." Lee Sin's lips curled into a teasing grin. "Are you trying to find a way to skimp out on our practice?" With that he leaned in and bumped Riven's shoulder with his as a challenge.

Riven turned with a renewed twinkle in her eye. "Never would I do such a thing! In fact, just for that, tomorrow I'll be sure to be twice as hard on you."

"Really now?" Lee Sin joked with an exaggerated bump of the eyebrows. "That's very good. I've a surprise planned for you tomorrow, in that case."

Riven's curiosity was instantly piqued, she'd even forgotten about what had her so down. By now she'd turned to sit crosslegged on the bed facing Lee Sin, her towel still held tight against her chest.

"Mmhm. I was thinking we should stop by an visit an old friend of mine. I don't think you two have met before outside of the Rift. He has a dojo in the mountains nearby on the surface, it'd do us both a lot of good to spar with him.

Riven inwardly stemmed a wave of disappointment at the thought of a third party taking up their time together. She'd get to travel with Lee Sin after all. "Master Yi, right? The swordsman?"

"That's him."

"I've only seen him around the institute, I don't think we've ever held a conversation." Riven scratched the back of her head and looked at her knee. Again she made the mistake of mentally checking for her sore muscles and of course she found that they still throbbed painfully despite the hot shower helping to make it more manageable. "I hope I'll be ready to meet him then, honestly I do feel terrible after today's battle." The exile quickly added on to her statement to defend herself from a sly remark she figured Lee Sin would respond with. "I mean, if it was just you I'd be fine, you're not so difficult an opponent. However, meeting and sparring with a master..." Riven let her words hang as she donned a challenging smile and looked back up to Lee Sin.

"Well," Lee Sin said with exaggerated taken offense, "Now I'll have to embarrass you at the dojo."

Riven scoffed with a smile and traced her knee with a finger. Both she and Lee Sin let the silence linger for a little bit simply enjoying the lighter mood.

Lee Sin's voice was the first to grab the other's attention, "Hey. I just thought of it. Do you have any Kala lily oil?"

Riven looked up with a surprised expression that formed too quickly for her to hide. The extract Lee Sin referred to was a wondrous cure for sore muscles and aches, the only catch was that it had to be massaged into the body making it difficult to use alone. The implications sent Riven's imagination running loose. "Y-yeah, I think I have some."

Lee Sin sprung up from the bed and scanned the room with one hand on his hip and the other on his chin inquisitively. "Perfect. Where is it? It should make you feel much better in preparation for tomorrow."

Riven could feel her cheeks warming already. She inwardly scolded herself when she realized she was looking far too long at Lee Sin's muscular and exposed body. His toned physique casted intricate shadows among the creases of muscle thanks to the soft, dim light. "Oh. The armoire," she answered with a nod toward the large wooden closet standing several feet from the foot of the bed.

Lee Sin strode over and grabbed the knobs to the fancy dresser. To his surprise, a copious amount of clothing came tumbling outward when he opened both of the swinging doors. "Ah- whoops, I'll get it."

Riven's eyes went wide as she watched from her position on the bed. She was about to leap over to help but the monk had already scooped up most of the mess of cloth in one double armful.

Placing the clothes back where he found them, Lee Sin gently stuffed the wad of cloth back onto the second shelf in the dresser making sure to be quick so as to not identify what he was touching. Looking back down he noticed a few more bits that had fallen on the way up. He retrieved the cloth and rejoined them with the rest in just a couple handfuls until he came to the last item.

Lee Sin bumped his eyebrows in innocent surprise as he snatched up the end to what seemed like a small bunch of long, dark blue stripes of textile. "What happened to these shreds?" he questioned while holding the bunch out toward his friend.

The color instantly drained from Riven's face.

Lee Sin grabbed another end of the mess of cloth and held both of them out parallel in his fingertips. It wasn't until the dainty thin cloth drooped into a "V" shape before he realized what he was holding.

"Lee!" Riven shouted, closing her eyes and hunching forward hoping that the awkward scene would simply fade away. Never had she thought she'd be subjected to this particular form of chagrin. It all happened to quick.

The monk fumbled with the intimate wear and quickly jammed it back into the pile in the armoire. Lost in the awkwardness he slowly turned to Riven and offered a weak smile when she dared to look up from her cringing. "Right... the oil," Lee Sin said.

"Ugh," Riven sighed rubbing her face with her palms.

Lee Sin chuckled and quickly set to scouring the top shelf inside the closet. There was a variety of bottles and containers of all sorts of different products. Calmly he turned each bottle and glanced at the labels looking for the Kala lily oil.

Riven peeked up and watched silently becoming more and more intrigued at the fact that the blind monk was reading through the bottles. Quite frankly it didn't make any sense, and though Lee Sin had hinted at some form of vision many times before, she was never satisfied with the dodging answers.

After a few moments Lee Sin grabbed a bottle with an approving hum and turned back to the woman on the bed, closing the dresser doors behind him. He walked over to sit back in his spot all the while reading over the title of the bottle.

"Lee..." Riven began. The curious one already knew the answer she'd receive.

"Yes... Riv?" the monk answered playfully.

Riven gave him a raised eyebrow. "Riv?"

"You address me with half of my name," Lee Sin explained jokingly while popping the lid off of the bottle he held, "I figured I'd call you by half of yours."

The exile shook her head and controlled the smile widening her lips. "Why do they call you the blind monk when you can read letters and bottles?"

Riven received a tight lipped smile from the man before he responded. "On your stomach," he commanded, waving the tip of the bottle at her in a circular motion.

Riven would once again be forced into capitulation regarding her desire to uncover the mystery of the sightless seeing blind seer. With a defeated sigh she shuffled on her knees to face her pillows and pronounce her naked back to the monk. A small burst of bashfulness overtook her as she did so causing her to sheepishly pull back on the towel under her arms a bit more. The excited one looked back with a small blush before lying down.

Lee Sin shifted his position closer to the edge allowing Riven to rest with plenty room. He watched as she slowly found a comfortable position with her legs stretched toward the end of the bed and her arms crossed underneath the pillow. She lay looking backward with warm anticipation, half of her softened face buried in the pillow.

The monk rose and sat back down on one knee next to Riven's core. Wordlessly he brought the bottle over her back and poured a modest amount of the sweet smelling oil between the woman's shoulder blades. With the trace of the stringing liquid he made a couple passes around her shoulders and lower back before wetting his hands with it, capping the bottle, and then placing it on the nightstand nearby.

Riven shuddered when Lee Sin's warm hands contacted her exhausted body. He began by spreading the soothing extract all along her back, shoulders, and neck. The recipient of the caring massage let her eyes drift closed to focus on the contact from the one she so admired.

Lee Sin kept a steady, calming breath as he began working the oil into Riven's sore shoulders with his fingers. The soft exhalations of relief that she involuntarily released caught him a bit off guard at first with their potential double implication. That combined with the sight of her tanned, smooth body and outer portions of her breasts spilling out from underneath her chest tore at Lee Sin's calm composure. Still, he tried not to focus on the sensuality of the situation and instead on the goal of doing his closest friend a largely needed favor.

"Gentle... Lee," Riven managed to gasp in between Lee Sin rubbing deeply into her neck area and the brief moments of respite. Her commands were of course ignored for her own pleasure.

"I'm surprised to find your muscles this stiff. This is going to make you feel worlds better, I promise."

"Maybe so... ack! But it hurts... don't stop- ah!" Her words melted into an elongated moan pronouncing both apprehension and approval of the deep tissue massaging.

Lee Sin had silenced Riven's babbling by pressing his thumbs sharply into her neck.

"Right there- oh, don't stop! Lee-" Riven managed to squeak in between bated breaths.

The masseuse chuckled at the responses he elicited from the woman under his fingers. He figured that if he pointed out the severity of her tone and word choice she'd probably punch him in the jaw for the double entendre surrounding it all.

After another minute of forcing her neck muscles to loosen and relax, Lee Sin pulled away and relinquished the painfully pleasurable grip he had. Riven let out a long, uncensored sigh and lay with closed eyes breathing slightly faster to make up for all the long breaths she held during her endurance. As if to make up for the rough massage, Lee Sin began a series of long slow strokes across her upper back with his fingers sending a teasing and chilling sensation down the exile's vertebrae.

Gently he then began working his thumbs into the surface of Riven's body making sure to give each length the same attention from her outer shoulders all the way down to her lower back. Now much less painful, Riven remained in her state of elevated alleviation while giving into the sensation akin to a finger painter lovingly mixing dozens of colors into the canvas of her back.

The careful strokes across her overworked body soon relaxed the exile into deeper and deeper levels of calm. Thoughts of eliciting a "thank you" or other such genuine approval flashed through the tender one's mind here and there but nothing was actually conveyed. She simply couldn't—only the sound of her breathing and gentle cries could be uttered. The massage had her in a trance.

Soon enough the recipient had drifted into a blurred consciousness between the realm of the awake and that of dreams. Her mind effectively shut out all other stimuli besides the attention she was receiving and the sound of the rhythmic breath from the one giving it to her. Her breathing grew more and more rapid, against the pillow her cheeks flushed hot, and her legs began to squirm. The buildup of all the sensual attention poured over her body transformed relaxation into arousal. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer.

The exile gave into the hot passion her body had stoked. She flipped around onto her back and grasped for Lee Sin's exposed body which was just in reach. Riven pulled the culmination of her innermost desire on top of her sensitive figure and locked her lips with his. The touch sent shivers through her core that served as further fuel for the fire raging in her core.

In between passionate, audible kisses she nearly begged for her lusting to be fulfilled, "Stay with me, Lee. Please, stay with me tonight." Riven didn't even wait for a response—instead she continued the barrage of kisses.

Her exhalations melted into sultry moans encouraged by the excitement procured from Lee Sin's hands exploring her tender breasts and smooth belly. Her own hands clawed at Lee Sin's muscular back until they reached his waist where they found it easy to remove his layered clothing. Her own bottom wear effectively disappeared as the embrace became more and more heated.

Riven's rapid breathing, fed by the adrenaline of the moment she'd desired for so long, reached a long pause marked by a resolute gasp when her love's prodding between her legs finally concluded its teasing and slipped inside. The captive breath was released and refilled intermittently in quick succession as she felt herself stretching more and more to encompass the entirety of Lee Sin's pulsing arousal.

At long last she could give into the powerful emotions she held for the blind monk. Here at the pinnacle of physical affection there were no more barriers to hide behind. Riven wanted to cry out her declarations of love for the man in her arms, but she simply couldn't form words. Instead she brought her lips again to his stopping only to mewl lovingly after every few thrusts into her core.

The blazing love pronounced by her soft cries and moans mixed with the raw sensation building between her thighs made for a caustic mixture that threatened to explode any second. Riven pulled her lips away, gasping, and letting her head fall back into the pillow. Her fingers dug deeply into the powerful frame on top of her as the motions below increased in pace and intensity. Riven's vision blurred into swirling shades of light grays and whites behind her eyelids as a gradual fire erupted from her most sensitive focus all the way up her arching back. A conclusive moan evolved into a wild vocalization marking the beginning, long lasting length, and exhausting end of her gratifying apex.

All other senses were forgotten, Riven was left bathing in warm afterglow. Relieved of the contact below, she drifted off into a mellow slumber just after receiving some hint that Lee Sin was to sleep beside her.

* * *

As the sun rose on the surface, deep below the grassy plains and rocky hills amidst the largest cavernous city in Valoran, the inhabitants of the exotic city rose to attend to their day. City folk bustled and moved through the streets bringing the greatest sense of the new morning with them. Despite the direct absence of the sun above, the large community still operated as if the warm rays had done the work in ushering in the new day.

Up above in the lone apartment at the edge of the surrounding chasm, the sounds of the metropolis did not reach the slumbering swordswoman. Eventually, she awoke on her own terms aided only by her own slow moving will to rise to consciousness.

Riven's eyes blinked open with more effort than it should have taken and focused on nothing in particular. A wide smile slowly appeared on her lips as she recalled the vivid images in her head surrounding the past night's events.

Laying on her side, Riven reached out with one of her hands for Lee Sin. A spike of surprise returned a large portion of her consciousness when she found that she was alone amongst the sheets. It was then she noticed her other arm had fallen asleep in an awkward position underneath her side. Through the tickling onset of needle pokes on the appendage, she traced its length extending downward all the way to her hand which had slipped under her night shorts and rested warmly between her legs.

Slightly confused, the exile propped herself up with that elbow and used the leverage to fully rise to a sitting position. A brief chill nipped at her naked chest, calling for the free arm to cover herself. Slowly, she retrieved her other hand and stared at the glistening fingers wet with arousal. Riven sighed at the thin, drooping strings of passion connecting from finger to finger and finally pieced together that the experience she recounted had been only but a dream—a deeply colored dream with lewd external influence. A feeling of disappointment overtook the woman briefly, but then it evoked a confusingly layered sense of disappointment for feeling disappointed.

Riven shook the conflicting feelings away and awkwardly stood up, feeling rather uncomfortable due to her soaked nightwear. She looked around the room with a curled lip, still fighting through a case of morning grogginess. Keeping her soiled hand from touching anything, she hurriedly tiptoed over to her dresser and flung open the door. Her dry hand reached in and fumbled for some new clothing that'd go under her normal wear for the day when eyes caught sight of the thin, dark blue lingerie Lee Sin had mistaken the night before. Deep inside she conjured a fantasy about wearing them just in case the moment called for such attire during her trip with Lee Sin she'd be embarking on today. Soon enough, she shooed the daydream away with a huff and quickly collected her usual outfit for the day: a brown cloak, white top, and matching waistcoat.

The early riser snatched up all of the clothing in her arm and was about to leave the room when she stopped suddenly at the closed door. Just where was Lee Sin anyway? Cautiously, she worked the door open with her good hand and peered down the hall. She heard no sound out of place but did spot a filled sock resting on the arm of her couch and poking out into sight. Riven shifted her armful of attire to cover her chest and stepped into the hall. A couple silent tiptoes later and she shouldered her way into the bathroom to clean herself up and prepare for the day after a quick morning shower.


	5. Her?

The stark white haired exile stood before the mirror and sighed. Perspiration from the mirror clouded the image of her twin giving a rather glum expression to the Riven staring back at her. The real one sighed and used her fist to clear away the water droplets so she could better see her short hair slinking down on all ends like a wet mop. Riven was never one to care about the fine points of vanity, yet this simply wouldn't do, especially not with a special guest. Several more passes with a shaggy towel got rid of the excess. Brush in hand, she parted her damp hair to the left and fluffed the back to stick upwards in her iconic style. She gave a smile to her friend in the mirror and was pleased to see the notion reciprocated.

Fully dressed and prepared for the day, Riven cracked open the door and shut off the light to the bathroom. A quick peek around the corner revealed that the same clothed foot hadn't moved from the arm of her couch.

_"Must still be asleep,"_ she thought. A note was made to refrain from waking her guest.

The exile stepped into the hall and closed the thankfully silent hinged door behind her. A soft step carried her out into the living room where she immediately cast her vision over the sleeping monk on her sofa who lay on his back with crossed arms. The slow, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and lack of greeting confirmed his peaceful slumber.

Riven smiled wide, unafraid of it being noticed, and set aside a few moments to ogle her muscled admiration. She traced Lee Sin's broad shoulders and strong arms with longing eyes fantasizing about being held tight between them. It seemed that at least a modicum of the emotions from last night's dream still lingered. After a moment, the host breathed a low giggle and made her way to the kitchen to run a kettle for tea. It wasn't long before she completed the usual motions.

After being extra careful so as to not create any sound, Riven popped back into the living room to check on Lee Sin. She came up close, bent at the waist, and leaned over the man quite curious of the red cloth and medallion shielding his eyes. Kneeling to get a closer look, the exile decided to forgo politeness and crept a delicate finger up to the soft cloth. She was just about to contact the crimson ribbon when surprise forced her backward.

"Good morning," Lee Sin vocalized calmly.

"Nyaaah!" Riven fell backward on her rear with a surprised yelp. Embarrassment tinted her cheeks, furthered when Lee Sin turned his head on the pillow and looked over with a smile.

"Am I that interesting to witness sleeping?"

"How long were you—" Riven huffed and stood up. With it she also found her composure. "I had to wake your lazy self up. If not, you'd stay here all day."

"Really," Lee Sin teased as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the cushions. He began taking turns with either shoulder rolling them with the opposite palm to alleviate the stiffness. "Last night you seemed quite intent on me staying."

Riven reeled. What did he mean by that? Now that she put some thought to it, inviting Lee Sin to sleep at her house was a thought absent from her recollection. Her usually strong features morphed into staunch nervousness as she cautiously put her thought into words.

"What do you mean by that?" The second the inquiry left her tongue, Riven felt that she didn't want to know the answer.

"Well," Lee Sin began while rubbing his chin. "You became pretty relaxed from that massage, so much that you started dozing off when I let up on the intensity. You started whispering 'stay with me, stay with me Lee,' over and over." Pleased with his attempt to mimic her voice, Lee Sin shrugged and attacked Riven with his cheery expression. She didn't share in the slightest of his smug glee.

Struggling to keep her voice projected and her features silent of her embarrassment, Riven crossed her arms and overly casually examined the bookcase on the wall. "Well... I knew that you've been staying at that dumpy tavern... so I figured I'd help you out and let you stay here."

Riven moved backward a little too fast, a denouncing of her fake casualness, when Lee Sin stood up.

"And I appreciate it greatly, your couch was much better than those tavern beds." Lee Sin gently clapped her on the shoulder before moving towards the hallway.

"I'd better wash up before we leave," Lee Sin said. He called back to Riven over his shoulder while making for the bathroom down the hall. "I'll only be a minute."

_"If only you'd tried the comfort of my bed like I commanded," _Riven thought to herself dryly. She managed a smile to Lee Sin before returning to the kitchen.

Before long, the tea began whistling, but only for a short moment. The fires were shut off and the kettle itself was removed right on time and set upon the table. Riven then set to digging around in her cabinets for a pair of items that took far too long to find considering she used them somewhat frequently. Soon the woman sitting on the tile rose and returned to the tea with a pair of generous canteens. Lee Sin appeared in the doorway just as the flasks clanked onto the table.

"I was thinking, we should stop by Gragas' place before we head out. It's a bit of a detour, but the breakfast there is delicious and it'd save us more time than if we actually cooked."

Riven breathed a pronounced air through her nose and smirked as she poured the tea. Preparing a light sandwich or two would be faster, but she couldn't deny the allure of the restaurant food. Her stomach agreed with the plan before her mind could.

"That's a great idea." Riven smiled and glanced up at Lee Sin who was leaning against the doorway frame with crossed arms.

"The tea smells great."

"Wait until you taste it—not until we are on the road, though."

"Ah. Are you ready to go then?" Lee Sin gave a cursory glance about the living room. He always traveled so light that he hadn't anything to gather.

Riven tightened the cap to the second canteen and slung their cords around her shoulder.

"Ready. Do we need to take anything else?"

Lee Sin showed his upward palms and smirked. "I've got all I need."

Riven plopped one of the filled canteens in his hand as she walked past and made for the door. Lee Sin followed and waited for his friend to situate her broken weapon now slung across her back. Complete in her preparation, the exile huffed with a smile and flung open the door.

* * *

Navigating the city streets during the busy mornings was like being forced into a maze with hundreds of living obstacles all trying to find one of the thousands of destinations within. It was especially troublesome for those not used to such a city life, Lee Sin often found it undesirable. After having been with the League for so long however, the monk cultivated a knack for discerning his way through the bustling confusion. Even more adept than he was Riven who had lived through the crowds daily throughout most of her life. Lee Sin merely shuttled between the Institute and his home nation of Ionia every few weeks.

Their minds and stomachs set on Gragas' special dive closer to the outskirts of the city near the Institute of War, the duo sifted through the crowds in synchronization without having to debate their course. They found a thinned alley street that broke away from the mass of people. Sticking to it, the pair made great time by skipping most of the main streets. The last, however, couldn't be avoided. Lee Sin instantly wished for the longer detour after spotting the sea of red armor marching down the street they were about to traverse.

Riven scrunched her brow and gave Lee Sin a questioning glance. "What is this? Noxian soldiers?"

"So many of them..."

Lee Sin scanned Riven's expression without drawing her attention. She appeared calm, but her tight lips and sharp eyes hinted at an inner turmoil boiling within. It would make sense that the exile would want nothing to do with those who forced her from her homeland because of conflicting moralities, yet the monk could feel that she would not back down from this situation. A verbal prod would confirm that notion.

"Perhaps we should find another way."

Riven shook her head. "I know that note last night worried you, but that's not a reason to be paranoid. There is no law forbidding the presence of soldiers on Institute grounds, however violence is extremely prohibited. They will not bother with me. They can't."

Lee Sin scuffed his sandal and swallowed his words. While he was worried for his friend, she was right, the soldiers had no power within the bounds of the Institute. Pressing the motion to avoid them out of paranoia would only be overbearing and serve to offend the stubborn woman. The march of the guards passed the mouth of their alley and continued on in formation. Surrounding citizens quickly stepped out of their way and many of them had the time to stop and scratch their heads at the sudden presence.

Riven nicked Lee Sin's shoulder with her fist and pointed towards their right before stepping off that way. The still slightly worried monk sighed and followed suit. He walked single file behind Riven and continued to steal glances at the nameless helmets bobbing within the ranks. None of them appeared to notice either of the League champions making their way opposite of their own direction allowing Lee Sin to breathe a little easier. However, he could tell by her strict steps that the woman in front of him remained on edge.

Within minutes the familiar sign denoting the promise of breakfast drew the travelers' vision. Quickly they pushed through the odd revolving door only to be met with quite the crowd. Lee Sin's nose twitched in annoyance at the sight of many red uniforms occupying most of the dining spaces, did they all need to invade his favorite eatery? Lee Sin entertained himself with a quickly constructed metaphor for Noxus' imperialistic character.

"Come on, let's order and get out of here," Riven commanded with a growing sharpness in her voice. Lee Sin couldn't blame her for the feeling. Only Noxians could tolerate other Noxians.

The pair deftly navigated through the patrons doing their best to keep distance from the cloaks of red as if they were carrying a plague. There was an opening in the bar further down near the table they had eaten at the night before. Riven leaned against the wooden counter and rested her right hand against her face to keep from having to bear the sight of the Noxian soldier at her side. Lee Sin rested his crossed elbows on the counter and scouted the barhands. Rather than flagging one down, he waited for his portly friend hoping to greet him. A tiny smile curved his lips as he imagined the cheery fellow teasing Riven and himself further regarding their supposed date. Luckily he didn't get too stuck in the daydream for Gragas indeed appeared further down the bar. Lee Sin reached out and waved the big man down.

The bar owner stopped his fast, stomping gait and turned sharply to the monk and his companion with a scowl carved into his face. Lee Sin retracted and frowned with worry, his eyebrows bumping in surprise. Riven gave a wide eyed questioning gaze to their host now seemingly having forgotten about the soldiers for the time being.

"Good morning to you Lee Sin, and good morning to you Riven. If you need something, call a waitress." Gragas' gruff and impersonal tone confused his two special customers greatly. Reflexively, Riven wanted to take offense, but she could tell there was a underlying cause for the tense attitude. A crimson red, invasive cause.

"Wait, Gragas," Lee Sin called before the bearded one turned fully to leave. Gragas leaned in and gave the monk an unintentionally angry stare.

"What? What is it? I don't have time to dawdle."

Lee Sin ignored the tone and pressed on. "What's going on here? Why are there so many Noxian-"

"Listen, Lee Sin, I can't sit around explaining all of this. Right now I have a stone hearted bitch tying a noose around my neck and an arrogant ass pulling it." The uncharacteristic words sunk deep. Gragas tightened his lips, lowered his head, and squeezed the countertop wishing the words hadn't slipped. He took a long moment exhaling his frustration before looking back up to Lee Sin and Riven with an apologetic glint in his eye. "Look, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Please, enjoy the food." With that he was gone, barreling down the bar to the end to disappear into a back room.

Lee Sin sighed and looked over to Riven. Anger dominated her features more than solemnity, though it was not directed to Gragas in the slightest bit. The host's allusive descriptions sent ideas spinning through her head as to the identities of the mentioned figures and it only further fueled her frustration. Lee Sin patted Riven's balled fist and gave her a knowing nod. Riven, taking a breath to clear her mind, relaxed her tensed body a bit and focused on the hundreds of bottles behind the counter trying to read the fancy writings in order to occupy herself.

A waitress, obviously flustered with the influx of demanding customers, stopped by and chased a strand of hair from her face.

"Hello, what drinks can I get for you two? Will you start a tab or-"

"Oh no, please, we're only here for food. I'd just like two of the smoked bacon sandwiches, wrapped if you could, please. We don't plan to stay."

The busy woman nodded with relief. "Oh! Yes, very well, coming right up. I'll have it for you within minutes."

Lee Sin nodded a thank you before she ran off to the back kitchen to alert the chefs within. He sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment before noticing a tapping noise getting more and more frantic. Riven sat with her chin in one hand looking furiously at the counter while practicing her frantic percussion. Lee Sin was about to reach out and say something but the exile suddenly whipped around and prepared to leave the table.

"I need to walk. I'll be back soon-"

Riven started off quickly the way they had come but was met with an equally fast body traveling her direction. The two collided and were instantly repelled backward off of each other. Her patience at its end, Riven growled and looked up to see a swathe of brilliant crimson hair rushing towards her. The woman she crashed into violently pushed her backward and stared with a menacing glare. Riven, after smacking into Lee Sin, nearly threw a punch with her white knuckled fist before she realized who it was she was about to assault.

Katarina, the Sinister Blade as she was known, halted her fist as well mid air. The modestly leather clad woman with a distinctly exposed midriff slowly dropped her knuckled hand and flashed a wide grin with a scrunched brow. Off to the side, Lee Sin froze in place stopping himself from getting involved. Luckily, the exchange had shifted to words only.

"Of all the people stupid enough to stumble into me. Riven." The redhead's innately sensual voice attracted even more onlookers apart from those who had given space to the halted barfight.

Riven scoffed. "Katarina. What are you doing here with half of the Noxian military?" she spat, her words dripping with venom.

This only served to reignite the unstable atmosphere. "What's it to you, exile? You no longer have a place in our ranks, it shouldn't matter to you what Noxus does, nor do you have a right to know!" Katarina stomped forward with her words and threatened with an accusing index finger.

Riven's temperament wouldn't let such audacious words and motions go unanswered. She too advanced a step and then jammed a finger into Katarina's chest as she spoke. "I chose to leave your filthy, vermin ridden ranks! Don't forget that you spineless wretch!"

Katarina growled like an enraged lioness and swung her left fist straight for Riven's face. However, a light purple gloved hand stopped the attack midway.

"Stop, Katarina."

The assassin glared. She obeyed the simple command and wrenched her arm free in a single pull. Riven, who nearly tackled the red haired assassin to the ground, looked over incredulously to the hooded man who dared to halt their fight. On her right she felt Lee Sin's presence as he too nearly became physically involved to deflect a fight.

"Who are you?" Riven demanded. The purple hood tipped with silver at the crest turned and revealed a calm looking man who seemed to treat the whole incident much too casually.

"Talon, or the Blade's Shadow if you're more inclined. Hello." The man blinked but otherwise carried a rather blank expression. Obliviousness was apparently his forte, Riven quickly decided.

"I've read about you," Riven stated, slightly more calmed, "you've only recently enlisted into the League."

"Months ago, yes, but relatively recently to some."

Katarina, pronouncing her unimpressed attitude, forced the air from behind her teeth. "This matters to no one, Talon. Quit getting involved in my dealings!"

"Your dealings? We were both tasked with watching over this one," Talon coolly stated while keeping a non-threatening gaze on Riven. Lee Sin tensed when he noticed Riven looking as if she'd been insulted.

"Watching me? So it's you, then," Riven growled to Katarina, her anger directed solely unto her. Talon wouldn't have cared either way if he was included or not.

"Watching you? Yes. Now you know. Get used to it." Katarina gave Lee Sin a wry smile, the first time she'd acknowledged his presence. "You should as well, Lee Sin."

The monk steeled his visage and offered no reaction. It was the logical choice, and it succeeded in causing Katarina to huff after not receiving confirmation of her attempted provocation. He sensed the waitress return before the others could give her attention. Turning, he found their food neatly wrapped and awaiting them on the counter. Lee Sin muttered a thank you, dug around for a few coins, and slapped them on the table. The waitress quickly accepted the payment with thanks and then scurried off.

Riven, who had had enough Noxian atmosphere for one day, snatched up the food and jammed it into her bag before shouldering her way past Katarina. The assassin nearly jumped out at the exile but she was restrained by her less volatile ally.

Lee Sin tailed the brewing storm giving the two left one last glance that spoke his disdain for their presence. Katarina smiled. Talon was busy observing the much more interesting woodwork on a nearby table.


	6. Black Rose Blackmail

"I don't know a damn thing," the boulder of a man shouted. His long orange beard swiveled in accentuation of his exclamation.

On the receiving side of the clean business desk stood a man with a moustache too long for his own good. At least when Gragas' reached beyond his collar bone the facial hair had the courtesy to tie in together and complete his mirthful look. This new person's whiskers simply drooped like limp, black noodles from either side of his upper lip down to his chest. The unsettling teeth-bared grin between the long lines of facial hair completed the frustration inducing look. Draven, the Glorious Executioner as he was known, was more than a nuisance. His title had been earned with countless gallons of spilled blood—all of it with the dual serrated spinning axes currently sheathed on his back in an 'X' shape.

"Listen Grags, I didn't come all the way the hell down here, to a person I know has what I need, to walk out with nothing. Does that make any sense to you? It doesn't to me. 'Blanc, that make sense to you?" the tall, dark haired one questioned to the slender woman at his side.

Le Blanc the Deceiver stood with an eternally haughty aura about her. The magnificent flowing cape sparkling with gold and black opulence immediately spoke the most of her position with its large collar that drew the eye to her pristine features underneath a small three pronged tiara. Ironically, it was also the most covering of her clothing. The rest of her body was teased with several thin strips of cloth tracing her sides and down the middle of her torso all connecting back to a risqué top that could be described better as a brassiere more than anything. The hand that wasn't carrying the opulent staff positioned off to her side rested impatiently on the short fabric of her skirt.

"It doesn't," she responded after the pause. The vexing woman planned to humor her partner for now while she observed and tailored her words delicately in silence.

"See? You believe the pretty lady, right? So it's settled. No sense was made-"

Gragas leapt from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk with a frustrated roar. The resulting shockwave scrambled the contents well beyond organization. Only the shining gold plaque with the owner's name fell from its position onto the short carpet below.

"Enough! I've told you countless times! I don't know the Maven, I don't know why anyone would be seeking her, and I sure as hell don't know why I have all of these Noxians polluting my diner!" Fuming, Gragas lifted a meaty hand to the door beyond the Noxian champions. "Get out of my sight, and take your dogs with you!"

"Hey now," Draven said with a modestly impatient weight to his words, "that isn't very hospitable at all." The executioner stepped up and placed his boot on the edge of the table. Leaning in with his arm casually resting on his knee, Draven chuckled and flashed that antagonistic smile. "You were so kind to Lee Sin and, of course, Riven, why can't you show us the same-"

Gragas lunged forward and grabbed Draven by the collar. Pulling him in over the table, his other hammer-like fist raised and prepared to belt the annoying visitor directly in that smug grin. The smile never faltered, in fact he seemed on the verge of breaking out into laughter.

Before the punch was thrown, Gragas felt an airy whisper grace his ear. It was the voice of the Deceiver.

"Throw it, Gragas. Be the first to invite destruction upon your precious bar, your livelihood, your friends."

Through his rage the bar owner glanced over to Le Blanc who stood with a sharp glare in the same position she had been in. The woman hadn't even moved.

"Or perhaps you don't even need to." Le Blanc strode forward with the slow strut of a queen until she was beside Draven looking over his entertained face. Her devilish eyes flicked over to Gragas' boiling ones. "Look," she commanded.

Without any physical contact, Draven's face slowly contorted into a mess of black and purple bruises. One eye socket swelled and streams of red began trickling from his lips. The executioner's cockiness dissolved into a confused anger as he felt his face with his own hands. Gragas didn't release the handful of shirt, but his threatening hand lowered to the desk.

"What the hell is this? 'Blanc, what did you do to my beautiful face? ...'Blanc!"

"How could you do such a thing to a diplomat of Noxus, Gragas?"

She with the voice of snakes stepped gracefully around the table and over to Gragas' side. Her staff announced her stop with a light thump. Dwindling in size compared to the big man, Le Blanc peered over at Draven with a pitied expression.

"Do what? This was your magic. Your tricks."

"What? No, you beat this man. You assaulted a high ranking officer, a celebrity even, of Noxus during his downtime at his favorite bar. Any of the witnesses in the dining rooms could attest."

Gragas grinded his teeth and tried to control his fury. In one quick motion he released and sent Draven stumbling backward. He refused to speak as his eyes fired arrows of hate towards the illusionist completing a full circle back to where she had been standing in the first place.

Draven recovered and immediately felt for his face. To his relief, all of his dashing features were back to normal. He cackled a couple times and ran his hands through his tall, wavy hair to straighten it back out again before returning to Le Blanc's side.

"Oh, maybe it was just my eyes," Le Blanc said with dry, feigned surprise. Her lips curled into a wicked smile aimed at Gragas. "It appears Draven is just fine. I believe he will remain that way if you would tell me where the Maven is located."

Gragas took a breath, his gaze unwavering. His brow had gone white now from the extended anger twisting his visage. After a long moment, he spoke with a growl.

"How would I even know?"

"You run the most popular bar in the city, most every champion of the League travels here more often than not when looking for merriment. You're popular, Gragas. That status cultivates a wealth of knowledge."

"That proves nothing."

"The alternative proves much."

Gragas sighed his frustration and returned to his high backed chair. With one hand he rubbed his temples and lowered his head. From behind a heavy hand he spoke low after a defeated sigh.

"You know she participated in today's battle on the Rift-"

"I do."

Gragas grumbled, but remained as he was. After a moment his frustration couldn't be held any longer. "Then why don't you ask someone who was there with her? Does that not sound like an intelligent move? Are you really so stupid?" he suddenly yelled with all his might. His fists collided with the solid table once more sending papers and folders tumbling off to the sides. His hate renewed, Gragas' primal gaze showed his intention to strangle both of the Noxian interrogators where they stood.

"Ask someone else who participated, huh?" Le Blanc challenged. With her words she stomped forward and met Gragas' burning vision with a stone cold stare and a wide smile.

"Yes! Any of them! They would know more than I would!"

"The Maven's teammates?"

"Yes!"

"Zed isn't particularly available-"

"Varus, then!" Gragas recalled off the top of his head.

"Varus lives to slaughter Noxians and thus despises Noxus-"

"Isn't that a damn shame? I wonder why."

"I don't like your tone-"

"I don't like you!" Gragas was boiling over the edge now, and over his table. He was ready to pounce at any moment. Outside the door a few of his employees gathered worried about their boss' yelling.

"Who would you have me ask then?"

That did it. Gragas leapt from his chair and flung his arm across his desk with a bellowing roar. Any baubles and decorations left flew in all directions. Le Blanc simply shifted her stance to dodge an incoming trophy for esteemed culinary excellence, Draven was pelted in the stomach with a picture frame. The executioner cursed and rubbed the spot in annoyance.

"I don't care who you fucking ask! Ask any of them! Ask Lee Sin! Riven!" Gragas blindly shouted.

Le Blanc's slender eyebrows bounced in piqued interest. "Lee Sin the Ionian, hm? And Riven you say?"

"Sure! Have at it! Just get out of my face, get out of my restaurant, and get out of my life! Now!"

A long, silent pause was shared between the three. The sound of Gragas' heavy breathing was all that pervaded the quiet. After the stretch of tense inaction, Le Blanc spoke.

"Thank you for your time."

Turning swift on her heel, Le Blanc spun and approached the door. On a personally set cue, Draven dashed to the door and flung it open for the Deceiver, a little too happy to be of aid with the way he smiled at her. Le Blanc ignored it and shooed away the barhands with a glare. They scattered, and the champions of Noxus exited the office with a conclusive slamming of the door.

Gragas fell back in his chair and let out a sigh that could challenge the southern winds. A sickness washed over his body, a filthy guilt for having realized what came out of his mouth. Never before had he sold out a friend for his own sake, even if it was an accident.

Appearing in one of the more private sections of dining after having snaked through some hallways, Le Blanc stood before Talon, Katarina, and Draven as they instinctively lined up before her. Draven messed with his moustache between thumb and forefinger, Katarina eagerly awaited an order that hopefully pertained to getting revenge on Riven for her brashness, and Talon lazily looked past Le Blanc to a painting of spilled wine.

"Your assignments remain the same," Le Blanc announced with surety.

Katarina made sure she was the first to respond. "Tail Riven, right? Can we bag her and drag her back to Noxus yet?"

"You will do no such thing, nor was specified in your orders."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?"

"You are to remain shadowing the exile. Additionally, you will keep a close watch on her little fling, the blind monk Lee Sin. And I mean close," the Deceiver commanded especially. Katarina nodded, Draven tuned out since it didn't pertain to him. Talon cocked his head for a new angle at the painting.

"Fine. What exactly are we watching out for?"

"This has evolved into something more than just observing Riven's movements and current affairs," Le Blanc began seriously, "you will be watching, discretely, to see if either of them give any leads toward a certain woman known as the Maven of the Strings. Talon. Talon! Are you getting any of this?"

Bored, the Blade's Shadow looked over to his superior. "Yes. Watch over this one here and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while also finding your maven," he said while pointing to Katarina. She looked ready to punch him.

Le Blanc took a breath and closed her eyes. She hated dealing with underlings personally. "Yes. That is your goal. Report to me immediately if you have any developments in the situation."

"A title is all we have to go on? What's her name?"

Le Blanc grew impatient. "You are a master assassin, or so I'm led to believe. You don't need more than a title. We do not have her name."

Katarina nodded with a huff and quickly made for the exit.

"We'll find her for you," Talon confirmed before following Katarina.

"Draven!" Le Blanc snapped to grab his attention. The mustachioed celebrity turned and immediately picked back up where he left off before the meeting with Gragas.

"Yes, my rose? Taking up my offer for some fun back at my room?"

"No. You're coming with me to mine," the slender woman announced as she made for the exit.

Draven exclaimed excitedly and followed. "I like the sound of that. A woman who likes to take charge, hm? What will we do first?"

"You will be delivering a message to your brother for me."

Draven groaned and slammed the door behind him.


	7. Safe Haven

One skip, two skips, and then a third marred the untouched, overgrown grass still wet with the morning dew under the canopy of the tall pine forest. This far into the woods is a place untouched by civilization, much less a person of any descent. That is, all except for one. With her pointed cloth shoes the forester hopped on at an increasing pace. Her tracks could be discerned by a predator as prey who was fleeing. With the myriad of different inhabitants making the mountain woodland their home, one was sure to pick up on such a notion. It just so happened that a certain beast did.

The short woman clad in a soft crimson robe that ended its length at her waist continued on her hurried trek. Even larger than the overly sized pointed hat on her head was the bundle of long and flowing, violet hair that tailed her every step and mirrored her bouncing motions. Suddenly, the rapid advance was halted as she neared a particularly large tree that asserted its dominance of the lesser growth surrounding it. The Fae Sorceress Lulu smiled and slowly approached while taking in the sight of the massive pine with her vibrant emerald eyes that extolled her soft, light purple skin. The shadow hunting her lowered to the ground and observed nearby. Patience was key to a hunter.

"Hmm," the short one exclaimed as she brought up her gnarled and bent wooden staff. At the end the wood the wood curved into the start of a spiral. The average person would never detect the weapon's magical conductivity.

"Alright. Come on out, your mistress beckons!"

The staff knocked politely on the solid trunk of the tree as if it was the door to a someone's home. Silence followed.

Dark purple eyebrows scrunched Lulu's eyes into a rather impatient expression. "Hey! I said get out here!"

Again, the bent, polished wood rapped against the trunk, this time with more force. The continued silence elicited a series of impatient growls from the frustrated sorceress.

"I said," she clarified whilst gathering a light pink aura about her staff, "that I am in need of your presence!" With a tiny roar fitting of her size, Lulu gave one final pound that sent a shockwave of magic thundering up the tree trunk. While it didn't harm the growth in the slightest, it did attract the attention of those inside. Squeaking in confusion and panic from the sudden disturbance of peace, a large family of tiny Runeterra tree squirrels came pouring out of the holes and knots high in the trunk. One by one they dashed around the branches and down the support; many of the falling gently to the ground below still squeaking. Lulu tapped the end of her staff in the grass as if it produced some sort of commanding reverberation.

"Good morning you fuzzy, sleepy heads. I'm sure you're all happy to see me."

A few of the small critters visibly cringed at the remembrance. The others that gathered on the forest floor looked up at the fae sorceress in wide eyed attention. Lulu picked one of them up and held it in the palm of her hand. She spoke to it specifically but projected her voice so the others would hear. Although, it wasn't as if she was in a concert hall. Lulu seemed to simply revel in her display of authority.

"I have a mission for you today. I require your help in gathering the ingredients for morning tea. I used up the last yesterday, so today I'm replenishing my supply. You all know what to get, right? Right? Hey!" Lulu swatted her staff through the air and pointed out a few of the tiny purple squirrels in the back. "Yeah! You guys? Are you even listening?"

Apprehension gripped the critters as they snapped to attention.

"Right. Listen well, my little minions. Hmph." Lulu returned to the one in her hand. "Okay. Well, I remember you. You were excellent at the task last time. So! I'm appointing you as squad commander. Are you up to the challenge?"

During her little role play, the beast several yards out crept closer. Keen predatory instincts reassured him of his impending success. His prey was completely oblivious.

"Good. Well, you're leading the rest whether you are or not. Anyway." Lulu tossed the critter in front of the crowd where it landed deftly. "Lead your team into the wide surroundings and gather my supplies. I'm counting on you, my small army. Make me proud! Oh, and bring it all to my cottage. Your commander knows where it is. Well, you all should, I mean- okay, whatever, get going!"

Unsure what to make of all this, the mass of squirrels stared back completely lost. Lulu sighed and summoned another gathering of magic. In one swipe through the air the bolt was launched into the middle of the pack where it exploded in a beautiful display of shimmering purple sparkles. The pack of helpers scattered instantly.

"That's right! Go! Go and gather! Pilfer! Plunder! Take all that isn't nailed to the ground!" Lulu roared with exaggerated dialogue. She seemed to be straight from a storybook.

After all the furry ones had departed, Lulu huffed with satisfaction and hummed a conclusive tune. She spun a half circle and began a uniform stride back the way she had come, though this time it was more of a victorious march rather than a dash.

The beast managed to contain his cackles and howls. Breakfast was coming straight towards him, and within seconds it would be but a claw's swipe away. It was almost too easy. The girl allowed herself to be hunted so effortlessly that the predator didn't even have to do much other than follow her. She'd prove to be a fitting and easy meal, the hunter was sure of it. Licking his lips, the beast prepared to pounce.

Lulu sighed happily as a few morning sun rays broke through the pointy canopy and washed over her face. She closed her eyes and appreciated the warmth with a smile. The short sorceress slipped so far into a happy trance that she didn't appear to even notice the hulking, furred werebeast leap from behind the brush into the open with its arms held high prepared to attack.

However, monster merely stopped in his tracks and watched as his prey continued on as if he didn't even exist. Without the higher brain function to ponder an existential crisis of whether or not he truly did exist, the primal beast shook away his confusion and ran up beside Lulu once more to bellow another roar.

"Oh, shut up." Only one eye flicked open and considered the newcomer as Lulu smacked the beast on his snout with her wooden staff. Pitiful yelps pierced the surroundings as the wolf-beast gripped its snout and whimpered. After recovering, the hunter gathered all of his rage and tore the grass from the dirt as he leapt forward to devour the strange woman.

Lulu huffed and spun around to meet the beast with the tip of her staff which glowed a mystical purple hue. As soon as the gnarled tip contacted the teeth baring snout, the monster was sent through a rapid transformation. Bones resized and fur shifted colors all within a few seconds until the sparkling result left a scatterbrained purple squirrel sitting and blinking in the grass completely dumbfounded. Lulu stepped forward and lifted it by its tail with a disappointed look on her face akin to a mother scolding her child.

"I told you to shut up. Now look and see what you've done. Oh well, it can't be helped now." Lulu smiled happily once again while the beast-turned-squirrel squeaked a confused and panicked fanfare. "Maybe I'll turn you back early in a few weeks if you're good. For now, go off and play, I've got some things I need to attend to. Off with you! Shoo!" After a quick wind up by swinging the tail of the creature, the fae sorceress tossed her newly polymorphed subject into the brush off to her side. A few rustlings were heard after that but the critter dared not do anything other than run as fast as he could from the whole situation.

Lulu's eyes gently shut once more to revel in the cool morning air as she continued on her way. This time there would be no further delays.

* * *

Needled pine branches danced and swayed with the cool breeze of the morning. Despite the refreshing chill of the clear mountain air, it wasn't enough to scare off anything that made its home here, especially not Lulu or even her guest.

The tea properly set upon the stove, the fae sorceress stepped out of the front door to her modest cabin tucked away from civilization and pushed it shut behind her with a single foot. Her bright jade eyes danced from left to right before pausing so that she could focus on using her ears.

In the near distance a gentle tune coalesced with the soft breeze to create a brilliant sound that soothed the mind and coaxed one's muscles into relaxation. An involuntary expression of bliss painted itself across Lulu's slender lips as she simply stood and enjoyed the music. However, the beautiful sound of strings being plucked soon stopped just as abruptly as it started. Lulu sighed happily, now returned to reality, and hopped off to the left around her house and down the side to the east.

Just as she reached the top of the mossy stone steps leading down the hill her abode rested upon, the music returned. The tune was very similar but it didn't require much musical aptitude to notice the difference. This audible storybook of notes too stopped abruptly just as Lulu made it halfway down the steps.

Lulu hopped from the last step to a slightly traveled grassy path. It led down to a crystal clear stream that fed from a rocky outcropping that protected the north side of her home. Towards that tiny waterfall the violet haired hermit approached with a very casual step. The same song had started again, this time the beginning was very different with many dips and swings to the melody that eventually evened out into a reminiscence of the previous performances.

Perched as delicately as a butterfly resting its wings on a mountain flower was a very gentle woman with long, flowing azure hair that flowed like sparkling rivers down either side of her neck. She sat upon an old stone bench with her horizontal string instrument hovering ever so slightly above her lap. Her eyes were closed in staunch focus, not even the cool breeze that easily pierced her layered blue silk dress could disturb her—and neither did Lulu's respectful presence.

The sorceress stepped lightly with her arms clasped behind her back and underneath her violet hair. She became entranced once again by the beautiful song radiating from the etwahl beneath her guest's skilled fingers. When she came up beside the bench on the empty side, Lulu looked out over the shining stream and visualized the music embodying its beauty. Each pluck of certain notes crafted a vibrant image of healthy salmon leaping from the waters and glistening in the sun's rays. The experience was breathtaking and she was slightly disappointed when the music suddenly ceased and the imaginary fish vanished.

Zoning back into focus, Lulu glanced over and up at the regal face still lost in focus. However, in line with the recent theme of interruption, the pretty musician's features scrunched into irritation paired with a light groan of frustration.

Lulu spoke trying not to startle the woman.

"Good morning, Sona."

All the caution in the world wouldn't have been enough to prevent Sona from jumping at the sound of the words. It couldn't be helped, the level of pure concentration the virtuoso would summon came with small downsides as such. Or perhaps she was simply too gentle of a person.

Sona looked over at Lulu with wide eyes for a split second before they settled into a warm welcome.

_"Ah... good morning, Lulu. It's very pretty out here today."_

Lulu hummed her agreement and planted her butt on the bench next to Sona. She continued the conversation without giving a second thought to the musician's unique form of communication. In fact, Lulu had been one of the few who so quickly adapted to Sona's physical muteness that even she was hardly reminded of the disability. Her voice was just as beautiful in one's head as it would be spoken anyhow.

"I've got some tea running on the stove," Lulu stated while still appreciating the beauty of the clear water ahead, her feet alternating casual kicks below. "I'll whip up something to eat too."

_"Oh, I'd very much appreciate that. Did you have your forest friends help you again this morning? I figured that was why I didn't see you when I rose from bed."_

"Yep, that's where I was," Lulu chirped happily.

_"I hope you didn't run into any trouble this time..."_

Lulu beamed.

"Nah."

After a playful giggle elicited from the memory of shapeshifting the beast that attacked her, Lulu suddenly turned toward Sona and changed the topic.

"Your music was very beautiful," she prodded. Sona smiled and looked off to the side out of modesty. However, Lulu could tell there was something amiss.

_"It's a new song I've been writing lately. I just... don't like it."_

Lulu reeled back in exaggeration as if Sona had just claimed that she detested music itself.

"You don't like it? Sona, everything I heard was beautiful. I especially liked the third opening you used for the song!"

The magical performer giggled, which would be odd to most since she closed her eyes, lifted her fingers to her lips, and tightened her shoulders in motion for the reaction yet the sound existed only within Lulu's mind.

_"That is actually the one I disliked the most!"_

Lulu slapped her hands on the stone and gave Sona an incredulous look.

"What? Are you joking with me? It was so pretty! Why don't you like it or any of the versions you've been playing?"

Sona smiled wide and shook her head. Her eyes rested on the river ahead, it's allure was simply too powerful to ignore with idle vision.

_"It just feels... emotionless to me. It's as if I can't find a reason for the song. I write the notes and the sound plays from my instrument but they don't have purpose. I get frustrated because of the meaninglessness of it all."_

Lulu sighed comically, returned to her feet, and shifted her overly sized hat atop her head.

"Well I think it's beautiful, and that's more than a good enough purpose to me. But what do I know, the only music I play is a symphony of squirrely squeaks."

Sona received the words as a complement. Her etwahl receded from its hover as its owner rose to stand. She held the instrument securely on her left side with one arm over the body and her far hand supporting the front of the wood.

"Maybe you'll realize it after breakfast. Come now, I'm getting hungrier by the second now that I've mentioned food."

Sona breathed in the refreshing air and followed her gracious host back up the path with a distinct happiness about her. She couldn't have asked for a better friend.


	8. The Truth Is Not Always Painful

Each crunchy step along the graveled dirt path embodied a single note to the rhythm of travel. Over the faint sound of cicadas and rustling trees, it turned out to be a satisfying white noise background to the intermittent conversation between Lee Sin and Riven.

The road didn't always have this characteristic. Trodden dirt paths and grassy lanes had faded into rocky trails as the duo entered the highland region of the lesser Ironspike Mountains somewhere around an hour ago. Contrasting the highways from the start of the journey leading from the underground Institute of War, these roads felt hardly traveled and certainly unkempt due to the lack of feet and wagon wheels offhandedly preening the path. It was no matter to neither Lee Sin nor Riven. Both were used to travel, and the unspoken competition where the first to show signs of exhaustion would be marked the loser kept either one from slowing a single step. Because of that, they made good time. Lee Sin announced that they'd easily reach Master Yi's dojo before the sun fully set.

At first it was hard to detect, but Riven soon realized that their advancement was uphill. After another half hour of walking and casually admiring the forests of pine, the incline became quite apparent. Lee Sin retrieved his canteen, popped the cap with one hand, and downed a mouthful.

"Getting tired over there?"

Lee Sin scoffed.

"Not a chance. I'm just longing for more of that tea you made. If I tell myself that this springwater is such then I can almost trick myself into tasting it again."

"It wasn't that good, was it?"

"It was much better than plains water."

"Plains water," Riven repeated while rolling her eyes, "as opposed to what, mountain water?"

Lee Sin stopped in his tracks a few steps ahead of his companion. He looked back and gave her a tight lipped glance.

"Hey. Mountain water is delicious."

Riven blew a rough air through her nose in response and continued the trek. Before she pulled ahead, a hand reached back and snatched the canteen from Lee Sin's grasp. Riven's playful smile then prepared for a taste of the drink.

"Water is water, but I'll agree that tea is always better," she settled before taking a drink.

The bottom of the canteen lowered from her lips at twice the speed that it raised. She turned back to Lee holding the container out towards him while looking like she just swallowed a mouthful syrup.

"What is this, did you bottle the water or the silt underneath?"

"I told you it was subpar," Lee Sin affirmed as he walked by and retrieved his canteen. He took another drink before continuing. "Just wait until you try the water from the falls up here. Silt free."

Riven shuddered as the last of the horrible taste waned and trotted back up to Lee Sin's flank.

"Saltwater would be better than what you have."

Lee Sin raised an eyebrow and questioned, "have you even been to an ocean? A beach?"

Naturally, Riven's defensive side took over.

"What makes you think I haven't? Noxus isn't far from the coast at all, you know." To complete the act, Riven crossed her arms, puffed out her lower lip slightly, and shot a gaze off to her side without really intending the motions.

Lee Sin snapped the cap back onto the flask with a click and replaced it on his hip. His prodding continued casually with his sight set on the road ahead.

"That's true. I merely asked if you've been, anyhow."

Riven sighed and popped her neck a couple times while calling back a few memories long passed.

"Once. I wasn't there for long though."

"Were you ever on a ship? Have you been out on the ocean before?"

Riven eyed Lee Sin with skepticism before continuing.

"Why? Are you taking me out on a fishing trip?"

Lee Sin scratched at his chin and shrugged.

"No, nothing like that. You make a good travel partner though, and if you ever came back with me to Ionia you'd have to brave the ocean."

Riven let her eyes sink to her pacing feet as she considered Lee Sin's words. Her playful and defensive demeanor took a hard shift and her voice came out a bit softer than she'd intended.

"You'd take me there with you?"

"Of course I would," Lee Sin affirmed coolly. "I sure hope you like seafood though. It's a mainstay there, but no matter where you go it always tastes delicious."

"Well... if you were to take me, I'd love to go," Riven said, her normal voice returning after a brief moment of recollection. With a quick glance she snagged a glimpse of Lee Sin's face. "Promise me?"

The blind monk turned, gave Riven a genuine smile, and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise. It's a shame you've missed out on seeing Ionia for this long."

Riven nodded and focused on forcing herself not to show much her excitement. Lee Sin trusted her so much that he'd offered to vacation with her to his homeland, a place that'd been ravaged by Noxus in a past war whose scars still hadn't fully healed. True to her own outlook, the monk must have treated her as someone completely separate from the Noxians despite her past. That pure form of absolution and trust she couldn't find anywhere else. Riven scoffed quietly and relished the warm feeling within.

And then the guilt set in.

The elated feeling in her core turned over and gave into the chill of anxiety, freezing and sending icicles into her chest. Had she just deceived Lee Sin in some way by not telling him? Riven had been to Ionia once before. It was the time she was with the Noxian military and deployed into the war against Ionia. The bloodshed was unimaginable and thousands of innocents were slaughtered by the crimson war machine. The only good to come of the experience was Riven's embracement of her change of heart. She was considered dead after an alchemical attack organized by the Noxian Mad Chemist, Singed, that wiped the field of Noxian and Ionian soldiers alike. With that falsity, she fled and left the monstrous faction behind. Sadly, despite her efforts, the memories still hadn't faded in their intensity.

Still, the question remained in her troubled mind. Did Lee Sin know that she was a part of the extermination of his people? If he did, then truly his compassion and respect for her decision to leave her past behind was truly a miracle example of benevolence. If he didn't know, how would she ever face him with that truth? The thought made her sick.

Slowly, with each step of their march, Riven forced the confusing and frightening thoughts from her mind. She knew she wouldn't approach Lee Sin about it, so dropping the worry was all she could hope to do. This was supposed to be a time of enjoyment; a time to be with her beloved and perhaps act on those feelings. There was no time to be troubled by past events.

Riven allowed herself to slip into a daydream. In it, she entertained a heartwarming fantasy about an adventure through Ionia with Lee Sin showing her the land the way it was meant to be—unravaged by war and nurturing to peace and prosperity.

* * *

"And there it is," Lee Sin said, breaking the silence with a smile, "can you see that dark jade colored roofing there through the trees? It blends a bit with the pines, maybe Master Yi intended it that way."

Riven scanned the distance ahead, her sight first reaching a steep wall of stone. Directly up from there she noticed the roof tiles Lee Sin mentioned. The structuring between the room and stone was blocked by thick pine branches.

"I see it! You were right, we made it before sundown."

"Just barely, I'd say. Are you ready to meet Master Yi?"

"Well, like I said, I've talked to him before-"

"I mean _really _meet him. He's a very good person. Just be prepared for his... graciousness."

Riven crinkled her brow. How could that be a negative thing? She decided to keep silent and collect glimpses of the dark rose wood building through the maze of pines as they shifted their course to a hard right upon reaching the stone hill.

The path here was definitely much more trodden, and well kempt for its purpose. There was a distinct shift from what they'd been walking on compared to this—the dirt was free of weeds and must have been swept for pine needles very recently. Riven found it odd, it didn't seem many visitors would be making their way here, and it felt impossible for anyone to really stumble upon such a secluded place.

Lee Sin casually pointed to the left as they rounded the wall of stone. The dusty path was now marked with slabs of stone leading up an ascent to the humble home. Eager to finally see the dojo, Riven increased the pace and kept her eyes trained on the stone wall so that she'd see what lies above as soon as they reached the final steps. What she found was certainly not what she expected.

The dojo was large than she expected, and at least two stories high. The horizontal main building ran from side to side against a backdrop of heavy trees that protected against the wind and harsh weather conditions without feeling constricting. The structure itself was a dark, rosy wood that'd been so smoothed and cleaned that it had to have been constructed by masters of the trade. The roofing, as she'd seen the most of on the way up, was a dark green color similar to the pines, but light enough to distinguish itself from the branches. A second roof atop an extension of rosewood stood in the middle of the building, a second story Riven presumed. To top it all off, the ends of all eight corners of the roofs were decorated with jutting metal carvings of serpents that shone modestly with a golden hue. Overall, it was a lot to take in. Such a place was vastly different than the Institute and even Noxus. The building was obviously highly maintained, and the foreign structure proclaimed the great deal of heart that went into its construction.

Lee Sin bumped his elbow against Riven's and nodded to the dojo, "impressed? It's a nice taste of Ionia."

"This is of Ionian construction?"

"It is, though I'm not sure who exactly built it. Master Yi owns it fully, however," Lee Sin answered. "Let's go see if he's in."

Riven nodded and followed Lee Sin's lead while admiring the carefully preened landscape leading to the dojo. The path they walked on was graveled and pattered with smooth stone slabs much like the ascent behind them, though even more clean. Riven almost felt like she had to wipe her boots before simply stepping on the stones. The short lawn surrounding the path was saturated with a pleasant emerald green life. Off to the right on the other side of Lee Sin she spotted a fire pit for cooking and a collection of wooden chairs, benches, and a couple tables. On her side to the left was a small garden that was mostly flowerless. Her small past experience told her that it was most likely some sort of herb garden rather than something to merely stare and appreciate.

While taking in the sights, Riven barely realized she'd taken the leftmost path of the split in the walkway they'd come to. Between Lee Sin and herself rippled a small and very clear pond. Handfuls of brilliantly colored fish danced about the surface, but they were too small for eating. Again, more niceties for a place Riven couldn't imagine being very well populated.

Lee Sin stopped in place just as he'd paired back up with his travel partner. They stood before a flattened wooden step that led onto a small porch that wrapped around the entire dojo, and beyond that, a large sliding double door whose feathery torchglow spoke of the resident inside. Before the monk could call out however, the rightmost door slid into the left one to reveal none other than the master Wuju Bladesman himself.

Master Yi, clad in a yellow tunic similar to the armor he wore in combat but not as layered, waved an arm before him and greeted his two guests with a wide smile. Riven found it odd not seeing the warrior with his full goggled helmet, though she was somewhat disappointed by the mask he wore that shined with the usual seven lenses his helmet sported. These however looked much more comfortable to wear—like typical eyeglasses, but only in that sense. She couldn't fathom just how he saw through it. The question of sight seemed to bug her a lot lately.

"Welcome Lee Sin, and Riven? It's a pleasure to have you both here."

"I apologize for not notifying you ahead of time, my invitation was sort of in the moment and she seemed pretty excited to come along. I felt that she needed something like this to bolster her spirit."

Riven felt a passing warmth at Lee Sin's admission for caring about her to another person, but she wouldn't show it. Instead she nodded to the master and remained silent.

"Nonsense. I am glad you brought her, I've been wanting a second student for some time, however temporary it may be." Master Yi clasped his hands behind his back and turned sidelong to allow them into the dojo.

Lee Sin contained his smile as he realized that bringing Riven with him would turn out to be an even better idea than he'd imagined. He was the first to step up onto the wood and pass his long trusted friend with an acknowledging nod. Master Yi mirrored the movement then turned back to Riven who stood trying to access what Master Yi had just claimed.

_"Student?"_ she thought, _"and a second student at that... who was the first again? Nevermind that, why am I suddenly under his tutelage though?"_

"Are you coming, Riven?" he questioned with a smile. "I'm sure you'd like to rest from traveling, we will be having dinner soon."

Riven shook away her questions and decided to simply play along. She wouldn't mind learning a thing or two from someone like Master Yi, he gave off an aura similar to Lee Sin's. Similar. She still preferred to spar with the one she admired so.

"I'd very much appreciate that," Riven responded kindly. She stepped up and prepared to advance past Master Yi but was met with a sudden clap against her chest that made her jump in surprise. She looked down and saw that Master Yi had almost instantly swatted her with a wooden sparring blade—she didn't even see it coming, nor did the bladesman hardly move. She met his calm, smiling visage with a wide eyed look of confusion.

"Your boots," he uttered. In the background Lee Sin snickered and disappeared off to the left.

Riven glanced down at her boots, and then to Master Yi's, only she found that he wore only socks. It was then that she pieced together what he meant and retreated backward a step.

"Oh, right," she answered with a weak laugh. The new student knelt and removed her leather boots. Off to the side she noticed Lee Sin's neatly lined up against the wooden wall next to a black pair and a faintly familiar set of sandals. Riven quickly lined hers up there too and tried to enter once more.

Master Yi let her pass this time, but not without an approving tap on the back from the practice weapon.

Riven strode into the expansive room and let her eyes take in the sights just as she'd done outside. The flooring was a cooled tan mat that felt very pleasing to stand and walk on, especially in socks and after having walked for an entire day. The rest of the place was pretty barren save for a few weapon racks that didn't contain anything lethal and a couple gatherings of pillows in front of small tables and shelves on the edges of the room. The center expanse was designated by a black line that demanded having absolutely nothing within its bounds. Of course, such a place was reserved for martial arts. A great majority of the decoration lied within the exquisite paintings of only a few shades of crimson lining the wallpaper. The abstract shapes told of battles, celebrations, and honorable warriors even with their minimalistic nature. Riven was instantly fascinated; not even the Institute came close to embodying this brand of culture.

"You seem to like the inside just as much," Master Yi claimed as he stepped up to Riven's side. She turned and nodded her agreement.

"It's beautiful, and very... orderly."

Master Yi took a gamble with his next question hoping it wouldn't be out of line, "Traits that were... absent from similar rooms within the Noxian military?"

Riven took no offense—it was hard to with Master Yi's dignified demeanor and flowing, calm cadence surrounding his voice.

"Noxian warriors were pit against each other in massive war rooms that choked the light and smelled of soot and sweat. It was difficult to breathe and it cultivated a strong emotion of violence." Riven sighed. "This all must sound very typical of the place."

"I've heard many descriptions of the Noxian military, but none from someone who was a part of it before."

Riven sighed and attended to an itch at the back of her head.

"I guess my reputation as an exile of Noxus precedes me. That's all I seem to be to anyone," Riven confessed with slight agitation.

Master Yi hummed briefly and stepped forward then turned to face his foreign guest.

"Your reputation does precede you, but it is barely descriptive of who you are. Truthfully I envy that aspect of you. You grew into a place whose customs and morals you did not agree with, and so you left in order to seek a better life. I respect that strength in you more than you know. However, the rest of what makes you such an interesting person is still a mystery to me. I will enjoy discovering more about you during your stay here at my dojo and I hope that you will enjoy your time here as well. Consider this a proper welcome, Riven, and a formal acceptance to be my student."

Master Yi finished his words with a deeply respectful bow with so much weight that it instinctively drove Riven to mirror the movement. Her silence afterward stemmed from genuine appreciation of the bladesman's words, now she was certain that she would feel no worry from staying within another Ionian's home. Master Yi's instant acceptance of her past was something very rare that had only happened once before with Lee Sin. A fleeting thought entertained Riven where she wished she'd been born Ionian rather than Noxian.

The student element still confused her though. Riven didn't remember applying to become such.

"I greatly appreciate your kindness, Master Yi. But... what is all this about being a student?"

Master Yi raised his brow.

"You will be studying under me while you're here of course. Oh, but your duties won't start until maybe after dinner or so. Again, surely you're tired and hungry from travel, I wouldn't deny you that rest before we start some routines."

Riven found it difficult to prod at the tutelage she'd come to somehow accept over all the kindness Master Yi was expressing. Maybe it was his goal.

Luckily, Lee Sin's return from the single door on the southern short wall broke her spree of confusion. The monk gently rubbed his hands together conclusively and approached the duo free of the burden of his travel bag. Master Yi acknowledged his return with a hum and then looked back to Riven.

"My apologies. I'm sure you'd like to relieve yourself of your bags—and that half-blade of yours, which I hope you'll show me in the near future. Lee Sin," he called over to the monk. "Might you show her to the guest room? There should be enough room there for you both at least for tonight, I will retrieve another bedroll from the storeroom later. For now, though, I think I'll go check up on dinner and our resident chef."

"Of course. Right this way, Riv."

"Riv?" Master Yi mimicked before reaching another door on the elongated back wall leading to the courtyard beyond.

"Riv. She calls me Lee," the monk explained. Riven rubbed her temple with one hand.

"Lee. That's funny. I see now though. You call her by half of her name as she does to you."

Riven groaned.

"I could have sworn it was two names, okay? The pause makes it seem so. And, well, it's just sort of stuck after all this time."

"I see. Well, I imagine you'll be calling me Yi within time," he said as he slid open the door to his destination.

"Well, I mean, Master is just your title, right?"

Master Yi snickered and stepped through the door to the darkening outside without answering. After the door slid shut, Riven turned to Lee Sin as they made their way to the door he'd used from before.

"It is his title, right?" she asked a bit more desperately.

Lee Sin flashed a toothed smile and snickered before speeding up to reach the door.

"Lee!"

* * *

"Mmhm. This is definitely the right track," the hooded one confirmed assuredly.

"Of course it is, Talon! Do you really think I'd lose them? Don't answer that-"

"You lost them a while ago when they entered the mountain range. I merely confirmed that we found their trail again."

Katarina sighed her frustration, sealed her eyes shut, and drew hard circles on the bridge between her piercing eyes with two fingers.

"I don't need you to confirm anything. I know what I'm doing."

Talon stopped in his tracks and watched as his partner kept storming ahead, eyes closed and nose pointed forward to express her dominance. He clicked his cheek just before the predicted squishing from Katarina's boot made her exclaim her angry surprise.

"Puddle of mud confirmed," Talon quipped as he swerved and walked on by.

Katarina growled angrily, stepped lightly off of the soiled dirt, and hopped up to Talon. She stopped him in place, holding onto his shoulder for support, and ordered him with a glare.

"Stand still."

The assassin reached down with her free hand and tugged her messy boot off of her foot. A few shakes removed a majority of the mud, but she kept going to try and get as much as she could. Talon watched lackadaisically and blinked slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to be a master assassin or something? Doesn't that title include complete control over your body's balance and what not-"

"Oh, shut up. You're right though, go away."

As rough as she could in the awkward position, Katarina shoved Talon's shoulder forcing him to step forward and away. With a huff, she continued shaking her boot several more times before attempting to put it back on. Despite her proclaimed master assassin instincts, she didn't notice Talon coming back in for revenge. With a tiny smirk he walked up and playfully knocked his hip into Katarina's rear. The exchange of force sent the woman stumbling and then to her knees with a yelp, but not before her footwear was replaced.

"What the hell-"

Katarina stomped back to her feet and shot talon a gouging look that would have killed a lesser man. Right after, the redhead dashed forward and prepared to return the attacked with triple the force. Talon broke out into a wide smile, let loose a short laugh, and raised his hands in exaggerated defense as the fiery woman began to charge him.

Katarina skid to a stop just before reaching him and recoiled with wide eyes and a scrunched brow as if Talon had suddenly turned into something else entirely.

Still smiling, the male assassin questioned "what's wrong? Chicken out?"

"No, what? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, at all! I've never seen you smile before. It's weird."

"Weird?"

"Yes. Quit it!"

"I don't-"

Talon's words were cut off but Katarina's invading palm as she tried to physically wipe the smile away like condensation on a window. Talon retracted and broke out into a more cheery laughter, tickled by the unusually playful Katarina. She, of course, didn't see it that way at all.

"Talon! I'm serious! You know what- ugh," Katarina concluded. With it, she began a determined stride forward on their path.

Talon ended his bout with a scoff and began to follow. His smile faded back to normal after a reasonable distance. He agreed that his sudden cheeriness was pretty spontaneous, but he was sure that he wasn't the only one. There was a foreign twinkle in Katarina's eyes that he'd never seen before, something that made getting under her skin so much more worthwhile. He'd wondered about it before, but this was the beginnings to a confirmation: Katarina was much more than simply a killer. Of course, she'd never reveal such aspects to their superiors, and neither would he.

Up ahead, Katarina chewed her lip and slipped into a similar thought process. Of all her time with Talon he'd only been straight faced and somewhat aloof. The main thing keeping her from writing him off as a worthless partner was the fact that he consistently performed so flawlessly in every mission they were assigned. Her shoulders relaxed as she thought back to their short, silly exchange. Out here, with no witnesses other than grass, the sun, and the forest ahead, Talon let some emotion slip through. She began to theorize that his stone cold demeanor was a facade for their superiors, and the Noxian society itself. She admitted to herself that she'd cultivated a similar personality for dealing with fellow Noxians. It was required for survival. However, disregarding all the intricate thought, Katarina was happy and somewhat relieved to see that Talon was more than a desensitized assassin. When she realized that her lips had curled into a slight smile, she quickly replaced it with a scowl and marched on even harder. The hooded one that came up to her side matched the pace and continued on wordlessly.

The mission came first, of course, but both Noxians found a tiny sparking interest in one another that they'd be watching out for from now on.

* * *

Riven sighed with relief as she removed the weight of her extra carry-on and placed it on the smooth wooden floor a few feet from the door. The room Lee Sin had led her to was rather empty—all that was inside was a single bedroll and pillow, a dresser on the side wall lined with a couple incense lanterns, a tall-doored wardrobe that was presumably empty, and two chairs next to a circular desk collecting dust in the immediate right corner. It was modest yet tasteful, something she'd come to expect from Master Yi.

"Hungry?" Lee Sin questioned as he tipped the light switch, lowering the glow produced from the carved stones in the center of the ceiling.

"Starving," Riven confirmed with a nod. Ready for something to eat, the newest guest followed the monk out of the room and back to the wide sparring room from before.

"How do you like this place so far?"

"It's impressive. Humble and exquisite too. Truthfully, I've never been somewhere like here." Riven cringed, but she was thankful Lee Sin didn't notice. What she said wasn't a lie though—she'd never been inside an Ionian home, only destroyed them.

"And Master Yi?"

"Gracious... just like you said."

Riven smiled.

Lee Sin chuckled in response and drew open the door Master Yi had taken from before. The exit led into a long courtyard that extended further ahead in a rectangle shape. There was a swerving path through the middle with gardens defining its wavy shape. Populating the patches of soil were bushes growing beautiful five-point star flowers of pink, blue, and white shaded by several trees that bent and gnarled its reach to the sky. The leaves of the trees were a soft pink color, quite foreign to the region. Riven wondered how so much work was put into the dojo when its owner had to balance so many duties as a champion of Ionia.

The blind monk stepped off to the right and favored the wooden porch path that wrapped around the entire building instead of taking the middle way. Deep down Riven wanted to stroll through the pretty garden even though the light had mostly faded leaving only stars and the moon to cast its glow on the scenery. However, there would be time for that later, dinner was calling. She matched Lee Sin's stroll and thought back to the chef Master Yi referred to wondering who he was.

"So Lee," Riven began.

Lee Sin hummed and answered her casually, "Yes?"

"Who's cooking tonight? Is it the other student?"

"I believe so. He's learned everything culinary from Master Yi and has become quite proficient at it."

"Great. I can't wait to meet him."

The targeted door Lee Sin made for was almost upon them. His advance was halted briefly with a stuttering step when he heard Riven's words.

"Eh... really?"

"Yes, of course. Is that strange?" Riven questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"No... I take it you've put those recent events behind you then?"

"Recent events, what are you talking about?"

Lee Sin tightened his lips to keep from smirking.

"You do know who the student is, right?"

Riven clicked her cheek waited for him to open the door.

"No, actually, I'd forgotten to ask. What's he like?"

"Well..." Lee Sin led on, unsure of what to say. Resigned, he shrugged and positioned Riven in front of him so that she'd enter first. In two swift movements he slid open the door and gently pushed Riven ahead so that she'd meet this student head-on.

Standing over a wide sink at the side of the room ahead was none other than Wukong, the Monkey King, washing a fresh fish under the cold tap water. At the intrusion, he calmly looked over expecting to find his mentor. When he saw Riven, his eyes widened, his muscles froze, and the fish slipped from his hands onto a board positioned over the sink.

Riven nearly lunged.

"What the hell."

Coming out as more of a statement than a question, the exile was satisfied with the words as her greeting and wasn't inclined to say more.

Wukong whooped in angry surprise and snatched up the fish he was cleaning when he probably meant to grab the small cleaning knife. Apparently he didn't notice though, the student still pointed it at the foreign guest as if accusing her of trespassing.

"Riv- Lee Sin- What is she doing here?" he demanded.

Lee Sin snickered and moved from behind Riven over towards the seating area made up of several pillows and a small table between them. He took a seat on the nearest outside pillow and faced the engagement, clearly amused.

"She's your guest, as am I. Master Yi told you we were coming, right?"

"He said you were coming! You alone!"

"Er... right. That was the original plan we'd set up before the Rift battle yesterday."

Wukong sneered and met Riven's fiery eyes once again.

"Speaking of, have you come to receive another tail whooping, exile? Was yesterday's humiliation not enough?"

The Monkey King's tail whipped back and forth in accordance to his following cackles. Riven's fists balled tightly and she growled low like a warhound ready to charge.

"Don't test me, monkey. I will leave you crying on this kitchen floor."

"Oohooho! I'd love to see you try," Wukong challenged as he replaced the fish on the cutting board. "I could defeat you with only my fists any time."

"Be careful what you wish for, ape."

It was then that Lee Sin got the notion that leaving the two without his immediate presence to intervene was probably not the best idea. He returned to his knees and started to say something but was overshadowed by Wukong's taunts.

"Enough talk, exile of Noxus. Come at me so I can prove to you how worthless you really are. Don't be a coward."

Wukong flashed a toothy smile, but Riven was already in motion from the insult. Coward was the worst thing the veteran student could have said. Riven despised that word.

With a stomp, the exile advanced into a charge that would have put both her and Wukong through the wall several feet behind him in the kitchen. However, she was halted by a firm tug on the back of her collar. She turned to find Master Yi standing there with confused, wrinkled lips.

"This is an interesting turn of events. I told you to prepare a meal for four, not provoke our guest into a fistfight."

Feeling quite betrayed, Wukong exclaimed loudly and pointed a damning finger to the woman.

"You would consider me wrong, sensei? Do you not recognize who it is you hold? That wench is a Noxian reject, someone who deserves no respect."

Riven growled and tried to advance again but the new hold on her shoulder firmly kept her in place. Somewhat astonished, she turned and found that, for the first time since she'd met him, Master Yi was not smiling.

"She is a guest of my dojo. You will respect her, just as the rest of us do."

Wukong looked ready to scream.

"And you, Riven, will not disregard my grace, yes?"

Riven held steadfast, her eyes still trained on her enemy, and groaned an agreement.

"Sensei! Your insight is legendary, you should know that this woman deserves nothing less than isolation! She is without honor, a lost warrior who not even the foul Noxian's wanted in their company!"

"Enough with the insults," Master Yi commanded strongly. Riven didn't even try to challenge Wukong further. "The words spewing from your mouth are uneducated, false, and disgusting. Gather yourself and use your head. You know nothing of this woman."

Riven's being wouldn't let her allow Master Yi to defend her any longer. She wrenched herself free and advanced a step to deliver her explanation.

"You're right. I am an exile, Wukong. I am an exile by choice. I left Noxus because of their wretched customs and ideals. I hate them just as much as you do. You should use that dense head of yours for once like your master commanded and think." Riven took a breath to keep herself from lashing out physically, then continued her bout. "I am not a Noxian, so quit hating me like I am! I swear, your stupidity just makes me want to-"

"That's enough, Riven," Master Yi commanded. He pulled her back by the shoulder and disarmed her momentum with his solid presence.

Nearby, Lee Sin was back on his feet, though he simply observed in silence.

"That's better," Master Yi said, breaking the brief silence. The two at war with each other continued their burning stare. Still, it was lessened than before. "Now," the host continued, "approach one another and shake. You will learn to understand one another in time, but I do not wish my students to be fighting when we should be feasting together as a family."

Wukong inhaled sharply and shot Master Yi a glare.

"Students?" the furred one repeated through grit teeth, exaggerating the plurality of the word. His anger did not achieve the intensity it had before, however. It was impossible to challenge the master when outnumbered so greatly by his intimidating green gaze.

"Students," Master Yi confirmed calmly. "You will be training together as long as Riven is a guest at my dojo. You will grow respect for each other in time."

"I don't see the point in that," Wukong said through a harsh whisper. Riven simply remained silent, though for once she agreed with the Monkey King.

"You will. Now. Call your truce as I said."

Wukong looked back to Riven and released a long breath. The exile stood still as the mountains outside, balling and uncurling her fists slowly. Neither participant wished to move forward before the other resulting in a prolonged battle of glaring that made even Lee Sin feel like blinking. Master Yi allowed them their time and trusted them with the space to settle it by taking his stance over next to the observant monk.

It took a little bit, but Riven and Wukong reached a silent understanding. Both took a step towards each other at the same time mirroring the speed and very movement. Another step forward and both were now in reach to shake hands. This time, neither had the patience to prolong the act any longer. Their hands clapped together in synchronization, locked into a squeeze from either side asserting their strength, and shook up and down several times. Happy to be rid of each other, they broke the contact with a scoff. Wukong went back to his food duty while Riven brushed past the two spectators and situated herself on the pillow against the wall farthest from her rival.

Master Yi glanced over to Lee Sin, grabbing his attention, and shrugged with a weak expression. Lee Sin returned the motion and offered a silent apology. The bladesman waved away the offering and chuckled low before taking a seat next to Riven. Lee Sin, seeing it the best course of action, took the pillow across from Master Yi leaving the only seat left to be the one farthest from Riven. For tonight they'd simply have to be separated.

The wait for dinner was devoid of chatter. Riven focused all of her attention on the pattern of the wooden table shunning any potential attempt for communication. Master Yi and Lee Sin exchanged several more knowing glances trying to figure out a way to relieve the tension in the room. Master Yi silently wished that he wouldn't have to use his authority again to force the peace.

"Our duel yesterday was refreshing as much as it was nostalgic, Lee Sin," Master Yi spoke with a smile.

Lee Sin brightened up too and met the conversation with energy.

"I fear I was careless. If it weren't for the interruption I fear you may have taken that victory. Of course, in the heat of the battle, that thought never crossed my mind."

"Hmm. Ironically, I feel the opposite. Looking back, I was a fool to overextend myself and play my trump card so early and forcefully. I underestimated your solid defense yet again," the swordsman admitted.

Lee Sin nodded and hummed with a smirk.

"In retrospect, I get the feeling you were merely testing limits on both sides of the battle."

Master Yi chuckled and confirmed, "That may have been within my plans, yes. Lately we've happened upon each other within the rift less and less. I wanted to make that one count."

Riven looked up finally and glanced at the two warriors. All she could think of was how humble both of them were being, and it irritated her slightly. Master Yi must have caught on to the tight lipped observance for he turned to her and crossed his arms casually.

"Something wrong, Riven? How fared your battles? I never got the chance to engage you. I was too busy with this fellow romping through my territory.

Riven rubbed her eyes and briefly recapped the battle. She was trying to cultivate a more cheery attitude for Lee Sin's sake, and talking about her experience yesterday would make that impossible. She decided to settle for a disengaging response.

"My summoner was undesirable and personally I made far too many mistakes. I don't really wish to talk about it."

Master Yi nodded in understanding and Lee Sin bumped his eyebrows for the same reason.

"Summoner incompatibility is a normal occurrence," the host started, "and we can go over your tactics, thought processes, and technicalities of your fighting style tomorrow." The swordsman, respecting Riven's wish, turned back to his longstanding friend and instantly picked up their conversation once more. "How was the rest of your battle after I fled?"

Comforted that she wouldn't have to address more Wukong related topics, the exile breathed thoroughly and focused on the discussion in front of her.

Lee Sin traced his chin, tilted his head slightly, and thought back to recent past events surrounding the Rift. It didn't take long for his memories to filter and focus on the most intriguing element of the day. Though he'd only met her briefly before succumbing to the mortal wound Zed delivered, the monk could clearly picture that long azure hair and the soft and charming features of the musician's face.

"There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you actually, Master Yi. Something regarding your team for that battle."

"Ahhh, yes, please do. What grabs your attention regarding the composition of my allies?"

Lee Sin was ready to finally try and gain some information on the champion in suspect, but he was interrupted by Wukong's call.

"The food is ready," he calmly announced from behind the counter.

Master Yi excused himself politely and made his way to the kitchen. After a few seconds of shuffling, he rounded the corner once more with two plates in his hand. Wukong followed with two as well.

Gracefully the host arrived first at the dining place, something he made sure to do, and slid a meal in front of Lee Sin. The other in his palm was designated to be his own. Simple logistics made it so that Wukong would have to serve Riven one of the plates. Lee Sin wondered if such a simple thing could be accomplished without another scene transpiring.

The stoic look in Wukong's eyes spoke of his realization to what Master Yi did, but perhaps he expected that of him. The first plate he settled where he'd be eating, the second just above that. With a gathering of manners the student leaned forward and slid the plate all the way to Riven without so much as a glare. Instead, he kept his emerald eyes trained on the grilled fish wafting its aroma from the plate. Afterwards, he silently got up and returned to the kitchen for drinks and utensils.

"Everything looks superb, Wukong. I thank you once again," Master Yi expressed as Wukong situated four glasses and a pitcher of green tea in the center of the table. Even faster than he'd done that, the Monkey King lined up pairs of chopsticks in reach of everyone at the table. Finally, they could eat.

Master Yi was the first to snatch up a bite and commence the meal, and Lee Sin was right behind him. The monk turned to Wukong and gave an approving hum.

"This tastes excellent, Wukong, I too give you my thanks."

Happy to have pleased both mentors, Wukong accepted the thanks with a smile and a short chuckle.

On the other side of the table, Riven glanced up and offered an emotionless thanks as well. She didn't want to appear as the instigator in front of Lee Sin and Master Yi, but it was the best she could offer. Wukong accepted it with a nod and focused back onto his meal.

There was but one problem remaining. Riven sighed inwardly and took up the smooth, dark wooden chopsticks in her hand and tried to hold them as she would a pencil just as she'd observed the others doing. The hold felt so unnatural and performing the scissor movement with one hand seemed impossible. She kept her movements short so as to not draw attention while picking some of the meat off of the prepared fish. The lemony and herb spiced scent made her mouth water more and more the longer she stalled. Unable to stand it any longer, the exile figured that she'd simply have to put herself through a crash course on the spot and force herself to learn.

The beginning wasn't pretty, much of the fish ended up shredded as it left and returned to the plate several times. She could feel Master Yi observing quietly and heard Lee Sin chuckle more than once, but her focus was unshaken. Wukong's reaction was out of the question, as she chose to ignore his side of the table. If she'd heard him comment upon her nonexistent chopsticks skills she'd probably jam them into his seedy eyes.

By the end of the meal Riven had finished her dinner with several large, chunked bites that'd just been scooped with the sticks rather than skillfully picked up. It was crude, but it got the job done. She and the others sat back on their pillows with a satisfied sigh to mark the dinner's conclusion. Master Yi poured a round of hot green tea and they all drank in appreciative silence, but not long after the goggled master was the first to break it after having finished his cup.

"I hope fighting with the utensils wasn't too much of a detriment to your meal, Riven."

Riven looked up ready to say something sassy back to him, but the warm smile on his face simply made her laugh. She couldn't deny it. Chopsticks were difficult.

"Absolutely not, I just need practice." Her eyes shot over to Wukong. "I found it all very delicious. I don't think I've ever had fish prepared with such flavors."

Wukong nodded happily, almost forgetting his contempt for the ex-Noxian for a brief moment.

"There is much like it in Ionia. If I am to take you there, though, you'd better practice using those," Lee Sin said with a chuckle and a point towards the chopsticks on her plate.

Master Yi's face lit up at the sound of the news.

"Ah, you're taking her back to the homeland?"

"I promised her that I would sometime." Lee Sin reached for the pitcher and began slowly pouring himself another glass. Slightly tilting his head, he addressed Wukong's leer "I hope that doesn't concern you, Wukong."

The resolute warrior nodded from side to side, closed his eyes with a sigh, and rose to his feet.

"Might I be excused for the night, sensei?"

Master Yi grunted his agreement before speaking.

"Go ahead. I'll clean up here."

With that, the Monkey King retired through the single exit out into the brisk night air. Back at the table, Master Yi eyed Riven with an excitement for her.

"I think you'd enjoy Ionia. I mean—the real Ionia, not just its battlefields," the swordsman said casually while pouring himself a second glass as well now that Lee Sin had finished and sat quietly sipping.

Riven froze.

Her eyes widened and all that she could focus on was the light colored tea Master Yi was pouring. Within the glistening stream she searched for a correct response; it had to be just right in order to step around what he could have been hinting at.

"I'm sure I would," she ended up responding weakly.

"The landscape is beautiful and much more appealing when not torn with war."

Riven shuddered and felt a panic set in. She couldn't even glance over to Lee Sin.

"Yes..."

"I'm curious, how much did you get to see during those darker times? Where had you gone?"

Was he really so dense? Riven wanted to scream, but the conversation had already begun to snowball. Desperately she grasped for some words but none would come. Any attempt to speak was drowned out by the rush of past memories during her tour in Ionia. It wasn't the horrors she'd witnessed that got to her this moment, it was the fact that Lee Sin was sitting on her left. Master Yi obviously knew that she was part of the slaughter on the Ionian people, but did Lee Sin?

All this time, Riven hadn't comprehended that she was simply staring at Master Yi with alarmed eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Riven?" he asked cautiously.

The woman in question suddenly shot up to her feet. Fighting back the urge of tears and balling her fists tightly, she offered a weak goodbye to the center of the table.

"I'm sorry."

Without even looking at Lee Sin she stepped around Master Yi and dashed out of the door leaving behind a worried Lee Sin and a somewhat confused Master Yi. The two settled into an exchange of grim expressions for several long moments.

"...I may have struck a sensitive nerve."

Lee Sin sighed and rolled his shoulder.

"That war weighs heavy on her mind, I've seen it in her eyes before."

Master Yi leaned back, crossed his arms, and looked positively disappointed in himself. He responded with a low hum to agree with the monk.

"I've failed to recognize proper etiquette regarding such a heavy topic. I apologize for doing that to your friend, Lee Sin, and tomorrow morning I will make it up to her. I've a feeling I shouldn't bother her again tonight. Lee Sin?"

The monk had passed into another state of contemplation. At his friend's call, he looked back up and hummed.

"Please, you need not apologize to me. Even the most skilled masters make mistakes, and I'm sure she will forgive you in the morning. Still..."

"What's on your mind?" he asked while quietly gathering the plates on the table.

"You may have just met her, but that woman wields a shockingly strong will. She doesn't run from her problems, and yes her past may weigh heavy, but simply bringing it up has never produced such a reaction from her."

Master Yi began to form a theory, a theory that in reality was all too true. While he didn't want to impede on territory he shouldn't, he had a feeling that his two guests had some form of connection beyond mere friends. At that level of a relationship, self-image becomes priority. Emotions of the heart then cloud the person's usual manner of handling that priority. The goggled one settled upon a conclusion based on those ideas.

"Lee Sin," Master Yi started.

"Yes?"

"You know of Riven's status during the Noxian war on Ionia, yes?"

"Of course. She was an invaluable piece to Noxus on the battlefield. That was until she was apparently cast away by the Noxian superiors."

"You learned this from the war reports, yes?"

"Yes. That, and from the Matriarch, Karma, after the war had subsided. Apparently both sides thought her dead, then later on, she was disowned from Noxus after surfacing again on the mainland."

"She was smart to seek the Institute's guardianship."

"I agree, though it hasn't protected her from everything."

Master Yi grunted his response and rose to his feet. Stacking the plates and cups high after seeing Lee Sin was finished, he started towards the kitchen and the deep sinks along the counter.

"Then I am curious," Master Yi called over his shoulder. Lee Sin rose and followed him but did not round the counter.

"Of?"

"Well," he said with a pause. After placing the dinnerware into the sink and returning to Lee Sin, he massaged his palm and considered Lee Sin with a slightly cocked head. "Is Riven aware that you know of her past?"

Lee Sin bumped his eyebrows, clearly surprised, and paused a while before responding.

"I... hadn't thought of that. For some odd reason I'd always figured that she knew. Come to think of it, however, I don't ever remember telling her. It just wasn't ever relevant."

"I understand. I think that may be the reason for her reaction."

Lee Sin rubbed his chin and looked to the floor.

"I need to clear that up with her."

"Yes, that will soothe her mind."

Lee Sin nodded and turned for the door with an unspoken invitation for Master Yi to follow. The two exited the dining room out into the chilly night air and stepped out onto the stone path under the stars. Looking up, the monk crossed his arms and took in the sight of thousands of the twinkling jewels sprinkled over the blanketing night sky. Master Yi clasped his hands behind his back and did the same. Before long, the master obtained Lee Sin's attention once more.

"Well. Before we retire for the night, you mentioned something about yesterday's Rift battle?"

Lee Sin instantly focused back on his intended questions with a brightened expression.

"That's right. Do you remember all who you were allied with?"

"Let's see. You know Zed, he fought for the middle lane. My apprentice was in the North battling Riven and I was securing our territory between all of the lanes. Our southern duo was Varus and another." Master Yi's voice grew stoic at the mentioning of the last name.

Lee Sin shed a noticeable respect for the name Varus as well. He too was Ionian, though ever since his pact with sinister magic in order to defend the land during its war with Noxus, he'd become very distanced from all others. However, he was not Lee Sin's focus.

"What element of that team piques your interest?"

"The other, actually."

Master Yi smiled and said, "I'd come to guess that."

"She was the one with long, striking blue hair and apparently had no fighting capabilities. What was her name?"

The swordsman shook his head.

"Her name was a mystery to us all, though I think I was the only one with a curiosity for it. Do not mistake her presence on the field, though. I saw her do things with the music that she played that you'd find hard to believe."

"Oh?"

"Well, the most prominent example was when I briefly met her in the southern part of the Rift early in the battle. Her music is more than just an enchanting sound, its laden with potent magic. I'd sustained injuries from toil with beasts in the jungle, and she saw that. Wordlessly, she played her instrument for me and wrapped me in a blanket of restorative magic. My wounds closed instantly and the beautiful sound inspired me to continue on with twice the vigor."

Lee Sin drank in the information and slid a thumb and forefinger across his short goatee. He sure wished he'd been able to witness that display of unusual power. He almost had, too. However, that made him think: if her magic was as potent as Master Yi proclaimed, did that mean that she meant to use it to harm him when she'd offered a song?

"That all sounds incredible. Could she use it for battle as well?"

"That's the thing," Master Yi said with a wince, "I never once saw her use it offensively. I'd expected that she could yet I mostly just witnessed her healing magic. She was a soft hearted girl, honestly I couldn't see her hurting another person, which seems very out of place for a battlefield such as the Rift. Quiet, too, and not only because she was shy. Was she mute, I wonder?"

"You mean you didn't hear her speak?"

"No, not once."

"Not at all? Beyond mere words, I mean."

Master Yi shook his head.

"Did she speak to you?" the swordsman questioned.

"Yes... well, that was another interesting aspect. Her words were spoken through telepathy only."

The bladesman nodded approvingly and shifted his weight onto the opposite leg.

"Now that's very interesting."

The conversation paused as each ex-combatant thought back to the battle. Lee Sin sighed and attempted to bring the topic back into its intended direction.

"So you don't know her name, do you know anything else?"

"Not at all. I believe she's quite new to the Institute, though I wonder if they've released much information on her. I honestly have not heard a thing which is very strange considering I'm usually on top of things like that."

"Hmm. Well... I suppose I'll have to keep my eyes open then."

Master Yi laughed at Lee Sin's ironic use of the metaphor.

"Come to think of it, there may be one who knows. A neighbor of mine."

"You have neighbors?"

"Do you know of Ahri?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"That's the one," Master Yi said with growing enthusiasm. "She's quite the vixen isn't she... heh..."

Lee Sin smiled and went along with the sudden shift in tone.

"Quite the temptress too. She lives around here?"

"Close, more or less. She owns a bathhouse to the east around the thicker rise of the mountains settled into a tiny grove at the base. It's rather nice, the location stays relatively warm and is devoid of chilling winds and other heavy weather."

"You've been there?"

Master Yi put up his hands and feigned being caught.

"You know. Once or twice," he said with a growing smile.

"I see," said the blind man. The pun made Master Yi laugh once more with Lee Sin's smiling expression.

"Anyways, yes, her. Ahri. You could try asking her. Her place of business lends her an astonishing amount of information and gossip."

"Ah, and that's what you're there for, the gossip, right?"

"Oh, of course. What enjoyable gossip it is too."

Lee Sin joined his friend in another bout of laughter before settling into a friendly silence. It'd gotten fairly late by now, late in the sense that there would be no oversleeping here at the dojo so a decent bedtime was necessity. Tomorrow would be filled with much activity.

"The heavy moon suggests we should retire, wouldn't you say?"

Master Yi nodded and scuffed his socks on the clean stone path.

"I agree. I will leave you to it then, please do settle Riven. I placed a second bedroll for her in the guest room right before we ate."

"Thanks for that. It's cold tonight, perhaps I'll go get a few extra blankets in case she needs them."

"You're also shirtless, that might play a part in your telling of temperature," Master Yi said jokingly. Lee Sin scoffed.

"Alright then, I will see you in the morning," the monk chirped.

"Right then. Good night!"

The two parted ways with a wave and set in opposite directions. Master Yi retreated back to the porch walkway they'd come from and down toward the main dojo building. Lee Sin took a detour to the back of the entire complex near the small fields and gardens. Near the main coalition of rooms was a sort of warehouse split off from the head complex with a single door. Luckily it still had the wooden porch connected to it so the monk didn't have to suffer soiled socks to get to its entrance.

Lee Sin creaked open the door and flipped a light switch that energized smooth stones in the center of the ceiling. The room felt much larger on the inside, but since he'd spent plenty time here at the dojo before, the blind one didn't have to bother searching for the items he was after. Along the back shelf were stocks of various cloth, clothing, and other similar articles. He snatched up a short stack of folded blankets and exited the building. After closing the door, he turned towards the straight shot to the training dojo where the guest room lie on his right. However, before Lee Sin could take a step, he met Wukong standing there motionless looking rather calm.

"Lee Sin," the Monkey King called out softly.

"Yes, Wukong?"

"I need you to be utterly straight with me." The apprentice, remaining in a wide stance with crossed arms, sighed before continuing.

"The exile- Riven, I mean. Is she legitimate?"

"How do you mean?"

"Is her loyalty to Noxus completely disintegrated? Can she truly be trusted?"

"Riven is a close friend and ally. While her past may be rather undesirable, you must understand that she's here now because she has renounced all connections to it. She's changed vastly, Wukong, and she is not the way you think she is in the slightest. You will grow to see this, I assure you."

Slowly the student nodded before drooping his shoulders with a resigned exhale. Lee Sin hoped that he'd finally got through to the stubborn warrior.

"Very well. If both you and sensei share this outlook on her then I will try my hand at tolerance."

"We would not deceive you, Wukong."

The monkey king flashed a tiny smile and nodded before exiting to his right across the courtyard. With blankets in hand, Lee Sin made his way back to the guest room he'd be staying in.

The short walk felt instant once he'd arrived. Wondering how he'd comfort Riven, or if she was even still awake, Lee Sin gently placed his hand on the small knob. Quiet as a nightcat he slowly slid open the entrance and stepped inside. The room was dark, but his extrasensory vision somewhat adapted to the moonlight as a normal person's would have. The monk slid the door shut and approached his bed roll to drop a blanket. After scanning the room he eventually noticed a figure lying against the far wall away from anything else in the room.

Now Lee Sin put even more effort in remaining silent as he approached the supposedly sleeping figure. As he drew near he found that Riven was on her side facing the wall on top of the covers dressed in nightwear. His own cold tolerance was well above average, but surely Riven had to be freezing. Despite that, she was completely still—even her breaths were undetectable.

Without much sound other than the soft brush of his socks on the wood floor, Lee Sin dropped to his knees and brought up the blanket on top of the stack he put next to him. After unfolding it, he rose and leaned over to cover Riven's length. As he did, Lee Sin caught a glimpse of his close friends soft face and the contrasting whites of her eyes. Surprised to see her awake and staring at the wall unmoving, he froze midway tucking her in.

It was Riven who turned and jumped at the sight of Lee Sin. She quickly sat up and shuffled her back against the wall. After a moment, her lips parted to say something but then closed into a slight frown. Her eyes remained wide and trained directly on Lee Sin as she clasped her hands behind her knees for warmth.

Lee Sin slowly sat back and crossed his legs, took a slow and calming breath for her sake, and stared at the flooring between them. They remained this way for an unintentionally long pause as Lee Sin calmly pieced together what to say. Before doing so, curious, the monk slipped into a slightly meditative state. In this mindset he was able to hear and track heartbeats. The one he focused on, Riven's, was at a very heightened pace. Lee Sin returned from the meditation and met Riven's eyes with his red cloth.

"Riven..."

Simply calling her name sent the woman reeling, trying her best to hold back tears. She was too proud and too strong to show that emotion in front of her beloved. She couldn't bear to appear weak.

"Riven. I wanted to tell you that... I know about... everything."

The woman audibly exhaled a breath she'd kept in for hours patterned with emotional, uneven steps.

"I've known since long before I met you. I'm sorry that I never told you. That is my fault alone, and I'm sorry."

The exile went visibly awash with relief. Her lips quivered into a tight smile as she slowly lost the battle to keep her tears where they belong. Before she could break down, however, Riven suddenly shot forward and threw her arms around Lee Sin. The monk firmly held her in a tight embrace that explained his understanding far better than words ever could have. Riven buried her face in the crook of his neck and loosed a second long, shaky exhale that finally let all of her muscles relax. Even so, she still refused to give into the tears that wet the shoulder she took comfort in. Instead, they silently pooled and dried after they'd stopped coming. Lee Sin spent the time running a gentle hand across her back until it had lulled the woman into a half sleeping state. Eventually, Riven pulled away and rubbed her arm across her eyes. She took a single sniffle and determined that it was all she needed to conclude her display of vulnerability.

"Thanks, Lee."

Lee Sin gave her a warm smile and reached for the blanket again. Riven lowered her head to the pillow and allowed the center of her admiration to cover her up in the warmth. Afterwards, he chased away a gathering of white hair gone awry from her face and offered a gentle smile and short chuckle. He patted her shoulder and then rose to claim his own bedroll for the night.


	9. Cinnamon Rolls

The morning came quickly, though it was a gentle arrival. Just like the weather, the tall pines surrounding the dojo complex filtered a majority of the sunlight so that gentle rays kissed the area rather than invasively illuminating everything. It was a relaxing way to wake up; the atmosphere was cool and comfortable and the morning light was a soft blue that was easy on the eyes. Of course, that didn't mean much for Lee Sin.

He was, however, the first one to awake within the room he and Riven shared. Unlike the morning before, the monk decided to rise from his bedroll immediately rather than sleep in. He knew that Master Yi, and consequently Wukong, would be awaking even earlier than himself.

Lee Sin inhaled as he stood up and began smoothing his blanket with his socked feet. Afterwards he opted for a few stretches and shoulder rolls to try and wake up completely, though making extra sure to stay silent.

Across the room he spotted Riven fast asleep with her back to the wall. The awkward position where she rested her head on her right forearm while the other arm stretched up and over the back of her head paired with her motionless, open mouth expression elicited a quiet chuckle from the onlooker. He was glad to see her sleeping so hard—he could only imagine what sort of things Master Yi had in store for her now that he'd suddenly taken her on as a student.

With soundless steps Lee Sin made for the bathroom across the hall pondering just how serious Master Yi was about tutoring Riven. He settled on the reason originating simply from the master swordsman's kindness. Master Yi took his kindness seriously.

Riven was still sound asleep when Lee Sin returned, though now she had retracted her extended arm and brought it in close to her chest. Careful to let her get as much rest as possible, Lee Sin approached the table in the corner of the room and took a seat in the nearest chair where he could still glance over at the sleeping woman every once in a while to see if she'd awaken.

There wasn't much else to do besides attempt a shallow meditation. It came rather easily, there wasn't even a sound to contest the action, yet it didn't last long. Lee Sin's thoughts drifted once more to the musician that'd been the topic of his interest lately. For a reason he couldn't pinpoint, the monk couldn't help but feel driven to remove the shade of mystery clouding his understanding of the woman.

A soft knock at the door brought him back to reality. It wasn't that the knock was quiet that Lee Sin raised an eyebrow to, it was due to the sound being strangely muffled and resounding from the bottom of the sliding frame. A few steps brought the daydreamer to the handle.

When he softly slid it open he was surprised to see Master Yi standing there holding a large plate with an aromatic, freshly made pastry demanding attention.

"Good morning, Lee Sin," Master Yi greeted with his signature dialect of drawn out words.

Both Ionian's kept their voice low out of respect for the one sleeping.

Lee Sin stepped to the side and gave into asking the question "breakfast? For us?"

Master Yi slapped away Lee Sin's encroaching hand as he set it on the table.

"Nope. Not for you. This is an apology."

Lee Sin suppressed his suddenly rumbling stomach by clearing his throat. Being able to smell nothing other than the sweet cinnamon and glazed sugar yet knowing that it was forbidden only intensified the hunger somehow.

"Your apology is a cinnamon roll?"

Master Yi blinked from behind his casual lensed headband.

"Is that not good? I've always thought a cinnamon roll was superb apology food. You can't not be friendly with someone while eating one."

"Let me have a piece and I'll let you know-"

Lee Sin's hand received another smack.

"Not a chance."

In the background Riven slowly sat up with groggy, exaggerated effort and squinted towards the two wide awake warriors standing around the table. Her mind was still half asleep and so all she could comprehend was the delightful aroma permeating the room.

"What is that?" she asked with a slightly croaky voice.

Both men turned and gave her matching expressions that spoke of guilt for having woken her.

"It's for you," Master Yi said, stepping aside and presenting the roll on the table with an outstretched palm. His stance was rigid and professional as if it was more natural to appear dignified than anything.

Riven cleared her throat, rubbed her eyes, and stood up. Becoming increasingly coherent, she began to consciously check that she was presentable my attending to her hair with one hand and using the other to smooth her nightshirt downward.

"It looks delicious," she announced simply after having gotten a closer look at the melting glaze slowly running down the golden and dark brown bun.

Master Yi cleared his throat and trained his gaze back on the cinnamon roll too. He didn't expect Riven's short and modest pajamas to be so... modest.

Lee Sin would have had similar thoughts if his mind and gaze weren't locked onto the breakfast screaming his name.

Riven was about to inquire about the gift once again before a stark chill shot down her spine. She quickly rubbed her hands together before sheltering them between her thighs palm to palm.

"How early is it? It's freezing in here."

Lee Sin, shirtless, scoffed.

"Well..." Master Yi began, "you aren't wearing very much. Shortened bottoms and a thin top makes for poor warmth in the mountains."

Riven groaned at her comfortable indecency and retreated back to her bag. It didn't take long for her to scoop up her usual attire but before attempting to switch, she slowly looked over to her audience and shot them an unimpressed glare.

"Turn around," she commanded.

The two obeyed instantly.

Quickly, not overly conscious about her true indecency, Riven removed her nightwear and donned her comfortable tunic. Before pulling it on all the way, however, she looked over towards the other two and briefly wondered if they'd dare to sneak a glance. A small kindling in her mind fantasized Lee Sin showing some interest in her modest, shapely body, but the monk seemed more interested in the food. Then again, he wouldn't betray her word either.

Riven finished her dressing and glided back over to the table rapidly reaching the same amount of hunger Lee Sin was experiencing.

"You made this for me, Master Yi?"

Happy to finally deliver his address, Master Yi stood up even straighter and smiled.

"Yes! Exclusively. Along with this, I wanted to apologize for last night. You see, I was very careless with my words, and I didn't mean-"

The exile interrupted the man with a friendly hug. Any ill will she'd felt towards him dissolved completely after her moment with Lee Sin the night before.

"Don't worry about it. All of that is behind us."

Master Yi remained frozen in the pose he'd taken before receiving the embrace, his hand held up with a point-making index finger raised upward. With a surprised hum he dropped the hand and joined it with his other behind his back.

"Well. That is very admirable of you to forgive so quickly." Master Yi glanced at Lee Sin and chuckled. "You might want to dig in before our friend attacks it."

Riven giggled and, surprised to find a fork and knife on the side of the plate previously hidden by the roll's size, and began slicing the bun like a cake.

"Here – take this one, Lee."

Lee Sin raised his eyebrows to double check with Riven before grabbing the slice. At this point he found it entirely plausible that his ears had deceived him so drastically and that Riven had actually commanded him not to eat her roll. After a second she reassured him with a nod and a smile. The monk flashed Master Yi a look after the first bite into the extremely satisfying culinary masterpiece—the cinnamon roll.

"Now then!" Master Yi announced with a much louder voice than any of them had been speaking with. Instantly it grabbed the others' attention as he approached the exit and turned around before leaving. Riven tried to focus on the following announcement and not fall into a pleasurable daze due to the astounding taste from her own slice.

"When you leave this room Riven, your grace period is ended, and your apprenticeship begins as long as you choose to stay here. From now on you will address me as sensei, and you must partake in whatever routines asked of you." Master Yi stepped one foot out into the hall and stopped to look down at Riven's weapon leaning against the wall. "Also. Bring your half blade. I am still very intrigued by such a choice of armament."

Riven announced her agreement before taking another bite. Lee Sin was about ready for another slice.

"When you're ready, go and meet your peer in the gardens. Lee Sin, come with me if you will."

Rather than opting for a verbal response, the monk's face softened and he simply pointed toward the cinnamon bun with the hand that previously held the slice he'd just finished.

"Okay. Come with me after you steal more from my heartfelt apology bun."

Lee Sin smiled and found it to be a satisfactory course of action.

* * *

Riven stepped out into the courtyard after having finished washing up. She strode forward with a slice of cinnamon roll in each hand while casually glancing from bush to bush, flower to flower. The scene was more breathtaking than the mountain chill which had warmed up a little more. For the exile, it was also better than trying to think of what to expect from her peer waiting ahead.

She'd grabbed a second slice in order to present it as a peace offering to Wukong. While she desperately wanted to remain hard headed and claim that she hadn't started the bad blood between the Monkey King and herself, Riven deemed it best that she play the mature one and attempt a truce. She had a feeling that Master Yi was going to be forcing them to cooperate more and more from here on out so it was only logical.

At the end of the walkway and past the complex Riven spotted Wukong tending to one of the gardens in the distance to her left. Between them was a neatly trimmed grass field that felt too well kempt to trod upon. A closer inspection however revealed dark green footsteps left in the morning dew made by the veteran student sometime earlier. After a sigh to rid herself of as much negativity she might naturally exert to Wukong, Riven approached the garden.

As she neared she found it odd that Wukong didn't even glance backward from his crouch to acknowledge her presence. In no rush to communicate with him, Riven simply stood and took another bite from the bun slice she'd been working on. After a few moments of awkward silence, Wukong stopped, turned halfway, and greeted the woman emotionlessly.

"You going to help?"

Riven found his detached tone much more appealing than his aggressive one. Instead of responding right away she stepped forward and grabbed his attention so that he stood up and faced her.

"Here. I brought this for you," Riven stated, extending the preserved piece for him.

Wukong accepted the gift slowly and eased the tensed features of disbelief on his face.

"Oh. Really? You're giving this to me?"

"Yeah, well, Master Yi made it for me but there was a lot left over."

Wukong nodded and then corrected her passively, "sensei."

"Sensei. Right, I'll work on that. So what are you doing here?"

Wukong took a bite and stepped aside to present the garden of leafy herbs to Riven.

"Collecting sparrowleaf. Do you know what that is?"

Riven shook her head and took another bite. After Wukong stooped and gently removed a few large, oval leaves, his voice became noticeably more enthusiastic with his explanation.

"The light green stems that run through the middle and the veins they branch out into the leaf with, see them here? When crushed and mixed up then diluted, it creates a nice curative for fevers and headaches."

"Just the stems? What about the rest?"

Wukong gave a brief hum to indicate he'd explain after swallowing and taking another bite.

"The rest helps with the consistency when it's ground. Here, help me gather the ripened leaves. I'll show you the trick."

Riven knelt with Wukong and watched as he carefully picked out another large and filled out leaf and gently plucked it with a swift twist. Next he showed it to his peer before placing it into a basket off to the side.

"You only want to grab the really ripened ones, any more and it'd kill the plant. You can tell when they're ready by how bright the veins are."

"I see," Riven said with a hum. After a quick analysis she reached out and softly grabbed one. "How about this one?"

"No not that one, it's not quite ready. Try the one a couple below," he said with another satisfied taking of cinnamon roll.

Riven did as she was instructed and grabbed the stem to the riper looking sparrowleaf.

"Yeah that's a good one. Twist and pull real fast, if you do it right the rest of the plant will hardly complain. As in, it won't move much," Wukong said before filling his mouth again.

Riven executed the simple technique and brought the leaf in close to examine the pretty design.

"So how come you are gathering these? Does someone have a headache?"

Wukong shrugged and began gathering more with one hand.

"Someone does somewhere. We gather and make the medicine here and sell it in town. The extra income is one of many things produced here, and all of the funds are used to keep making things to help people."

The blossoming herbalist twirled the leaf around a couple more times before placing it with the others.

"That's very noble... I had no idea you two did things like that here."

Wukong bumped his shoulders and finished the last of his roll so he could work with two hands.

"You could say it's a way of extending the Ionian value of wellbeing to those here on the mainland."

Riven nodded solemnly, finished off her cinnamon roll slice, and tried her best at targeting ripened sparrowleaves.

* * *

"So what's first?" Lee Sin questioned as he plopped the last bit of breakfast into his mouth.

Master Yi hummed in response while closely inspecting a few wooden practice weapons from the large rack on the wall. This one was different from the rack in the main sparring ring in the main hall, this particular closet annexed to the dining room seemed to serve strictly as a weapon cabinet. Not all of the items on display were only for practice either.

"We wait a little bit, just as we've been doing," Master Yi responded after a moment.

"Riven and Wukong have been left together without supervision out there. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't in the middle of trying to kill each other right now."

"It doesn't sound like anything has been destroyed yet," Master Yi explained slowly while still heavily engrossed in the training swords and rods he'd been focusing on.

"Wait until you pit them against one another."

"I'm heavily looking forward to that moment, actually," Master Yi said with a lighthearted tone as he turned and tossed Lee Sin a sparring rod. The monk caught it casually with a single hand. "I didn't get to see them fight during our recent Rift battle, nor did I get to see Wukong's mistakes against you."

"Your concern for your students speaks of your talent as a teacher."

"Kind words, but I must say, it's not easy. And now with two students..." Master Yi turned back to Lee Sin with several weapons in his relaxed hands and grinned. "You'll help me work with them, right?"

"Of course."

Master Yi started a pace to exit the building and head down the path to join the pupils. Lee Sin followed, breathing in a refreshing air as they exited out onto the path.

"I am aware that you have some business to attend to today, however." Master Yi stopped in his tracks and regarded his friend with a sidelong glance. "You are still planning on making that excursion, yes?"

"I planned to go today indeed."

"You can get there in about half a day's journey, maybe faster if you're determined."

"That works perfectly. I'll embark after lunch."

"Good. Until then, you can help me- oh. I didn't expect this," Master Yi said with a chuckle as they came upon the two students.

Riven and Wukong were sharing a small chuckle just as they'd finished gathering all of the herbs the master swordsman had requested. Upon seeing the arrival of his superior, Wukong quickly wiped the grin off of his face and jumped up to attention. Riven drew a breath and eased her way up too, though she didn't seem nearly as devoted as her peer.

"I see you managed to complete your first task together," Master Yi stated. "That's a great start."

"Eh. I did the most of the work."

"Hey!" Riven exclaimed.

"Save your taunting for the sparring."

"Sparring?" Wukong questioned.

"Excellent. Something I'm good at," Riven claimed as she began offhandedly stretching her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that, exi- Riven," Wukong quipped as he began a series of stretches while stepping out into flat clearing of short grass.

Riven cracked her knuckles and unstrapped her half-blade from her back.

"You're going to spar with something that could kill?" Lee Sin questioned with a tease.

"I guess he'd better dodge well," Riven said as she inspected the uneven edges of her shattered weapon.

"Let's save that for later. You and I will have ourselves a duel where you can use that. But for my apprentice? Take this."

Riven groaned as she dropped her prized utility to the grass and accepted one of the wooden staves Master Yi carried.

In the background, Wukong shouted "let her use the junk weapon!"

Riven growled and took a few practice swings with the balanced rod. To the experienced combatants before her, she looked as unpracticed as a child. Of course, that didn't stop her enthusiasm.

"It's kind of light and weak, but it'll still be fun to hit him with this stick I suppose."

"That's not a stick!" Master Yi corrected, but Riven was already on her way to her opponent. The swordsman settled for a sigh as Lee Sin javelined the bo staff he carried to the unarmed fighter. Wukong caught it without even looking, instead keeping his eyes trained on Riven with a smirk.

Before they would start, Master Yi and Lee Sin took their places several paces away. The guest sensei remained closer to Wukong while the most practiced of them all focused all of his lenses on Riven. For this occasion he hadn't worn the casual eyewear, instead Master Yi appeared in his full garb and helmet after changing into it before meeting Lee Sin at the weapon room.

"Begin when you're ready," the goggled one announced.

After that, he and Lee Sin seemed to melt farther into the background than they actually were to each sparring contestant.

"Your move, girl. Ladies always go first, right? You need the advantage anyway."

Riven squinted at the sudden change in demeanor. Wukong's battle attitude was frustrating, but she recognized that it was only to get her riled up.

Before he could taunt any more, the exile was upon him. She lashed out with a lunge that threw her center of gravity too far forward as she simply was not accustomed to fighting with a weapon so comparatively light.

Wukong side stepped with a sigh and brushed the staff away with his own. Riven brought it back in and tried an overhead strike. The result was the telltale clash of wood on wood. Thinking she had some experience with the staff, and to show off for her new teacher, Riven shoved the other end of the weapon forward as a follow-up. It too, however, was blocked without much effort.

"What is this teaching me exactly?" Wukong directly questioned to Master Yi. He received no response, the helmeted man was too focused on Riven despite her not really knowing what she was doing. Or perhaps that was the reason. Lee Sin answered for the Monkey King by giving him a nod to keep going. Wukong rolled his eyes and shoved Riven backward harshly.

Without any thought to it, the newcomer dug her feet in and accepted the shove with a keen, innate understanding of proper footwork. She didn't find it impressive, but Master Yi was silently interested.

The exchanges didn't deviate too far from those outcomes for a while. Wukong played strictly defensively, if you could call it that. The Monkey King seemed rather bored and he made sure to exaggerate that feeling and impress it onto his opponent constantly. Riven grew more and more frustrated which clearly presented itself within her increasingly powered hits. Every collision sent violent vibrations through both weapons, Wukong was eventually forced to pay more attention that he didn't lose hold of his rod.

"Stop," Master Yi commanded suddenly.

Riven was halfway through a strike, it too met a similar conclusion against Wukong's block. Both combatants stopped and turned to their sensei, Riven looking thoroughly pumped. By now she was also holding the staff as if it were a two handed sword.

"Wukong. I want you to retaliate now, seize the offensive. Riven, fight as you normally would, and continue your interesting footwork maneuvers. You seem to know what you're doing there."

"Just like we always practice, right Riven?" Lee Sin added. Their private sessions usually consisted of light grappling and footwork, not full on confrontation.

Riven nodded and jumped into another flurry of overly empowered strikes on Wukong's solid defense.

"Shouldn't you tell her how to hold that?" Lee Sin asked, leaning over towards the master.

"Let her do what she does. Watch closely how she engages Wukong. She's so open to counter attacks, yet her ferocity is covering those fatal openings. I ordered Wukong to retaliate yet he isn't. He can't."

Lee Sin bumped his eyebrows and silently agreed. When he'd spar with her hand to hand the monk had noted her tendency to forgo self imposed limitations.

Wukong, having had enough of the assault, finally broke the rhythm with a ferocious attack of his own. He quickly swatted the attacking staff aside, twirled his own overhead, and used the momentum to strike Riven's thigh. For practice battling, it was a respectful target that mostly just caused a stinging pain.

The bleached haired woman exclaimed angrily to denounce the pain, then stopped and looked over to Master Yi.

"...I guess I lost."

"Lost? You got hit. That doesn't mean it's over. Keep going no matter what!"

Happy to get a chance at revenge, Riven turned and leapt at Wukong with an overhead strike. Despite her battle cry and all the strength put into the maneuver, it only met grass as the target deftly hopped backward. Riven felt another sting on her shoulder.

Growling, she turned and tried to attack a few more times. Overhead, horizontal, diagonal, Riven swung again and again. Each time it was blocked, swatted, and otherwise rendered futile. Riven became dappled with stinging marks from where Wukong had landed many hits. None of that seemed to stop her however, a trait Master Yi was growing more and more impressed by. Every blow, glancing or solid, only drove Riven to continue on. She ignored the harmless yet painful strikes and attacked with an increased fury.

This pattern of exchanges continued on for a surprising length of time. Lee Sin almost wanted to question whether to cease the sparring, and even Wukong began to feel a bit one sided. Of course he'd never show his understanding of mercy to Riven during a fight like this, but he couldn't rid himself of the slight guilt stemming from their difference in skill. Ultimately, it wasn't fair, and such a fight wouldn't prove anything for Wukong. His counterattacks and motions didn't relent, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't hitting as hard as he was before.

"Sensei... this is... a useless battle... I'm ending this now," Wukong announced between blocks.

This time the Monkey King eased into a flurry of attacks with the purpose of fulfilling what he'd now set out to do.

When not striking Riven's exposed defense, Wukong's weapon was spinning so rapidly that it was nearly impossible to keep track of, especially to Riven. The intimidation of the windmills left her nearly defenseless allowing every hit to land all along her body while she couldn't find a way to respond. She accepted the bite of the rod each time while desperately trying to block. At a time like this, a warrior in Riven's position would be entirely discouraged. However, the situation only proved to further her frustration.

The strikes continued to land again and again. The torrent of stings simply wouldn't end, the punching bag refused to give in.

Finally, before Lee Sin called out for them to cease, the Riven found an opening, loosed a ferocious yell, and stepped forward into Wukong leading with her shoulder. The sudden impact exploded with a brilliant, emerald green energy that sent the veteran apprentice reeling backward. The shock of the expulsion of raw energy left his muscles tensed and unresponsive. He could only widen his eyes in shock as Riven back stepped briefly, then rocketed forward with a jumping strike.

Her swing collided with Wukong's shoulder with an explosive force that echoed through the trees. The flexible weapon shattered into two smaller halves and the force it spoke of left the Monkey King face down in the grass.

The victor stepped backward, breathing heavy, and still clutching her new half weapon tightly.

"Stop there. That's enough for now."

Riven sighed one final breath and threw the rest of the broken staff to the ground. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. she put her hands on her head and focused on catching a breath.

Lee Sin rushed to Wukong's side and offered him a hand—Master Yi seemed too lost in thought to do so. The fallen king accepted the assistance reluctantly and stomped back to his feet. To further hide the blaring pain in his shoulder, Wukong stepped forward and tried to roll his shoulder without wincing. Then the accusing finger rose toward his opponent.

"What was that!? I thought this was martial arts only! You used your stupid magic again!"

Riven turned, smirked, and dropped her hands to her side.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the shame of defeat?" she said trying not to wince at the onset of aches.

Wukong looked ready to resume the fight.

"I was going so easy on you! I was barely tapping you with that staff!"

"And then you got careless and I won!"

The balled fist in the defeated one's hand worried Lee Sin. Thankfully, Master Yi intervened just as he finished his mental processing.

"Wukong. Grace in defeat."

Reluctantly, the staff wielder raised a vertical palm and punched the prepared fist into it with a bow. Afterwards, he stormed off to nowhere in particular on the field just to get away from what he thought was an undeserved loss.

"Riven. Grace in victory."

She snorted softly and slowly turned her head to pop her neck.

"Fine. Wukong, you fought really well and ...It wasn't a competition."

The Monkey King gave a wave with the back of his hand as he stared off the cliff into the trees.

Master Yi was suddenly upon Riven with blazing curiosity.

"What was that you just did?"

"What?"

"Your deciding blow. What was that?"

Riven looked at her palms and shrugged.

"It's... me, I guess."

The bladesman shook his head and regarded her once again.

"Take a breath. How do you feel?"

Riven obeyed if not for any reason other than to stall her sensei's sudden barrage of questions. Drawing a clean breath and exhaling the blaze she used to drive her body on through the fight left the warrior with a powerful onset of exhaustion.

"Tired... and... ow," Riven sighed and she lifted a hand to her forehead and staggered slightly. Lee Sin approached and held on to her shoulder.

Master Yi glanced over to the other spectator.

"She's so different than anyone I've truly met."

Lee Sin agreed with a nod and added "I could have told you that. She's got a hard head."

"Hey!" Riven exclaimed softly before knocking him away with her shoulder. Lee Sin approached again chuckling.

"See?"

Master Yi hummed and grabbed his new pupil's attention once more.

"You swing the staff like you're chasing away a crow that found its way into the house."

Riven accepted the criticism with a nod that broke eye contact.

"The rest, however, was impressive."

Riven looked back up.

"How so?"

"You've got a very solid understanding of proper footwork in combat and you positioned your body as you should have, for the most part. Anyone could tell that you have experience in battle."

The student smiled slightly before Master Yi continued.

"While it's very good, I expected it from you. Consequently, I wasn't surprised to see it."

"What's got you so excited then, Master Yi?" Lee Sin questioned as he joined the discussion fully.

"Her blatant disregard for safety."

Riven scrunched her lips finding the comment rather derogatory.

"That's right. You fight without a care in the world if you get hit. While there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity, I think you lean further towards the courageous side. You aren't afraid of the consequences from your choices. I've come to theorize that this trait exists in all aspects of your life."

The woman in question could only blink and accept the words stoically. She didn't really know what to say, agreeing with him sounded foolish and the opposite was most likely incorrect considering it was Master Yi who crafted the conclusion.

Wukong now had even joined in to listen, though he didn't give much regard to Riven.

"The last bit of this links to that fearlessness. The hits you sustained barely registered as a problem to you. Your pain tolerance is either naturally legendary or you've conditioned that for far longer than either Wukong or myself has." Master Yi gave a short laugh. "As soon as I get it I know that not many more can follow lest I be defeated, thus I often become overly strategic about it. I've been working on that lately and I feel I could learn well from you."

"What about Wukong," Lee Sin presented, "his ability to take a hit is very respectable," he said as he clapped a hand across the Monkey King's back. A smirk accepted the praise as if he'd been ready to speak it himself yet smart enough to hold in his ego while his sensei spoke.

"Do not get me wrong. I would be no match for Wukong if we were to simply exchange strikes until the other had to give in, in fact not many would aside for maybe yourself or Riven. His skill with the staff is also the best I've ever seen. Wukong, do not take this praising of Riven as some sort of disregard for your own talent."

Wukong nodded and rolled his pained shoulder a few more times.

All the while, Riven wasn't sure what to think. She considered Master Yi someone so far ahead of her in talent that every word he spoke was downright unchallengeable, yet he proclaimed that he'd like to learn from her? The compliment pasted a humble smile on her lips that she couldn't get rid of.

"Anyways," Master Yi declared, slipping back into his more casual demeanor. "Wukong!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Take your peer here and run her through five sets of aerobics. It's a good opportunity for her to learn them and a better time to wind down from that match."

Wukong nodded and turned to Riven who gave him a determined, ready expression. Since they wouldn't be competing with simple stretching and conditioning exercises, it would be much easier to get along. True to his words to Lee Sin the night before, he put on a grin and led Riven several paces away for some friendly routines.

* * *

"What should we do?"

"You're asking me?" The hooded one teased. "I'm just the lackey, right?"

"Always," the crimson haired assassin confirmed, "which means you'll answer me."

Talon sighed and peeked around the corner of the strong building once more. In the near distance he watched as their target, Riven, and three other champions of the Institute of War carried a conversation in a small circle.

From their own position on the side of the dojo complex, Talon and Katarina were effectively stealthed. They hadn't been spotted yet which meant they had the opportunity to continue viewing from afar, snooping inside the buildings for the first time, or simply confronting them. The last choice seemed the worst for their kind of duty, but to Talon that wasn't true. With a shrug he stepped around the corner and started off towards the group.

Katarina gave a muffled shriek and reached out for the crazed assassin. She grabbed two handfuls of his cloak and dragged him back around the corner and up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing? I can't... I have no words for your stupidity."

Talon rolled his eyes and pried Katarina's fingers off of his collar.

"Kat, you just asked me for the next course of action. I've decided that we'll go out and meet them."

"Why would we do that?"

"I'm hungry and we have no food."

"I swear if that's your only reason-"

"They're Ionians, Kat. They aren't going to attack us on sight. It'll be much easier to do our job of keeping an eye on Riven if we're right there next to her. We can't spend our time creeping around this place forever. So come on, time to make some friends."

With that, Talon made off for the group once again with a brush of his cape. They'd be upon Master Yi and Lee Sin first, the other two were busy with exercises. It'd be better that way, Talon figured. Despite what he said, he found it plausible that Wukong and Riven might actually opt for battle immediately on sight. Talon hated direct confrontation.

Katarina followed behind instinctively grasping her two favored, sheathed daggers.

* * *

"That will give them time to repair that small camaraderie they started. Perhaps we should start some stretches too. What do you say, Lee Sin?"

Lee Sin remained still. Wordlessly, he stood facing the opposite direction of his friend towards the dojo.

"Lee Sin?"

"Master Yi..."

"Yes? What's the matter?" he questioned, sensing Lee Sin's sudden darkening of tone.

"Turn and look."

The bladesman did so and was immediately drained of his lighthearted mood. His expression soured and the frivolity that elevated his stance dissipated leaving his shoulders tensed and threatening.

Talon casually stopped before the host and regarded him with a disarming, blank expression. His hands drooped at his sides and made no intention of drawing a weapon.

Katarina stood off to the side with her hands crossed yet ever ready to unsheathe her daggers. She decided to let Talon do the talking.

"Greetings, Master of Wuju, Blade of Ionia-"

"Titles are unnecessary," Master Yi declared, cutting the Noxian short.

Riven and Wukong had sprung to their feet now. Both of them gouged the unexpected guests with razor glares but they made no move to approach.

"Very well," Talon said with a shrug.

Master Yi's question came charged with distaste, but didn't lack his usual tact. In fact, it sounded more intense than usual giving him a respectable sense of authority.

"What are you doing here?"

"I realize we are not who you want to see at your doorstep."

"You aren't at my doorstep. You invited yourself in."

"We heard a clash out here and deemed it best to investigate. When I saw the host, we approached."

"You still have not answered my question."

Talon sighed and brushed a hand over his eyes.

"Listen. I am aware of your disinclination to our presence. We were sent here to observe one of your guests, we have absolutely no interest in Ionian affairs."

"She might as well be an Ionian at this point," Katarina jabbed under her breath. The one in question was too far to hear it.

"Riven is my guest and thus under my responsibility. Your business with her then includes myself."

"Very well, and I have every intention of divulging our plans to you. We, too, are your guests."

Master Yi crossed his arms to keep from balling his fists. Every encroaching second frustrated him more. Lee Sin remained silent but he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd never seen Master Yi so flustered and grim. The monk had his own distaste for Noxus, but he didn't let much of it show through his stoic expression.

"...I've already told you those plans. We were ordered on pain of torture should we fail to find Riven's destination, this place, and to simply coexist alongside her."

Katarina shifted her foot in the dirt. She knew they wouldn't have been tortured if they'd failed. Reprimanded, maybe, but tortured? The lie must have been a play on Master Yi's famous compassion.

"Then you will stay as guests. You will do all that is asked of you."

Master Yi suddenly approached and stuck a threatening finger towards the hooded one. The motion made Katarina instantly reach for her weapons, but she didn't draw them. The warrior didn't care.

"...And you will not lay a hand on anyone here out of aggression."

"You have my word," Talon said with a slight bow.

Master Yi walked off if only to rid himself of the Noxian proximity. Now, it was Wukong's turn to speak his mind. The apprentice dashed forward and became a conduit for the frustration all of them felt.

"You're going to let them stay? Sensei, while I still don't question your wisdom, this time I urge you to reconsider. You should throw them off this cliff and order them to never come back. Hell, let me do it! Sensei! Sensei do you-

"Silence, child!" Master Yi suddenly erupted. "Be silent and return to your orders with Riven! I've nothing more to speak on the matter. They are staying and you will prove to me that you can handle that."

Master Yi brought a hand to his chin and steadied himself with a breath.

"I'm going to prepare a meal. Lee Sin, keep an eye on the guests. Find me in about half an hour."

The monk nodded and turned sidelong to regard everyone. Wukong still hadn't returned to his orders and Riven stood with her weapon in hand looking ready to charge Katarina. She received a similar stance that only added to the unstable atmosphere. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Lee Sin entered the kitchen as he was asked from before. His watch over the others was primarily uneventful. Katarina and Talon kept to themselves far off from Riven and Wukong who seemed to be working extra hard to channel their unrest.

Master Yi wasted no time in placing a tied knapsack into Lee Sin's hold as he rounded the counter.

"Here. For your trip."

Lee Sin scrunched his brow and tried to decline.

"I can't leave now. I'll stay and help deal with this."

"No. I won't let them get in the way of our lives. Go to Ahri's place and find out what you will. I will deal with the Noxians accordingly." Master Yi rubbed his hands together and sighed. "It's a tough situation. I can't send them away else they'll just come back with greater numbers. They're volatile, so treating them respectfully is the only way to go."

"Don't let them walk on you-"

"Never," Master Yi said with a glare that was understandably meant for the guests. "Do not misunderstand. They will not come into my home and take what they will from me. They will be treated fairly, but not exclusively."

Lee Sin nodded and exhaled.

"Are you sure you don't need my assistance?"

"I am sure. I will watch over Riven with my life, you need not worry about her. Now go, and watch your back. If you're being followed, do not lead them to Ahri."

"I understand. I'll take my leave while they are distracted then."

"Very well. Stay safe, and try not to worry about this place. Even if they were to act up, I could put them both down without much effort."

Lee Sin smiled and made for the door.

"I'll return by midmorning. See you then."

Master Yi grunted his agreement and went back to preparing lunch for the rest.


	10. Fluffy Tails and Sex Eyes

Lee Sin's departure went rather smooth. The Noxians had no clue that their second, offhanded target had slipped away during midday. On his way out, the monk did a quick survey of the surroundings as a curiosity had gripped him. Were there more Noxians than the two elites who'd simply waltzed onto the grounds? It didn't take Lee Sin long to determine that there were no others, at least not yet. This confirmation let him leave the dojo behind with a few less regrets. At least his friends weren't outnumbered.

There was only one concern that kept gnawing at the edge of his mind, and that was the fact that he wasn't able to tell Riven about his departure. He'd brought her along to Master Yi's residence on the idea that they'd all enjoy some time together.

Of course, he'd only be gone for a night. That conclusion eased his mind well enough to let those thoughts drift. His focus now was trained on navigating the landscape eastward.

The journey proved to be rather uneventful. The sandwiches Master Yi had quickly prepared for him made an excellent travel meal. They didn't last long, and thankfully, neither did his hunger. With that taken care of, Lee Sin cleared his mind and broke out into a healthy run. The refreshing, gently chilled mountain air was the perfect weather to run in. What few sunrays that found their way through the pines balanced the cool air leaving it simply perfect.

Lee Sin continued east following a slight ascent. After about an hour, the landscape gradually evened out designating the peak of the coniferous mountain. He easily maneuvered his way through the pines and bushes without even an inkling of desire for a true road. Dodging the brush, leaping stones and mossy logs, and keeping the same quickened pace all the while came very naturally to Lee Sin. It was his job when summoned to the Institute after all. In fact, the entire journey was much easier without the possibility of preset monsters and the danger of enemies looking to kill you for sport.

Finally the traveler reached the descent. Lee Sin stopped at a rocky cliff face and regarded the sight before him. A sea of prickly green and stubborn rock blanketed the scene. As Master Yi had hinted, his destination truly did lie within a valley shielded by stalwart mountains on all sides. The leftmost, the northern range, consisted of three massive climbs. The middlemost was the furthest north and colossal enough to gather a white cap of snow. Straight ahead on the other side of the valley was another rise similar to the one he currently stood at the top of, and the southern wall consisted of two large mountains with a narrow pass between them leading into the valley below.

Lee Sin inhaled and prepared to move on.

The sunbeams slipped through the evergreens at a slant and graced his lightly perspiring back; there were still plenty hours left in the day—Enough to reach the base of this mountain, surely.

He started off with a leap forward off of the rocky buildup landing with a solid thump on the packed dirt and pine needles below. The descent wasn't steep enough to warrant slowing his pace too much, but it did make for an awkward shift in stance. True to his course, and to retain his already record timing for this journey, Lee Sin broke off into another run off to his left for a diagonal descent headed northeast.

The mirrored side of the mountain he'd climbed was nearly identical in scenery. Not that he was particularly focused on it, especially with how fast it all flew by, Lee Sin was still impressed by the brisk tranquility of his surroundings.

It wasn't until he happened upon a natural, rushing river impeding his advance further northbound that his run was shifted. His leather boots never stopped pounding against the dirt though—breaking stride meant losing daylight.

Lee Sin instantly knew when he'd fully traversed the mountain and entered the fertile valley below when the two terrains met and blended into each other rather quickly. Still following the river, the foliage creeping up the banks as well as the new varieties of tall, filled out trees marked the change in environment most prominently. Down here the sun was becoming more and more choked through the trees, so much that it reminded the runner of the Rift's unique forest. The difference being that the current one had a cooler temperature signature to the mountains it nestled between.

Another long stretch of time passed that Lee Sin didn't care to discern. He'd only come to notice the last few rays of sunset once his body hinted exhaustion and was given respite through a quickened walk instead of engaging in the dash Lee Sin had numbly been pressing forward with. The monk took some time to regard the river once more—the water was a gentle light blue that seemed to glow with its purity. Fireflies began to come alive and dance among the reeds.

However, the beautiful stream soon disappeared into a cliff face and continued through an unlit passage in the distance. That was acceptable to Lee Sin though for he wouldn't need its guidance any longer. Towering nearby the river was a large, dark blue spire about three stories high with a perimeter of smoothed stones denying vision into its property. The barrier arced into a half circle and met the backside of an expanse of rock formations. The main gate at the front, however, was wooden and just as massive.

Surely the establishment couldn't have been anything other than the bathhouse. The calm and mysterious design was intriguing yet disarming and the double doored gate was wide open to whatever visitors could possibly have found this place.

Lee Sin smiled as the sun finally dropped behind the mountains leaving only the forests natural bioluminescence to light the way. Finally he let himself relax a bit by making the final stretch with a calm walking pace.

* * *

Riven took a seat on the short grass, let her forearms rest on her knees, and slowed down to catch her breath. Looking up, she noticed the blanket of stars beginning to return now that the sky was losing its orange tint in favor of a clear black expanse. The passing of time had gone completely unnoticed.

Wukong plopped down next to her a little ways away and idly massaged one of his hands with the other while regaining his breathing as well. Beads of sweat dripped from both of their brows despite the chill of the mountains slowly descending upon the dojo once more.

"I'm impressed by your resilience," Wukong complimented suddenly, though he didn't bother with eye contact.

Riven glanced over and tried not to smile too wide.

"You do this every day, I'm surprised I could keep up."

"I had to step it up several times after seeing that you refused to tire."

The newest student scoffed through her teeth and looked back to the stars with a grin. Her peer sniffed dismissively and did the same—he didn't want the complimenting to get too out of hand.

Wukong's stomach interrupted their second stretch of silence with a hungry rumble. Lowering his back to the grass and spreading his arms wide, the exhausted Monkey King groaned exaggeratedly completely unashamed of his loud hunger.

"We should get some food. All I want now is food."

Riven sighed and nodded, realizing her own hunger.

"We should probably help sensei make it. It wouldn't be fair for him to handle two meals in a row."

The fact that two Noxian assassins stood between them and dinner went without acknowledgement. It seemed both of them wanted to pretend they weren't even there at all. Before either of them could complain however, Wukong shot up and hopped to his feet.

"Well let's get started then. I'll show you the kitchen and we can decide from there what to make."

The exile rose and rubbed her eyes with the bottoms of her palms before joining Wukong headed towards the complex. They walked in silence, not because of each other, but because neither wanted to even cast a glance to Katarina and Talon who stood quietly whispering to one another at the end of the garden walkway.

Talon was the only one unfazed by the intangible aura of hate resounding from the two approaching and the woman beside him. He offered a simple wave to catch the hatred filled gazes of his target and her ally.

"Nice work out there. I didn't think you two would ever quit sparring and conditioning."

Riven and Wukong stepped onto the wooden porch and neared the dining room without giving a response.

"You heading to prepare dinner?" Talon called, "I'm pretty good with a knife. Do you need my help?"

Riven muttered something under her breath about stabbing something else with a knife before slamming the door behind her and Wukong.

Talon dropped his arms to his sides in exaggeration and looked back to Katarina with his typical unimpressed expression.

"Am I really that off-putting?"

"Your idiocy can quickly become grating, yes," she answered while looking at nothing in particular in the distance.

"This is going to be a long stay," Talon said with a sigh, ignoring Katarina's explanation. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Katarina huffed and accepted the suggestion.

* * *

"Wukong," Riven called as they entered the kitchen alone and disappeared into a storeroom deeper in. Both of them pretended not to hear the Noxians enter and make themselves at home at the dinner table.

"Yeah?"

"Something's been bothering me."

"I wonder what that could be," he said with a hefty hint of sarcasm while pulling open the door to a modestly sized refrigeration cabinet.

Riven accepted the satire, completely understanding what he referred to, and pressed on.

"No, not them. The other two. Lee Sin and M- sensei."

"What about 'em?"

"Where are they?"

Wukong stopped his shuffling through various meats and stood still for a lengthened moment. Afterwards, he looked up slowly and met Riven's eyes.

"Okay... you're right. That is a bit strange. Neither of them were out there with us since lunch."

"I'm going to go find them," she said, peeking back out of the storeroom to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped.

Riven barely paid attention to Wukong's agreement before she started off. Without glancing into the dining hall she exited the building back onto the porch and quickly stormed down past the doors. Choosing the one she was familiar with, the exile entered the main hall and was met a collection of green lenses staring back at her.

"Riven," Master Yi greeted somewhat downtrodden.

"Master Yi... where- where've you been? Were you in here the whole time?"

"Sensei, and no, I was just on my way to collect you and my other apprentice."

Riven peeked out the doorway she'd entered to confirm she wasn't followed before sliding it shut.

"I was deeply curious. Where have you and Lee Sin been?"

"Lee Sin left."

"Left?" Riven repeated with an onset of dire curiosity.

Master Yi held up his hands to calm her and sighed.

"I was busy attending to something else as well. I had to get a message sent," he said with a low voice just over a whisper.

The pupil nodded her understanding of that and quickly tried to go back to the other sudden development.

"Where's Lee Sin? Why did he leave?" she questioned while trying to keep from sounding awkwardly desperate.

"He had some matters to attend to as well." Master Yi's patience was visibly waning. "Just as we have duties here to fulfill. Listen, you will help us deal with our unexpected guests, right? Let's get back to it then."

Riven stepped aside as Master Yi started forward and exited the hall. She didn't like the explanation at first, but rapidly the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Lee Sin had to slip away unnoticed considering he had to be making some move to hasten the coming of the end to the Noxian's self invited stay.

Tailing Master Yi, Riven accepted that she'd just have to bolster her patience for a little while longer.

* * *

Not a soul was in sight as Lee Sin crept up to the entrance with a sudden onset of caution. The atmosphere exuding from the territory fault awfully charged with mysticism and mystery. The soft lights of yellow and blue flickering in various windows offered an inkling of reassurance, but the overall exotic feel to the place produced a constant reaction of caution. Lee Sin stopped his advance as soon as his boots clapped onto the smooth stone designating the position of the large gate when it would be closed.

Straight ahead across a slightly snaking path of buried, carved stone was a much more reasonable entrance. It too was double doored, but this one had knobs and realistically fit the height of the common visitor. To his left and right were paths leading further down and around the main building but they were dead ends and did not lead into the rear area of the complex.

The visitor rolled his shoulders and took a breath to regain a casual attitude. He didn't want to appear rushed, and luckily the sweat lining his brow and back had dried. Approaching the doors came sooner than expected.

Lee Sin quietly pushed open the entrance and closed it behind him before drinking in the vibrant sights and scents. Appearing to be a gathering hall or perhaps a waiting room, the place was large with a high ceiling but didn't offer much variety in furniture aside from several luxuriously cushioned couches and armchairs with small tables and bookcases incrementing their setups within slight alcoves to his left and right. Straight ahead was a half circle counter that resembled the overall structure of the building with the way it met the wall behind it. Between he and the doors beyond the desk sat a peculiar woman looking at him with wide eyes, her hand frozen in mid air as if she was about to write something.

The woman stood up and smiled with a curiosity that Lee Sin found rather sweet. She was a charming girl with long silver hair and striking blue eyes whose pools reflected innocence and perhaps welcoming joviality along with a desire for meeting the man who'd just walked through the doors. A light blue dress that hugged the front of her body and ended with a trimmed cutoff half way down her thighs gave off an interesting impression of noble formality and hinted provocation. Her most intriguing characteristics, however, consisted of the pointed fox ears poking out on her head furred with dark silver. Lee Sin also noticed a single lengthy tail bouncing back and forth behind her as she made her way around the counter with a pencil and clipboard in hand.

"Greetings and welcome," the host chirped cheerfully. Her voice was kept in check so that it didn't echo throughout the empty hall as if it would disturb some ghostly gathering of patrons.

"Hello there," Lee Sin responded kindly. He tried not to stare at her features awkwardly, not that his target would be able to tell with the red cloth shielding his eyes, and noted that her attire reminded him of Ahri's, the supposed owner of this bathhouse and regular champion for the Institute. She, however, had nine tails, not one.

"My name is Sylunis, I will be your host—and your guide, too." Her voice suddenly lowered pitifully as she looked around for Lee Sin's belongings. "Might I fetch you a cane? I would be happy to lend you a shoulder during your visit, but I might not be available all the time."

Lee Sin's lips curled into confusion as he tried to comprehend what she was getting at—and then it hit him. He did look rather blind.

"That won't be necessary," he said with a chuckle, "I can see just fine."

Sylunis' eyes narrowed suspiciously and her cheeks puffed out slightly.

"Are you playing a trick on me? How can you see with that covering your eyes?"

Lee Sin inhaled through his teeth and searched for an offhanded explanation. Finding none, he settled for a cryptic response, just as he often did when questioned about his sight by anyone else.

"I can see—it's different than how you do, but it accomplishes the same goals."

The fox girl wasn't buying it. She did, however, seem to enjoy the impromptu little game. Her tail flicked from side to side with anticipation as she turned the clipboard around and offered Lee Sin the pencil.

"Could you write your name for me then?"

The monk accepted the utensil and quickly signed his name on a line while ignoring the finer details of the rest of the page. From what he glanced at it appeared to be a customer profile. Did he need to complete an interview to take a bath?

Sylunis watched, mouth agape, almost not believing her eyes. After Lee Sin had finished she retrieved the pencil and grinned widely.

"I don't understand how you're doing that, but I find it very amusing! I'm glad you've come to stay with us Mr. ahhh..." Sylunis drifted off as she took up the board and read the signature. Her lips softened with the rest of her expression into a look of shock as she processed the name. Instinctively she met the medallion hanging between Lee Sin's eyes acting as a surrogate for eye contact and slowly retraced a step looking almost frightened.

"Y-you're Lee Sin... you're a ch- you're from the Institute, right?"

The one in question raised his arms desperately trying to show that he wasn't some sort of monster.

"Yes, that's right, and there's no reason to be afraid. I've just come-"

"I'm not frightened, I'm... surprised. It is very rare to see someone of your occupation here. Well, aside from a regular."

Lee Sin raised an eyebrow. Master Yi? The thought made him chuckle.

"Right! Okay... Lee Sin, would you please come with me?"

The monk nodded and tailed the girl's... tail. She led him to the left of the bending counter and through the door awaiting them. They entered another expanse of similarly opulent rugs and furniture lit by a calming blue light from the ceiling. At the end of the long expanse was another set of double doors that probably led to more rooms and walkways before opening out to the backyard of sorts. There were twin staircases that led up to a second story, and even a third set after that. The architecture of smooth, polished wood gnarled with an arcane mysticism felt exotic yet strangely nostalgic and relaxing at the same time.

These surroundings only made up half of Lee Sin's interest, however. This hall was far from an empty ghost-room of ethereal clients eternally waiting for their service. Men and women, all with ears and tails of various colors, lounged about the furniture conversing with each other, reading, playing games, or even expressing affection to each other. Many of them shot curious looks to Lee Sin, the only one without fox ears or tails, then returned to their relaxing while casually observing from afar.

"Would you mind staying here for a bit? I need to hurry upstairs for something."

"Of course-"

"Hey! Hey, Susano! Come here please."

A tall man wearing nothing other than long, dark green pants and a rope belt approached with an exquisite boredom chiseling his face. His hair was long, wild, and blue like the ocean. His eyes matched that color along with his ears and two tails. To Sylunis he gave no other response than an extended blink once he'd approached.

"Stay with our guest here, would you? Offer him something to eat and drink."

"Alright."

"Thanks. Lee Sin, I'll be right back." Sylunis started off but then quickly turned and gave a final, hurried message to the male fox. "By the way, Susano, this is Lee Sin! Lee Sin!"

"Who?"

She sighed.

"Never mind."

Before he could interject, the silver tail was bouncing towards the steps to the second story. Lee Sin then settled his gaze on Susano and waited for him to say something. No response came, only a reciprocated stare that wasn't at all fazed by the fact that Lee Sin was blind, or that he was Lee Sin. The longer it went on, the more the patron came to realize that it wasn't exaggerated boredom Susano expressed, it was simply his unnaturally calm demeanor as if there wasn't a single problem in the world plaguing him.

"Come on, then. Let's get some refreshments. I'm thirsty."

Lee Sin obeyed and strode beside his new host. As they walked he stole several glances over to the couches of fox people and received many pairs of eyes looking back. He couldn't help but feel that some of the looks he received were a bit lengthy and focused instead on his shirtless abdomen. The last girl he looked at before they turned a corner ran a finger over her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes slowly in sultry curiosity. Lee Sin half expected her to reach out and grab him as they stepped into the next room.

* * *

Sylunis stopped her rushing pace up the two flights of stairs just outside the most opulent looking door at the end of the hall. Here the entrance was the only one of its kind and the walkway extended out into a broad circle surrounding the room. The paths were an ascent leading to an open balcony that overlooked the entirety of the grounds.

Nimble fingers grazed through her vibrant strands of silver frantically trying to restore them to an impossible state of perfection. Her other hand attended to her dress smoothing nonexistent wrinkles and assuring that there was no other flaw. There was only so much she could do before she finally sighed, closed her eyes, and tried to steady herself as best she could.

Eyeing the polished handle once more, Sylunis took up the clipboard she temporarily held between her thighs and extended a nervous fist to the door. After a brief moment of hesitation, she knocked three times on the hard wood.

_"Oh... Get a hold of yourself, Syl. You're professional. You're the head assistant. You can handle this responsibility for Ahri. You-"_

Her mental pep talk was interrupted by a muffled call to enter the room.

Sylunis cleared her throat, hugged her clipboard with one arm, and turned the handle to step inside. Quickly but quietly she closed the door behind her.

As the head assistant, she'd seen Ahri's personal chambers many times before—though it wasn't as if it was forbidden to visit the matron in her room should a permanent resident and employee desire. She welcomed it even. However, Sylunis was still amazed by the opulence exuding from the fine detail and luxuriousness of the quarters. Soft rugs and matching curtains of midnight blue adorned the floor and window, a scintillating structure of carved glass and silver protruded from the ceiling giving off a relaxing glow, and wardrobes and dressers of dark pine wood carved and polished by master carpenters lined one of the walls holding many different items and utilities on their surfaces. The piece that immediately grabbed the attention of any visitor was the massive double bed against the right wall lined with silken sheets, feather and down pillows, and covered with a canopy of thin, dark blue cloth. On the other side of that was a sliding door that remained open revealing a cavernous walk in closet filled with much more than just clothing.

All of it was impressive enough to make the assistant drop her jaw in amazement despite her frequenting of the place, but that was not the case this time. Instead she froze and stared with her wide, sapphire eyes into two deep pools of robust amber. In the center of the bed lay Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox as many knew her, lost in the comfort of the mattress lying on her stomach. She was dressed in a low cut outfit similar to Sylunis' own, though colored deep red and snow white. In one hand she fingered the open book she was reading while the other casually placed a dark red berry between her teeth retrieved from a tiny bowl near her text.

They shared a lengthened stare, each passing second spiking Sylunis' nervousness higher and higher. Ahri found the reaction charming—she merely chewed and finished the treat before finally breaking the silence.

"You know, Syl," she began with a voice that could charm kings, "you don't need to knock before visiting me. You are welcome any time."

Sylunis shuffled forward, finding security in her clipboard and responded after breaking eye contact and shifting her focus to the rug just before the bed.

"Y-yes well... I wanted to be polite... the last time I walked in I interrupted you when you were... a-attending to yourself," the nervous assistant recalled with an obvious heat rushing to her cheeks.

Ahri giggled playfully and sat up on her hip. Her legs folded off to the side, her nonad of tails calmly undulated behind her, and she leaned into one of her hands propping herself up on the bed. The intense vibrancy in her eyes remained locked onto her assistant's bashful sapphires even though they continued to watch the rug.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Exploring the pleasures of one's own body is a natural and common thing, as it should be. You didn't interrupt me anymore than you did a moment ago by making me look up from this story I was reading." Ahri's own ears twitched playfully atop her head of dark blue, almost black waves of soft hair and her eyes flared with amusement. "You understand, right? It's not such a strange practice for yourself either, no?"

Sylunis' eyes went wide and she stammered a bit more while finding eye contact once again.

Ahri giggled and waved away her question to give relief to the flustered assistant who was experiencing an intense desperation for the proper answer.

"I am sorry. Seeing you so hot and agitated is just so cute. Do you forgive me?" Ahri questioned with a soft undertone in her voice.

Nervously digging the toe of her slipper into the rug, the trusted advisor was powerless to do anything else other than nod with a weak smile. She'd lost so much control over the conversation that she'd just about forgotten why she'd even come to her employer.

"Though if you have stories you'd like to share about touching yourself, I'm always waiting to hear them," the nine-tailed fox slyly added with a charming wink and smile. The deliberate impact in her voice caught her target off guard even further.

Sylunis squeaked what was supposed to become her next sentence and buried her face in her clipboard desperately trying to shift the conversation back to its intended purpose.

The prurient fox elicited a lighthearted laugh before ending with a disarming hum.

"I don't think that's why you've come to see me, however. Have you got something else to tell me?"

Sylunis breathed a little easier now that she could deliver the message she'd rehearsed on her way up the steps. Looking up from the paper on the clipboard, she smiled gently and jumped right to the point.

"One of my duties is to report directly to you if a client of particular interest comes to the bathhouse, right? A-and, well, you know how much interest I have in the Institute of War..."

"You have a knack for studying all you can of the champions within. You flatter me with the information you collect on myself," the nine-tailed fox said with an exaggerated batting of her eyelashes.

"R-right! Well... one of them is here."

Ahri shot up to a full sitting position and closed her book on a small tassel as she responded with bolstered curiosity.

"...Really now? Who is it that has arrived?"

"He is one of the Ionians, but not Master Yi. It's Lee Sin."

Ahri ran a pensive finger over her lips and grinned. She knew more of Lee Sin than most of the other champions. A certain Ionian often talked of his friendship with him during his time with the matron of the bathhouse—her own self.

"Lee Sin... now that is very interesting. I imagine that his purpose for his visit goes beyond the desire for company and a bath."

Quickly the matron tossed her book aside, grabbed the bowl of berries, and rose to her feet in front of Sylunis. She placed the container onto a nightstand and looked to the door ready to find the blind monk downstairs.

Sylunis, several inches shorter than the exquisite woman she'd back stepped to give room to, hugged her clipboard and smiled. As head assistant, she was ecstatic to deliver news Ahri found so intriguing.

"I will meet him myself. Will you take me to him?"

"Of course!" Sylunis chirped while moving to take the lead. As she stepped out the door she turned her head sidelong for a question. "By the way... Ahri?"

"Hmm?"

"...Is he really blind?"

Ahri grinned.

"You've read about him. What did the sources say? He's known as the Blind Monk, after all."

Sylunis nodded unsurely before continuing.

"Yes but... he can see... I think. Mmm. I don't really understand it."

Ahri snickered lightly and stepped on with a grace that would put entire bloodlines of queens to shame.

* * *

"Here—try this."

"What is it?" Lee Sin questioned, accepting a glass from Susano. It was well appreciated after having built a thirst from the sandwich of sliced chicken and leaf greens he was offered.

"I'm not sure exactly," he said while pouring himself a glass from the pitcher, "but I've been drinking it recently. It's just some kind of juice squeezed from the berries they grow around here. They grow so many kinds that I've lost track of what's what."

Lee Sin swirled the container a couple times finding the dark blue liquid rather appealing. He sniffed it covertly, found that the scent was lightly fragrant and desirable, then allowed the drink to grace his lips. It was cold and refreshing with a light sweetness that lingered and made the tongue desire another sip. He bumped his eyebrows in satisfaction and turned to lean against the bar. Susano placed the pitcher back onto the counter where an attendant retrieved it and placed it back into a stone cupboard that refrigerated hundreds of prepared beverages. There were several of these cold storage units against the wall next to an equal amount of similar casings that stored a variety of snacks and foodstuffs.

The rest of the expansive lounge was similar to the hall outside, though less crowded. A few gatherings of fox people happily dined on their dinner platters on a few tables here and there, but the majority of the populace seemed to take part in the social hour in the hall. Lee Sin inhaled another breath of the lightly scented atmosphere and sighed calmly. It would be hard for anyone to not find these surroundings relaxing.

"Well?" Susano questioned.

Lee Sin found it amusing how the man's casual demeanor took such an interested turn in something as simple as the juice. Though, to be fair, the monk found the drink very delicious.

"It's great. To be honest, I haven't had something like this before. It reminds me of blueberries and maybe raspberries, but not as sour."

Susano appeared to accept the in-depth answer with a tiny smile, that of which was a rarity. Rather than continue he simply silenced himself with the beverage.

After a moment longer of glancing from painting to painting lining the walls afar, the blind guest turned and leaned onto the counter comfortably. Susano didn't move.

"As you may have wondered, I've come here with a lot of questions."

"Honestly I thought you came for the berries."

The monk found it difficult to discern Susano's sarcasm through his personality. Judging by the way things were going, it was entirely plausible he meant what he said.

"Maybe I'd better get to the point. I'd like to ask Ahri some things, without a doubt you know of her?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and ask her," Susano replied as if he was busy with a daydream.

Lee Sin turned and caught his eye to determine that he hadn't lost focus on their conversation. The second host simply nodded his head forward to direct Lee Sin's attention from behind another sip. Much to his surprise, the one he sought was approaching from only several steps away. The one he knew as Sylunis was walking beside her, though slightly behind, hugging her precious clipboard as if it were a puppy that'd otherwise run away.

All of the guest's attention was instantly demanded by the astonishing presence Ahri commanded. Each step was deliberate and exquisite in execution as if she'd practiced the approach for years. Her radiance was so manifested that each shifting strand of hair, the minute twinkling in her dashing eyes, and of course the direct presentation of the most feminine aspects of her upper body altogether stunned Lee Sin by catching his attentive gaze simultaneously. The drink in his hand lowered as did his jaw ever so slightly. By the time she'd stopped before him with one hand on her hip and the other idling in the air beside her Lee Sin's reaction still hadn't changed. He'd never truly seen her this close before.

Ahri cocked her head and offered a smile.

"Welcome, champion of Ionia." She seemed to have added the title simply for the enjoyment of speaking it teasingly rather than for its purpose. "Lee Sin, if I'm not mistaken? It's a pleasure to meet you." The most prominent word was accentuated with blatant overtone.

Placing his mostly finished drink off to the side, Lee Sin cleared his throat and regained the majority of his etiquette.

"The pleasure is mine, Ahri. I appreciate your generous hospitality."

Now that he could look around a bit more, the monk noticed that the majority of the furry eared inhabitants within the dining hall were looking on with wide eyes and pleasant smiles. Hushed whispers broke out between them as they regarded the nine-tailed fox with a respect fitting of her demeanor.

It was she who then eased the formality of the greeting with a short laugh.

"My hospitality is secondary and irrelevant in this case. These two here deserve your gratitude. I take it Sylunis here was a gracious host upon your arrival?"

The girl's bright blue eyes blinked happily.

"Her cordial professionalism was impressive and welcoming," Lee Sin responded genuinely more to Sylunis than Ahri. She bounced once and quietly giggled.

"I'm very glad. She's a big fan of yours, you know."

The straightforwardness caused the head assistant in question to bite her lip, glance off to the side, and shrug humbly.

Lee Sin found that fact intriguing. How did she know of him? What did she know of him? Did she have information on many people?

"And I see Susano's spoiled you with some refreshments already."

The shirtless fox glanced over to Ahri, almost like he wasn't listening previously, and nodded.

"Susano was here to see the beginning of this establishment. He's been of invaluable help to me ever since, and to everyone who's set foot within."

"You flatter me," he responded dryly.

Ahri hummed through a grin and set her predator gaze back on Lee Sin's wrapped eyes.

"So tell me, Lee Sin. What's brought you to our home?"

"I've come to see you, actually."

The soft tails floating behind Ahri suddenly shifted in unison producing quite a mesmerizing effect as she giggled. Her leftmost then wrapped around to her front and covered her lips as the matron feigned bashfulness.

"Though I often receive requests for bathing companionship, rarely do I ever answer them."

Ahri started a slow strut forward and stepped just inches from Lee Sin's face. One hand softly expanded over his chest while the other traced his jaw. Despite his headband, Ahri stared into his eyes as if she could see what was underneath with a provocative hum.

"Though for you, Lee Sin? I would be a fool to deny you."

Lee Sin opened his mouth to respond but withheld his words when he sensed that it'd come out jumbled. Her soft touch as she pressed into him and the proximity of the artistry that was her beautiful face sent his mind reeling.

Behind Ahri and her waving tails, Sylunis watched at full attention with a faint heat glowing on her cheeks. Susano still hadn't moved, or really acted interested. He simply stood staring out across the room with the drink still at his lips which wasn't emptying very fast at all.

"That's... well, my purpose was just to ask you some things, actually." Lee Sin's voice came out a bit lighter than usual. His strong presence was diminished by Ahri's twofold. It didn't help that he was caught deep within her territory either.

"And I've come down to answer them." Ahri retracted from with monk with a sly smile and turned to her head assistant. "Syl, would you be so kind as to prepare my personal spring?"

Sylunis instantly brightened to attention and nodded dutifully. Within seconds she was hurrying out of the dining hall.

"I'll go help her. Take your time heading up, Ahri." With a sudden and final gulp, Susano placed his drink on the counter and left, his two tails mirroring the calm demeanor he eternally expressed.

The matron set her captivating amber gaze back on Lee Sin and grinned.

_"What have I gotten myself into?" _the monk thought helplessly.


	11. And Sex Eyes Lead To?

Over the course of the lengthy trip, the surroundings barely registered to the blind guest's mind as he and his guide progressed in silence. With Ahri lovingly hugging his arm and leading him forward, Lee Sin and the tailed matron made their way through several hallways, lounges, and indoor paths both populated and not with other furry eared inhabitants enjoying their night.

The monk was too lost in focus to really appreciate that lavishness of the sights throughout the bathhouse. He kept his vision locked straight—trained on one point, and then the next, all the while trying to brush off the soft hums and purrs coming from the one glued to his side.

Lee Sin finally restored his peripheral processing once they stepped through a couple of double doors to the outside that were politely held open a while in advance by a few fox passersby who spotted Ahri approaching with her prey in her grasp. He heard them snickering with elation as they closed the doors behind.

The moon was in full power over the sky now, casting its silver glow over the dim grounds. A few glances here and there was enough to determine their immediate location was a well kempt garden of many different flowers and plants. They were all trimmed and neatly kept low. A few tenders were still working away picking seeds, flowers, and small berries from some of the domestic foliage lining the wide, smoothed stone walkway.

Ahri didn't slow their pace even though she noticed Lee Sin's offhanded appreciation for the property.

Lee Sin's lips contorted into slight confusion. The paths that snaked through the garden all generally led forward into the rock face, and the ones that branched out did not end at some gathering of baths as he'd expected. It hit him; if this was a bathhouse, where were the baths?

The touch of soft fur all along his side sent a brief shiver up his spine that eased him back into reality. Three of the nine tails behind them had wrapped themselves around Lee Sin's solid body. Looking over, the monk could tell Ahri had recognized his wordless questioning. She gave him a sweet smile, blinked with a calm grace, and looked forward setting her eyes on a well lit cavern leading into the rock formation.

"Have you ever been to a bathhouse, Lee Sin?"

It was difficult getting used to responding to the enchanting voice casually—it felt more natural to speak with respectful praising to the sensual goddess.

"Never one without baths," he responded with a lightly comical tinge.

Ahri hummed with amusement.

"You've only seen a part of what my home has to offer."

Lee Sin's questions were answered as soon as they passed from the cool night air into the temperate cavern network within the small mountain. The expertly carved tunnel led into a final massive lounge similar to the main hall of the building before, though better outfitted with towel wardrobes, racks of soaps and shampoos, and stands serving different kinds of drinks and snacks. The people here were mainly foxes it seemed at first. Though finally, Lee Sin caught sight of men and women here and there lacking the vulpine characteristics the majority of the populace shared. They must be the customers, he reasoned, though the warrior found it odd they'd all strictly congregate here.

"This time of night is busiest for the springs," Ahri explained. As they walked, the small groups stepped away and allowed them more than enough room to pass by.

"The springs are within these caves then," Lee Sin reasoned as he glanced at the many hallways leading off deeper into the cavern.

"Natural hot springs well up within pockets throughout this place. From the labor of many talented craftsman, we've tapped into those reservoirs and constructed baths." Ahri giggled just as they began an ascent through a tunnel that looked hardly traveled. It was even barricaded by a counter that was gladly opened by a staff member when they neared.

"Technicalities can get boring, though. The best thing now would be to simply show you."

Lee Sin remained silent and looked ahead to the patch of twinkling night sky at the end of the tunnel. After a brief ascent, the incline poured out into a rocky bowl of sorts with a wide, glowing pool of water taking the focus ahead. Streams of vibrant teal trickled from the wall down an intricately carved stack of flattened stones and pooled into the bath below. The stars and moon above only added to the illustrious body of water.

Trained on the pleasant, small waterfall ahead, Lee Sin watched with parted lips. He barely noticed Susano and Sylunis approaching from a couple tables and gatherings of supplies off to the side of the spring.

"It looks perfect!" Ahri exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep. It's warm too, enough to satisfy your preference," Susano confirmed casually.

"I prepared an arrangement of soaps! While Susano tweaked the water pathing, I took it upon myself to choose lots of fresh additives for the bath. There are several new scented oils to try..." Sylunis trailed off as she began vicariously daydreaming about Ahri running her oiled hands all along Lee Sin's body.

Lee Sin waved his hand to politely bring her attention from his naked torso back up to his blindfold. The youthful woman smiled with a blush, though she didn't seem very ashamed at this point.

Susano scuffed his boots forward and made for the exit back down to the hall now that his job was done.

"Well, I'm off to find a game of cards down below." Susano nodded towards Lee Sin as he passed by. "Let Syl suck him dry, it's pretty damn obvious how hot she's getting over the champion. She's needed that attention for a while now but she's always so shy."

Lee Sin cleared his throat loudly and stepped away from Ahri, trying to process the sudden awkward atmosphere Susano left the trio with. Ahri released her prey and giggled while giving her longstanding friend a wave as he departed down the tunnel.

Needless to say, Sylunis was a flustered mess. She stepped forward as if to yell something at Susano for his words but her embarrassment kept that from happening.

"He's right, Syl. When's the last time you've touched a man like Lee Sin?"

The monk rubbed his temple and sighed heavily trying to survive whatever was going on at this moment. He grasped for the right words to diffuse the situation before it could get worse, yet none would come.

"I-I... Quit— Ahri! You're making it sound—"

"Oh, I know, I know. Don't be shy. Come." With her command, Ahri placed one hand on Lee Sin's back and beckoned Sylunis with the other. Sylunis obeyed with a few steps.

Lee Sin suddenly opened his palms and attempted to refuse.

"That's... it's okay— Sylunis, you don't need to—" Lee Sin sighed as he reached a loss of words to describe the intent given to her.

"No! He didn't mean..." Sylunis, too, reached that impasse.

Ahri's pleasant laughter drew both of their attention, and both were thankful for the respite.

"I can't get enough of this. Come on, Syl. Take it out for him."

Lee Sin vocalized an exhale and looked to the stars for some sort of rescue from this situation. Across from him a couple steps, Sylunis groaned with frustration and clasped both of her hands at her chest as if she were to undress. The monk nearly protested for the sake of her decency but was halted when something unexpected happen.

Slowly, the gentle assistant opened both of her palms to reveal a small, scintillating orb about the size of an apple. All three watched as the hues of deep sapphire and sky blue mixed with each other producing a faint thrumming sound that could be heard just above the trickling water in the distance.

Lee Sin recognized such a sphere. It reminded him of Ahri's weapon on the Summoner's Rift.

"What... is that?" Lee Sin questioned in genuine awe.

"It's her spirit orb," Ahri answered quietly. Her smile melted away into a serious expression as she left Lee Sin and demanded Sylunis' gaze with her own vibrant eyes. "I was unaware that you'd grown this starved. Syl, why didn't you tell me?"

Unsure of what the matron was talking about, Lee Sin remained silent and listened intently.

Sylunis desperately tried to excuse the claim by saying "N-no! Ahri, it's fine really, I've a lot left—"

"Nonsense, your orb is hardly lively. If I'd have known, I would have saturated it with spirit from my own. Susano would have done the same for you."

Sylunis cupped the shining sphere and caressed it with her fingers.

"I don't need much..."

Ahri sighed more with pity than anything else before turning suddenly and firing a glare at Lee Sin.

Like a threatened hare, Lee Sin felt as if he should run from the hungry fox. However, his feet remained firm as Ahri made the few steps toward him agonizingly slow.

"Lee Sin... Syl has been so good to you tonight. You'd be willing to do anything for her, wouldn't you? I am more than willing to share you."

Still very unclear about this whole situation, the monk retracted slightly and questioned, "Of course I'm thankful, but... I must admit that I'm very confused about all this."

"I'll explain it, but first... Syl, come."

The assistant appeared beside Ahri looking quite shy from the proximity the three of them shared. Only inches from each other's face, the nine tailed fox motioned Sylunis towards Lee Sin. Timidly, the single tailed fox gently placed the cool surface of her orb against Lee Sin's toned chest and watched as the colors shifted slightly as if it had been woken from a nap.

Lee Sin remained still, finding the touch of the orb exotic. The cold feeling it produced spread across his skin from the contact area, though it was oddly soothing.

Because he was so focused on watching the hues of blue shutter and twist, Lee Sin didn't see the orb's owner hurriedly lean in for a kiss. Her gentle lips touched the side of his cheek delicately and lingered for a few seconds. The monk froze, accepting the kiss, and watched as the orb on his chest suddenly sparked to life and began repairing its lighter hues with much darker vibrancies. When Sylunis retreated, taking her orb away, he was left with the faintest feeling as if he was missing something. Within seconds the notion disappeared.

Blushing, Sylunis eyed her spirit orb and smiled widely. Just from the simple contact the sphere looked much livelier.

"...Thank you, Lee Sin."

"You're welcome," he responded as more of a question.

Sylunis met Ahri's approving gaze with a nod and quickly shuffled past them and down the exit tunnel.

So many questions bounced around in the poor visitor's head, too many even, as they jumbled and mixed with his original purpose for even coming. Ahri noticed the bemusement afflicting her target and only giggled in response. Now that they were alone, she started a slow pace towards the water's edge, expecting Lee Sin to follow.

The monk did so and stopped just before the spring, regarding it with wonder. The bottom of the pool wasn't rocky, he noticed. It was lined with a short and even moss that produced the attractive glow with its mellow teal and jade bioluminescence. Lee Sin caught Ahri's eye and she extended her hand outward inviting him to test the waters.

Off came his boots, then socks, before the esteemed guest stepped one foot into the spring. The moss was soft and pleasant to the touch, just as the water was surprisingly warm and coaxing. Before he could advance however, the back of Ahri's hand against his diaphragm kept him in place. The red wrapping turned and met the dazzling amber eyes which glanced downward briefly at Lee Sin's forest green pants.

With more than slight hesitance, Lee Sin abided and quickly slid off his bottoms but kept the thin shorts he wore underneath where they were. After a lousy folding job, the pants were tossed far enough away to keep from getting soaked. This time he was allowed to walk out into the waters, impressed by the solidity of the moss under his feet. It did not mush and tear, rather it kept its form completely as if it were a carpet. Lee Sin found that the water did not go too deep, only to about the middle of his shins once he'd reached the center. The left side of the pool did have a more intense dip that would probably reach his waist though. Figuring it as good a place as any, Lee Sin settled onto his knees close to the waterfall at the back of the pool and turned back to see Ahri approaching from the table with a basket.

The sensual fox made sure her prey was watching before she set the basket at her feet and began undressing. She started with her detached sleeves, sliding them off and casting them aside without much care. Keeping unfaltering faux eye contact with the one in the pool, Ahri slowly reached back with one hand and undid a few strings at her back. The front of her tunic fell downward, revealing her curvaceous and generously sized breasts that complimented her frame exquisitely.

Reflexively, Lee Sin quickly averted his gaze and tried to focus on something else, though all that was immediately before him was water.

He could hear Ahri's sweet sounding giggles over the trickling behind him. The fox pulled her dress off and kicked it behind her, all the while shielding her naked lower half with one of her many tails. Without censoring her chest, the salacious one retrieved the basket of soaps and scents and started toward Lee Sin.

Trapped for good now, Lee Sin glanced up, catching the sight of Ahri's milky body and white tails contrasted only by her dark hair flowing down behind her shoulders, the powerful goldenrod gaze she commanded, and the soft pink of her lips and nipples. Again he tried to respectfully look away as if he was unworthy of the sight.

"What's the matter? I thought decency could be discarded around a blind man."

Lee Sin scoffed and smiled towards the gentle ripples coming his way from Ahri's step.

Ahri brushed one of her free tails along Lee Sin's cheek as she passed him by and set the loop of the tiny cradle on a protruding rock that seemed to exist for such a purpose. From the container she retrieved a small vial and poured a sweet scented soap oil into her hand.

Lee Sin withheld a shiver as Ahri's slender fingers contacted his shoulders. He sensed her body heat at his back when she lowered to her knees and began caressing his body and herself with the warm water mixed with the oil. She took the time to find every inch of their exposed skin before finally slowing to a halt. After another sweet hum from the fox, the monk couldn't help his sharp inhale as she pressed into him with a warm embrace. He could feel every detail of the silky breasts pushing into his back, especially the two prominent protrusions. Ahri wrapped her arms around his chest and moaned softly into his ear.

"You may have been able to fulfill Syl's wish so easily, but my desire will require much more than a single kiss to satiate."

Lee Sin gave no response further than gently clearing his throat. He couldn't.

Another tail, one that hadn't submerged itself, appeared before Lee Sin carrying a spirit orb on its tip. This was the orb Lee Sin had seen before on the Rift. It was much larger, a little bigger than his head for sure, yet still so light that the fox could manipulate it with just her tail.

Similar to Sylunis' orb however, this one was greatly more lethargic. In fact, its mixture of sky blue was so thin it was nearly transparent in some parts. The sickly status of her orb made Lee Sin wonder how much he'd have to give to saturate it, and what exactly he'd be giving. The question made for a good alleviation.

"What exactly are these spirit orbs, Ahri?"

"They're a part of us, and each only has one for life," she began. "It is a vessel that feeds off of spirit and other forces, stores it, and nourishes our bodies with its valuable sustenance."

From what he'd seen on the Rift, this spirit absorption was particularly lethal. Lee Sin felt his body tense suddenly as he considered the possibility of actually being in danger. Seeming ever omniscient with her ability to read emotion, Ahri exhaled disarmingly, hugged Lee Sin tighter while rubbing her cheek against his, and slowly traced his muscled torso with her fingers while looking on at her spirit orb with him.

"Do not feel alarmed, Lee Sin. Yes, the life force of a person is the purest of energy this vessel can consume, but it is not the only. The spirit orb is also satisfied with the natural aura a person gives off when met with sensuality and affection. Can't you feel it? Already it is tasting your aura." Ahri giggled playfully. "The feel of my body must excite you."

As Ahri began gently motioning her chest further against Lee Sin's back, the monk watched as the orb twinged and jumped with hints of newfound vigor. He found watching his expertly controlled emotions so easily laid out before them rather embarrassing.

Ahri's tail flicked suddenly sending the orb hovering a little ways ahead where it remained just above the water's surface. The glowing springwater parted effortlessly as the fox pulled away from Lee Sin and repositioned herself in front of him sitting on her knees. Lee Sin trained his second sight on her raring eyes, using them as an anchor to keep from staring blatantly at her body below. Although, his special wrapping granted a special advantage for stealing glances without appearing to do so, much like a pair of tinted eyeglasses.

"Now it's my turn for a question."

Lee Sin was ready to answer until she slid forward and pressed her body into his. Her pinpointed forcefulness slowly broke his sitting position and lowered the monk almost onto his back. Using his hands to support himself, Lee Sin began a slow retreat backward as Ahri pressed on until his back was close to a smooth boulder covered in a thin blanket of trickling water. With no where left to run, the monk placed his palms into the moss and stiffened as Ahri hungrily looked him over, prodding him here and there with her soft and explorative hands further massaging the waning oil into his skin. At last she settled back onto the crimson headwrap, her lips just inches from the monks.

"Ever since I learned about you, Lee Sin, and after all the stories from your Ionian friend, I've been longing to learn about your... uniqueness."

His expression remained softened and didn't give away the fact that he noticed Ahri's eyes shifting color. As they bore into his red cloth, a warm pink hue overtook the amber glow giving them a somewhat ethereal presence.

"Might I... take a peek?" the fox questioned.

Lee Sin felt a gentle hand creeping up the side of his face. Almost automatically his mirrored hand reached up and grasped her wrist to halt the fingers that had slid underneath the edge of his blinding wrap. His words came out slow, nonthreatening, but serious in the sense that they lacked the effect Ahri had been producing from him since the night began.

"If I could ask but one thing from you, Ahri, it would be that you left hidden what is hidden."

Ahri's eyes widened for a bit, then returned to normal along with their color. Atop her head the furry ears sunk to either side as if she'd been scolded. Feigning sadness, Ahri spoke with a puffed lower lip and a lightly childish tone.

"If it means that much to you... though I'm somewhat saddened to learn of your immunity to my little trick. You are the second person to be unaffected by my charming magic. Usually it makes getting what I desire effortless."

"And the first?"

Ahri smiled.

"Your goggled friend, of course. Those silly lenses negate the effect as well. I hate it when he wears those—his eyes are much too beautiful to cover up..."

Lee Sin looked rather surprised. Master Yi was never seen without his signature mask. He trusted Ahri that much that he'd remove it before her? The monk hummed in response.

"Which is why I wanted to see if all Ionians had such beautiful eyes to match their powerful and masculine bodies."

Underneath Ahri's touch, Lee Sin squirmed a bit as she ran a hand up his thigh.

"So powerful... and strong..."

Ahri's breathing increased another stage as she bit her lip and softened her brow. Again she devoured the sight of Lee Sin's body making sure to give attention to every single detail of his naked skin. Unannounced, the fox suddenly pounced forward and pinned Lee Sin's lap underneath herself. A single under-curled tail and a pair of thin shorts was all that stood between the man's now extremely attentive appendage and Ahri's blushing lower lips.

Unable to go any longer without some taste of progression, the matron leaned in and met Lee Sin's lips with a firm and purpose-filled kiss. His mind too hazy to handle much further action, the monk returned the affection as Ahri broke and rejoined their heated liplock several times over. Lee Sin took a breath after the fox finally retracted, realizing then that her tongue had found his more than a few times. The sensation left him with a sweet taste and a hot tingling across his lips.

Ahri caught her aroused breath and appeared to will herself back under control. She opened her eyes once more and giggled with a low, provocative voice.

"It's very difficult to contain myself here with you, Lee Sin."

The nine tailed fox sighed wistfully and leaned forward to touch her forehead against his. After a brief moment, she lifted her legs and brought one against the other to sit sidelong in Lee Sin's lap. Gently she laid into him and rested the side of her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and cooing softly. All the while the spirit orb nearby went unnoticed as it continuously fed off of their contact.

"Talk to me, Lee Sin. I want to hear your voice more."

Lee Sin supported the new position with one of his hands around her waist and the other on top of her lower legs. Beneath the clear water, Ahri allowed her tails to float out behind her without any real motive. The monk watched the soft white fur wave beneath the water as he held the surprisingly light woman in his lap. He found it a bit uncomfortable that she'd chosen to plant her naked backside directly between his thighs, but the contact was heavily intended. Still hovering just a few feet ahead, Lee Sin shifted his gaze and looked over the sphere. The color had returned, enough that the blue was almost completely solid. Strangely he felt glad that he could help the loving woman with her orb necessities, yet he was reminded that he had his own agenda for being here, and that was for answers towards his quest to find the azure-headed girl from days before. With renewed inspiration to obtain some new info, Lee Sin began idly stroking Ahri's side between her breast and hip, earning an appreciative purr.

"Ahri," he began, looking out to the starry skyline beyond.

The content woman hummed her questioning response.

Lee Sin decided to ease into his questions by first approaching indirectly. "Tell me about your people. I must admit that I've never seen someone with a spirit orb or beautiful ears and tails outside this bathhouse."

"That's a good sign," Ahri answered. She began tracing tiny nothings with her fingers on her guest's chest. "My kind are often regarded as soul-sucking demons by the general populace. This has earned us much discrimination and violent abuse over many years."

Lee Sin grit his teeth. He didn't mean to touch upon something so sensitive, though Ahri didn't sound very depressed about the topic, only reflective.

"Because of that I started this bathhouse and lodge. It is here where all those akin to me come to find solace and freedom from the hatred Valoran casts upon us."

"How do you find them all? Or how do they find you?" he continued with genuine curiosity.

Ahri shifted slightly and lifted her head to steal glances between Lee Sin and her feet submerged in the water.

"I... struck a deal with the Institute."

Now the monk was doubly interested. What was her origin with the Institute of War anyway?

"First, I should say that our number of tails and spirit orb size reflect the amount of spirit we've consumed in our lifetime. It's worth mentioning that... I'm the only one with nine. There are a handful with two tails, such as Susano, but none more than that."

The gravity of the situation suddenly hit Lee Sin. The sheer amount of spirit Ahri had absorbed was unquantifiable. How many people had she drained? Killed? There was a lot more to the matron beyond her affectionate and playful self.

He realized his caring touch on her body had halted. Lee Sin resumed stroking her skin producing a sigh from the girl before she continued with her soft voice.

"The Institute is afraid of me, you know," Ahri stated with a deep look into Lee Sin's headcloth. Her eyes found the water before continuing again. "And so we struck a grey area. They allow me this valley where I may run this place without their interference, and every tailed one that appears across Valoran gets relocated here where they'll be safe. In return I fight as a champion of the Rift when summoned. The Institute gets to keep their eye on me while still leaving me and my kind alone here in this place." Ahri sighed, this time with a bit more comfort. "I like the tradeoff."

"You can't truly be so hated as you say, right? What about all of the people who visit this place for its luxury?"

Ahri grinned.

"Those that seek this place looking to enjoy the services will find it. As long as they abide by my rules, rules unmediated by the Institute, then they might experience a very pleasant night, and the residents here get to nourish themselves with the essence they collect from the visitors. It's harmless, of course, and mutually beneficial."

Lee Sin nodded.

"Your rules?"

"Yes," Ahri started a bit more intently, "I am very serious about them. You see, nothing here is guaranteed. Patrons get to spend time with a fox only if they choose that they want to. Though on the uncommon side, people have paid and been turned away shortly after due to their horrible personality, manners, or general incompatibility with those that live here."

"What do you do with the offenders that refuse to leave?"

Ahri looked to Lee Sin and spoke without a hitch in her voice.

"I kill them."

That wasn't the answer he expected.

"You-"

"If an outsider were to lay a hand on anyone here without permission, I take their life by wringing every last bit of life force from their body."

The monk found the answer slightly surprising. However, the patrons who journey to this secluded place surely understand the risk. The punishment for forcing oneself onto another was perhaps anticipated considering their history.

"I see. What if they were just drunk?"

"Maybe you've noticed; alcohol isn't served here for that reason, and because it clouds the aura our orbs tap."

"Hmm. I hope things like that don't happen often."

Ahri drew a breath and let it out calmly, placed her head back against Lee Sin's shoulder, and turned slightly to hug him and rub her damp chest against his.

"No, not often," she said with a sigh. "The last arrogant offender was a couple months ago. He demanded that Sylunis serve him as he wished, and when he was refused, he tried to take her by force." Ahri paused, letting the intensity sink in. "His body fed the wolves downstream."

Lee Sin could only hum in response. Ahri protected her flock mercilessly, and maybe that was the way it should be. He couldn't say whether it was right or wrong; the entire situation was a grey area just as the fox had mentioned earlier.

The monk eased off the questioning and idly began massaging the girl's exposed back just as she did his. The time that passed while they affectionately attended to each other helped purify the cloudiness imparted by the past gloomy discussion. It did wonders for the nine tailed fox especially—Lee Sin sensed her heightened arousal returning, for better or worse. After a couple minutes of her hastened breaths fed by the caressing along her back and shoulders, Ahri began a series of light kisses along the patron's neck. She started small but soon intensified her new stimuli by adding teeth and tiny nibbles to the skin she kissed and suckled. The sweet sound of her moans and growls nearly chased away the thoughts Lee Sin still held on to regarding his mission.

"Ahri," Lee Sin began, hopefully sparing himself a minute longer before Ahri gave in and devoured him.

"Hmm?" the fox responded as she rose higher and continued her barrage of loving kisses on Lee Sin's cheek.

"I still have one final question for you. It's the true reason I've come tonight."

For a few moments he wondered if the panting fox had even heard him. Her sexual frustration nearing its breaking point, Ahri squirmed half way around in Lee Sin's lap so that she sat with her back to his chest and her legs extended outward tracing the inner sides of his. The collection of pillowy tails spilled out on either side of his waist, each one either floating aimlessly or choosing to wrap themselves around the monk's lower back. She fumbled in the water on either side, blindly feeling for the monk's hands. Once she grasped his wrists, Ahri pulled his hands in and cupped them over her breasts, exhaling excitedly as she squeezed with his hold.

Like a puppet, Lee Sin went along with the new voiceless command. Gently but firmly he started a slow circular motion, kneading Ahri's bust with arousing pressure. Just above the water's surface, the murmuring woman reached down and softly ran her finger nails over her inner thighs. Lee Sin thought he'd lost her to the act; he was surprised to hear her response.

"Ask me anything," she said in-between heated breaths, "allow me this pleasure and I'll answer whatever you wish to know."

Considering their position, Lee Sin deemed it best to get right to the point.

"There's a new champion that has appeared within the Institute. She's a musician with a very unique instrument, long, stunning teal hair, and a voice that only speaks through thoughts."

Ahri slowed her squirming to a standstill and brought her hands up to her stomach. After a few seconds of thinking, she encouraged Lee Sin to resume his massaging and began running her fingers across her belly just under the navel.

"Your profession is prime for gathering all sorts of hearsay and gossip... Master Yi also suggested I come to you."

Ahri's ears perked and twitched once at the mention of the name.

"...Might you know anything about this woman?"

The fox gave a long sigh, still enjoying the contact from Lee Sin, though perhaps her ultimate goal for the night had shifted a little.

"Do you wish this woman's love?"

Lee Sin skipped a beat and quickly responded.

"I've hardly met her. We crossed paths very briefly on the Rift a couple days ago."

"Why do you want to find her?"

The Ionian thought for a moment before settling on a decent answer.

"She promised me a song."

The fox exhaled a mixture of a sigh and a moan, reached up for Lee Sin's left hand, and slowly began sliding it down her body. She stopped at the last portion of her lower abdomen.

"Indulge me with your touch and I will tell you how you may find this woman, but only because I trust you Lee Sin, and because I trust Master Yi. He would not have sent someone vile to me."

Lee Sin gave a short, confirming hum, shifted their sitting position for a slightly better reach, and took the initiative. He now had a reason to pleasure the fox, as if he hadn't one before. Slowly, teasingly, the blind monk advanced his fingers further. Ahri huffed and cooed impatiently as the touch crept along ever so gradually. Finally, Ahri released her pent-up breath in one eager respiration as her companion reached what she'd anticipated.

Deliberate in every sensual move made, Lee Sin took some time to gently feel every intricate detail of the delicate and heated design between Ahri's legs. The woman purred and mewled quietly, enjoying the preliminary caress. As the monk's other hand still idly massaged her right breast, the fox slid one of her slender hands up to cover the other while she nibbled the bridge of her other index finger. Soft whines overtook the sound of the trickling water behind them making for a very erotic atmosphere that coaxed Lee Sin onward, enticing him to further his touch.

With a tinge of determination, the monk set to increase his pacing after a few minutes of gentle exploration and tracing. His fingers rose with firm resolve to find the locus of Ahri's pleasure. Each pad of three of his fingers passed over the sensitive prominence and started a repeated circular alternation that kept up the sensation without interruption.

Ahri released a hot breath and instantly hastened her breathing even further. Her chest rose and fell with increasing rhythm while still enjoying the attention it received. More tender whimpers and soft cries echoed off of the rippling water as the fox couldn't help but squirm and flounder underneath the Ionian's sexual touch.

The caress continued on for a time neither of them cared to judge. Lee Sin shifted his pace and intensity to match the subtle cues from Ahri's body which only intensified the effect he was delivering to the woman. She was helpless in withholding her vocalizations of pleasure, and the sweet sound drove Lee Sin's mind to destitution. He kept up the patterned stroking almost instinctually. The longer it went on, the closer his body synched to hers. It didn't require any thought as to what she desired regarding speed, pressure, or anything else. The fox girl's intensifying mewling was confirmation enough that she was getting exactly what she wanted.

More countless minutes passed, enough to start a burning strain in Lee Sin's arm as he stroked and circled. Still, he didn't relent. Ahri was a writhing, mewling mess at this point and quickly approaching her limit. Harder she squeezed herself, and she conveyed the same direction to Lee Sin's grasp. The masculine hand took the lead by playfully pinching her erect nipple. The fox giggled with delight and mirrored the motion all in preparation for the forthcoming finale.

At last, Ahri couldn't withhold herself.

The fox's tails tightened and constricted Lee Sin's torso with what force they could produce, anchoring herself to him. Every muscle in her lower body went taut, her back arched in coordination, and beneath the water her toes curled from the sensation wracking her form. Her left giving final attention to her breast, Ahri's free hand reached back and clawed for Lee Sin's shoulder. The monk leaned in and forwent his rhythmic circling in favor of a rapid back and forth.

The resounding wail of pleasure echoed vibrantly throughout the small crater. The powerful release lasted twice the time Lee Sin expected, and he briefly wondered if it'd ever end. After an impressive length of time, the descent began. It was a pleasurable finish; Ahri made sure to ride out the entailing aftershocks as Lee Sin's hand slowed to a more affectionate application. Eventually, his extremity stopped completely and gently covered the hot zone.

Ahri took some time to gradually catch her breath after she melted back into Lee Sin's arms. With an appreciative giggle she turned onto her side and rested her head just below the monk's chin. Her tails had released their grasp of his waist and lazily floated off to the side expressing her enjoyment of the warm afterglow. Lee Sin wrapped his arms around her receding body and idly traced her skin.

"Thank you for coming to me tonight, Lee Sin," she uttered softly from behind her clasped hands resting against her chin.

"I admit that I didn't expect any of this. I'm glad that I was able to... help you out," he said with a soundless chuckle. He watched her furred ear rising just in front of his lips and nose twitch as the air he exhaled rushed past it. It seemed more of an automatic reaction than anything as Ahri didn't even notice the movement.

The content fox hummed happily here and there, but otherwise remained silent as she closed her eyes and rested in their position for a while. Lee Sin found her especially charming when pacified; just sitting here in her presence was relaxing despite the uncomfortable throbbing the previous events had left him with. He took a couple breaths and cleared his mind. Again he noticed her ear flutter a couple times.

She still had to uphold her end of the deal, he remembered.

Lee Sin devised a mischievous idea. Quietly he blew a very soft air from his lips, so soft at first that there was almost no force at all. Once it reached the proper intensity, Ahri's ear flicked backward and then fell back into place. Again he blew, and once the air took effect, the furry, triangular ear twitched once more. Quite entertained, Lee Sin repeated the motion over and over eventually causing the twitch to occur rapidly.

Finally, Ahri shifted in place and slowly raised her head. Her sly, squinting eyes looked into Lee Sin's headcloth as she grinned curiously.

"What are you doing?" the fox questioned playfully.

Lee Sin chuckled.

"You had something to tell me, remember?"

Ahri nodded, sighed blissfully, and shifted in the man's lap so that they both could sit up a little further.

"You are right." She paused a bit before continuing. "Once you and the musician fall for each other, I demand that you love her as you did me tonight two times over. She's a person who is in need of someone with a calm and solid demeanor such as yourself, someone that will contribute only good to her life."

Lee Sin sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Ahri, I never... said that I was in love with her."

"Maybe not yet, but there's something within you that's willing you to seek her out so fervently. I can sense it. Don't you trust me?"

Lee Sin considered her deceptive nature for a moment, then grinned as he noticed her playful smile directed his way.

"So where can I find her?"

"Coincidentally, she isn't far from where we are now, closer even to Master Yi's residence to the west. You've heard of Lulu?"

The name was definitely familiar.

"The same one affiliated with the Institute, I presume."

Ahri nodded.

"That's her. She lives a solitary life within a cabin lost among the pinewoods to the northwest. In fact, head north from Master Yi's dojo following the river. You'll find it," she said with a grin.

Lee Sin couldn't help but ask the most obvious question.

"The musician lives with her?"

"She hides there."

"Hides? ...Why?"

Ahri sighed, closed her eyes, and shook her head slightly after a moment.

"I shouldn't get into it. There are grim forces following her though, Lee Sin. A large part of the reason I'm telling you her location, something I haven't done for anyone else, is because she truly does need more friends in a time like this."

The trust Ahri so willingly gave him was a pleasant feeling, especially considering how careful the woman was.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me her name?"

The matron grinned.

"Go ask her." Conclusively, she leaned in and gave Lee Sin a final, soft kiss on his lips.

"Now go on. Get out of here before I desire a lot more from you."

Lee Sin chuckled as the naked woman slid off of his body off to the side where she extended her legs along the soft moss and crossed them at the heel. Just ahead, the monk noticed Ahri's orb still floating where she'd left it. Its vibrant colors were saturated and healthy, but the biggest difference was its deep jade color. He imagined that the shift from shades of weak blue to one of deep green was a good thing. The orb suddenly approached Ahri and she reached out to receive it into a hug. She rested her chin on it, pulled in her knees to hold the opposite end of the glowing sphere, and watched her guest stand and make his way to the damp rock floor.

The monk retrieved his clothing and made for one of the tables off to the side. A quick series of passovers with one of the towels there dried his body and undergarments well enough to replace his pants, socks, and boots. When he turned, he noticed Ahri's stunning eyes watching him from atop the shining orb from within the pool. Lee Sin gave her a wave goodbye as he started toward the exit. In her response, he watched the playful fox slowly cock her head to the side and return the wave by twitching her ear several times, the same one Lee Sin had toyed with. The monk grinned and started his descent down the tunnel.

The trip was short, but a lot went through his mind. Finally, he had a lead, a definite one in fact. The method of obtaining this information wasn't something he'd anticipated in the slightest, though he couldn't exactly complain. Now his immediate objective was preparing for the trip back to the dojo, as much as he'd rather make the trip in the morning. That wish would soon be recognized.

As he entered the hall once more, he found Susano waiting for him, arms crossed and leaning against the wall just beside the entrance.

"Well. It's been a long time since I've heard Ahri howl like that."

Lee Sin snapped from his thoughts and regarded the two tailed employee, the second of two residing behind the counter that barred entrance to Ahri's personal spring. Off to the side, the monk caught sight of a flustered flash as Sylunis sat up straight to attention.

"Ah... right," Lee Sin said, scratching the back of his head reflexively.

Susano pushed off of the wall and stepped in close toward Lee Sin. He leaned forward, sniffed a couple times, then exited the visitor's personal space.

"You've got her scent all over you. Nice."

Lee Sin chuckled weakly and turned to greet Sylunis. She sat crossing her legs a bit too tightly, eyes wide and attentive with her cheeks glowing brilliantly.

"...H-how'd it go?" she questioned nervously.

"It went well, honestly. She helped me with what I needed."

Sylunis gulped.

"No—I meant regarding information on the person was looking for," Lee Sin explained hastily.

"Welp, sounded like you reciprocated well enough, filling needs and whatever," Susano joked as he slapped a hand on Lee Sin's back. "Syl, why don't you show him to a room for the night."

"A room?" Lee Sin questioned, "I'm sorry, I can't afford such a nicety, and I've already benefitted so much." Naturally, remaining humble felt appropriate though he longed for a bed, and as much as his stomach demanded a meal suddenly.

Sylunis hopped to her feet awkwardly fast still looking very much flustered.

"Okay! Right. Yes. That's a good idea. Come," she swallowed once again, this time at her choice of command, "...follow me."

Lee Sin obeyed as Susano sighed something about bath cleanup duty and strolled up the tunnel.

The farther Lee Sin followed Sylunis through the populated lounge within the cave, the more eyes and smiles he noticed were directed his way. His suspicions were confirmed when a few of the furry eared residents clapped him on the back or giggled his way when he passed them. Being chosen by Ahri and then performing well enough was apparently a very noteworthy accomplishment that earned him a wellspring of respect from the denizens.

A bit relieved to be free of all the attention, Lee Sin stepped through the open door Sylunis stood beside attentively after they'd traveled back into the main building, up the stairs, and down a hall with many guest rooms. Sylunis had chosen one of the larger rooms reserved for extremely important clients. It was unnecessarily opulent for Lee Sin's requirements, but then again, all of the rooms probably made one feel like royalty.

The monk thanked his generous guide and stepped inside. A quick scan of the room spotted a massive, pillowy double bed on the far side past the small lounge room on the right decorated with a couch and coffee table. Lee Sin turned around and noticed Sylunis standing at the door hugging her clipboard seeming a bit out of place with her far casted stare directed towards the blind guest.

"...Thank you, Syl... may I call you Syl?"

The fox's ears shot up as a wide grin warmed her expression.

"Yes! Yes of course, Lee Sin. Oh, and you're very welcome."

Suddenly, a duet of chefs appeared behind the guide carrying a platter of assorted foodstuffs. Awaiting their arrival, Sylunis hopped out of the way and smushed herself against the wall so they could pass. Upon seeing them, Lee Sin then remembered the assistant signaling someone downstairs just before they took the ascent.

The duo silently walked into the small dining corner opposite of the lounge that Lee Sin hadn't noticed where they placed the food and drink, bowed to Lee Sin, and left again, closing the door behind them.

Feeling further out of place because of her lingering, though not wanting to leave quite yet, Sylunis looked on at Lee Sin with a smile just a few feet away.

Lee Sin gave her a beckon before approaching the prepared meal and taking a seat at the table.

"This sure is a lot of food... do you want to help me with it?"

Sylunis quietly approached and seated herself next to the monk around the small circular table in the corner.

Lee Sin retrieved one of four of the clean plates and set to shoveling ham, potatoes, fresh vegetables, and wedges of garden fruit onto it. After sliding it in front of Sylunis, he did the same thing for himself. The girl waited patiently, seeming more interested in Lee Sin than anything. Before even taking a bite, the valued guest stopped and regarded the strange girl with a raised brow and a smile.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Are you okay, Syl? You look like there's something on your mind."

Sylunis softly placed her clipboard on the table next to the food and turned back to shoot forward catching Lee Sin in a warm hug. Afterwards, she sat back down looking much happier and a bit less shy.

"I'm sorry, Lee Sin, I just think it's amazing you came here. I have a hobby of studying the Institute and champions like you... and... now I'm eating with one. It's just... amazing!"

Lee Sin laughed and tasted one of the small red berries accompanying his plate.

"I'm glad to see I've made you this happy."

"Ah... Lee Sin..." Sylunis started cautiously, not wanting to make eye contact—or rather, cloth contact.

"Hmm?"

"Could I... ask you some things about the Institute of War? The champions? The Summoner's Rift?" With each word her enthusiasm deepened.

How could he refuse that excited face?

"Of course, why not? Ask away."

Sylunis squealed joyously, skewered a fruit slice placing it between her teeth, and scrambled for her clipboard and pencil. Lee Sin noticed that the pages locked into the board weren't the ones for business, but rather for personal notes. She was quite prepared.

"Ok!" she began energetically after inhaling the fruit, "let's start with the Institute's inner chambers! What are the summoning platforms like? Oh, what's it like to be teleported onto the Rift? Does it hurt?"

Lee Sin chuckled genuinely and prepared to answer all of the questions her curious silver head could muster.


	12. On the Doorstep of Ancients

Nothing makes for a more pleasant morning for the denizens surrounding the Institute of War underneath the rocky ceiling above, rife with imposing stalactites, than the sight of red washing through the streets. The Noxian soldiers were overly abundant. No one knew why, nor did they care to know, but just the sight was unquestionably unsettling. Institute officials, mysterious in their movements and secretive with their plans, watched from towers above without cause to act.

The soldiers may have walked in their formations, their presence was undoubtedly suffocating and unnecessary, but they posed no actual threat. They coursed the streets, filled the shops, taverns, and restaurants, yet ultimately it seemed they were looking to relax. They were armed, but not threateningly, and so was everyone else anyway. Weapons weren't illegal, only outright violence.

It all came down to an uneasy truce that everyone had to accept. The population didn't have to like the Noxians, but they did have to return the respect they showed within the city.

At the southern tip of the underground city stood the heart of the peaceful Noxian incursion. The largest inn there, whose sigil was that of a dog carrying a pheasant, was bought out by the crimson higher ups so that they had a place to stay without the bother of others.

Over half of the rooms were empty, yet paid for, and only a handful were actually used. The room at the center of the top floor which had the best immediate view of the city slightly below was chosen by the second of the Blood Brothers, Draven.

His hair vertical and wavy and mustache preened to its thin lengthiness, the executioner gently closed the door behind him as he strolled out of his room with his dual spinning axe blades folded and sheathed on his back.

Downstairs he headed, past the empty rooms and through the ghostly halls where not the faintest conversation was held. Even if the bedrooms were populated, the silence would remain—it was well before the sun would rise on the surface above.

The large barroom whose hefty door led to the musty cavern air outside was devoid of the typical warmth all taverns promised. The hearth was unlit, the staff hadn't bothered to attend to their duties this early, and not even the ghostly members lining the empty chairs and tables made the slightest sound. There was but one contrast to the desolate room, and she sat with her legs crossed and her chin resting against her hand ever so delicately at a table in the middle of the hall that seemed to have been chosen at random. Her eyes fired two golden daggers of disapproval to the clown who'd arrived.

"You're late. Again," She growled. Her soft, enchanting voice carried easily through the still air.

Draven chuckled and began dodging chairs as he made his way to her.

"Late?" he questioned comically once he'd arrived. The executioner continued after glancing thoroughly throughout the dining hall to prove a point. "I don't see him here. Looks to me like I'm right on time."

Le blanc visibly controlled her annoyance and sighed.

"I would have preferred an hour to go over what you were summoned here for this morning."

Draven waved a dismissing hand and sat on a table next to Le Blanc who remained sidelong in her chair.

"Bah. Details. You call, I show, that's all that matters, yeah? Just hit me with a quick rundown."

"I'd prefer to hit you with my staff."

Draven chuckled.

"Ooo, just as feisty as ever. Just the way I like you, 'Blanc."

The deceiver closed her eyes and ran a few slender fingers over her soft features trying to withstand Draven's barrage of stupidity.

Thankfully, she was saved by the heavy entrance door flying open and dramatically crashing against the opposite walls. In strolled three men, two of them but mere guards carrying weapons and other supplies, led by none other than the Noxian war general, Darius. The Hand of Noxus, as he was often called, and the eldest of the Blood Brothers, stomped forward into the tavern hall with a crushing demeanor. Fully armored with layers of plate along his torso and matching crimson spaulders, none could deny his immediate authority radiating from his presence.

The general hummed low, which came out as more of a growl, as his threatening gaze casted its observance over the room. Settling on his brother and the deceiver, Darius started a slow advance toward them.

"Hey!" Draven exclaimed extensively, hopping from the table and making his way toward the armored warrior.

Draven met his sibling half way and clapped him on the shoulder, which only served to hurt his hand. Hiding the ache, the executioner leaned in and hugged the general as best he could around the metal encasing.

"Good to see you again, bro. It's been a while, eh?" Draven said as he stepped back giving Darius the space obligated to someone of his stature.

Naturally, only his own kin could have gotten away with the childish display of camaraderie and affection without getting smashed into the floor in the next second. Darius only sighed harshly, ignored the embrace, and trained his focus on Le Blanc who remained as relaxed as ever in her chair, sitting with one knee over the other and tracing her shoulder-length hair between thumb and forefinger.

"I am pleased to see you well, Draven," he responded professionally. His eyes did not waver from the woman.

"Heh, of course I'm well. The dame of the Black Roses has taken pretty good care of me. Of course, I returned the favor by gracing her with my charm. Thousands of ladies would gladly throw their bodies at me, but I've denied that to give all my attention to her. Gracious, aren't I?"

Darius ignored his brother's nerve-chewing, cackling laugh to step before Le Blanc. They shared a lengthy stare, the general's gaze radiating contempt and distrust. Le Blanc's eyes remained softened and rather entertained. She was one of the few who could so easily dismiss the general's intimidation.

"A room was set aside for you next to your brother's. Third floor, middle of the hall," Le Blanc stated casually.

Knowing they heard, Darius slowly turned sidelong and glanced at his accompanying military men. Both of them nodded and started towards the stairs, bags and equipment in hand. They placed a majority of it at the stair step and began sorting through what needed to be taken upstairs.

Resuming eye contact, Darius began, "I received the letter, I am here now. I'd prefer we get this excursion underway."

"You wouldn't want to spend some time and... 'catch up,' with me?" Le Blanc teased.

Darius growled.

"I care not for you or any of the Rose cowards. I am away from my seat at the capital taking a chance that your organization has furthered our mutual goals. Now, prove your worth."

Le Blanc took her time in rising to her feet, stretching her arms as she pushed in her chair, and retrieving her staff leaning against the table. After she was good and ready, the deceiver sighed contentedly and started slowly toward the exit.

"Yes, we have a lead. Yes, it will disappoint you. Do not place this on us, however; it was you who demanded to come this day."

Draven, who had been silently stroking his long, thin mustache and watching from a close distance, returned to his stance and followed beside Le Blanc as she passed him. Annoyed to no end, Darius grumbled and followed her towards the exit. Just before they stepped out onto the streets, the general nonchalantly signaled to the guards to stay within the tavern. They wordlessly obeyed.

At this hour, the streets were barren. The tavern the Noxians had chosen sat upon a rise as it was on the outer edge of the city. Other structures in the vicinity were spaced further downward allowing much breathing room unlike the packed city streets further in. Le Blanc gracefully led two of the most powerful Noxian warriors, coincidentally both champions tied to the Institute of War itself, opposite the direction of the city along a rocky path that led to the surface. During peak hours of the day, such a road was clamoring with lines of people and carts traveling back and forth, but only a couple bodies lazily traversed the road this early in the morning. Those that did instantly recognized the triumvirate of Noxian power and hurried away as far as they could when they passed them by. The Institute protected against violence upon its grounds, yet that fact did little to stomach the fear imposed onto the innocents witnessing the crimson insignias.

"It'll be nice to finally get out of this hole in the ground. 'Been down here so long, the sun's probably going to burn my eyes out of their sockets when it rises up there."

Darius and Le Blanc remained silent, each of them withstanding Draven's banter differently. Darius was used to it to the point that it hardly grated his nerves unless extensively severe, and Le Blanc was simply gifted with an enormous pool of patience.

"How far are we even going, 'Blanc?"

She sighed and decided to answer for the both of them.

"It will be a decent distance. You would have been better to leave all that silly armor behind, general," Le Blanc jabbed.

"Worry about your own attire, Rose. Were my brother and I not here, I'd expect these bystanders to proposition you relentlessly. It goes without saying, you're well versed in shady services."

Le Blanc grit her teeth, tightened her grasp on her illustrious staff, and walked on without a word.

The only sound to break the groups silence was Draven's low chuckle.

"Hey, she looks damn sexy, Darius, nearing my level maybe. Heh. Maybe."

Suddenly, both of the siblings stumbled forward, tripping over small rocks that seemingly came out of nowhere. Darius caught his balance surprisingly easily despite his full suit of armor and the massive twin sided battleaxe strapped to his back.

When both brothers glanced back to see what aggressed them, there wasn't a trace of any prominent rocks at all. Darius, however, could have sworn he caught sight of a few fizzling wisps of magic.

Now several steps ahead, Le Blanc continued on with a small grin.

* * *

To the south of the Institute, towering over a very thin and temperate forest, rose a lone mountain that was rather bare, sans the strange shape it took. It's northern face looked as if a titan from myth had angrily kicked in the incline leaving it oddly misshapen, though sturdy in structure. Cradled in the resulting crevice shined a palace with a round dome that caught the sun and often reflected it with similar intensity if the eye caught it right. There were many other structures in line with the palace's craftwork dotting the central rise through the center of the broken mountain all the way down to the base. However, none known in Valoran were alive today to speak of the finer details surrounding the shining opulence of the sloped town. Down below at the base of the mountain stood a resilient wall high enough to dissuade any attempt to peer over it and long enough to bar any entry into the mountain's wound. The surface shined bright gold, though its intensity was calm enough to allow one to catch sight of the runes inscribed into the surface.

At the center of the wall before a great pair of doors rejecting all who wished entrance stood a lone man clad in a green and gold robe with matching woven spaulders. The road he stood upon was but a memory of what it once was—grass, foliage, and even tall trees had overtaken the dirt path, strangling its existence into nothingness. The outside world had essentially forgotten what lies beyond the great, thick walls, just as it should, too. No one had set foot inside or out for a time too long to be remembered, according to the general knowledge of the place. Many speculated that there was simply nothing left of the mountain's heart, and that the arcane wall stubbornly continued its guard over nothing but lost memories.

Even so, the man stood silently watching.

In his right hand he leaned against a simple wooden cane that seemed to be more for convenience than necessity. On his left shoulder, extending from the shoulder piece, was a carved perch where his sole companion stood squawking and cooing quietly. It was a wretched thing; some twisted combination of avians that ended up closest to a raven, though with grotesque additions. Beatrice, as her master addressed her, gazed unto the world with six glaring red eyes—three on either side of the extended razor break protruding from her head.

Suddenly, the bird jerked its head around and looked off into the distance behind him. The pitch black avian extended its wingspan halfway and loosed a guttural squawk that made one reflexively want to clear their own throat upon hearing it. The man lifted his free hand and stroked the greasy feathers along its back, calmly shushing it from behind the cloth mask shielding half of his face from the nose down.

Beatrice's alert was justified by the three figures approaching from the trees. As they neared, she calmed and glanced from face to face with quick, jerking motions.

Draven was the only one to stare back at the sextet of blood-red eyes with silent disgust.

Le Blanc strolled up to Swain's left next to Beatrice while Darius took the right, his brother completing a wide half-circle at his side. The four remained silent as they all stared at the massive, solid gate that showed no intention of opening. While the sight was definitely alluring, the silence was primarily preserved out of respect for the robed man at the center—their superior.

Swain, the Master Tactician, was the Grand General of Noxus.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Swain uttered. His voice was scratchy, pronounced, and faintly reminiscent of the noise his pet bird expressed intermittently.

Le Blanc hummed her agreement while Draven was quickly becoming bored off to the side.

"It pains the eyes," Darius stated flatly.

Beatrice cackled something of a bird call and Swain grunted in response.

"There's much history behind this place. Do you know of it?"

"I may have at one point, but the knowledge was useless and consequently disregarded," the war general responded.

"Hmm," Swain grunted, "you may be interested to know that this ancient establishment is entirely important to you now."

"How will it benefit Noxus?"

Out ahead, Draven started a slow pace toward the door, regarding it with a snort and kicking a small rock around. Still, he remained well in earshot.

"This is the Temple of Muses."

Darius' eyes noticeably widened as the realization struck him. Le Blanc patiently overlooked her fingernails while Draven perked up towards the group, slightly more interested.

"I see."

"Yes." Swain let Beatrice give her input before continuing. "Demacia's allies of old, previously thought to be extinct."

"So this is from where our lone maven originates."

Swain hummed harshly in response, then silently watched as Darius unsheathed his great axe from its place behind him and approached the towering doors with haste. Neither the deceiver or the pinnacle of Noxian power made a move to stop him; both understood that once Darius decided on something, there was little that could be done to dissuade him.

Draven comically moved aside with one large step as his brother powered past him. The closer the general got, the faster his pace increased until he broke out into a run.

Upon reaching the barrier, Darius leapt into the air, his war axe wielded above his head with both hands. He brought it down as hard as he could against the crease in the entrance. Just as the biting edge of the weapon touched upon the smooth surface, an expulsion of raw magic sent Darius and his weapon hurtling through the air. The heavy, crimson general slammed into the ground, slid, and tumbled all the way back to just before Swain and his deceptive accomplice. A second later, his axe sliced into the dirt near his right side, extending its grip towards the fortified city.

Surprisingly unharmed, Darius rose to his feet, tore his weapon from the grass, and wiped his mouth with a scoff. He never noticed Le Blanc's clearly amused grin.

"Hearsay of its impenetrable outline holds true," Swain explained calmly. "Nothing gets in. Even Beatrice was met with a similar conclusion when she tried to fly over." The grand general reached up and gave the bird a few consoling strokes, to which she cawed happily.

"Yet one has left this haven," Darius mused.

Swain grumbled his affirmation from behind the warrior.

"You've already read over the details of the woman who left. Reports indicate she's even signed on with the Institute, though we don't know why exactly. Obtaining information through them will be next to impossible, as you know. However, we will locate her through other means—her value to our cause is beyond great."

Draven finally returned to the group, his hands clasped behind his head as he turned and noticed the sun casting a wider ray of warmth over the morning sky.

"What is that value anyway?" he questioned cluelessly, "what good is she if this woman's an ancient ally of our greatest enemy. 'This some sort of hostage situation? Extort her for money or something?"

Le Blanc scoffed at Draven's lack of knowledge, though Swain appeared completely unbothered.

"Nothing so simple. With her in our control, however, Demacia will be at our fingertips."

"Right," Draven said, scratching his head, "I'm not too clear on the whys and hows, though."

Beatrice interrupted the exchange with an alarming squawk, her wings expanding and flapping rapidly. Up ahead, the faint figure of a large bird dashed silently across the still dim sky.

Swain smiled underneath his cowl.

"I believe I've said enough for now, Draven."

The executioner's next words were withheld as he watched Beatrice suddenly dart upwards like a loosed arrow. The bird was grotesque and foreign, though its physical ability could not be questioned.

Up above the Noxian group, Beatrice's bolting black shadow collided perfectly with the over passing lighter blue form with an accuracy that had to have been calculated. The resulting bundle of feathers emitted bone-chilling screeches from both combatants. Beatrice sounded brutally vicious with her cries as she scratched, clawed, and tried to get a firm hold on the larger avian whose protests were that of surprise at first before shifting to high pitched war cries.

The Noxian's gathered in a large circle and watched the aerial battle unfold. Mostly it was a mess of wings and loosed feathers—no one could really see much of anything. The definitive end came when the opposing bird screeched in pain before the pair came plummeting back to the ground. Beatrice, riding atop a much larger avian of long, azure feathers armored with leather across its wing shoulders, crashed her enemy into the grass before her master. Victorious, Beatrice tightened the grip it had on the blue eagle's neck and loosed a roaring squawk.

"Ah, very nice, Beatrice. Very nice," Swain applauded as he stepped forward and stomped his boot across the blue bird's talons so that it was utterly helpless. Beatrice kept her grasp on the birds neck.

"What's that?" Draven piped up.

Darius squinted. The blue feathers and armor were instantly familiar.

"A Demacian," Swain answered casually.

Le Blanc nodded and began scouring their surroundings.

"A Demacian?" the executioner exclaimed, taking a step back and unsheathing an axe to spin it. Looking around excitedly, he continued, "Does that mean there's more? This trip might turn out to be entertaining after all!"

"There's more," Swain assured with his calm voice, never taking his eyes from the pleading bird underneath his boot.

Without hesitation, Darius suddenly grabbed his brother by the tunic with his free hand and slung him off to the side. The grass where Draven was standing was then peppered with a flurry of crossbow bolts that would have pinned the executioners feet.

Never losing his balance, or the momentum on the axe he was spinning, Draven nodded his thanks with a weak laugh to his sibling. Darius gave him a curt nod and wheeled around with axe in hand to face the oncoming oppressor.

Out from the largest gathering of brush in the immediate clearing leapt a short haired, helmeted woman clad in blue and gold leather armor. She dove into a roll and came up onto one knee pointing a golden hand crossbow at the gathering of Noxians, threatening to shoot any of them. She could, too—her special weapon was designed so brilliantly that it could automatically fire off a hailstorm of steel at the pull of the trigger.

"Let Valor go!" she commanded with a slight hint of desperation in her voice that Le Blanc and Swain picked up the easiest.

"Quinn... the great Demacia's Wings," Swain teased, looking over the female scout's attire which resembled a falcon as well. Her shoulder pads connected to the back of her tunic with a flaring, short cape reminiscent of her companion's wingspan. "What pleasant company."

Swain twisted his boot on the bird's trapped feet eliciting a pained screech from the winged warrior.

"I said let him go! I swear I'll put a bolt in all of your necks if you don't!" Quinn's desperation was plain to see at this point.

"What a bold promise." Slightly entertained, or perhaps feigning it, Swain lifted the end of his cane and brought it down harshly on the eagle's wing. The harder he twisted, the louder the bird's screeches pierced the air until Beatrice squawked back and tightened her grip on the creature's neck.

Quinn screamed in panic, almost feeling her beloved companions pain herself, and dashed forward loosing several bolts at the closest target: Darius.

Ever prepared, the general turned his back to the oncoming missiles and pronounced his closest spaulder. Though extremely deadly, the several bolts merely bounced and deflected off of the solid plate of armor protecting his body.

Thinking she still had the advantage, Quinn leapt forward ready to pounce the crimson warrior to the ground to get a shot at an armorless area.

That was yet another mistake.

Rather than take the time to turn and try to respond to his attacker as Quinn had anticipated, Darius simply jabbed forward with his shoulder, crashing it into the archer's body. Countered by surprise, Quinn was sent barreling through the air, tumbling skidding to a halt several yards out. Growling, the Noxian war general readied his axe and took the first menacing steps toward her. He was stopped only by his brother's hand upon his shoulder.

"Hang back, brother, let me play with her a bit before the fun's over."

Quinn recovered just in time to see a whirling, double-sided cylindrical axe headed straight for her. The scout had barely enough time to roll sideways, remembering her grip on her own weapon. Incredulously, the axe that was meant for her tore into the dirt with ease, then suddenly reversed its direction and launched itself back to its owner by redirecting its momentum flawlessly. She watched as Draven caught the axe with one hand without giving it a second glance, the weapon's twin already in flight towards her. The Demacian went awash with terror as she was forced yet again to dash to the side, just barely dodging the bite of the spinning blade.

"Ahahaha! Run, birdy, run!" Draven roared excitedly. With each throw, the adrenaline in his veins burned hotter, filling his mind with thoughts of the usual shows he put on within Noxus. He called them shows, but in reality they were entertaining executions doled out by his horrifying axes. His targets would flee for as long as they could, Draven toying with them all the while, until finally they met their messy end.

Quinn was trapped in that downward spiral. She couldn't even look to return fire much less take the time to raise her crossbow. All of her energy was spent dodging with roll after roll even when she managed to make it to her feet for a few steps.

Draven didn't relent. Typical of his demeanor, the executioner began firing off the axes with flashy moves and catching the returning steel behind his back or above his head. The dance of whirling edges was a sight to behold—not a single person in Valoran could pull off the dangerous stunts he so casually performed now.

At last, Draven caught both of his weapons in hand and replaced them in an 'X' formation on his back with one quick movement. Satisfied, he struck a pose and loosed a long, "Yeeeah!"

Unbelieving that he'd halted, Quinn seized the chance to regain her footing. Before she could even think about turning onto the offensive, Darius appeared from her peripheral, grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her off the ground with a vice grip. His grasp forced the cornered scout's eyes to look into his own as she gave up the hold on her weapon and tried to pry the steel fingers from her throat.

"You pathetic Demacian. You would dare attack Noxian royalty? Alone? You would even have the nerve to fire upon my little brother from the shadows?" Her slender body was slammed to the ground, then lifted again. "You're pathetic."

Sick of the sight of her, Darius threw Quinn off to the side like a ragdoll. The scout hit the dirt, rolled, and came to a halt a short distance from her winged companion, Swain, and Beatrice.

Coughing and unable to lift herself from the grass, Quinn slid her hand out toward her friend's wing, almost reaching the longest feather of the tip.

"Valor..."

Previously disappeared from the engagement, Le Blanc was suddenly kneeling beside the crippled archer cooing her faux pity.

"Poor little Demacian... You wouldn't have had to risk your life to save your friend had you not so carelessly put him in danger."

Le Blanc ripped the helmet off of the scout and tossed it aside. Next, she grabbed a handful of hair at the back of the woman's head and dragged her to her knees. To both of the Blood Brother's surprise especially, a second Le Blanc strolled up from seemingly nowhere to face the apprehended woman. Laughing, she summoned her magic and fired several golden chains at the woman's shoulders and legs. The ethereal links pierced her body without actually harming her, though the pain induced felt very real.

Wide eyed with sadism fed by the scout's screams, the Le Blanc behind Quinn snatched up her wrists, wrenched them downward, and bound them with more magical chains.

Bound, chained to the ground, and struggling to retain consciousness, Quinn forced herself to look over and find Valor's pleading eyes. If she was to die here, the last thing she wanted in her mind was the sight of her lifelong friend.

Patient as ever, Swain finally interjected.

"Easy now, Le Blanc."

Nearly drooling at the sight of her work, the frontward Le Blanc cackled menacingly and knelt before the Demacian. Her image, having done its work, disappeared into a puff of dazzling smoke that cleared within a second. Her fingers found the scout's soft cheeks, angling her head gently towards hers to feast on the sight of Quinn's failure.

"How weak they are," Le Blanc purred with a sweet giggle, her sadism retreating and her grace slowly returning. "Still, I find myself deriving so much pleasure from their defeat.

"Quinn," Swain demanded. Le Blanc did her the courtesy of turning the archer's vision for her by motioning her chin towards the grand general.

"Hello there, yes—would you mind explaining yourself in following me here?"

Her mind hazy from the shock of the chains, Quinn only responded with soft whispers of her companion's name.

"Bah." Swain snorted. "Oh well."

"Tell me, Swain," Le Blanc cut in, "was this part of your plan?"

"To capture a Demacian? No."

Draven scrunched his brow, taking his eyes off of Le Blanc for the first time.

"My plan was to capture two Demacians, in addition to revealing this temple to our guests. Well, two and a half Demacians," Swain corrected as his twisted his boot, earning a whimpering screech from the eagle below.

"Who was the other?" Darius inquired.

Swain's answer was interrupted by a terrifying roar from the west. Brighter than the sun still working its way into the air came sprinting a female form, half of her body armored in red and gold plating matching her horned helm. Her hands were hidden by a pair of claw weapons resembling the lower and upper jaws of a dragon.

Darius took up his menacing weapon once more and prepared to receive the new aggressor. Draven reached for an axe and waited to draw it into a throw if need be.

Though she was coming right at him, Swain did not move from his position. Just as he suspected, Shyvana, the Half-Dragon Demacian, shifted her course and leapt over her downed friend aiming to tackle Le Blanc. Easily anticipating the advance, Le Blanc disappeared in a burst of magical smoke.

Shyvana quickly returned to her feet after electing to roll and glanced to each Noxian with a crazed fire for battle burning in her eyes. Once she was sure they would stay put, Shyvana knelt, grabbed the chains with her hands underneath her weapons, and crushed them. Once one link shattered, the rest of the chains did too. Relieved, Quinn fell forward and sighed into the grass. The half-dragon reached for her friend's helmet and carefully replaced it after lifting her head gently from the ground. The scout grinned weakly when the scolding followed, just as she'd expected.

"I told you not to get too close!" she growled low so that the Noxians couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, I... I messed up, Shyv."

"Yeah, you did, and now I have to get your ass out of this. When we get back, you owe me."

Quinn nodded and tried to gather what strength she had left.

"Let's make it quick, Quinn. We grab Val, we get out."

"Right."

Shyvana rose to her feet and gave the crimson forces a snarl. Between where she stood and Darius' position, the half-dragon spotted the glinting finish of her ally's hand crossbow. She didn't waste time forming a plan.

Fury driving her on, Shyvana leapt into action towards the general, forgetting Swain and the disappeared Le Blanc for the time being. It didn't matter; their attention was forcibly drawn to her flaming figure barreling toward Darius. Deftly she sidestepped a spinning axe thrown from Draven and summoned a signature heat from within her palm.

The general raised his axe just in time to receive the brunt of the explosive, fiery force, thrown at him which knocked him backwards several paces in order to regain his footing. Draven had thrown his twin axe, but it was quickly slapped away mid-spin as Shyvana reached her destination. The executioner had no choice but to give up his ground or be mauled by the might of a dragon.

Shyvana used her short-lived advantage fluidly by placing one foot beside the shining weapon and quickly lobbing it towards Quinn with a powerful kick. After witnessing the archer reach up and barely receive the weapon, the fiery Demacian shifted toward Darius and unleashed a barrage of vicious strikes.

The general eased into the defensive game by using the head of his axe as a shield. Here and there he tried punching back with a fist that could kill, but Shyvana's agility always had an answer for it. Off to the side he caught side of his brother readying an attack. Rather than throwing it at her, Draven opted to strike the ground off to the half-dragon's side. Just as he predicted, the lady of flames reflexively danced out of the way anyhow, leaving herself quite open for Darius to even the trading blows. Their dance became much more balanced now, Shyvana having lost her advantage of overwhelming him. His brother then dashed towards his discarded axe.

The dragon knew that once it became two on one, she'd have to run or lose to a single fatal mistake. All she could hope for was that she bought enough time for Quinn.

Several feet from the grand general, Quinn quickly exchanged bolt clips in her weapon, sat up, and took aim at Swain. Before she had even centered her target, Beatrice had left Valor's neck to rush forward with a piercing screech. More than just ear-splitting wrath poured from the gnarled beak. In accordance to her master, Beatrice too was gifted magically. From the blackness of her maw she spewed a sickly beam of debilitating magic that crashed into and surrounded Quinn's trigger hand.

Wincing at the new wave of pain, Quinn willed herself through it and tried to keep her crossbow aimed at Swain. She would be too late, however. The grand general himself was already nearing the completion of his sickly green bolt of magic ready to wrack Quinn's body.

By some miracle, Quinn would be spared the spell.

Down below, Valor, whose razor beak was free from Beatrice's grasp, cried his elegant war cry and jabbed forward. The dagger-like beak easily pierced Swain's robe and sliced into the side of his calf.

Grunting slightly, Swain accepted that he had no choice but to retreat several steps or risk losing his leg. The cost of neutralizing the bird greatly outweighed the benefits.

Finally free, Valor screeched and rocketed forward into Beatrice who continued to assault Quinn. As the birds were once again wrapped into a tumbling mess of feathers, Quinn was finally free to stand and take aim at Swain.

Calm as ever, the master tactician began summoning another dreaded bolt of magic while calculating the possible trajectories for Quinn's shots. Within his expansive mind, Swain prepared for multiple different possibilities by determining his most optimal move to either dodge the bolts or at least receive their bite in non-vital portions of his body. There was yet another small variable he took into account, however, and luck would have it that this variable would nullify the need for his other calculations.

Just as Quinn pulled the trigger, Draven's spinning axe came roaring through the air, intercepting and deflecting the couple bolts with ease.

Swain cackled as the advantage shifted to him. Quinn was once again forced to dodge and roll as best she could as Swain showered her with prepared magic bolts and as Draven launched axe after axe her way.

Shyvana gasped with worry as she caught sight of her endangered friend out of the corner of her eye. Not even Valor could assist her, the eagle was busy tumbling with Beatrice in a frenzy of razors and beaks. She had no outing from the engagement with Darius; the general kept up his pressure with deliberate strikes that didn't over commit his strength. If she tried to run, all she'd achieve would be defeat.

And so, the half-dragon decided she had to force the disengagement.

She waited until Darius came at her with a jab of his axe. Ready for the attack, Shyvana quickly grabbed the weapon on either side with her claw weapons, their teeth acting as a catch to prevent the general from simply running it through her. As soon as the metal sang its collision, Shyvana roared and summoned the heat of dragon's breath in her palms. Darius' axe rapidly grew so hot that not even his thick gloves could protect him from the scorching surface of his metal weapon where he had his choked grip. Unable to do anything else, Darius let go of his weapon and prepared to follow up with his fists.

However, Shyvana was already gone. She'd thrown the intimidating axe to the ground and broke off into a sprint in the opposite direction headed towards her friends.

As the burning lady came to expect after having not seen her, Le Blanc reappeared off to the side. Instantly, the deceiver loosed a chain aimed straight for Shyvana's thigh accounting for her velocity. Unable to stop her momentum, the half-dragon leapt into an aerial cartwheel. She watched from her mid-air, upturned view of the world as the piercing end of the violent chain found only dirt just under the top of her helm. Completing her impressive feat of acrobatics, Shyvana landed back on her feet and resumed the sprint she'd began, now realizing just how far her duel with Darius had taken her away from Quinn.

Though frustrated, Le Blanc wasn't finished. With the aid of magic she shot forward at a blinding speed parallel to the half-dragon. As soon as she landed, the deceiver launched an orb of raw, arcane magic from her palm.

Despite her speed, the burning warrior could not have dodged the spell. With a loud, magical explosion, the spell erupted along her back, forcing her forward but not slowing her advance too much. To her horror, a second orb soon followed, this one much larger and menacing with a new shade of violet. Shyvana braced herself and received the blow to her back which she was unable to withstand wholly. The half-dragon was forced to the ground into a headlong roll, but she wouldn't be so easily defeated.

Motioning her arms and legs just right, Shyvana used the rolling momentum to fling herself back to her feet. As she did, her flaming gaze met Draven's surprised visage as he turned, not expecting to find her there. Uncaring to waste time on the younger Blood Brother, Shyvana roared and backhanded Draven solidly across the chest. The executioner could hardly exclaim before the air was knocked from his lungs and his body sent flying backwards, the returning axe landing anticlimactically in the dirt.

She had only a little ways left to go. Nearby, Quinn managed to take a breath as no further projectile came for her. Swain, too, had made a tactical retreat, seeing no further course of action to be taken in a two-on-one situation, considering his previous position.

Shyvana placed a reassuring hand on Quinn's back as they continued on a retreat. Up above she glanced and caught sight of Valor taking to the skies above the trees. His form was crippled and crude, but he'd escaped the battle. The half-dragon gave her friend a smile who returned it as they ran onward, but suddenly Quinn's expression melted into horror.

"Shyv, watch out—"

It was too late. The bite of Draven's spinning axe sunk into the fiery Demacian's back plate. Her steps slowed to a standing position as she audibly winced and refused to let her legs give out. Quinn screamed her panic and fired blindly at the Noxian's direction.

More angry than anything, Shyvana reached back and grabbed the Noxian steel between her burning palms. After a quick, shallow breath, she roared and tore the weapon from her body releasing streams of her hot blood rushing down her back. With a desperate whimper, she threw the serrated wheel of death to the ground and pushed Quinn onward whose crossbow had run out of ammo again.

Far behind them, Draven yelled for the chase to continue.

"I hit the dragon lady," he roared with a cough, "the chase is on. Come on!"

"No!" Swain roared.

All of the Noxian's instantly froze and turned toward their leader. Taking a few last glances the way their enemy had run, the group slowly reconvened on Swain. Darius first retrieved his battleaxe while Draven jogged over to get his bloodied weapon. Several minutes later, they were a group once more. Silently, Darius stood tall, watching for any signs of return, and for the injured eagle. Kneeling before Swain who was now sitting in the grass, Le Blanc quickly set to wrapping his bleeding leg.

"What? Why did we stop? We had them on the run!" Draven yelled as he came close to the group. Le Blanc ignored him and Darius quietly continued his watch.

"Yes. That's what I wanted," Swain explained calmly.

"What?"

"We had a hold on Demacia. This wound on my leg is easily identifiable as Valor's, a rare Demacian eagle. Given the circumstances, and that they were conscious of their decision to tail us, we were in the perfect position to hold a grasp on Demacia."

Draven calmed a little more, but still remained confused. The adrenaline clouding his mind was the main factor.

"I don't—"

"Draven. An agent of Demacia attacked the Grand General of Noxus. That is grounds for war. We could extort them through the Institute, perhaps wage the justified war, the possibilities were endless."

"Were?" Darius questioned.

"Were. Draven's final blow left Shyvana with a wound that does not speak of the executioner acting out of self defense."

Le Blanc tied the final strip and tore it from the rest. With a growl, she looked back to Draven and gouged him with her eyes.

"So, what you're saying is that he spoiled our chance."

"No. Not entirely. I had accounted for the suffering of wounds to play out this way with the highest probability."

"So, this was a success?" asked Darius.

Swain nodded and returned to his feet along with Le Blanc. His cane now had an actual use.

"It was a success. Those two had been following me for weeks. Now they're gone, and we have a special chip to play. Utilizing the Institute's code, we can demand a settling of terms within the Rift with Demacia."

Darius hummed and countered, "Don't they also possess this chip?"

"Mmm. They do. Even so, our conditions would be the same should they call for a battle. The only difference would be that it'd take place when they want it to. Even so, we will still be prepared."

Draven asked the begged question.

"And those conditions would be?"

"The location and control of the escaped maven from the Temple of Muses. As they are allied, Demacia taking proper precedence in power and rule, the temple is attributed to their domain."

All three Noxian's smirked in response. Finally, they put the pieces together.

"Without a doubt, they know we are looking for her. The intel they've gained on us over the past couple months, in addition to the knowledge of our little excursion this morning, speaks of that quite clearly. This is an advantage. They will not call for the Rift battle and risk losing the Muse. Even if they don't know her location, a victory against them on the Rift would ensure their cooperation in finding and returning her to us."

"Why is this lady so important though, Swain? I get that the Muses are ancient allies of Demacia or whatever, but considering how they do nothing but sit behind that wall over there twiddling their thumbs for eternity, why should we really care?"

Swain chuckled as Beatrice returned to her perch on his shoulder looking rather calm, though even more physically gnarled after her battle. Her demeanor confirmed that the Demacians had issued a full retreat.

"All advantages are worthwhile in war, Draven. It's been hundreds of years since the last blood tie between the Muses and Demacia existed. If a new one was formed between Noxus and the Temple of Muses, we'd gain their allegiance. Once we've worked our way through those gates, all of the secrets Demacia has shared with them would be ours. Their strength, would be ours. Are you finally understanding, executioner?"

Draven nodded slowly.

"So... the escaped Muse has to be married to a Noxian, of course, one of royal blood. Who?"

Swain smiled wide from underneath his cloth mask and glanced toward the Hand of Noxus, General Darius.


	13. Recalling, Then To the Objective

The chill winds of early morning gently whistled through the northern mountains. The early sun had recently accompanied the cold, yet it did little to chase it away. From this combination, a thin blanket of fog had risen and settled its way between the tall pines. Down in the valley where Ahri and her secluded people made their home, the mist was greater in presence due to the warmth the thick forest provided.

Ahri's bathhouse hardly stirred, inside or out, this early in the morning. Most of the residents were wistfully snoozing away in their warm beds. Even the guests who'd purchased a room for the night made not a sound within their rooms. Only a few dedicated early risers wandered the quiet halls, going about their usual routine which usually involved poking around for breakfast in the dining room or finding a drink and sipping away while taking a stroll throughout the complex or gardens.

The most lively portion of all was the reception area located off to the eastern side of the grounds. A small caravan had traveled overnight and arrived before daybreak, now unloading their goods and watering their horses. Staffed by more fox-eared folk who had an expert hand in trading, mutually beneficial exchange gradually begun. The merchants brought to the foxes foods, materials, and other useful items to receive the wide variety of luxuries produced at the bathhouse. Most of these luxuries consisted of bath soaps, perfumes, and oils, however less hedonistic items like berry foods and river fish were offered to and graciously accepted by the visitors.

Despite the humble commotion happening outside, none of it disturbed the slumbering people within the ornate confines of the bathhouse. The walls and structure of solid timber kept the halls comfortably quiet and serene.

Perhaps a sound did permeate the building, or maybe it didn't. Something, though, willed the slumbering monk to consciousness.

The process was slow. Lee Sin had regained his special vision, staring straight ahead at a wall decorated with a large painting of dark greens and striking teal depicting a forest landscape akin to the one the bathhouse was located within, though it had a bit more of a fantastical appeal. Art appreciation was an acceptable diversion for what parts of the blind monk's mind were awake.

Slowly but surely, after a few passes of fingers over his brow, he finally came to. Lee Sin quickly put together where he was. The extravagant room provided for him made up his surroundings. The kitchen off to the side was familiar, as was the table and chairs next to it, and even the couch he currently sat upon within the small living room.

The couch, he wondered. Wasn't he supposed to be taking advantage of that massive double bed fit for royalty located in the back room?

Lee Sin then noticed the soft lining across his left arm and shoulder.

Looking over, he found a silver waterfall of downy locks splashed across his side, interrupted only by a pair of fox ears rising up from the shining color. There, Sylunis lay fast asleep, using Lee Sin's body as her comfortable support. Her breathing, the only consistent sound present within the room other than the monk's, was slow and rhythmic, punctuated by a tiny, gentle sigh now and then. After a moment, the young woman shifted and buried herself further against the warm, muscled body, releasing a low hum of unconscious satisfaction.

Smiling, Lee Sin let his head fall back against the head of the couch. Thinking back to the night before, he remembered how they'd ended up here. While he couldn't count the number of hours, they'd spent a very long time discussing the Institute of War and all of its details down to the very flooring of the summoning room. Sylunis had listened diligently with wide eyes and attentive ears that drank in every last bit of information Lee Sin shared. Her notes, through some system of organized chaos, were strewn about the short coffee table before the couch. Many of them contained pictures and diagrams of what Lee Sin had described, all hand sketched by the silvery fox herself. Her diligence and talent left the monk quite impressed.

Another stretch of time passed as Lee Sin drifted into a very short nap—a rest that didn't appear to take his consciousness away. His mind was still active, quietly planning out the day and what he'd do next. Lee Sin wondered if he'd return before noon as he'd promised Master Yi.

Lee Sin rolled his head to regard the sleeping fox once more. She was as still as water, peaceful in her rest. At this rate, the guest wondered just how long she'd sleep. Perhaps the girl wasn't used to staying up as late as she had.

After a deep breath to wake his body, Lee Sin stiffened his muscles and tried to sit up as slow and quietly as possible. The resulting effort got him nowhere, his progress akin to tree sap rolling down a trunk. Gently, he shifted forward and turned ever so slightly to try and coax the fox down to the couch. His plan would prove pointless—Sylunis simply hummed and pressed forward into Lee Sin's chest, slumbering away like a young kit finding warmth in the presence of another.

Lee Sin smiled. A twinge of comical guilt hit him as he realized that he'd have to wake the innocent fox.

He started a slow and firm caress along her back with one of his hands.

"Syl... Syl?"

His efforts earned some shifts and turns along with a wistful murmur, but not much else.

"Heeey, Syl, would you wake up for me?" he cooed softly.

A single ear twitched, and her shifting stopped. After another moment, the girl gradually retreated and sat up beside Lee Sin on her knees. Her deep blue eyes were revealed once again to the world, regarding Lee Sin blankly, almost looking through him even, as she took turns rubbing them sleepily.

"...Lee Sin?"

"Good morning to you," he greeted warmly.

It was then Lee Sin felt a wispy draft pronounce a particular cold spot on his shoulder. Glancing at Sylunis, she didn't seem to have noticed the drool left behind on her living pillow, or much of anything as she quietly attended to her hair and eyes.

Lee Sin caught sight of her single silvery tail wrapping out between them. Gently, he reached out, took it up in his opposite hand, and used it wipe his shoulder. Once he'd finished, he found Sylunis staring at him amused.

"Sorry about that," she said with a smile.

Lee Sin chuckled and carefully replaced the tail where he found it, as if the correct positioning mattered, eliciting a soft giggle from the fox.

Both of them took a minute to stretch their arms and wake their bodies from the sleep both of them had needed, and desired.

Glancing about her papers, Sylunis questioned, "How late were we up?"

"Late," Lee Sin answered, still unsure of just how long they'd spent talking.

Sylunis scooted forward and observed her mess of papers on the table from a distance. After a minute, her eyes widened and she turned towards Lee Sin looking apologetic, ears sinking slightly outwards.

"I... I'm sorry for not leaving you alone. I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I should have let you rest."

Lee Sin shook his head and scoffed at the ridiculousness of her apology.

"I enjoyed talking with you, and I slept very soundly. I'd prefer it over being alone any time."

Sylunis exhaled with a blush and looked off to the side, elated to discover that one she so venerated found her friendly company desirable.

Lee Sin rose from the couch and stretched his powerful body, unknowingly earning lengthened looks from the one on the couch, and turned towards the short hallway.

"I'd better get ready for the day. I'll only be a minute."

Sylunis hummed her acknowledgement and turned back toward her papers to being collecting them back into her clipboard.

Lee Sin soon returned and found Sylunis hovering over a tea kettle as she set the oven's flames. She noticed the monk's presence and turned towards him to delight him with a warm smile, laden with her typical mirth.

"You slept well then, you said?"

"Like a rock."

The fox giggled as she brushed past him, on her way to the restroom to freshen up.

Lee Sin rolled his neck a few times and stretched his arms to get some blood flow going. His goal was to go through a decent number of stretches in preparation for the run back to the dojo he planned on taking soon, yet his mind kept drifting. Normally so focused, Lee Sin marveled at himself as he found the distractions acceptable, as if the topic of the blue haired musician was a viable excuse to deviate from his normal routines.

Standing there in solid contemplation, the monk didn't even detect Sylunis who had returned, poured two cups of tea, and stood patiently before him, looking into his blindfold and silently wondering if he was looking back.

Lee Sin unfroze, smiled, and accepted one of the cups from the fox with a nod.

"Lost in thought?"

"I've a lot to consider after having spoken with Ahri."

Sylunis pursed her lips around her cup and sipped, silent, but definitely curious. Her well groomed manners kept her from prying, however.

Lee Sin smiled and sipped the hot tea, delighted by its rewarding flavor. Before he could finish, however, a sudden knock at the door drew both his and Sylunis' attention. It was a quiet sound, clearly made by a delicate hand.

Sylunis lowered her cup and briefly glanced at Lee Sin, wondering if she should be the one to answer the door. After receiving a nod because of the fact that she was closest, the head assistant placed her glass on the counter and opened the door while standing off to the side so Lee Sin could greet the visitors as well.

The assistant's ears drooped instantly as she met Ahri's amused expression. The silence lasted too long for it to be comforting to any of them aside from the lady of the house, though Susano at the matron's side didn't particularly seem to care.

"A-Ahri!" Sylunis exclaimed with surprise. The collective weight of her obligations as head assistant suddenly burdened her shoulders, obligations she hadn't started fulfilling this morning at Ahri's side and elsewhere.

"So, this is where you scurried off to," Ahri teased, looking over to Lee Sin with a very entertained smile.

The guest smiled weakly.

Sylunis retreated further to the side, her hands fumbling for something at her chest. Usually her clipboard provided some comfort.

"May we?" Ahri questioned, asking to step inside.

Lee Sin nodded, unsure as to why the absolute owner of the establishment had to ask. He briefly wondered if all the foxes had such manners, but then he remembered Susano as the two-tailed fox lazily stepped inside behind Ahri. His manners were a bit different.

"I must say, I'm jealous!" the matron expressed comically, "I only got to spend a portion of the night with you. Sylunis, however, was able to indulge in your company throughout the rest. I only wish I could have been there as well."

The embarrassed one approached the group with a soft indignation fueled by the misunderstanding.

"We... only talked!"

Ahri nodded at her and purred a low giggle.

"It's okay, Sylunis," the striking woman began, placing a hand atop the streams of silver between the triangular ears. "I understand why you weren't attending to your duties so early in the morning as you usually do. You needed your rest, especially after a night with a man as strong and resilient as Lee Sin. I'm surprised you're up even now."

"We... only talked," Lee Sin reassured weakly.

Susano returned from the kitchen he'd slipped off to, sipping a cup of tea he poured himself and watching with buried amusement.

Ahri hummed sensually and caressed the soft head of hair a few times, then ran her gentle touch down the side of Sylunis' face to her chin with just her index finger, and continued lower down her sensitive neck. Sylunis shivered visibly and exhaled a shaky breath as the nine-tailed fox's pointer stopped just above the embarrassed girl's bust before lifting away, and with it, summoning Sylunis' spirit orb. The ball of energy cast a bright and healthy emerald glow throughout the entire room, declaring its heavy saturation. The playful amber eyes flicked upward and met Sylunis' wide pools of blue.

"I... it... must have... when I slept next to him..."

Lee Sin lifted his hand to back the claim, but it dropped back down when he realized there was no defense for the situation.

Endlessly entertained, Ahri giggled and allowed her head assistant's spirit orb to join with her once more. Afterwards, she stepped closer and squeezed Sylunis into a genuine hug, to which the girl received without protest, only surprise.

"I only tease, you know me," Ahri spoke as they embraced. She pulled back and flashed Sylunis a smile, this one lacking the previous charge. "I'm simply glad to see you nursing your spirit orb. You know I always have to check up on my little Syl."

Sylunis breathed a relieved chuckle and smiled.

"Did you enjoy spending time with Lee Sin?" she asked, seemingly unaware of the monk standing right next to her. It was as if he were forgotten for the moment.

Sylunis remembered him, however, and turned toward the shirtless man with a bright expression.

"I did! ...I really did. I'm going to miss him. He taught me so much, yet there's still so much more."

Susano wheeled around and stood as if he was a part of the conversation, but instead of joining, he continued quietly sipping on the hot tea.

Ahri faced the monk and reached out to run a finger under his chin.

"He'll come back, right? You'll visit us again, hm?"

Lee Sin nodded. He couldn't deny the enjoyment he had here, even if it was out of his way.

"Of course. And the next time I do, I'll make sure you fill up twice the amount of pages, Syl."

The silver haired fox smiled and rose to her toe tips for a brief second.

"You're going back to Master Yi's dojo, yeah?" Susano suddenly piped up.

Lee Sin, almost having forgotten the two-tailed fox was there, nodded with surety.

"That's where I'm headed."

"You should take Syl with you."

A stillness fell over the crowd.

Each person contributed a different factor towards the silence: Susano went back to sipping, Sylunis seemed both shocked and secretly excited at the thought, Lee Sin held his breath as he scanned the others' reactions, and Ahri stood rather contemplative. Lee Sin couldn't clearly read what she was thinking, but the lowering and perking of her ears signified a myriad of thoughts flying between them.

Ahri stepped back so that they'd form a circle and looked to Susano almost blankly.

"What? She's always talking, reading, and daydreaming about all things Institute, 'thought it'd be a good thing for her. When's the last time she's been outside these walls?"

"Since the night she arrived," Ahri answered, just above a whisper. Her eyes expressed worry with their sullen gaze as she locked onto Sylunis'. The fox in question returned a look of indecisiveness, as if she didn't know how she should appear.

"I would not mind taking her to the dojo," Lee Sin added, wondering if his opinion on the matter was expected to be heard.

Ahri didn't glance away from her assistant.

"Would you want to go?" she questioned softly.

After a few glances toward the blind champion, Sylunis nodded with rising determination.

They shared a silent stare before Ahri gave a small smile and said "You'd better go gather your things, then."

Sylunis exhaled an incredulous laugh at the sudden shift of events, turned on her heel, and prepared to dart past Susano. Before she did, however, the girl turned back and threw herself into a hug with Ahri. The matron giggled and returned it two-fold, then watched as her assistant retracted and ran out of the room, but not before stopping to embrace Susano too.

"You think she's excited?" the two-tailed one joked dryly.

"Maybe a little," Lee Sin returned, earning a short smile from Susano.

Turning toward Ahri, the advisor admitted, "You know, I expected you to deny her."

Ahri sighed and answered while tracing the design on the carpet with her powerful gaze.

"I wouldn't force her to be holed up here for her entire life. She needs to see some of the world, even if it will reject her."

"We're only headed to Master Yi's dojo," Lee Sin offered as comfort.

Ahri appeared to snap from some daydream and turned with a bit brighter countenance.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was getting a little overdramatic." The matron sighed and donned a smile. "She'll enjoy her time there, and there will be plenty to learn. It will be good for her to see the Noxians there too."

Lee Sin swallowed hard. How could he have forgotten? The two master assassins of Noxus were most likely still holed up at the dojo. While they were primarily focused on Riven, he didn't find exposing Sylunis to them to be a very intelligent move.

"I received a message by bird from Master Yi this morning," Ahri explained as she watched Lee Sin's reaction, "I know they are there."

"Yet you agree I should take her? I must admit, I'd forgotten about them."

"Not for that reason alone, but I think she should be exposed. Right now, she's fascinated with everybody associated with the Institute, but they aren't all like you or Master Yi. It'd be wise for her to form opinions based on what she meets outside of books," Ahri explained, running a slender finger under her chin.

Lee Sin simply nodded. The fox was right.

"For the record, I didn't know about them being there," Susano added blankly before going back to sipping his tea which didn't seem to be emptying.

Ahri playfully rolled her eyes and shifted in place. Before she could say anything further, Sylunis appeared at the door slightly hunched over trying to catch her breath—a hastily packed bag in her grasp. The girl greeted them with a wave and bounced over to the coffee table where she snatched up her clipboard and notes to shove into the pack. Ready as ever, she returned to the group and tried her best to contain her obvious excitement.

"Why don't you gather your things and meet us in the lobby, Lee Sin? I'd like to talk with Sylunis in private for a couple minutes."

Lee Sin nodded respectfully and immediately moved for the exit to the room. All three of the foxes gave a cursory glance about the room to confirm that the light-traveling monk hadn't even brought anything. Once the guest had turned the corner making his way for the lobby, Ahri stepped forward and motioned for Susano to follow.

Grabbing the cup from his hands, Ahri ordered with a smile, "That means you too! Go grab some things from the kitchen to send them off with, go!"

"But... but..." he protested, reaching for his cup of tea Ahri was setting on the counter away from him. She smirked and gave him a playful look that told him to do as she said, or else. "Ah, okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

Down below, Lee Sin went through the motions of traversing the staircase and crossing the hall into the lobby. There, finding the place as empty and quiet as when he'd arrived, the warrior made his way to the exit and stood just a little ways from it off to the side.

_"North of the dojo along the river,"_ he thought silently. The location of the musician was a bit vague. Admittedly, he realized it was indeed very vague. Then again, he didn't exactly ask Ahri during her most focused state of mind. He'd be able to find it. He had similar directions for this bathhouse even, Lee Sin remembered, and he'd found it just fine whether by dumb luck or true travelers instinct.

Moving past that, Lee Sin drifted off, wondering what he'd even say to the woman once he found her. The idea of catching up to her since their run-in on the Rift had been such a set goal that he hadn't planned much. Apparently Lulu was with her, or rather, she was with Lulu. What was the story with that? The questions kept branching off into wide trees the more and more he devoted thought to it. Thankfully, he was broke from the contemplation when the trio stepped through the door from the hall, Sylunis' gait the most noticeable with her bubbly steps.

"You look excited," Lee Sin said, greeting Sylunis who hopped up to him, hands securely fastened beneath her pack straps.

"Yes! I can't wait! Let's go!"

"Don't forget to feed yourselves," Susano ordered lazily.

"Susano gave us some sandwiches for the road. They're in my pack," Sylunis explained.

Lee Sin responded with a grin and a nod.

Before she could urge the trip to start further, Ahri stopped Sylunis with a great hug, wrapping her arms around Sylunis' side and pulling the girl into her chest. She kissed the top of her head with a long, exaggerated gesture and then rested her cheek atop the streams of silver, gazing over at Lee Sin.

"Take care of my Sylunis, understand?"

"Of course, Ahri. Like I said, she's in good hands. She'll be safe."

"Right. After all, you wouldn't want me chasing you down," Ahri joked with a deep, faux-threatening voice.

Susano, off to the side, scoffed and quipped "I think one of the top fantasies of most men involves you chasing them down."

Ahri shot him a sidelong glare, her eyes at half-mast and her lips smirking.

Susano chuckled and scuffed his boot on the flooring.

"Ahri...!" Sylunis complained, drawing out her name from within her embraced position.

"I know, I know, but I'm going to miss you. I'll be stuck with only Susano, and you're not boring like he is."

"Hey."

Ahri ignored the effortless complaint with a giggle and released Sylunis after one final squeeze.

"Okay, okay, you can go with Lee Sin now. Stay safe, and remember all I've told you!"

"I will, I promise," she called back, hurrying over to Lee Sin's side.

"And don't forget to deliver that letter to Master Yi!"

"Don't worry, I won't forget!"

Lee Sin gave Ahri and Susano a wave as he opened the front door for Sylunis to exit. The young fox turned back, gave one final goodbye, and stepped outside, ready to embark.

"Thanks again for everything, Ahri. I'll be seeing you again sometime."

"You're always welcome," she responded, just before Lee Sin exited. The door shut softly behind him.

-XXX-

Within the front room of the quiet dojo, the slumbering exile fluttered her eyes open as the morning coaxed her to awaken. She lay staring at the patterned, wooden ceiling for several minutes before sighing and arguing with her half-asleep self to rise up. So she did, but only to a sitting position. It was a small victory towards getting up, however. The cool air told of the early hours of the morning, a time where she felt would be better spent sleeping. Despite that, an inner turmoil kept her from doing so, and brought the ex-Noxian to her feet.

Almost sleepwalking as she rubbed her eyes, Riven made for the door on intuition. However, about halfway there, she felt a soft length under her socked foot. A fraction of a second later, a howling yelp sent the exile stumbling backward, now suddenly very much awake.

"Ahooohohoo, gyaah! What!?" Wukong exclaimed as he tussled underneath a blanket and emerged with wide, confused eyes trained on his hurt tail which he cradled with care in his hands.

"Wu-What-Wukong!?" Riven almost yelled.

"Ack-Good morning to you too!" he returned.

Riven ran her hands over her face trying to pick the right question.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, opening her palms out before her.

Wukong jumped to his feet and began stretching his arms idly.

"Well, I was sleeping, until you went and crushed my—"

"No, why were you sleeping here?"

Wukong paused for a moment, blinked, and then scratched the back of his head lazily.

"Ohoho. Right. Well. Sensei told me to move in for the night. When I got here you were already asleep, so I did the same."

Riven narrowed her eyes, finding it uncomfortable having people waltz into the place she slept without her knowing.

"What? It was for a good reason, I guess. Sensei didn't want us to be alone with those two Noxian snakes lurking around."

"I can defend myself," she assured a bit harshly.

"Ohohaha, yeah, I'm sure you can, though when I came in last night, you were pretty knocked out. You didn't hear a thing, not even when I accidentally knocked over that table."

Riven crossed her arms and half-heartedly shooshed several white locks of hair from her face.

Wukong stopped for a moment and gave her a teasing smile.

"I'm kidding. I didn't touch the table. Sensei didn't want me alone either, okay? It's just safer. Or whatever."

Riven sighed, grabbed her day clothes, and shouldered Wukong to turn around as she changed.

"Yeah. You're right. It's a good idea."

The monkey king continued stretching his arms, trying not to find the awkwardness in the fact that Riven would so casually undress behind him.

"I wouldn't have been alone if Lee was here, though. Has he returned yet?"

"Haven't seen him."

Riven hummed and made for the door after tapping Wukong's shoulder.

"Alright. Let's go, then."

Wukong raised an eyebrow and chased after Riven down the hall, still dressed in grey lounge clothes rather than his usual attire.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as Riven slid open the front door and donned her boots before walking down the steps, her peer in tow now with his sandals.

"Out for a run," she explained, rubbing her hands together to chase away the chill. "It's better than dealing with the Noxians first thing in the morning.

Wukong chuckled his agreement and broke off into a fast jog, just as Riven did after they descended the stairs to the pine needle floor below.

Both Riven and Wukong reveled in the fresh, morning air, brightening their moods, and rejuvenating their bodies. They ran on at a pace that couldn't be matched by someone unused to conditioning their body, Riven leading the way despite being unfamiliar with the surroundings. However, it wasn't a blind dash. She kept the dojo marked on her internal compass and altered their course to keep it always toward her right hand in the distance.

The pine needles leapt into the air as boot and sandal tore through their piles, Wukong gaining on the lead he let Riven take. As the monkey king came up beside her, he started to show off a bit by leaping, grabbing a few opportune branches, and rocketing forward in a mix of aerial and on-foot progression. Riven scoffed, keeping stride by leaping logs, rocks, and bushes without falling behind.

They kept their competition for the majority of the hour, coming to a stop only when they were both out of breath and agreeing on a draw without a word. Riven, her hands smoothing the tufts of stark white hair at the back of her head as she breathed deep to chase her breath back under control, strolled forward and took a seat on the flattest boulder in their immediate area. Wukong stepped up in front of her, crossed his arms, and looked towards the dojo, his tail casually flicking back and forth towards Riven.

"It seems we circled the dojo... twice?" he questioned.

Riven nodded and chased away the hair in her eyes.

"I think so."

Wukong grunted, turned around, and leaned against the soft bark of the closest pine tree. They shared a few moments of silence as they recuperated.

Feeling a bit too idle, Wukong casually scaled the tree and sat upon the largest branch closer to the base than most. Riven leaned back on her hands atop the boulder, watching him out of the corner of her eye as she tried to make out the dojo's roofing in the far distance.

"It feels nice having someone to run with. I usually do it alone in the mornings," Wukong sounded from his position whilst eyeing his fingers.

"We would have been told to do this anyhow?"

"Yeah, that's the routine. A few miles after waking up is a decent warmup for the coming warmups, and more."

"I usually run with Lee whenever we get together."

Riven noticed Wukong testing the limits of the tree branch by crawling out across it on his hands and feet. Once he'd reached just about to where she was sitting, he plopped down on his stomach and looked down below, legs and one arm dangling, the remaining used as a cheek-rest.

"I don't get you two. How are you so close and stuff? What's your relationship exactly?"

Riven looked upward and sighed at his curious eyes. She and Wukong weren't exactly friends yet, but the present common enemy had certainly grown them past merely tolerating each other, rather quickly even. Still, getting into the specifics of her connection to Lee Sin didn't feel right.

"He's my closest friend. We do lots of things together."

"Like what?" Wukong pressed.

Riven rubbed her eye as she searched for suitable answers.

"You know, spar, condition, go over Rift details. Sometimes we just spend time together in town."

"At the Institute?"

"Yeah, mostly. That's where we can meet when he's visiting for Rift summonings and such. We condition on the surface and spend the rest of the time underneath."

"You two sound pretty close. How come this is the first time I've seen you here then, hmm? Lee Sin often stays with us."

Riven blinked. "He does? Well..."

Her mind drifted off as she realized the advancement she and the monk had made in their relationship. Perhaps he too desired to spend more time together, enough that he wanted to bring her places like the dojo than otherwise be separated. She noticed a small smile forming on her lips as she considered the thought, but quickly wiped it away when her eyes refocused on Wukong's.

"What's that look for—"

"I don't know why this is the first time he's brought me here," she finally answered.

Wukong sniffed through one nostril, analyzing Riven's demeanor and finding it all rather obvious. With another grunt, he turned his body, wrapped his tail around the branch, and hung upside-down facing a little ways away from Riven.

With squinting, knowing eyes, he prodded, "He often talks about you."

Riven's face lit up immediately and her whole body motioned forward as she responded with a grin.

"Really? He does? What does he say? They're good things, right?"

A wisecracked smile broke out across Wukong's visage as he crossed his arms, swinging back and forth ever so slightly from his position.

Riven immediately noticed the way she was carrying herself and quickly sat back along the rock, trying overly hard to act disinterested.

"I'm just curious," she defended, looking off at another tree in the distance with a feigned bored expression.

"I should've seen it a lot sooner. You've got a thing for the Blind Monk!"

Wukong erupted into a fit of his signature laughs, chuckles, and cackles, all the while balancing with his tail and swinging slightly more with the force of his teasing.

Riven growled and shoved at the monkey king's defending hands, pushing him away only to have him return in full swing.

"Ooahahahah! It's because he's always shirtless, huh? Nyahoha! You can't resist the sight of him! He's constantly got you feeling all hot—"

The target of the embarrassment silenced her annoying peer by hopping up on the rock, grabbing the end of the branch Wukong dangled from, and snapped it by pushing it down and towards him. The resulting thud did little to cease the incessant laughter. Riven hopped down before him and lifted him by the collar to his feet, her angry eyes contrasting his joyous ones.

"Quit laughing!"

"Oahahaha—ohaha! What, am I wrong? Am I?"

Riven growled and shoved the disciple onto his back atop the rock. Afterwards, she turned her back to him as he lay riding off the last of his cackling and crossed her arms with a pout. She was trapped—she couldn't deny his claims.

"Ooh, Riven. Riven, Riven, Riven," Wukong sighed as he finally caught his breath. "I'm sorry. It just hit me, and I put it together so quickly."

"I'm about to hit you too," she growled over her shoulder.

Wukong chuckled and sat up, rubbing his shoulder, now aching from the fall compounded with the result of their sparring from the day before. It didn't hinder his enjoyment of the situation, however.

"Come on, Riven, this is no time to be angry. Laugh! I haven't been able to laugh for a while, now."

Riven stamped around and strode up to him, speaking with an accusing index finger.

"This isn't something to laugh about, okay? It goes much deeper than childish fondness! You're insulting me with your teasing!"

Wukong threw up his hands in faux capitulation.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that touchy of a subject. What, does Lee Sin share all those feelings you have, too? I should tease him as well."

Riven's finger wavered as she swallowed, unable to find a response. The look on her face told Wukong her situation better than she could have worded it anyways. Rather than mocking her, he sighed, closed his eyes, and rolled his neck a few times.

"Okay. I get it. So it's one-sided, and you've yet to approach him about it."

The exile furrowed her brow, insulted that he'd put it so obviously.

"Stop talking," she commanded dully, dropping her hands to her sides and retreating a few steps. She turned sidelong and began tracing shapes in the pines with her eyes, feeling uncomfortable with the knowing, emerald eyes drilling into her side.

"Oh. Right. I guess we aren't exactly friends yet. I was just trying to be understanding."

"Well, you're doing a terrible job of it."

Having had enough with the teasing, Riven turned on her heel and started towards the dojo. Wukong rose from the boulder and followed after her, spending several minutes pacing behind her rather than beside. After giving time to let the situation cool off a bit with their walk, he came up beside her and continued on without looking at her. She stole a few glances, but remained silent.

"You're secret's safe," he stated casually.

Riven appreciated the notion and was thankful for it. With a disarming sigh, she stepped onward, the dojo now in view once more. A cool shower would allow her some time to sort through her thoughts.

-XXX-

"Do you think pine trees ever get bored of being in one place, Lee Sin?" questioned a curious fox as she trod a few feet ahead of the blind monk.

"Hmm. Well, they do have a great view of the mountainsides, and they appear to be surrounded by friends."

"What if one doesn't like its neighbor?"

"They must settle it civilly. I haven't seen a tree attack—" Lee Sin caught himself, thinking back to a few Rift occurrences. Strange things took place within its magical bounds. "I haven't seen pine trees fight amongst themselves," he specifically corrected.

"You're right," Sylunis agreed, flashing Lee Sin a smile over her shoulder before resuming her game of dodging the little sprouting bushes on the ground which didn't grow very large.

"There are plenty around. Perhaps you should ask a couple," the monk joked as he came up beside his new friend and gently brushed his elbow to her arm.

Sylunis grinned and giggled.

"Trees don't talk, Lee Sin!" she said, stating the obvious in a joking matter.

Lee Sin bumped his eyebrows and shrugged deeply.

"Not all trees."

Suddenly curious, Sylunis pushed into his arm to grab his attention and looked up at his red cloth.

"What do you mean? There are talking trees?"

"I know of one. He is a champion named Maokai."

Sylunis gasped and locked her arm through Lee Sin's, staring at him all the while with wide, intrigued eyes.

"Really? He's a tree? What kind of tree? Can I meet him one day?"

Lee sin chuckled and responded, "I'm not so sure you'd want to. He's a very grumpy tree, a mean one, too."

Sylunis mewled and rested her head against Lee Sin's shoulder as they walked.

"Ohhh, I want to meet them all. I still don't even know about many of them." Her head shot up and found Lee Sin's eyewear once more.

"But you, Ahri, and Master Yi will always be my favorites, no matter what!"

The monk chuckled and freed his arm to pat the girl between her standing fox ears. Sylunis grinned happily and hummed gently, her tail sweeping and flicking with delight.

They continued on for another half hour, pleased to find that the terrain had evened out smoothly enough so that it wasn't an apparent slope anymore. Their trek was almost at an end, Master Yi's dojo was just up ahead. Before they'd reach it, however, Sylunis spotted a flat boulder up ahead and sped up to reach it, climb up, and sit with her legs outstretched over the edge.

"Can we take a small break, Lee Sin?" she called backward. The monk, who came up alongside the seat, nodded and stood casually glancing about their surroundings.

Throughout the entire trip he'd been impressed by the girl's resilience. Expecting her to slow their pace and require many breaks to regain her energy, it came as a surprise that this was the only second. Both times, though, Sylunis didn't really seem tired or that she required the time to recuperate. Her smooth, clean, and indoorsy appearance belied her ability to perform physically, similar to Ahri, as it would seem.

Lee Sin stepped slowly around the rock, arms folded, and noticed a broken branch lying before his travel partner. He glanced up and found that it hadn't fallen far from the tree. Curious, but dropping his inspection there, the monk turned to Sylunis just as she lifted a flask of water to her lips for a drink. The sight made him retrieve his own and do the same.

"Are we close?" Sylunis questioned, replacing the cap on her drink.

Lee Sin swallowed and mirrored the movement as he responded, "Yes, very. It shouldn't be much farther. Master Yi will be so surprised to see you—"

"And I'm so excited! Come on, let's go!" she chirped, hopping off the rock and bouncing along their direction. Lee Sin scoffed through his teeth and followed after the white tail whisking back and forth.

Sylunis gasped in awe once the jade roof of the dojo came into sight, displaying its quiet presence over the surroundings atop the small plateau. Lee Sin had to nudge her arm to remind her to keep going, and she did, but not without taking her eyes off of the beautiful architecture until she was forced to by the rocky climb of stairs. As they reached the top, Sylunis magnetized to Lee Sin's side and wrapped her arm around his once again.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, looking down to her wide and alert eyes as she scanned the premises.

"Yes, I've... just never been here before. This is where Master Yi lives? With his apprentice, Wukong, right?"

"That's right. Also, there's another bit of a surprise," Lee Sin led on.

Sylunis instantly glanced up towards him.

"A surprise?"

Lee Sin resumed their walk along the carved stone path towards the front door as he answered, "Yes, well, I haven't told you yet, but there are an additional three champions to Master Yi and Wukong. They're here visiting."

Sylunis exhaled audibly and sunk into Lee Sin, now a bit more apprehensive and equally thrilled.

"Let's see who's in, shall we?" Lee Sin asked before sliding open the entrance. Before entering, Lee Sin removed his boots and placed them next to the few other pairs, motioning for Sylunis to do the same. She quickly kicked them off and neatly prodded them next to each other with her socked foot.

Still attached, Sylunis strode in after Lee Sin took the first step. She didn't hear him close the door shut behind them, for she was much too focused on the brilliantly decorated wall before them. The crimson paintings seemed to dance and come alive the longer one stared, enthralling Sylunis with their magnificence.

"I've returned, are you here, Master Yi?" Lee Sin called out, awaiting a response.

Several seconds later, a familiar goggled eye-band appeared at the door leading to the garden path at the middle of the dojo. Master Yi held a broom, but quickly set it against the wall as he approached the arrivals with a great smile, focusing most of his glances on Sylunis.

"Lee Sin! ...Sylunis?"

"Master Yi!" Sylunis cheered, detaching herself from the monk and leaping into the master swordsman with a hug that nearly knocked him backwards.

"Sylunis! It's so good to see you, I didn't know you were coming!" he welcomed, flashing Lee Sin a pleasantly surprised grin.

"Ahri and Susano offered that she come back with me. They wanted her to see the others here, too, in addition to seeing you of course," explained Lee Sin.

Master Yi nodded, still the victim of a fox death-squeeze.

"She is always welcome here," he responded, attempting to speak over the gathering of silver strands at his chin.

"Ooohohoo, what? Who's this, now?" entered a new voice, shocking Sylunis from her eternal hug. She turned towards the far door and eyed the monkey king with her observant, brilliant blue eyes.

"Wu... kong?"

Wukong strode forward, spinning a training staff in his hands at what seemed like too many revolutions per second to be possible all around his body. He ended with a front flip, keeping the staff rotating under him as he did so, then landed and ceased the motion by clapping it against his back. With a greeting hum, he bowed deep then straightened his back.

"That's me! Who might you be?"

Sylunis had retreated several steps even though she was clearly out of range, smiling and hiding her fingers in the other hand's palm at her chest.

"I'm... Sylunis," she responded quietly.

"Sylunis, eh? Ahohaha! You've a very pretty name, fitting for how cute you are," Wukong stated. It seemed his observation had no alterior purpose beyond the desire to see her reaction.

Naturally, Sylunis blushed and giggled softly behind her knuckles.

"She's adorable. Where is she from?" Wukong asked Master Yi.

"She's an assistant of Ahri's down at her bathhouse," he explained.

"Oh. So that's where you went," the staff wielder determined, nodding at Lee Sin.

"You're back?" called another female voice, drawing the rooms attention to her. Riven dashed forward and caught Lee Sin in a swift hug before retreating and regarding him with a relieved smile. She hadn't even noticed the one that had arrived along with him.

"I'm... glad your back," she declared, choosing her words carefully now that Wukong had brought her apparent obvious attraction towards the man to her attention.

"It's good to see you, Riven. I trust you've been doing well without me? You better not have slacked off just because I was absent," he teased.

Wukong knocked his fist to his chest and chuckled boastfully.

"Yeah, right. There's no way I'd let her off easy if she's expected to go through everything I do!"

Lee Sin smiled and returned his gaze to the exile, but lost the cheery expression when he found that she was glaring emotionlessly at the fox not far off from him.

"Who's she?" she asked, her words coming out as a statement.

Sylunis held her breath and slowly began stepping towards Lee Sin as he was closer than Master Yi who'd gone to peer out the door he'd come while still angling himself so he was part of the conversation.

"Riven, this is Sylunis. She's a friend of mine."

The white haired warrior clenched her teeth as she continued glaring, frightening Sylunis into locking her arm with Lee Sin again and seeking security by leaning into him.

"Sylunis," Lee Sin said, gaining her attention, "this is my long-standing friend Riven. She, too, is a champion."

"She is?" Sylunis responded, clearly as impressed as she was uneasy.

Riven couldn't stand watching this new fox girl warming up to the one she admired, yet there was nothing she could do about it.

Master Yi had returned to the circle now, shaking his head and sighing away a few worried and frustrated thoughts. Banking those emotions, he donned a smile and rejoined the talk.

"I've known Sylunis for quite some time now. She's come here to visit and learn from us. The girl's a bit of a scholar, and a brilliant one. Syl, I imagine you brought your books and notes?

Sylunis broke from Lee Sin and removed the pack on her back with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yes! Of course! I brought them to learn more from you, Wukong, and Lee Sin, but I did not know there would be others!" The fox produced an empty book and utensil, took a moment to quickly write some things down at the top, then looked up to Riven. Cautiously, she inched forward, her feet testing the ground carefully as if the exile might charge at any moment. However, Riven only watched with intrigue as her glare softened.

Once Sylunis was before her, she slowly turned the book around and pointed to a drawn box with the pencil.

"Would you... sign this? I'd like you to be the first in this notebook."

Riven blinked, her expression now harmless, and took the pencil. Swiftly she signed her name and replaced the utensil within the crease of the book.

Sylunis retrieved the notebook and smiled widely at the page, her ears twitching with excitement. She nodded to Riven and backpedaled to her place, staring at the book all the while. As if lost to a trance already, she knelt and used a knee to prop up the pages as she quickly set to writing and sketching some things, presumably about Riven.

Lee Sin found Master Yi's lenses, then Riven and Wukong's.

"Why don't you show her to the guest room, there's a table there she can work on. Looks like she's already getting into it."

Wukong nodded after a shrug.

"Sure! 'Guess that means no noon practice. Come on, Sylunis. How'd you like to learn about a king? Hoahaha!"

Sylunis hopped up and grinned wide.

"I'd love to, Wukong! I've got to set some pages for you," she said, flipping through the book.

"You might need a whole book," he joked, cackling as he made his way towards the guest room.

The fox nodded, replaced the book she had, and reached a different one from the bag, then hopped up and hurried after Wukong with her luggage in hand. They left the room leaving it silent and devoid of the monkey king's ego.

What was left was a very silent room, populated only by the three champions and a whirlpool of thoughts and questions.

Lee Sin was the first to ask as they tightened the distance between them at the center of the room.

"Where are the Noxians?"

"They left this morning, I have not seen them since," Master Yi responded.

Riven brightened considerably.

"Really? They're gone? Oh, it's about time."

"I'm not so sure they're gone for good," the swordsman added glumly.

Riven sighed and brushed her hair from her face.

"Let's switch to happier news," Master Yi suggested, "how'd your trip go, Lee Sin? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Despite the goggles, Lee Sin could interpret the sort of knowing look he was receiving from Master Yi as he respected the specifics of the situation. Riven was looking awfully intrigued off to the side.

"I did. I think I'll act further tomorrow morning."

"And for this evening?"

Lee Sin eyed Riven who was silently withholding the will to assault Lee Sin with questions surrounding what he'd been up to. As far as she knew, he'd ran off to some place and then returned with an overly cute woman clinging to his arm as if they were far closer than she and Lee Sin were.

"This evening I have got to make it up to Riven. I promised her that we'd be conditioning together like always, and I made the mistake of missing out. I'm sorry for that, Riven."

Riven's perturbed shell cracked and she gave him a smile, drinking in those words as if they sustained her.

"It's okay. You had important business to take care of."

"Yes, well, my closest friends should always come first."

Riven giggled, stepped forward, and shoved Lee Sin's shoulder as she spoke.

"You're right! I should take priority," she joked.

Lee Sin smiled and turned heel toward the exit.

"Let's make it a late dinner, Master Yi. Riven and I will be back tonight."

Riven widened her eyes and followed him excitedly.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."


	14. Stride

Lee Sin could feel the happy glances constantly along his right side. Riven was content just walking beside him through the mess of pines, even though she'd just been out there earlier that morning. However, it was much different accompanying Lee Sin than being accompanied by Wukong.

"Where are we headed?" she finally questioned, breaking a lengthy bout of silence after they'd left the dojo behind out of eyesight.

"West," Lee Sin answered.

Riven kicked a rock amidst her step and watched it ricochet off of a tree root.

"West to where?"

Lee Sin looked over to the smiling girl and shrugged, giving her a smirk.

"I've never really been out this way. We're bound to find something, though." Lee Sin scratched his chin before continuing. "I imagine you want to go through some exercises, right? Sparring, maybe? We could find a clearing."

Riven brushed the recurrently offending strands of white hair from her eye and chuckled, watching her step as she spoke.

"I'm not all work, you know."

Lee Sin hummed playfully as if he'd just received new information.

"The others aren't here. We can just... I don't know. Spend time together," Riven offered.

"Spend time together, hmm?"

Riven shouldered her weight into Lee Sin, pushing him off to the side slightly.

"Oh, hush, I know that sounds stupid! You know what I mean, though!"

The monk recovered and laughed lightheartedly.

"I'm simply surprised you aren't wanting to push yourself further, like usual."

"I've been doing that ever since I got here."

Lee Sin scoffed.

"If you were pushing yourself, I mean really pushing, your peer would be bedridden with injuries. I know you, Riven."

The exile smiled warmly and shrugged, her eyes tracing the brush opposite the side Lee Sin walked along.

"Your compliments are refreshing."

A brief silence fell over the duo as they walked along, eyeing the impending sunset. It wasn't an uncomfortable quiet, rather the opposite, especially for the white-haired warrior. Lee Sin's gathered presence was enough to relax her mind.

Lee Sin stopped in his tracks and looked ahead, grabbing Riven's attention to do the same. Before them was a decent sized hill, very vertical and lacking trees and large growth except for several large pines at the top.

"How about there? I'll race you to the top."

Riven popped her shoulder and brushed her foot across the dirt.

"Well, if you make it a race...!"

With that, Riven took off towards the hill, leaving Lee Sin behind. Anticipating that sort of reaction, the monk kicked his heels into a sprint after the speedy exile. The uphill climb would be very close competition all the way up to the end.

* * *

"That's right, you heard me. Lose? Oohahaa! I never lose!" Wukong cackled, leaning back in his chair and balancing it on two prongs. He continued his proud laughter with his arms crossed and one foot on the edge of the table for balance.

Next to him, Sylunis frantically scribbled and jotted on the page with her pencil, stopping only to smile genuinely at Wukong's bloated merriment.

"That's... amazing! H-how do you do it? Are you really undefeated?"

The monkey king calmed himself to chuckles as he casually looked over his retracted fingers on one hand.

"Pfft, of course I am. If it's a fair fight, and I throw everything I've got, no one stands a chance! Ooahhahaaa!"

Wukong's swelling ego didn't stop there. Catching Sylunis by surprise, he suddenly hopped up from his position and planted one foot on the edge of the seat and the other at the top of the backrest, keeping it balanced just as it had been when he was sitting.

The fox had rested her pencil and was now stifling gasps as she worried that Wukong would fall.

"Wukong! You should... be careful—"

The monkey king only laughed. With a twisting motion, he worked the chair with his feet, lifting up one of the two back legs and spinning partway on the other to replant it a short distance behind him. He continued this "walking" motion with the chair legs until he was in the middle of the room, all the while boasting with his laughter and displaying his awesome grip on physical dexterity.

"You don't ever have to worry about me," he said through his cackles. In one conclusive movement, Wukong back-flipped off of the seat and landed behind it.

Immediately after, he kicked the chair forward with enough force so that it slid back into place at the table without ever crashing into the edge. Impressed with himself, he crossed his arms and loosed another bout of laughter.

"Like I said. I'm the best," he declared, winking one eye and flashing his teeth in a wide smile.

Sylunis sat completely awestruck. The shining impressiveness radiating from the king reflected in her eyes so much that it was all she could focus on. Jaw agape, Sylunis exhaled a breath of incredulity and slowly grew a wide smile.

The fox's expression changed only when she noticed Wukong looking somewhere behind her rather humbly. Tracing his sight, she turned and found Master Yi standing at the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a smirk denoting his thoughts on Wukong's prowess.

"I thought you'd be gloating to Sylunis in here."

Wukong scoffed and quickly regained his usual composure, gently lowering his eyelids and smirking.

"Who's gloating? She wanted to learn, and I teach only facts."

"Your student is very talented, Master Yi."

The bladesman chuckled and assumed a position strikingly similar to Wukong, then gave a shrug.

"Of course. He's learning from the true best."

Wukong advanced a step and exaggerated his words with his hands.

"Oohoho, what was all that about gloating?"

"Who's gloating?"

Wukong smiled slightly, squinted, and admitted silent defeat.

"Anyway, how are you settling in, Syl? Wukong isn't too much of a pest, is he?"

"No, not at all! He's already shared with me some interesting things about this place."

"Glad to hear it," Master Yi said with a short nod. He moved over to sit where Wukong had been while the monkey king remained standing off to the side of the table, quietly plotting his verbal revenge.

"Oh!" Sylunis exclaimed, her ears perking up to full attention as she recalled something. She reached into her bag resting at her feet and produced a sealed letter, then softly slid it over to Master Yi on the table.

"Oh?"

"It's from Ahri! She told me to deliver this to you."

Master Yi snatched up the enclosing paper and commented, "Ah, as faithful an attendant as ever."

Sylunis smiled happily and watched the goggled one retrieve a folded note from inside. He turned the parchment around upright, casually inhaled a breath of air, and began perusing the collection of words. Slowly, the longer Master Yi read, a smile grew wider on his lips. Like a fuse reaching its end, the swordsman broke into a long chuckle punctuated with several soft exclamations.

Dangerously curious, Wukong tried to peer over at the letter and demanded, "What's so funny?"

Hiding the note, Master Yi replied, "It's, ah, not something for your eyes."

Sylunis was just as curious, staring intently at Master Yi, but not asking verbally.

"I haven't seen Ahri in a while, it's good to see she's still up to her... playful antics. How is she?"

The fox smiled and thought back to her matron.

"She's doing well, very well. The bathhouse has seen a decent amount of travelers in the past months, so Ahri has been pretty happy with the trade and such that they bring."

"I'm glad she found time to send you here despite all of that. You're her number one assistant, no?"

Sylunis smiled.

"Susano is there to cover for me."

Master Yi chuckled, folded the message neatly, and replaced it into the envelope. Looking up from his seat, he nodded to the monkey king and offered an idea.

"Wukong, why don't you set up the fire pit. I say we cook something good tonight, Sylunis' visit being the occasion, of course."

"Oh, you're cooking? Say no more, oahahaaa!" The apprentice happily bounced on his feet and paced out of the room. After his footsteps were gone, Sylunis turned to Master Yi and simply offered a gentle, content expression.

"Hmm? Something on your mind?"

Sylunis nibbled her lip for a second, debating on her next move, then suddenly retrieved a new notebook from her bag. Plopping it onto the table, she opened it up and excitedly eyed the man across from her.

"Could you tell me more about this... Wuju style?"

Master Yi grinned wide.

* * *

"Heh, I guess you've got me beat," Lee Sin said as he came up behind Riven at the top of the raised hill. Up here, they were shaded by several pines, and were high enough to view the top of the forest for miles, extending all the way unto the horizon where the sun began its descent.

Unresponsive to the small competition, Riven simply strode forward, eyeing the captivating sight all the while. Lee Sin raised a brow at her lack of gloating but quickly dismissed it. He followed her to the edge of a cliff where they had the best view of the coming night.

Satisfied with the location, Riven plopped down onto the short grass and leaned back on her hands. Similarly, Lee Sin lowered himself into a cross-legged position with his back against a pine tree trunk, not far behind her. Both of them shared a stretch of silence until finally the exile replied.

"Of course I had you beat, you were slow today," she teased, not looking back to the monk.

Lee Sin smiled and defended, "Well, after making several lengthy trips over the course of just over a single day, you might say I've grown a bit exhausted."

Riven turned back and offered a playful smile, though her curiosity wasn't totally hidden.

"So where did you go, anyway?"

Lee Sin sighed, not finding the information all that sensitive or special.

"I was looking for someone. I visited Ahri's place of residence based on Master Yi's advice. I met her and Sylunis, learned some things, and returned the next morning. Ahri was generous enough to allow me one of the guest rooms at her bathhouse."

Riven nodded, finding a bathhouse suiting for the fox's personality. She'd never really met her, but it was nearly impossible to not know of the fox's famed demeanor.

"Ah, so that's where you found your little tailed girlfriend," she joked.

Lee Sin scoffed and smiled.

"I fear for the man who tries to advance upon Syl. Ahri's very protective over her, almost like an older sister, or a mother. Something of a very strange mix. A guardian."

"She loves her that much, huh?"

"Very much so. Ahri seems to have room in her heart for all of the foxes residing at the bathhouse."

Riven crinkled her brow.

"How many are there? Sylunis and Ahri are the only two people I've ever seen with fox tails and ears."

"That's because they all live there, all the ones that we know of, anyway."

Riven hummed and turned back to the sunset. The orange-yellow, setting orb had crept about halfway behind the mountains in the far distance and it's pacifying light had only intensified the color-splattered sky around it.

Sighing, Riven crawled backward and motioned for Lee Sin to make room. As he obeyed, the exile rested against the tree trunk, shoulder to shoulder with the monk. She exhaled once more, rested the back of her head against the timber, and allowed her eyes to close.

"How are things with Wukong?"

Riven took a breath, indulging in the moment of respite before responding.

"We seem to tolerate each other well enough."

"That's good to hear. I was hoping you'd warm up to each other."

"He's still obnoxious."

Lee Sin chuckled, then nodded his head.

"He's a good person."

"I can't say I'm completely adverse to his company, but... I don't know. Do you think that you and I could train together some more? You know, like we usually do. I wouldn't mind if the others joined most of the time, but, maybe we could have our own sessions here and there during our stay."

Lee Sin relaxed further against the tree and took another breath of the fresh, cooling air.

"Of course we can. That's what we'd be doing anyway, had we not come to visit Master Yi and his apprentice. Though I'm a bit concerned, I have to admit. Does being around the others discomfort you?"

Riven groaned silently, annoyed with herself for not conveying herself clearly. It wasn't at all that she didn't want to interact with the other Ionians, it was that she wanted to spend time with Lee Sin specifically.

"No, not at all, please, don't get the wrong idea. I'm glad to be around the others, the other Ionians at least," she said in a lower voice, "I just want to have some time for just us."

Lee Sin smiled and shifted his position slightly to get more comfortable. He brought one knee up and rested his forearm on top of it while the other leg stretched outward alongside Riven's.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to break routine either. Though, I did bring you out here now so we could do just that," he teased.

Riven exhaled harshly with a smile. She found it easier to suppress the gathering butterflies in her belly as she kept her eyes closed, especially after her next words.

"Well... I appreciate what we're doing now. Like I said, when we're together... we can do things like this, too. Sit under trees, watch sunsets, and just talk. I really like those things..."

Lee Sin glanced over at the girl, then trained his eyes on the sunset. Riven soon did the same while twiddling her clasped fingers.

"...more than the training, you know."

Another moment of quiet passed. Each second gnawed at Riven, sending an uncomfortable ache down her spine.

Finally, Lee Sin spoke, meeting Riven's eyes with a grin.

"Perhaps we should watch more sunsets, then."

Riven smiled back, then closed her eyes and let her head fall to the monk's shoulder. He casually accepted the motion, angling his body so that she could rest easier.

The exile sighed, much of her anxiety settling. As many times as she'd been close to Lee Sin, she never once had attempted admitting her feelings. This meeting, however, she very much considered it an attempt, and she was pleased with herself for revealing at least a bit of her deep affection for the monk. Riven was especially happy to see the positive reaction she received. Thinking back to Lee Sin's smile almost made her want to look back up and confess her love right then and there, but the moment had passed, and a short nap on his shoulder was already bound to occur. Riven sighed contently. There would be time to reveal her love to the monk another time.

If only she had done it then.

* * *

"It smells divine!" Sylunis chirped, taking in the scent of the grilling steaks resting over the fire. From her position on one of the small logs placed around the firepit behind the dojo, she'd been watching Master Yi attentively season and grill the meat since he started.

"The aroma is just the start, the taste is the true allure. Sensei is a master at cooking," Wukong assured, taking a seat beside Sylunis. Behind them, the monkey king's staff stood on end, reaching into the sky, yet revealed no intention of falling over. The odd sense of balance the weapon carried burned at the fox's curiosity, but she simply made a note to ask about it another time.

"I guess you could say I'm a master at many things," Master Yi said jokingly, shrugging his shoulders and extending his hands palm-up off to his sides.

"Your title is very fitting," Sylunis happily agreed.

"Eh. I guess he's pretty good at other things too."

"You're getting the small steak," the master chef joked, pointing a spatula he'd retrieved towards his apprentice.

Approaching from the dojo's inner garden, Master Yi caught sight of Lee Sin and Riven returning. The moonlight was easily enough to recognize them.

When he stopped before the firepit with Riven, the blind monk waved his hand once and greeted, "Evening, everyone."

"I thought I caught scent of steaks," the exile added, eyeing the sizzling grill above the hot flames.

"Ah! Your timing is impeccable. I figured you'd be back not long after sundown. Did you have a pleasant outing?"

Riven nodded and took a seat on the lone, far log between Master Yi's seat and Sylunis' position. Her eyes continued sampling the grilling meat as her mind hungrily imagined a mouthful of its juicy taste.

"We did. The air is less cold than it has been," Lee Sin stated, moving to sit beside his travel partner. However, before his knees bent to lower himself to the log, the monk stiffened. Despite their shadowy approach, his vision clearly saw two very familiar Noxians approaching, just as he and Riven had a moment before.

Lee Sin's visible concern spread to Master Yi's expression just as it did to both of his apprentices. They all eyed the approaching guests with distaste. Sylunis, however, looked deeply interested—her ears pointing high to the stars.

Katarina and Talon halted just where the most recent arrivals had stood and eyed each of the people surrounding the fire. Katarina kept her vision transfixed on the newest, tailed addition to the dojo's residence, though Talon seemed satisfied with just a quick glance.

Breaking the very uncomfortable silence, Talon cleared his throat and respectfully nodded toward Master Yi.

"I hope we are not too late to be included for dinner."

The scowling continued for a moment, though Master Yi soon returned to attending to the steaks. The awkward, silent atmosphere may have been perpetuated forever if Sylunis hadn't suddenly hopped up from her seat and bounced toward Katarina who retreated a step or two with a raised brow.

"I know you... you're... Kat—Katarina, right?" she questioned, trying her best to pronounce the assassin's name with grace and respect. "I've read about you! You're a very respected champion of Noxus and hail from the house of Du Cut... Du Coat..."

"Du Couteau," Katarina affirmed, still trying to figure out who the jubilant fox girl was exactly.

"Du Couteau! That's the one."

"And what are you? You're not Ahri."

Sylunis clasped her hands and looked off to the side, stifling a blush.

"Aww, you think I look like Ahri?"

"You're just as cute as she is," Talon quipped nonchalantly, off to the side.

Katarina smacked his chest with the back of her hand then replaced it with the other, crossing them at her midsection.

"My name is Sylunis," the fox introduced with a bow, "I am actually Ahri's head assistant. But... that's a bit boring, I'm more interested in you. You're a champion of the league, too! Do you... battle with those?" she asked, eyeing some of the many knives lining Katarina's body.

The crimson haired assassin blinked slowly and bumped her eyebrows, then swiftly drew one of the knives. Instantly, all of the spectators around the fire leapt from their seats and closed the distance to the group. Wukong gripped his staff threateningly with one hand, ready to raise it offensively at the drop of a feather. Talon made no move to resist, though he looked at Katarina as if he were against her too.

Katarina glanced at them lackadaisically and scoffed, then returned to Sylunis.

"Knock yourself out," she said, handing the knife to the fox.

Sylunis received the cold metal in both hands and ogled it as if she'd been given a rare treasure. Her soft exclamations of awe compounded the shining look of appreciation in her pupils as she simply stared at the weapon. After a few moments, she gently picked it up by the small grip with her slender fingers for an even closer look.

"It looks so sharp—"

"Ah—yes, this is a very dangerous thing, perhaps it should be returned to Katarina—" Master Yi decided, carefully taking the sharp object from Sylunis' hands. Before he could finished speaking, however, the knife was removed from his own grasp by Riven.

"Oh, I'll return it," she declared, looking to stab it into the crimson-haired assassin.

"That's not the best idea," Lee Sin interrupted, taking the knife by the hilt from Riven's raised hand.

Wukong then snatched it from the monk's hold and wound up his arm to fling it into the forest off of the dojo's rise while saying, "Yeah, it's better we get rid of it altogether! Make her go find it instead of bothering us, ahoahaha!"

The monkey king went through his throwing motion, but no projectile was launched. Instead, Talon had stepped behind him and grabbed the throwing knife before it was lost to the pinewoods.

"Ah... we should not go throwing knives around carelessly—"

Katarina shut her companion up by wrenching her belonging from his grasp, stepping clear of the crowd, and sheathing it with a frustrated groan. Afterwards, she opened her palms out to her sides below the waist and looked at the rest of the people present as if they were a bunch of idiots.

"Enough! Quit it! This is stupid. Just... enough!"

After another lengthy groan, Katarina fluffed her flowing hair with a hand and swiftly took a seat on the furthest log, crossing her legs and arms and trying to find something interesting to look at in the blackness of the woods beyond. Talon shrugged to his hosts then followed suit by lowering himself to sit next to the frustrated woman, careful not to touch her for fear of setting her off as if she were a volatile bundle of explosives. He gave Master Yi and the others a quick apology with his eyes before rubbing his forehead with his fingers and resting his elbows on his knees.

Sylunis was the only one smiling, a wide smile at that. Her eyes bounced to each of her newfound friends', looking rather entertained by the whole ordeal.

After a few more exchange of looks, shrugs, and dismissing sighs, the rest of the group found their seats. Riven, of course, took the seat furthest from Katarina on the other side of the fire. Lee Sin was beside her, Master Yi sat before the fire as he had, and Sylunis and Wukong retook their previous seats. The curious fox couldn't help but watch and observe the two Noxians on her right. She was the only one to even look at them.

Soon enough, Master Yi began slicing and serving the steaks with grilled vegetables to each of the guests at his dojo. Once everyone received their portion, the meal was spent in near silence, with only a few whispered conversations and thanks given to Master Yi breaking the quiet.

* * *

Lee Sin slid open the door to the guest room and led his small entourage inside. Straight ahead, against the side wall, his bedroll had been neatly folded and packed away into the corner. In its place was a new one that belong to Wukong. Before the monk could retrieve his own from the corner to set it up elsewhere, the monkey king strode past him and lazily began kicking it to the exact opposite side of the room.

"Yours is there in the corner," Wukong explained offhandedly. Rather than saying more, he simply dropped onto his blankets and pillow upon reaching his destination, his usual attire already stripped and placed at his feet. The monkey king face-planted his soft pillow and mumbled something incomprehensible about dinner being filling.

Lee Sin set to prepare his bed too, just as Riven had started doing with hers at the wall opposite of the door, but stopped when he noticed Sylunis standing in the center of the room clasping her hands at her chest and glancing around, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, that's right, you'll be needing a bedroll too, Syl," Lee Sin said, walking towards the door and stopping along the way to briefly brush his hand atop the fox's head. "I'll go get you one."

Sylunis giggled with a smile and flicked her ears a few times, flattered by Lee Sin's simple favor.

The monk quickly found the storehouse outside, walking along and thinking about nothing in particular. The door stuck a bit, yet previous knowledge allowed him to open it without causing much noise. Already knowing the place where the extra bedrolls were, Lee Sin quickly and casually strode past the shelves and began collecting some blankets, a couple pillows, and one of the rolled mattresses. However, before turning to leave, he sensed another presence somewhere behind him—more precisely, at the doorway. Hoping that it wasn't a Noxian, Lee Sin sighed with disappointment when he found Katarina leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms, her eyes holding both nonchalance and ineffective intimidation at the same time.

"Good evening," the monk offered emotionlessly before taking another step as if to exit. However, the assassin didn't move, so he stopped once more and exhaled a patient breath.

"I have something to ask you."

"You couldn't have asked earlier before it was time for sleep?"

Katarina ignored the response.

"You left the dojo on a mission to find someone. Would you mind telling me who that someone was? Then, we can both get to sleep."

Lee Sin felt a great deal of annoyance that the assassin had looked into his personal matters for some reason, but his expression revealed no hint of it.

"You believe I was looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"I overheard some things, asked the right questions to the right people, and, you know, was generally aware of my surroundings."

Lee Sin hefted his cargo for a better grasp.

"You had left too. Where would you obtain such information, as simple as it were?"

Katarina scoffed, becoming increasingly impatient.

"You're right. I left too. I met with a Noxian messenger sent from the Institute by one of my superiors. We discussed some new information as to why Talon and I are even here. See? Now that I told you something, you can answer my question in return. Who are you looking for?"

"I didn't ask, or care, about your personal dealings."

Katarina huffed, looking ready to explode with frustration. Surprisingly, however, she kept it in check.

"Who was at the bathhouse that you were after?"

Lee Sin suddenly saw an out to the conversation.

"The bathhouse?" he said, bumping his eyebrows. "I was after Sylunis, of course. As you can see, I brought her back to enjoy this little vacation of ours. She's waiting on these blankets, so I'll be going now."

Katarina sighed, finding no other words to further her interrogation. She stepped out of the way to allow Lee Sin to pass and then stared after him after he closed the storehouse door and began making his way back.

Before he was halfway along, however, Katarina called after him, "I was anticipating the one you were after to have long, pretty blue hair."

Lee Sin halted in place. What did she mean by that? There was no possible way for her to know that he was looking for the musician, he thought, and why would she care? Lee Sin shuddered slightly. He'd have to keep all of his conversations surrounding the topic completely hidden from now on, with Katarina's ears tracking him. The fact that she was so interested in his own business made him very leery of the true purpose the Noxians were present at the dojo.

The monk turned back, realizing his pause to be rather suspicious, and calmly replied, "Her long, pretty silver hair suits her just fine."

Katarina smirked, then stepped away into the garden. Lee Sin returned to the room, trying not to let the mysteriousness of the encounter dampen his mood.

Making sure to clear his face of any frowning, Lee Sin stepped back inside the guest room and slid the door closed behind him to find Sylunis rapidly scribbling away in one of her notebooks at the table. Across from her sat Riven, looking slightly impressed by how fast she was writing and by how diligent the fox was at doing so. Both of them greeted Lee Sin with a smile.

"Apologies for taking so long," he began, moving to the center of the room, "I had to fight off a pack of wolves on my way to the storehouse."

"Wolves?" Sylunis asked curiously, stopping her writing and closing the notebook.

Riven feigned being overly unimpressed and said, "Wolves, huh? Well, you must have done a good job, because it looks to me like they didn't even get a scratch on you."

"They didn't stand a chance," Lee Sin joked, placing the armfuls onto the cold wood. He realized that his own bedroll had already been set up in his place with neatly folded blankets and a most inviting, fluffed pillow. Looking back, the monk found Sylunis smiling happily at him with perked ears.

"I tried to tell her that she didn't have to, but she insisted," Riven explained casually.

"I thank you, Syl," Lee Sin said with a chuckle, giving the girl a side-hug as she came up to him.

The fox looked up at Lee Sin excitedly and asked, "Can I sleep with you again tonight?"

Riven stopped midway to her place at the far wall and whipped around to face them, looking quite alarmed. Wukong hadn't moved from his previous position. It seemed the apprentice was very much asleep.

"Ah... uh..." Lee Sin uttered, trying to find a proper response while offering a weak smile.

Riven's stare intensified.

"You slept with Lee Sin, huh?"

"Yes!" the fox answered excitedly, "he was so warm and... very nice to me..." Sylunis fought a blush as she recalled sleeping against Lee Sin's shoulder on the couch, looking down at the wood and covering her smile with her clasped fingers.

Riven advanced a step towards them.

"No no no!" Lee Sin stammered quickly, trying to diffuse the situation, "it's not—" Lee Sin released Sylunis and placed a hand over his chin, quickly trying to come up with a proper and calm explanation. "When I spent the night at one of the guest rooms, she stayed over late and I told her stories about the Institute and such. Eventually, we simply fell asleep on the couch. That's all."

The suspicious exile squinted slightly, but appeared to accept the explanation. Lee Sin wouldn't lie.

"So... can I?" Sylunis asked once more.

Lee Sin met her wide, blue eyes and smiled with a short chuckle.

"Maybe you should sleep with Riven for tonight."

The fox went ecstatic, turning to Riven and stepping up to her blankets.

"That's a great idea! You know, when I first met Riven, I knew I wanted to sleep with her. I just had that feeling."

Riven raised one lower eyelid, desperately trying to recognize the pure innocence in Sylunis' words. Before she could object, even if she was going to object, she found herself backpedaling until she stepped onto her own bedroll as Sylunis quickly began setting hers up directly beside Riven's.

"I guess it's settled," Lee Sin announced, giving the exile a reassuring shrug. He turned off the crystalline lights before retreating to his blankets for the night.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," Riven called out from her position on her back atop her blankets. Sylunis was finishing up the last of her finicky bed preparations.

"Oh, tomorrow morning I've got to leave once more to take care of something."

Rivened exhaled, slightly disappointed, blowing her white strands of hair from her face.

"Aww, so we won't see you, Lee Sin?" Sylunis spoke into the darkness, mirroring Riven's position.

"Oh, you will, I'll be back later in the day. I'm not going too far."

Sylunis hummed with an exhale, accepting the plans with a smile.

"Goodnight, you two. Keep each other warm."

Riven blew a hard air through her nose in response and shuffled her shoulders and neck a bit to get more comfortable. After a few moments of stillness, she retreated under a blanket, finding Lee Sin's comment about the temperature to be relevant.

From there, her mind drifted, images of the evening replaying themselves out on the back of her eyelids. Lee Sin had only just returned, and yet he had to leave yet again. She chided herself for feeling so nosy and entitled to his attention, but the fact of the matter was, Riven craved Lee Sin's company. She tried to understand that he wasn't leaving her, specifically, and that everyone had things they needed to take care of. The longer she thought about it, the more it made sense. She didn't need to know every little detail about his life. After all, he'd already promised that they'd spend more time together.

A small smile formed on her lips as Riven imagined more scenes where she'd get to rest against Lee Sin. The images were so vivid: the setting sun, the cool breeze, shade from the tall, aromatic pines, the warmth of Lee Sin against her body... it all felt so real, the more she dwelled on it. In fact, Riven found it surprising that her right shoulder felt so warm, it was as if Lee Sin really was laying against her.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head slightly to find a soft fox ear several inches from her nose. Sylunis had angled herself so that she could bury her face against Riven's shoulder.

"Syl... Syl..." Riven whispered, using her nickname and testing to see if she was awake.

No answer came, but the makeshift pillow realized that Sylunis' body was shivering. She'd unknowingly slipped out of her covers in order to lay against Riven.

With a sigh, the exile rolled her eyes and carefully pulled her own blanket from underneath Sylunis' body without disturbing her, then used her free hand to throw it over the girl's body. As if triggering the movement, Sylunis instantly wiggled her way closer to Riven once the influx of warmth encircled her body, until she was directly cuddled up against her.

Unsure of the contact, the exile simply laid there and stared at the ceiling for several minutes. It was true, she certainly felt warmer, at least on one side of her body. After a moment, she held her breath as a hand suddenly crept across her midsection and hugged her tight. Riven placed her arm on top of the fox's and debated on removing it.

"Syl... Sylunis!" she tried whispering again. It was then she fully realized that the girl was completely asleep. She wasn't even consciously making the decision, perhaps she just subconsciously sought the warmth and security of someone to hold. The parallels to Riven's own desires struck her, though she specifically desired the touch from Lee Sin.

Breaking her from her thoughts, Riven felt Sylunis shift abruptly onto her side, pressing her back into the exile's side. Reaching back, and still very much asleep, the fox felt around for Riven's arm. The exile surrendered her wrist immediately after the prodding hand accidentally grasped different things instead a couple times. Sylunis took the arm and locked it between both of hers into a tight cuddle along her chest, forcing Riven to match the position by rolling onto her side. Sylunis backed herself into Riven's involuntary embrace, subconsciously reveling in the warmth it brought.

The exile continued staring at the floor ahead, wondering how she'd ended up this way, and trying to decide whether or not this was a comfortable position. She couldn't argue the fact that the chill of the air had no effect now, at least. She also found it ironic that the position Sylunis had assumed was one that she desired for herself, and with the monk not five steps away playing her current role. The situation evoked a short chuckle from Riven before she finally gave into the embrace, snuggling Sylunis tightly and pulling the blankets up further. If anything, she'd simply vicariously enjoy the fox girl's place.

Before long, Riven had drifted into a peaceful sleep as well.

* * *

Sticking to his set schedule, Lee Sin awoke before the sun had a chance to cast the first few rays of light over the pines. Having rested well after yet another eventful day, he had no problems rising, dressing, and preparing for the next journey ahead.

On the far wall, he spotted Wukong still slumbering in a similar fashion to how he'd began; face down in the pillow and hugging it with both arms. The monk imagined he'd be the next to rise, considering the sleeping habits of the other two.

Speaking of, Lee Sin couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight of Riven and Sylunis. The fox girl was fast asleep, covering her lips with her clasped hands and tightly snuggling into Riven's embrace. The exile had pulled Sylunis close with one arm and slept with her face buried in the silver streams of hair—her soft, slumbering eyes barely visible above the fox ear hiding her nose and lips.

Lee Sin captured the heartwarming display within his mind and made a note to point it out to Riven every chance he had, if only to evoke her reaction and predictable denial.

Careful not to disturb any of them, the monk hurriedly folded his blankets neatly and strode out of the room, sliding the door shut quieter than a whisper.

North was his direction, and the river leading there he soon found within half an hour. The cool morning air did not bother him, and even if he wasn't so accustomed to forgoing upper-body clothing, the fires of excitement burning in his core was more than enough to chase away any chill. Today, he'd finally meet the mysterious musician that'd so dominantly held his curiosity for the past several days.


	15. Can You Hear It?

As the revitalizing sun peeked from behind the mountains, the warmth it brought made its way to the feathers of the many songbirds nesting in the pines. As they awakened, the winged creatures eased into light songs—marking the official beginning of morning. The fanfare started slowly at first, then quickly became much more populated as the others awoke and joined in.

Following the enchanting melodies of the birds, the rest of the forest seemed to slowly come to life. Despite so many different denizens of the woods starting their morning routine like the citizens of any of Valoran's kingdoms, the pines retained a strong sense of peacefulness—a trait that set it vastly apart from civilization.

Lee Sin enjoyed the light chirping and rustling as he walked alongside the clear blue waters of the healthy river he'd searched for during the last half hour of his journey. A thought came to his mind, one surrounding the question of whether or not his blue haired acquaintance would even be awake by the time he'd found Lulu's cabin. There was no telling how far he had left to go, but going by the fact that he'd already discovered the river leading there, the monk figured he was ahead of schedule. So, Lee Sin had slowed to a casual stroll, watching the cool waters flow by on his right. It wasn't the only pleasant sight to behold, however. On his left, at the base of many of the trees, grew bushes that blossomed with brilliantly colored flowers, many of them unique to these very mountains. Their bright shades of blue were soothing to the eye, and their scent even more calming. Lee Sin began to wonder why he'd never ventured out here before. The scene was downright gorgeous.

Suddenly, a small, yet very evident explosion sounded off in the near distance.

Lee Sin froze, wrinkled his brow in confusion, and looked up ahead amongst the trees. Nothing seemed out of order, except for the flocks of songbirds ending their chorus and flying off in all directions. There was no mistaking that something quite unusual had happened.

Another explosion, this one more apparent as Lee Sin had crept closer, terrified another group of songbirds.

Downright curious as to just what was going on, the blind traveler dashed ahead and sought cover behind a particularly large tree. As no other disruption followed, Lee Sin continued on, rushing from trunk to trunk. Finally, another blast sounded off through the air. This one was just a few yards away, Lee Sin was sure of it.

"...boil you in hot acid and use your skulls for—Die, lesser creature!" screeched a high pitched voice, one akin to steel grating against steel. Directly after the command for death, another explosion tore a splintery wound into a nearby pine.

Lee Sin instinctively shielded himself, but he was just out of range of the flying splinters. Looking back to the hole in the nearby tree, he observed the charred aftermath of green and violet arcane magic smoldering in the burnt trunk. Despite the missing chunk, the pine still stood.

"One more blast and I swear by the blackness of my soul that I will feast on your dying shrills!" cried the clearly distressed voice.

Lee Sin moved closer, careful to stay low against the trunks. He realized that he knew that voice. It's jarring pitch was unmistakable and unforgettable.

"You mock me with your insolence! Die!"

Another hole was torn through a tree, one much further from the monk. This time, Lee Sin noticed a squawk and the sound of ruffling feathers as something took flight.

At last, he confirmed his thoughts by peeking around a thick pine into a grassy clearing. There, in the middle, stood a short, purple robed mage with a bladed staff that arced out like a pair of wings and curved upward to nearly meet at their tips. Quite frankly, the magical weapon was taller than he was, yet it couldn't have surpassed Lee Sin's chest.

The robed one counteracted the height with the large, blue plume flowing from the center his wide brimmed hat that encircled his head and formed a dark shadow with the cusps of the collar to his tunic. At the focus between these points, rather than revealing his face, an impenetrable gathering of blackness shielded his physical identity. Only two shining wisps of fiery yellow constituted a pair of eyes. Acquiescing to the theme of hiding his body, the mage wore metal gauntlets and boots so that not a single bit of skin was revealed.

Despite his stature, some deny the accepted conclusion that the violet sorcerer was a yordle. Some say he's the embodiment of an enormous swelling of evil magic, hell-bent on afflicting the world with his vile sorcery. Others find him to be simply an annoyance everywhere he goes. Either way, all know him as Veigar, the Master of Evil—a self-proclaimed title, of course. It's not uncommon for many to refer to him as the tiny master of evil. The more intelligent wouldn't let him hear that, though, for the tiny mage carried a wealth of contempt for such adjectives.

Just like Lee Sin, Veigar, too, was a champion affiliated with the Institute of War.

"Hold still! I command you to quit flapping around, you worthless, pitiful creature! I would be doing you a favor, incinerating your frail form!"

Lee Sin sighed, glad to see he the source of the trouble wasn't anything particularly dangerous, and revealed himself by stepping from behind the tree and into the clearing.

"Veigar! Could I—"

Veigar screeched in surprise, spun around to face Lee Sin so quickly that he stumbled backwards, then raised his staff towards the monk threateningly.

"What!— You!— Lee Sin? Explain yourself, before I reduce you to ash! What are you doing here!?"

The blind one withheld a chuckle, shrugged, and looked positively nonthreatening as he stood unmoving in his relaxed stance.

"I could ask you the same, for surely, your reason is much more intricate than mine. What are you doing so far out here in the mountains, Veigar? Shouldn't you—"

"Silence, whelp! ...I have my reasons! Quit dodging my questions!"

"I'm out on a stroll, you could say."

Veigar growled, then lowered his staff.

"A suspicious answer... but I will spare you for now—Die!" Veigar suddenly loosed another bright bolt of magic in Lee Sin's direction.

The monk, not expecting the master of evil to actually attack him outside of the Rift, prepared to dive out of the way. However, before he did so, Lee Sin realized that the bolt was angled far above him. He looked up and turned just in time to see the magic tear through the pine needles and remove several branches. He stepped out of the way to dodge the fallout directly after catching a glimpse of a large bird darting through the branches with something glinting in its beak.

"Blasted— foul little— I swear that I will murder that thing!" Veigar yelled.

Lee Sin backpedaled towards the mage a bit as he scanned the branches for the aforementioned target.

"Is there a reason you're tearing up the forest in order to slay a bird?"

"The master of evil does not act without purpose, Lee Sin!" he spat. "That little thief has stolen something from me, and for it, he shall suffer greatly!"

Lee Sin did his best to withhold his laughter once more. Veigar's enthusiasm, paired with his stature, voice, and general demeanor, completely counteracted the intimidation he continually tried to conjure.

"Hmm."

At last, Lee Sin caught sight of the rather large bird resting on a nearby branch and looking down at them, cocking its head and dangling some sort of pendant attached to a chain from its beak. The monk recognized the bird. It was an Ionian magpie, a mischievous bird originating from his homeland. Many of them had migrated to the mainland and made the northeastern lands of Valoran their homes, particularly in mountainous areas.

The bird called out a somewhat sarcastic sounding chirp, ruffling its blue and white feathers tauntingly. Before Lee Sin could react, another blast of arcane magic tore the branch the bird was sitting on to splinters while the magpie itself had taken flight and disappeared from view.

Lee Sin calmed Veigar from his frustrated growling with an outstretched hand and grabbed his attention.

"Stay silent," he commanded, pointing his finger at him and looking amongst the trees carefully.

"What!?" Veigar nearly screamed, "you would dare order the master of-"

"Shhh."

The short mage was about to protest further, but his words fell short as he became interested in what the monk was doing. Moving slowly and deliberately, Lee Sin turned a small circle, crouching slightly in place and listening intently. If his eyes weren't covered by the red cloth he refused to remove, they'd be closed in undisturbed concentration. All of his focus was directed towards his hearing.

There was the sound of pine needles scuffling against one another with the slight breeze, branches scraped each other ever so slightly, and a family of squirrels sat chittering away in their home somewhere nearby. All of these noises were quickly categorized as background ambience. What Lee Sin truly focused on was the sound of a flying creature rustling through the pines as it flew. The several cries it gave out made targeting the bird too easy. It as easily discernible from the others due to the familiarity of the cry.

Finally, the flapping stopped, and the magpie lowered itself onto a branch to taunt Veigar once more down below.

Lee Sin acted before its talons could grip the branch.

The monk exhaled a controlled breath and threw his body into a backhanded swing, ending with his fist pointing up at the trees. Following the motion was a wave of sonic force that accurately tore through the air at a speed much too quick for the taunting avian to react. The force crashed into the magpie, sending it back into flight with a surprised and terrified squawk and causing it to drop the trinket it was carrying. The glittering necklace's loop landed on a small branch up above while the magpie had fled the area as quickly as it could, still very confused as to what just slammed into it.

Satisfied, Lee Sin nodded, grunted, and gave a small smile while looking up at the glinting object in the near distance among the shower of feathers floating gently down to the earth.

Veigar stammered a bit before responding.

"Very impressive, monk, very impressive. I knew my presence would intimidate you enough to do my dirty work."

Lee Sin scoffed and watched as the small one stepped forward and began charging another magic bolt, presumably to knocked over the tree holding his belonging.

"Ah—wait, Veigar," Lee Sin called, reaching down and placing his hand on the mage's shoulder.

The magic faded from his staff, but Veigar turned and looked positively filled with murderous intent, the yellow lights of his eyes wide in shock that Lee Sin would dare lay a hand on the master of evil.

"There is no need to demolish the forest any more than you have," he said before Veigar could deliver another string of threats. "Allow me."

Lee Sin dashed forward, partly to avoid the short one's protests, and came to the tree which held the necklace up high. He caught one last sight of the pendant before targeting the nearest branch within reach. In one fluid motion, the monk leapt forward, pushed off the trunk with one foot, and extended his arms to grab onto the sturdy branch. Ignoring the small scrapes from the pine needles, he pulled himself up and carefully began scaling the branches without much trouble. It didn't take him long to snatch the shiny charm from its place. Before placing it into a pocket, he rubbed his thumb over the blue sapphire in the middle of the gold, squarish pendant. The charm was immediately familiar. Clearly, it was a replica of one of the intangible items purchased by summoners inside the Summoner's Rift. By purchasing one, it allowed the one's summoned champion to better tune themselves to magic within the Rift's dampening field. It was known as a faerie charm.

"If you dare to try and run off with that, I will reduce you to a black stain on the forest floor!"

Lee Sin ignored the empty threat and quickly climbed back down the way he'd come. Landing easily on the grass below, the monk rose and walked back over to Veigar, the pendant in hand.

"Here you are," he said, offering it to the mage.

Veigar quickly snatched it from the monk's grasp and buried in within a pocket.

"A wise choice."

"You're welcome."

"Don't test me!"

Lee Sin smirked, then glanced in the direction he ought to be heading. A silence fell over the duo as they contemplated what they'd do next. Veigar was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"So why do you have—"

"It does not matter to you!"

Lee Sin bumped his eyebrows.

"Very well."

Veigar huffed, then looked away, ready to be on with whatever it was he was doing out here all alone in the woods that had absolutely nothing to do with him.

"...I suppose we shall now part ways. I'll see you at the Institute, Veigar."

"Pray you do not run into me on the Rift," Veigar mumbled.

Both of them turned and started off on a similar pace—Lee Sin heading for the abode that was promised to lie along the river and Veigar apparently heading the same general direction. Of course, both of them stopped at once and looked back at each other.

"Do not follow me, monk!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. May I ask where you are headed now?"

"I told you that you may not!" Veigar sighed, then turned away. "We shall split here. Bye, monk."

Lee Sin shrugged, then made a slight detour towards the riverbank before continuing on his way. Looking back, Veigar was long gone as well. The monk found it best to refrain from trying to make sense of what just transpired and instead slipped into a daydream of what lied in wait for him at Lulu's abode. He found that he'd been doing a lot of that recently, only further adding to his determination to seek out the place.

He thought of Lulu, the yordle sorceress who was known to be a bit of a recluse, but she sure wasn't shy. Lee Sin hadn't met her outside of the Rift, and they still hadn't spoken. However, it didn't take much more than a moment's worth of observation to witness Lulu's unrivaled eccentricity and bubbly attitude. She wasn't reserved or uncomfortable in social confrontations, in fact she seemed to thrive off of them. She was, however, unquestionably strange.

* * *

After another hour of pacing the riverbank, Lee Sin broke from his idle contemplation and glanced off to his right. He was surprised to see that he'd scaled a slight incline over a gradual amount of time. The river was now a decent ways below him, still rushing clearly along its wide flow. The sun was well above the trees in its morning place, warming the denizens of the temperate forest enough to make it rather comfortable. The chill had disappeared and the sight of the light blue waters below made for a tempting offer, coaxing Lee Sin to entertain the thought of leaping off the cliff and making a great splash.

Of course, swimming would have to wait, not to mention that the waters were probably much colder than he'd anticipate. It didn't matter. Soon, he was presented with a much more interesting place, one that sent a wave of excitement through his back.

Lulu's home, as he assumed it was, stood at the end of the almost unnoticeable incline where the terrain flattened out. On the opposite side from where he stood, high cliffs blocked any northern winds, or visitors, from approaching the property.

The structure itself stood strong with hefty timber walls, corners, and roofing. The shaggy outer layer of the roof was a lighter shade of brown while the walls, door, and porch were more of a dark coffee color.

Lee Sin stepped over the couple steps to the porch and approached the door. Before knocking, he listened for any sort of liveliness inside, but he couldn't hear anything besides the waterfall behind the house rushing over the cliffs that lined the northern side. After a breath to gather himself and look presentable, the monk rapped on the heavy-looking door.

His knuckles barely contacted once before the surprisingly light door swung open wildly and revealed a short woman clad in purple with long purple hair and similarly tinted skin. Everything about her was purple.

"Ah—hello—"

Lee Sin was cut off by the fae sorceress, Lulu, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside without a word. Her haste in slamming the door shut and leading him to a table within her kitchen certainly caught the monk well off guard.

Lulu stopped Lee Sin in front of the bare, wooden table, hopped onto the seating that formed a half circle into the wall with a window at its back, and then stomped onto the table. Now that she was eye level with the monk, the bubbly woman leaned well into his personal space and stared with one wide, emerald eye into the red ribbon that shielded Lee Sin's eyes. Her other eye shut tight as it apparently gave more focus to the other.

"Hmmm," she hummed inquisitively, tapping her chin and nearly bumping noses with Lee Sin.

The monk retreated by leaning back as she leaned in, yet it only caused Lulu to follow further.

"Uhhh... hello. You must... be Lulu."

The sorceress suddenly splashed a small vial of unidentifiable liquid on Lee Sin's chest. It felt cool to the touch, then it began to burn slightly. Lee Sin was about to protest but stopped himself as he witnessed lulu run her finger through the liquid on his chest and then taste it. Immediately she made a disgusted face, then tried it again.

"I..." he stammered, unsure what to say.

Lulu seemed pleased with the second taste, for whatever reason. A smile formed on her face and her eyes relaxed to be more casual.

"Ah, Lee Sin! You're a good person."

"I'm... well, I'm glad you think that. What was—"

Lulu snapped her fingers. Directly after, a purple squirrel ran up Lee Sin's side and perched on his shoulder. Had the monk not been in control of his reflexes, he probably would have swatted the critter away immediately. He was glad that he didn't, though. Lulu probably would have swatted him over to the next mountain.

"What do you think, fuzzball?"

"Fuzzball?" Lee Sin questioned, thinking she was referring to him. Her eyes were set on him rather than the furry creature inspecting his head.

Satisfied, the thing began to chitter and chirp.

"Ahhh, I see! Lee Sin, you've been walking for a while. How about you have a seat," she directed, motioning towards the booth. Afterwards, she hopped off the table and opened up a pantry near the stove.

The monk accepted the offer, hesitant to move at first with the squirrel on his shoulder. Seeing as it planned to stay, he carefully slid into the seat without disturbing it too much. The fuzzy purple critter leaned over to observe Lee Sin's head cloth, then sat back on its haunches contentedly. Again, he wondered why everything had to be purple. Even the cushions he sat on shared a violet hue.

"Are you hungry, Lee Sin?"

"I would—"

Before he could finish, a dark red apple came hurtling towards his face. The fruit would have crashed directly into his nose, but his reflexes allowed him to catch it just before it did. He lowered the apple and looked at Lulu incredulously.

"You're a liar, aren't you, Lee Sin! Was my spell faulty? Are you actually a bad person?"

Lee Sin quickly scrambled for words to diffuse the situation. Lulu had already zipped back up the opposite booth and stomped back onto the table, staring down at him with an angry glare.

"Hold on, Lulu, I'm not sure—what do you mean?"

"Maybe you aren't Lee Sin, 'cause you sure aren't blind!"

"It's complicated—"

"I heard that Lee Sin was blind!"

"I am, but I'm not—please, I'm not a bad person."

Truthfully, Lee Sin found her worked up state far from intimidating. Coincidentally, it was similar to Veigar's.

Lulu narrowed her eyes.

"How did you find this place, doppelganger?"

"Doppelganger?" Lee Sin ignored the comment. "Ahri sent me. I went to her and—"

Lulu's eyes went wide and a great smile broke out on her lips with a gasp.

"Ahri sent you!? Oh, how I love that girl!" Lulu snatched the squirrel off of Lee Sin's shoulder and began hugging the poor thing to death. "She's so kind, and so downright cute!" she squeaked, rubbing the purple critter's ears for reference. "And her tails! Oh, my, they're so beautiful! You saw her tails, right?"

"I saw them—"

"Oh, silly me, how could you be a bad person, or anyone other than Lee Sin, if you were sent by Ahri?" she announced, tossing the squirrel off to the side. The creature squeaked in surprise, but landed on all fours. With its animated facial features, the critter gave Lulu a disgruntled look, then scampered off to somewhere else in the home.

Lee Sin watched it go, eyeing the doorway to his left and the one he was dragged through across the way. He wondered, where was the musician?

Lulu snapped her fingers, gaining Lee Sin's attention. During his daze, she had hopped back to some drawer in the kitchen and returned with a plate and a metal contraption. Despite the ordinary appliance appearing rather... ordinary, Lee Sin offhandedly worried that it was going to be used on him in some way.

"Here you are. Why don't you tell me why you've come, Lee Sin. I think this is the first time we've officially met, outside of the Rift, anyway," Lulu spoke casually, placing the apple from Lee Sin's hand onto the plate and pushing a spoked, metal circle over its top. The result was several fresh slices of apple.

Lee Sin thanked the strange young woman, retrieved a slice, and bit into it. He half expected it to taste like something else, but it was apparently normal. As he chewed, Lee Sin briefly wondered if Lulu had received the apples from Ahri through her trading. Fruit like this didn't typically grow within this region.

Lulu sat back down onto the booth across from Lee Sin and chomped on a slice as well. Her eyes glued themselves attentively to Lee Sin's blinding, red cloth.

"In all honesty... I've come here to meet your guest—but please don't think I'm not elated to finally meet you as well."

Lulu's smile instantly turned into a frown, but she didn't say a word.

"I was excited to finally speak with you too, please understand," Lee Sin reinforced, thinking he'd offended the sorceress by stating that he wasn't exactly here for her.

Lulu ignored the comment and spoke, "Who told you there was a guest here?"

Lee Sin anticipated another strange outburst from the woman, but she did not move—only stared intently.

"Ahri did, of course."

That answer seemed to relieve a great amount of stress from Lulu's features. She sighed, closed her eyes, and summoned another small smile when they opened again.

"I see. I trust the nine-tailed fox more than you can know, dearest monk, and she would never tell anyone something like that if it weren't for a reason. She must trust you a great deal."

Lee Sin shrugged and returned the tiny smile.

"I hold a great respect for her and what she's doing for the refugees at her bathhouse. I'm glad you think she finds me respectable as well."

Lulu sat back in the booth, stared up at the chandelier above them that Lee Sin hadn't even noticed, and gave a long, vocalized sigh that conveyed mixed feelings of relief and surprise directed towards her newest guest.

"It's true, Lee Sin, there is one person staying here with me. You didn't hear her on your way in?"

"I... believe she is mute."

Lulu giggled half-heartedly, further satisfied that Lee Sin knew at least a bit about who he sought.

"Not that. I meant her music."

Lee Sin shook his head, then indulged in another slice of apple.

"Perhaps she's resting. She spends a lot of time down by the waterfall out back," Lulu explained.

Lee Sin swallowed and then scratched his chin.

"What is her name?"

Lulu flicked her wide, shining green eyes at Lee Sin and gave him a sly smile.

"Perhaps you should go ask her yourself, Lee Sin."

The monk nodded slowly, then offered a smile. With a new burst of excitement rushing down his spine, the monk rose from the booth and started off in a slow walk through the kitchen. He expected Lulu to say more or perhaps throw something at him again, but instead she simply sat in her place, humming quietly and tracing a design on the wooden table. Lee Sin glanced back one last time before stepping out through the front door he'd been dragged through not long ago.

He hadn't noticed before, but the porch led to a nice path to the back of the house. He followed the stretch of wood hugging the house while dodging a few chairs and a small table that had been properly taken care of and used now and then. At the side of the house, he encountered another pairing of steps which led to buried, flat stones that formed a trail to a cliff side. The waterfall immediately caught his admiration as it came into view, but it was quickly disregarded as a sudden, soothing melody gently kissed his ears. The compilation of rhythmic notes surprised him far beyond than what he could have expected. He knew the woman was a musician, but her music was much more than simply that. It was bliss.

Lee Sin hardly registered his steps down the rocky staircase along the cliff behind the house. His sight was trained on the source of the enchanting tune. Not far from the base of the cliff, nearing the edge of the pond where the waterfall met its course, sat the long, azure-haired woman on a stone bench with her back towards him. The instrument he'd seen her with on the Rift hovered gently above her lap where she plucked away with sure, deliberate fingers.

The monk approached with caution as if he was trying to avoid frightening a delicate doe. Entranced by the calming tune, he was suddenly parallel to the woman before he knew it. Lee Sin scanned the side of her soft face and found that her eyes were gently closed. The woman swayed ever so slightly with the music, keeping rhythm and completely surrendering herself to the work of art she was performing. Her long, blue dress mirrored the motion all the way down to the grass below.

At a loss for words, and never even considering interrupting, Lee Sin continued forward a bit and then lowered himself into a cross-legged position a little ways from the bench. With a sigh, he allowed himself to indulge in the relaxing sounds, glancing now and then at the woman to confirm that she still hadn't seen him.

The music had nearly put Lee Sin into a trance as he wondered at the beauty of it. He'd matched the woman's sightless state and silenced all of his senses besides hearing.

Suddenly, the music stopped with a harsh note.

Lee Sin immediately looked back to the delicate woman, thinking he'd finally frightened her with his sudden presence, as he'd worried about doing.

Surprisingly, the musician still didn't seem to have noticed him. Her shimmering blue eyes had been opened now, but they were focused on the strange instrument levitating before her. Even more strange, her lips were pulled into a small, tight-lipped frown and her eyebrows fostered a very frustrated expression.

She appeared to sigh, or groan with frustration, but Lee Sin heard nothing from her. After running her slender fingers over her eyes, she suddenly focused on nothing in particular in the distance, narrowed her eyes a few times, and began motioning her hands before her as if she was halfway completing the motion to write something. The bright blue irises glanced to the sky a few times as she appeared to present herself with a question, then answer it with a short nod. A small smile broke out across her face and her fingers returned to the strings.

The maven plucked a sequence of strings, filling the air once again with the sweet tune. Lee Sin recognized it as a piece from the song she had just performed, though it was tweaked slightly with higher pitches in certain places. He was just about to enjoy it as he had the previous one before it stopped—the woman's fingers flat on the strings, hushing them.

She went through a few more contemplative motion where she thought out loud, so to speak, then played the small piece again. It too was different in places, keeping the higher-pitched changes while adding a new underlying sequence. About halfway through, the sequence was dropped completely, and Lee Sin noticed she was frowning again. This time, she didn't finish the portion at all. Clearly annoyed with what she was doing, the musician then retired her instrument to the seat beside her with another silent sigh.

Her eyes traced the river to the waterfall, then glanced downward to the monk sitting as her audience, then casually bounced over to the collection of trees across the body of water. Suddenly, realizing something was out of place, her sight locked onto Lee Sin once again.

The woman clearly jumped, recoiled her arms, and looked like she'd yelped. Again, though, there was no sound whatsoever.

Lee Sin offered the most disarming smile he had, raised his hands to show he meant no harm, and then lowered them back to the grass. Still as a statue, the woman simply stared wide-eyed, probably wondering what she should do. After a moment, she turned around and looked towards the top of the stone stairs. Lee Sin followed her eyes and found Lulu lazily sitting atop the railing. He wondered how long she'd been watching them.

Lulu gave the blue-haired woman a short wave, then hopped off and returned to the house without any further interaction.

"Your song was beautiful," Lee Sin finally said.

The woman turned back around and eyed him, still surprised, but definitely more calm now that Lulu had shown her approval. She lowered her head, looked around in the grass for a response, then gave Lee Sin a weak smile.

_"I don't think it was."_

Just like on the Rift, the soft, enchanting words emerged within the monk's mind. He didn't understand it, but it proved that it was unrelated to the magic of the Rift that allowed a Summoner to converse with a champion in the Rift by speaking into their minds. This was something similar in effect, but different in how it transpired. Also, obviously, her telepathy wasn't bound solely to the Rift as the Summoners' were.

"Really? How come?" Secretly, he awaited her response with excitement. The sound, or rather, experience, of her melodic voice in his mind was oddly soothing.

_"It is unfinished, and it lacks purpose. I've... nearly given up on it,"_ she said, speaking in her own special way. Even her weak chuckle after the words was conveyed through effectively thought-speaking into Lee Sin's very psyche.

"Hmm. Don't do that."

The woman raised her eyebrows at the monk.

"Give up, I mean. Don't give up on that song. I like it quite a bit, even if you say it's imperfect."

_"...Oh."_

"Could you play it again?"

She seemed to hesitate, then smiled gently at Lee Sin.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to play something else?"_

Lee Sin smiled which then led into a short laugh. He sat up and glanced over at the trees to the south, still smiling as he spoke.

"A few days ago, during our meeting on the Summoner's Rift, you offered to play a song for me. Well, sadly, our meeting was... cut short," he paused with a chuckle, checking to see if she was still looking at him. Her eyes were set on him solely. "Anyways. It took some work, but I've finally come to take you up on your offer. And, if it's okay with you, I think I'd very much like to listen to that song you're working on one more time."

The woman nodded, covered her smiling lips with the knuckles of one hand, and giggled. Of course, her delightful laugh was heard only within the confines of the monk's mind.

_"If that's the one you'd like to hear, then I will play it again. Please, try not to criticize it too much. I know there's a lot wrong with it."_

Lee Sin scoffed at the thought. Criticize her? How could he even imagine doing so?

And so, the instrument returned to her lap, levitating soundlessly and awaiting the masterful touch of the maven. She smiled one last time at Lee Sin before closing her eyes and lowering her fingers to the strings.

The song began once more, progressing from the start which Lee Sin hadn't the pleasure of fully absorbing from before. He was no expert in the musical arts, but the monk could have sworn that the song felt more lively than the first time. Her fingers were definitely plucking with much more enthusiasm now that she had an audience.

Lee Sin leaned back once again and lost himself in the music—it was unlike anything else. This time he allowed the beautiful song to carry him away to someplace far distanced from where he sat. His mind relaxed and drank in the beauty, his muscles lost any tension, and his senses surrendered solely to his elevated hearing. The unfinished song was even more beautiful the second time.

Alas, it came to an end—a rather abrupt one.

A bit dazed, Lee Sin awoke from the trance he was in and smiled with approval at the girl. She returned the gesture with a bit of bashfulness before placing her instrument beside her once again.

_"That's all it is right now. You really like it?" _she said with a shrug.

Lee Sin chuckled.

"I think you need to give it some more credit. Unfinished or not, it's simply enchanting. Do you have a name for it yet?"

She shook her head.

_"I like to name my songs after they're finished."_

The monk nodded, accepting the answer. With a stretch, he returned to his feet, stepped a little closer, and stood sidelong towards her.

"Speaking of names... what is yours?"

The woman displayed her demureness once more by glancing down at her dress, then offered the monk a friendly smile.

_"Sona."_

"Sona," he repeated, testing its sound through his own voice. The name was just as enchanting as her music.

_"You... you're Lee Sin, right?"_

Lee Sin's eyebrows shot up as he turned to face her fully.

"You know who I am?"

Sona giggled once more, then displayed a small, apologetic glint in her eye.

_"I asked Lulu about you after that day on the Rift. All she told me was your name, and that you were... blind."_

Lee Sin nodded, that was the easiest trait to describe him by—however accurate the description was. Sona was staring at him now with clear anticipation and interest now. The monk could feel the question coming before it chimed soothingly within his mind.

_"Is... is it true, or..."_

"It's true," he said with a smile. The confused reactions he received after telling anyone this was always amusing, but Sona's soft, bewildered expression was even better.

_"But your demeanor suggests you can see me."_

"I can. I see a young woman dressed in blue, with similarly colored hair and eyes which put the pond behind me to shame. The combination is just as beautiful as the music you play," he said with a chuckle.

Sona looked away, giggled, and stifled the reddening of her cheeks when she looked back to him. It was then she realized she'd been making a faux eye contact with him this entire time, focusing on the small medallion resting on the strip of red cloth encircling his head.

"It's hard to explain," he began, pacing forward in front of Sona. She turned her head slowly and followed him, then levitated her instrument to her left side and down to the grass so that he could sit. Lee Sin accepted the offer, sighing and looking off towards the river ahead. "I think you of all people could best understand. If I'm not mistaken... you're mute, right?" Lee Sin sensed her nod a couple times out of the corner of his sight. "And yet, despite that, you can still... talk, in a way. I'm blind, yet I can still see. In a way."

There was a long silence that followed. Lee Sin continued watching the crystal clear waters ahead flow calmly downstream, waiting for Sona's enchanting voice to once again grace his mind. However, it didn't, and so he looked over at her and felt a bit surprised.

Sona's eyes were wide in awe, her eyebrows raised slightly to accentuate them, and her lips were parted just barely. She'd realized the beauty of their newly formed friendship—never before had she met someone she could so closely relate to, and the same went for Lee Sin. The effect washed over him as well once he found it within her soft features.

Their stare lasted for an indiscernible amount of time before they broke it. Lee Sin viewed the river once more while Sona fingered the cloth of her dress. Another lengthened silence overtook them, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was natural that it followed such a shocking revelation.

_"You know, you look much nicer when you aren't drenched in blood." _Sona said after a while.

Lee Sin turned to her once more, tried to stifle a snicker, then broke out into a laugh. Grinning wide, Sona joined in, unable to hold back the laughter she shared with him, and only him.

He'd nearly forgotten. The last time Sona had seen him, the only other time she'd seen him, Lee Sin was absolutely covered in a bloody mess, both from his own body and from others'. The battles within the Rift had been particularly eventful that day, which reminded him. What was Sona doing there? Was she new to the Institute? She had to be. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to ask.

Lee Sin hummed happily as they rode off the last of the sudden onset of joviality. The subject of his appearance had caught him off guard, and the laughter fueled each others'.

"Who would have known there was a person under that, hmm?"

_"I'm glad that there was. You seem to be a nice person, Lee Sin."_

The monk chuckled involuntarily, recalling previous events upon his arrival.

"Lulu seemed to have come to that conclusion as well."

Sona mirrored the reaction.

_"I assume she put you through some interesting trials upon arriving?"_

"Does she do that to everyone?"

_"We don't really have visitors, but she's always been... she's very sweet," _ Sona stated genuinely.

"She is," he agreed, ignoring the fact that she'd tested his blindness by throwing an apple with all her might directly at his nose.

_"She's probably expecting us soon. We usually have lunch around this time, or perhaps... brunch. I often lose track of time out here when I'm practicing."_

The apple he'd sampled had only stoked the fires of his actual hunger, Lee Sin realized. Due to his eagerness to arrive here, he'd even skipped breakfast.

"I hope I'm not imposing."

_"Nonsense. I'll protect you if she decides to fur you or something." _ she assured, rising to her feet. As she did, the instrument levitated once more, turned onto its side, and carrying itself against her left flank.

Lee Sin rose too, and immediately questioned, "...fur me?"

Sona smiled at him and chuckled.

_"Perhaps I've said too much. Come, let's go find her."_

Debating on whether or not he truly wanted to know, Lee Sin followed the girl, eyeing the stringed device floating beside her. His pool of questions was overflowing, but he practiced enough self control to withhold them all. There would be plenty of time to talk with Sona, the Maven of the Strings.


	16. Odd Slant

After a quick ascent up the cliff's stairway, Sona led Lee Sin back around the porch and to the front door. Softly, she opened the entrance, stepped in, and let the monk behind her close it.

The mute peeked into the kitchen and cocked her head curiously, as there was no sign of Lulu. Glancing back, she gave Lee Sin a small smile.

_"Excuse me for a moment. I'm going to go place this in my room and see if I can't find her," _she said, referring to her instrument and to Lulu.

Lee Sin nodded and stepped into the kitchen as Sona disappeared into the living room.

Here he was again, standing in the full sized kitchen where he'd previously met Lulu. It was odd, the silence and stillness of the immediate area. When Lulu was around, Lee Sin hadn't been graced the time to breathe. He was consistently assaulted with questions, or with apples.

The monk took a few steps forward, stopped at the sink on his left, and began looking over the countertops. There were a few different spice racks, tiny knick-knacks, and figurines, but for the most part, it was clear. The stone surfaces were spotless, even reflecting the light slightly when caught at the right angle.

Again, the stillness and silence nibbled at the Monk's nerves. He had the feeling something would spring out at any moment, and the feeling wasn't without warrant. Lulu was so unpredictable, Lee Sin found himself glancing up at the top shelves to make sure she wasn't planning an aerial assault with squirrels, or something similar.

Lee Sin nearly raised his hands defensively upon hearing the barely noticeable footsteps of the muse appearing at the doorway a few moments later. He played it off by scratching his cheek then leaning against the countertop casually.

_"Hmm. I didn't find her anywhere. Strange, she doesn't leave the house at this time. Usually, we are preparing lunch together." _Sona giggled through her telepathy. _"Rather, she's commanding me to sit and relax while she does all the work."_

"She seems very hospitable," Lee Sin responded half-attentively, still expecting the small woman to jump out at him from somewhere.

_"You already checked the kitchen?"_

Lee Sin raised an eyebrow.

"Well... yes... she isn't in here, as you can see," he said with a weak chuckle.

Sona shook her head and grinned.

_"No, you have to really check the kitchen,"_ the musician reaffirmed.

To clarify her point, Sona began stepping along the counters and opening the cupboards above as if looking for diningware.

Lee Sin watched, confused, but somewhat understanding. He stepped back to the dining table to allow Sona room to search the last. Nothing appeared to be in those places except for plates and glasses, as Lee Sin expected.

Sona smiled at him casually before she crossed over to the cabinet next to the stone refrigeration unit that was powered by something other than electricity. The cabinet reached from the floor to the ceiling and was built into the wall with two tall doors separating its two sections. The bottom was clear of any purple yordles, as it should be, but when Sona opened the top door, Lee Sin's features crinkled in surprise.

Only two shelves separated the volume of the storage place, and underneath the bottom one sat Lulu, stuffed into the compartment with her back against one wall and her bent legs resting their feet against the other, casually thumbing through a few collections of leaves.

Without missing a beat, Lulu casually tilted slightly to show Sona the leaves and questioned, "Hey Sona, which do you think would make the best tea? These are a bit older, but they look better than this new bunch. Hmph."

Lee Sin heard Sona giggle in his mind and briefly wondered if Lulu did too. Could she speak with multiple people at once? The question was disregarded as he suddenly called out to the yordle in the cabinet.

"Lulu... what are you doing in there?"

The sorceress glanced up at Lee Sin and answered simply, "Acclimating."

The monk raised an eyebrow.

"Acclimating... to what?"

Lulu sighed a frustrated breath, clearly disappointed that Lee Sin didn't understand.

"To these ingredients for tea, don't you see? Oh wait, you're blind. Oh wait again, you're not blind, so you can see!"

Lee Sin shut his mouth before he so stupidly displayed his ignorance again. Sona, however, continued giggling, finding the exchange quite funny.

Lulu, with her scrunched hat, rolled out of the compartment and landed on her feet after Sona stepped back to the second doorway leading from the kitchen.

"I'm going with the old ones, okay, Sona? They should go well with lunch."

_"I agree with your decision,"_ she said with a smile.

Lee Sin confirmed that the woman could indeed carry a multi-person conversation, yet another detail about her that he found interesting, and convenient.

"Out of the way, Bandana."

Lee Sin simply shrugged, glancing at Sona with a defeated look on his face. Lulu had passed him without needing so much as a step from Lee Sin. The monk decided to just take a seat at the booth. Watching Lulu kick a stool over to the base of the counter, he began to find a bit of humor in Lulu's choice of habitat. On the other hand, he felt a bit bad for her—almost everything in the house worked against her height disadvantage.

The monk scrunched his features subconsciously and smirked away the thought. Who was he kidding? The sorceress had just rolled out of a five-foot high cabinet.

_"Lulu, may I help? Perhaps I can slice these tomatoes?" _Sona asked, eyeing the ingredients that Lulu had quickly began producing from the fridge, cupboards, and spice drawers.

"Sure, sure, go ahead."

Sona retrieved a small knife and happily set to her work, placing the plump red tomatoes onto a plate. She didn't really know what Lulu was preparing, but that came as a charm. Surprises from the purple caster were always fun. At least, they were for Sona.

The kitchen fell into a silence punctuated by gentle tapping from Sona's knife to the plate and more rummaging from Lulu, but it didn't stay with way for long. A different rapping overtook the noise, coming from the front door.

_"A second guest?"_ Lee Sin thought to himself.

"Hey, Blindfold, could you hop up and answer that for me? I've got my hands full," Lulu spoke, her hands busy separating small rolls of bread.

Unsure of the sudden influx of nicknames, Lee Sin rose and made his way across the stone tile. He came to stand before the front entrance feeling a bit awkward. It was strange receiving someone else's guest at their home, especially when he had no clue who to expect behind the door.

Lee Sin should have at least guest this one. The monk swung open the wooden door and was visibly taken aback by the sight of the small, self-proclaimed evil warlock at the doormat, the plume to his hat personifying his giddiness as his yellow eye lights piercing the darkness masking his face arched into upside-down crescent shapes.

"Hellooo, my beloved enchantress," his grating, squeaky voice called out as his hand that was free of the magic staff extended and presented a collection of beautiful blue mountain flowers.

Lee Sin managed the first syllable to a pausing "Uh" before the mage shrieked, squeezed the flowers into a fist, and ignited them with bright, arcane flames. Even the ashes disintegrated into nothingness after the second-long flare.

"Y-you! The blind monk!" Veigar exclaimed, now pointing his free hand up at him. "What are you doing at my belov—at this place!? Why are you here!? Speak, lesser one, before I banish you to realms of incomprehensible suffering!"

The one in question cleared his throat, offered a casual smile, and then stood sidelong so that the tiny, evil one could enter. After all, what words would satisfy the empty threat? Lee Sin thought it best to just let the yordle inside.

Before he could, Lulu came darting around the corner and instantly threw herself into the newest visitor, squealing a happy greeting.

"Veigar, my sweet, sweet boy! You came! I thought you were going to be busy at the Institute!"

The mage froze solid, unsure of how to handle the situation with Lulu crushing his body in an embrace and Lee Sin watching it all. Even worse, Sona soon peeked around the corner with a curious look on her face before it melted into a warm smile.

"I—What..." Veigar stammered before breaking free of Lulu. He straightened his garb, took a breath, and did his best to regain the intimidation factor he thought he had. "Yes, well, I was busy at the Institute, but I took care of it after exacting exceeding amounts of pain on several select subsidiaries." Veigar's composure gained more and more traction as he spouted on with the spun tale. "I happened to be in the area and I thought I'd come to pillage this hovel. I am quite famished, and my feet require rest."

"What were the flowers for?" Lee Sin questioned, instantly breaking down the facade of control Veigar had.

The mage's eyes went wide and his body stiffened again.

"Still your tongue, blind one! You don't know what you're talking about—"

"You brought me flowers? Aww!" Lulu exclaimed warmly.

"You shouldn't have burned them," Lee Sin commented genuinely, supporting the connection between Veigar and Lulu he was so quickly exposed to.

"Oh well, it's the thought that counts," Lulu said with a shrug before embracing Veigar once more. She wasn't too shaken up about it, similar events must have transpired in the past. "Now, come in, dearest. You're just in time for lunch!"

Veigar's response diminished quickly into an exclamation as the sorceress suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him past Lee Sin and Sona.

The monk looked up at Sona and remarked, "I did not expect this, not at all."

Lee Sin grinned at the sound of Sona giggling in his mind. He couldn't get enough of her smile either.

After watching the mute musician return to the counter where Lulu had set back to working, Lee Sin closed the front door and strode behind the busy duo, careful not to disturb them. He found Veigar sitting in the booth across where the monk had previously sat. Seeing that no additional help was required at the counter, he took a seat on the extended, cushioned bench. It was difficult not to glance over at the black mage who sat overly casual in his position, looking off at nothing in particular.

"So..." Lee Sin began, attempting to ease the tense air between Veigar and himself. The conversation behind him between Lulu and Sona determined that they wouldn't hear the exchange. Of course, Lulu was the only one verbally speaking.

"What is it, trespasser?"

Lee Sin raised a brow, then continued to speak low as they had begun.

"Trespasser? Where have I trespassed?"

"Here! Lulu's abode!"

"I was invited inside, just as you were."

Veigar huffed and shifted in his seat. He was unused to not projecting his annoying voice across the room for dramatic effect. His whispers and low voice, however, were surprisingly tolerable. Lee Sin briefly wondered if the mage purposefully sounded so irritating.

"Yes, well, why are you even here?"

Lee Sin glanced back, confirming that the two women were still focused on each other and the meal preparation, then folded his hands casually on the table and leaned forward slightly.

"I have no business with your flame, if that's what you're getting at. I—"

Lee Sin was cut off by a burst of hushed, frustrated whispers.

"Flame!? What's that supposed—Don't speak as if you know how I relate to Lulu!"

The monk smirked and remarked, "I never mentioned Lulu, I could have very well been talking about Sona."

Veigar remained silent for a second, then slowly pointed his finger at the man across from him. If his scepter was in his grasp, it undoubtedly would have been glowing with threatening magic. Lucky for Lee Sin, the magical weapon was propped against the wall a few feet from their position.

"Like I was saying, I came here to meet Sona. She just happened to be here with Lulu."

Veigar groaned a sigh and glanced off to the side, his anger deflating. Lee Sin wondered if he really was so threatened by his presence around Lulu, or if he was just displaying his typical dislike for anyone not bizarre, yordlish, and very purple. He decided that the mage was, in fact, simply concerned for the one he obviously was close to. It seemed the master of evil had a heart after all.

"Veigar," Lee Sin called after a few moments, receiving an acknowledging look from the short warlock. "That pendant I helped you recover in the forest. It didn't seem magically charged, so I don't think it was for you."

Veigar's eyes widened more and more the closer Lee Sin came to his impending question.

"Is it, perhaps, a gift for Lulu?"

The evil one balled his fist on the table for a moment, then released it. He was have difficulties talking his way out of this one. At last, he sighed and continued staring at whatever was so interesting off to the side while he responded.

"Yes. It is. Why are you asking?"

Lee Sin shrugged. He didn't really have a reason, after thinking about it.

"I think that's very kind of you."

"Don't insult me so, monk." Veigar spat back, addressing Lee Sin as if he was rolling a disgusting taste off of his tongue.

The blind one smirked, then ceased his conversing. At least his conversation partner was no longer spewing threats with the very mountains as his witnesses.

"Scoot over! Go! Move! Shoo!" Lulu suddenly barked at Lee Sin's side, punching his thigh and balancing a platter in the other hand.

Surprised, the monk quickly obeyed, sliding further down the "U" shaped booth. He then watched as Lulu slid a platter with four cups and a steaming pitcher of tea onto the table, pushing it to the center once it settled. Next came Sona with a larger platter of doughy, circular sandwiches spaced slightly from one another. Thanking Lee Sin with a nod for the extra room after placing the plate on the table, the blue haired musician gently sat beside him and awaited Lulu, careful to mind her long, illustrious hair by guiding it behind her.

The sorceress hopped up next to Veigar who immediately made room.

"Lunch is served! Eat as many as you like, there should be enough. Well. Don't take your time, else I'm going to eat them all," Lulu announced with a low giggle.

Lee Sin waited until the others had grabbed one before he picked one from the platter closest to him. Before biting into it, he brought it up close and tried to determine what was inside. In any case, it smelled delicious. The meat inside had been heated slightly to melt a layer of cheese on top.

Before he could receive any sort of comment from Lulu about possible hesitation, the monk bit into the roll and chewed the contents. The aroma's delicious scent matched the taste.

The lunch was spent mostly in silence as the group ate. Even Veigar had shut his mouth, quite a rarity indeed.

* * *

"Quit running! Get back here, you damn monkey!" roared Riven, rounding the corner into main hall which served as the reception room for the main entrance to the dojo as well as a wide sparring floor.

Wukong, nearly out of breath from laughing so hard, stumbled on through the room while gripping his torso. He only made it a few steps further before giving into his uproarious laughter, allowing himself to trip and roll a couple times across the padded flooring. There, on his back with his legs bent up and pointing toward Riven, the monkey king loosed what little breath he'd recovered into another series of cackles, hollers, and hoots.

"Wukong! I said, quit it!" Riven commanded, sliding to a stop after having sprinted the short distance from the door to his position.

Dodging his sad attempts at blocking her advance with his feet, the exile bore down onto the monkey king, straddling one of his legs with her own and leaning over him with an angry scowl on her face. Baring her teeth with a frustrated growl, Riven balled a fist and meant to land it on Wukong's stupid face. Lucky for the king, he had the strength to grab her wrist and keep the punch from colliding, feeling certain that it wasn't a bluff.

"I swear, I'm going to... break... your nose!" Riven growled, struggling to break Wukong's defenses which were ever weakened by his continuous laughter.

"Ooohohohahaha! Ooohoo! Oh! Ah! ...Break my nose? Ahahaha! Are you sure you just don't want to cuddle me instead?"

Wukong imitated a few cutesy coos and ahs in between his laughing.

Riven snarled louder and continued batting away the playful hands of the monkey king.

"Cuddle you? I'm about to strangle you!"

"Ahem... woah!"

Both of the wrestling students froze after hearing the exclamation behind them.

Riven turned back and found Master Yi standing a few feet away with a smirk on his face. Next to him was Syl who clasped her hands together at her lips, watching intently.

"Well now... I knew you two were growing closer, but I didn't suspect you were this close! Syl, shield your eyes."

The fox girl glanced over to Master Yi's casual goggles with a smile.

"Oh, it's okay. It's not too uncommon that two lovers are overcome with passion at the bathhouse, even if there are others around. My... but... the majority of the intimacy is saved until they're alone in a room... especially if they are going to play around with things like... strangling..."

Riven tried to yell so many different protests at once about the teasing Master Yi had started that not a single sound came out of her open mouth.

Master Yi hummed, stroked his goatee, and looked between Riven and Wukong who was peeking around the woman on top of him with a surprised expression.

"I hadn't a clue that my students entertained such harsh fantasies."

Wukong tried to get up first, but Riven pushed him down in disgust and leapt to her feet, her lips curling in heavy distaste.

"You're the one making up fantasies, sensei," Riven declared, slightly more calm.

Wukong groaned to his feet and straightened out his yellow, padded robe and tunic—the one he usually wore. It didn't take long for the smile to return to his features.

"Teasing your peer again?" Master Yi questioned, putting his own tease to rest.

The monkey king chuckled, his tail flicking behind him in amusement.

"Teasing? Nonsense, sensei, I wouldn't do such a thing. I was just pointing out how adorable the battle-hardened half-blade hero looks when snuggling our beautiful fox guest in the early hours of the morning!"

Riven growled and stomped one step towards Wukong, causing him to hop backward in defense, laughing all the while.

Master Yi chuckled and questioned, "You slept with Syl, hmm?"

"Slept!" Riven yelled, turning back to Master Yi and presenting her hands before her as if to accentuate her point.

Sylunis appeared to have drifted from the conversation. Her palms found her warm cheeks and her eyes closed wistfully, matching the smile on her face. She sighed contentedly as she thought back to her time with Riven.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Master Yi. Riven's touch is so... fulfilling."

Riven's eyes went wide, one of them twitching slightly.

The two men in the room also froze, now curious as to the details of the night before they apparently missed.

The gentle fox strode forward, gliding with her graceful step, then softly fell into Riven's chest with her shoulder, burying the side of her head just under the exile's chin. Again she gave a happy sigh, clasping her hands at her chest.

"I can't wait for tonight to come. I want to feel our bodies intertwining once again."

At a loss for defensive words, Riven remained frozen with her arms encompassing a set distance from Sylunis, refusing to hug her in the current light of the situation. Her eyes shot to Master Yi, then to Wukong, desperate to clear up a misunderstanding she hadn't a clue how to fix.

Wukong's brand of playful laughter had completely died down by now, replaced by a wide-eyed stare that presented his blatant curiosity.

Master Yi cleared his throat a few times, surprised to find such a discovery.

"Umm... er... good on you, Riven. It sounds like you've been taking care of Syl in better ways than I could have."

"Both of you..." Wukong twirled an index finger, pointing to the floor, as a universal sign for something taking place, "while we were asleep... in the same room!?"

Riven, sapped of her strength under the overbearing weight of the implications against her, sighed in defeat and wrapped her arms around the fox leaning into her. Once she did, the fluffy tail below began to gracefully dance back and forth in approval.

"Whatever. Yeah, that's right."

Wukong almost lost his footing. After catching himself, his eyes began to drift as he entertained a vivid thought.

Riven frowned and shouted, "H-hey! What are you imagining!?"

The monkey king returned eye contact and shook his head with an unbelieving smile.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about you two having sex right next to where I slept—"

"Wukong!" Sylunis suddenly reprimanded, lifting away from Riven.

The exile's hands fell away from the fox as she broke free of their embrace and stomped up to the wide-eyed apprentice. Of course, her stomping was little different than her normal, soft steps.

"Ah—er..." Wukong stumbled, chuckling weakly. He was completely disarmed by Sylunis' frown and angry, scrunched eyebrows. The one in question found Sylunis' angry expression to be much more adorable than even close to intimidating.

"Shame on you for suggesting something so lewd!" Sylunis said sternly, resting her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly. While she was trying to wield some form of control, the slight blush on her cheeks was obvious to anyone.

"Oh... so, I was on the wrong track too," Master Yi said with a weak laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Sylunis crossed her arms and shut her eyes, her nose tilted upwards slightly.

"Both of you boys are very naughty. Nothing of the sort happened last night."

Riven laughed incredulously, pointing one hand at Sylunis while glancing between Wukong and Master Yi with an "I told you so" face.

"Oh," Wukong let out conclusively.

Sylunis' face melted back into a happy smile before she returned to Riven, hugging her tightly with both arms from the side.

Only slightly surprised, as Sylunis' affection for the exile became more and more common, Riven reflexively placed one arm around the fox. Her eyes, however, remained on the two confused Ionians. Their minds were clearly exhausted from the assault of revelations, both real and fake.

"Besides, how could anyone think of doing such a thing? Riven has her eyes set on someone else."

The exile reeled, nearly burning a hole between the two fox ears at her side with a glare.

"Is that so?" Master Yi said with a smile, crossing his arms. This wasn't exactly new information to him either. "How can you tell?"

"Can we just go get lunch now?" Riven asked, desperate to be rid of this entire encounter.

Sylunis responded, despite the protest.

"It's easy to tell. When someone is interested in another, no matter the intensity, they look at that person differently than anyone else."

Riven shifted her feet and glanced off to the side, trying to picture herself when she looked at Lee Sin. Was Sylunis being literal or figurative with what she was saying? Was her attraction to the blind monk really so obvious that one could tell at a glance?

"How romantic," Master Yi commented with a chuckle.

Sylunis narrowed her eyes and smiled at the swordsman.

"I know who you look at in this way too. You can tell by one's whole body language, not just by one's eyes."

Not even the goggled master was immune to Sylunis' talent.

Master Yi raised a brow, but his smile didn't fade. Of course, she was referring to the connection between Ahri and himself.

Before Sylunis could say that aloud, Master Yi casually redirected her attention onto his student by pointing a thumb in his direction and saying, "Oh yeah? How about him? What do you see there?"

Sylunis's features softened before she glanced over to the monkey king. There was a lengthened silence as the girl looked over the apprentice with a genuine, curious eye. Perhaps she had trouble reading what she saw.

Wukong's features distorted themselves to express his discomfort under the observant eye of the fox.

The fox-eared young woman hummed curiously for a moment before glancing up at Riven.

"Okay, I agree, let's go get some food before I lose my appetite from all this mushy romance stuff," Wukong announced with a shudder.

Master Yi shrugged his agreement and made for the exit along with his apprentice, but not before Riven gently broke away from Sylunis' hug and followed him.

Before she reached the exit, the fox strode back up to the exile and hugged her arm so that they could walk together.

Riven glanced over for a second, but then decided she didn't mind.

* * *

Fallen brush snapped and pine needles scattered under the hurried assassin's boots. The pine forest was thick and unkempt, but it did not slow his dash. Swiftly, the hooded one sprinted on, trusting his stamina to keep up with his deep breaths in order to preserve the sprint.

Talon knew what was behind him, and furthermore, he knew that he didn't want to meet them, especially since he was alone here in the mountainous wilds. The Ionian dojo was near, but he couldn't slow a single step.

A wide shadow passed overhead, drawing a glance to the sky above from the Noxian.

"Damn it," he muttered with an exhale.

Following the passing was an echoing screech, one of a winged sky hunter whose aerial dominance could not be challenged.

Talon slid into a slight detour, running for the thicker pines which grew closer together. In the distance, he spotted the jade roof of the dojo.

_"Just a little further..."_ he thought.

Another prideful screech split the air, this time much closer to the fleeing assassin.

Talon turned back just in time to see a massive, azure-feathered eagle diving towards him with bared, razor talons.

The Noxian growled his discontent and dove head-first into a roll. It was just barely enough to dodge the swooping avian. Without losing much momentum, Talon sprung back to his feet and sprinted onward.

Alerting its allies, the Demacian eagle pierced the skies with another great cry. Valor's tracking ability was simply unmatched.

* * *

"So, we're using these things again?" Riven questioned with a groan, turning the sparring staff in her hand lazily.

Wukong stood on his end of the mat twirling and maneuvering the training weapon with frightening skill.

Master Yi placed his armful of the weapons against the wall, dusted his hands, and turned toward his students with a smile. On his side, Sylunis stood with her clipboard in hand, already jotting things down.

"Yes, you will practice with the bo staff again today. However, as we are practicing inside, this is meant to be just that: practice."

"Yeah, so don't break any more of these," Wukong commented lazily.

"Can I break one on his skull this time?" Riven asked Master Yi, disregarding her opponent.

The bladesman chuckled and waved his hand.

"Just take it slow, you two, and go through the motions. You are here to learn. Wukong, you will demonstrate your knowledge by teaching Riven—"

A loud crash from the main door sliding open with desperate force halted all exchanges of words. From it, in strode Talon, breathing heavy and looking rather beaten up. Before turning to face the occupants, he slammed the door shut.

Master Yi approached the Noxian with a concerned yet stern look on his face. It was worth noting that his concern wasn't for the wellbeing of the assassin.

"Talon? What happened—"

"Where... is Kat? Katarina? Where is she?" Talon demanded, trying to step away from Master Yi. The bladesman held him there and demanded his attention. Never before had the Noxian been so serious.

"What is the matter? What were you running from? Who is out there?" Master Yi demanded.

Talon reached for a knife to threaten his way past, but his judgment stayed the motion.

"What the hell?" announced Katarina unceremoniously from the courtyard door. "What is all this commotion—"

"Kat! Kat, listen," Talon ordered, pushing past Master Yi and ignoring both Riven and Wukong who remained at their positions on the mat.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Katarina ordered.

"Gather your supplies, we need to move."

"Move? Why? To where—"

"To the institute. Demacians are coming, they know we are here."

The crimson haired blade dancer suddenly pushed Talon on both shoulders and growled with frustration.

"You got yourself compromised!? You idiot! I thought you were better than that! How could you—"

"I will tell you what happened on the road," Talon barked as he wrested control of Katarina's arm with one of his and forced her to stand still and look into his serious eyes. "Listen to me. Meet me at the shed, and do not move out into the open. Do you understand?"

Katarina, shocked by the sudden control Talon displayed, nodded slowly. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly. Rather than being angry at the position she was in, Katarina found Talon's way of taking charge to be somewhat alluring.

Pushing herself away, the assassin scoffed and made for the door she'd just come through.

"How many are out there?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few. Maybe thirty. Just go."

"Ok, ok! I'll be there!"

Talon was forced to turn back to Master Yi as the dojo owner placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Demacians are here? What do they want?"

"There is much occurring between Noxus and Demacia, swordsman, the details would be best left in the dark. Stay out of this."'

"I will tell them where you are headed," Master Yi commented as Talon dashed for the door.

"I care not," the hooded one responded over his shoulder, "it will buy us enough time."

"Spineless... typical Noxians," Riven commented just over her breath. Her free arm was once again claimed by the fox who stood wide eyed and quite worried, the clipboard left near the wall.

"I guess the training is being postponed," scoffed Wukong, making his way to the collection of staves after receiving the one from Riven.

Master Yi took a breath to clear his mind. He had a feeling the confrontation wouldn't be very merry.

The residents of the dojo did not have to wait much longer before two shadows appeared at the sliding door, one of them horned. After a couple seconds, a knock resounded from the wood.

Before Master Yi could approach to open the entrance, it was slid open by one of the visitors and in walked the Demacian half-dragon, Shyvana. Her eyes quickly made contact with each person in the room before settling on Riven. She stepped off to the side and allowed her comrade, Quinn, to address Master Yi with a quick bow.

"Greetings, Master Yi," the woman acknowledged. "I apologize for our unexpected arrival."

"Do Demacians go barging into everyone's home?" Wukong commented more to himself than to the guests.

Quinn caught the remark and bowed her head once more to Master Yi.

"And I apologize for my friend's rude entry. You must understand that..." Quinn's words trailed off as she watched Shyvana approach Riven. Her eyes widened, surprised to find the ex-Noxian here.

"Quinn... she's here," Shyvana commented, reaching out and grabbing Riven's wrist.

The exile slapped it away and backed up a step, defensively positioning Sylunis behind her. Her eyes scrunched in distaste for the Demacian warrior.

"Yes, I am. Why are you?"

"Who is she?" Sylunis whispered to Riven without taking her wide eyes off the red-armored dragoness.

"We're on official Demacian business."

"That's always the excuse. Official business."

Quinn, who had retreated to the door to receive a large Demacian eagle's entry and motioned for it to perch on her forearm, intervened.

"We were tracking the Noxian assassins. Intel suggested they'd come here. It seems we were right."

"But you're an interesting find as well," Shyvana declared, never taking her glowing eyes off of Riven. She was met with an equally fiery glare.

"According to Valor, the assassins have not left this compound. Might I ask where they are, Master Yi?"

The swordsman crossed his arms and scoffed.

"They left—"

"Please understand that sheltering an enemy as great as these may be considered an act of aggression... the Ionians would never side with Noxians, am I correct—"

"They left!" Master Yi reaffirmed, "both Katarina and Talon were here for several days stalking Riven for unknown reasons. I have you to thank for finally chasing them off. They ran just before you got here, back to the Institute. Also, I will not tolerate being accused of cooperating with Noxians. Watch your tongue, scout."

Wukong chuckled and nodded, glad to see this side of his sensei.

Shyvana laughed humorlessly and lazily pointed to the woman in front of her whilst looking Master Yi's way.

"Yeah? You've got this one right here. Care to tell us why—"

"I am not a Noxian!" Riven roared, stepping forward and shoving Shyvana backward with her shoulder. The Demacian stumbled a few steps, then growled once she caught herself. Draconic flames gathered about her naked hands—she didn't even need to reach for her claw weapons in order to be dangerous.

"Shyvana! Relax. It's just as our superiors said. Riven is not affiliated with Noxus, that's why we've taken steps to..." Quin stopped herself, glanced at Master Yi, then looked back to her ally.

The half-dragon forced the air from behind her teeth, dissipated her flames, and made for the exit.

"Whatever. Keep it short. We've got Noxian's to tail," Shyvana declared, shutting the door behind her.

Quinn sighed after the hot-blooded one exited. The room a least a bit calmer, she gave Riven her attention once more.

"So you tracked the Noxian's here?" Master Yi questioned, unintentionally stalling Quinn's bit of information.

"We didn't, no. We were busy elsewhere. Upon returning, we were given orders to come here. Somewhere along the line while Shyvana and I were out on duty, info had come up regarding two Noxian assassins residing here for unknown reasons. Now we know."

"They want Riven?"

"We think so. Rather, they don't want Riven to join us."

The exile laughed once to grab their attention.

"Well, they won't have to worry about that."

Quinn eyed Riven while directing her words to Master Yi.

"Demacia has been offering the exile a place within our ranks for a long time now. We would be honored to have her fighting with us."

"No!" Riven began to correct, stomping forward.

Sylunis followed, gently placing her hands on Riven's back and arm.

"Demacia wants me to be their little pawn in order to control me, to keep an eye on me, and to ensure I don't return back to the same damned place I defected from!"

Quinn took the accusations with noble calmness.

"Your accusations are harsh. Demacia is a free land, we control no one. Our citizens' privacy is valued, but you are not one yet, so you are constantly being watched until then. As for the third part, well, there is some truth there. We value your strength and would rather see it used for good, so we offer you—"

"Enough of your sweet words, Talon—Claw—whoever the hell you were."

"Quinn."

"I'm done listening to you squawk."

"Might you listen to one last chirp?"

Riven glared, unsure if the woman was mocking her.

"The institute has evicted you from your home."

Riven's eyes widened in shocked confusion.

"However, a decree was issued to offer you a villa in Demacian territory. You would be free to travel wherever you like, and—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riven yelled.

"Hear me out! If you'd please come with me, I can show you the details of—"

"Spare me your details!" Riven roared, dashing toward the front door.

Her friends were about to stop her, but the exile suddenly turned around on her own, her stern face losing its control to slight panic.

"Why isn't Lee—Tell Lee that... I've got to go, alright? Tell him!" Riven ordered, pointing at Master Yi. With that, she flung the door to the side and stepped out.

"Riven!" Master Yi called.

She ignored it of course, stomping past Shyvana on the lawn's road.

"Wukong, go after her. Travel with her, and please, be the voice of reason. She is your peer, and she needs your help. Go!"

"I understand, sensei," Wukong declared, grabbing his personal staff off the wall as well as Riven's own half-blade. He dashed out the door and prepared to meet Riven before he stopped and watched Sylunis run up to the storming exile.

"Riven!" the fox called, "Riven! Please wait!"

The woman stopped harshly in her tracks and whipped around to face the soft girl.

Sylunis nearly jumped backward at the sudden motion, her eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Get back to the dojo," Riven commanded with a low tone.

"But Riven! Please, don't be angry, don't act on impulse—"

Riven stepped forward and grabbed Sylunis by her shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet at a frightening distance.

"I said, get back to the dojo! I don't need your warnings or your pity! Go!" she yelled.

Her eyes gathering tears, Sylunis scrambled backward and sprinted past Wukong without giving him so much as a glance.


	17. Further Yet

"Gah, Riven! Hey, wait up a second!" complained the monkey king as he ducked branches and leapt the brush populating the forest floor.

The exile didn't slow her angry march. While she wasn't moving any faster than a jog, her stride was long and purpose-filled. With that, her peer's words were ignored.

"Riven—quit—hey!" Wukong announced as he caught up and plopped a hand on Riven's shoulder. A harsh shrug pushed it away, but it managed to get her attention in the form of a death-glance.

"What do you want, Wukong? I'm going back to the Institute."

"Ack! Calm down, sheesh. I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to accompany you."

"You don't need to. Just go back."

Wukong sighed and matched her pace. He wore his staff on his back, holstered by strips of leather, and carried Riven's half-blade at his waist, opposite from his left side where Riven stomped onward. She still hadn't even noticed she was missing it.

"Oh, stop this lone wolf act."

Riven turned to express her anger at Wukong, but the king interrupted her by speaking first.

"I know! I heard what happened, and you're angry about it, or at least pretty damned concerned. You should be. However, you're not a lone wolf anymore, understand? When you have friends, you have to let them help you. You can call it a side effect, or something."

"What, we're friends now? All because we sparred for a couple days?"

Wukong grinded his teeth, just barely holding back an equally rude retort. Riven had returned her eyes to the path ahead, but he continued glaring at the newly upset exile. Sadly, his self control wasn't quite enough. Riven's flipped mood caused her words to cut a little too deep.

"Yeah, I believed we were. I wouldn't have wasted my time on you if we weren't. Is it such a bad thing to think that we might get along?"

Riven remained silent, but her hands were curled into fists.

"What, can you only tolerate one person? If I was Lee Sin chasing after you, you'd be all for it. Everyone knows how much you cling to him."

"Stop, Wukong," Riven threatened. Her eyes met his once again, twice as angry.

"He's all you seem to care about. Lee Sin, oh, Lee Sin," he mocked with an imitative, feminine voice, "let me fall into your arms and—"

Wukong's words were stifled instantly when a fist connected solidly with the center of his face. Unable to utter anything more than a grunt, he was sent backward and onto his back. The king groaned, shut his eyes tight in a grimace, and lifted a wrist to the warm blood dripping from his nose.

Riven stood glaring for a few more seconds, her chest rising and falling at a quickened pace. Her knuckles remained white from her curled fists. However, after a few more seconds, her hands lost the strength to clasp and her expression dissolved into shock. The fire in her veins mostly subsided, but her words did not want to come to form an apology just then. Still, she stepped forward and knelt beside Wukong.

"Wu... kong."

The king shot open one eye and regarded the exile as guilt began to make itself apparent on her eyebrows and lips. His own gaze carried no ill will.

"Damn, you punch hard."

Riven breathed a forced chuckle and looked to the dirt.

"I'm—That was uncalled for—I"

Wukong cut her off by waving his free hand and repeating denials.

"Stop, relax, it's fine. Look, I'm the one who's sorry, alright? I didn't mean that stuff about the monk and you. I was just angry."

Riven sighed and ran her hands over her face, then into her hair. Idly, she began fixing the tuft of hair at the back of her head by adjusting the band that kept it there. After a few moments, she stood up and offered Wukong a hand.

The king accepted it and stood up. Taking away his bloodied hand, he raised his brow in exaggerated surprise at the now red wrappings around his wrist.

The exile winced and rubbed her eyes once again. After another sigh, she spoke.

"We're friends, Wukong."

Before he could respond properly, Riven set the pace again for the Institute, though this time it was lacking the sour attitude from before.

Wukong smiled and hopped up to her side. The bleeding from his nose had mostly subsided and he managed to wipe his face clean at the cost of a reddened wrist.

"Well, now that that's over, this is a good time to give this back to you," Wukong said happily, extending the half-blade to Riven hanging from his hand by the leather straps.

Riven turned and her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they melted into disappointment. She was angry that her panic had blinded her from even remembering her most valued possession. An inner voice scolded herself in silent castigation.

With a sigh, she accepted the offering and slung it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, monkey."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now, how about we go find out what's happening at your place in the Institute? Together."

Riven smiled, nodded, and walked with a lighter step now that her nerves had been eased a bit.

* * *

"She was your guest?" Quinn questioned once more, her voice free of the sternness the previous encounter had provided.

"Riven is always welcome into my home," Master Yi answered, slowly making for the front door. Quinn followed and allowed Valor to take flight once more after the swordsman pulled open the door.

"I find that curious. The exile of Noxus has bit every outstretched hand looking to offer her assistance."

"Perhaps those hands were more demanding than they were offering. My hand was patient and open. In time, she simply came to me."

Quinn sighed, but she didn't look ready to rebut the words.

"Still. What draws her to this place, Master Yi? Has she decided to side with the Ionians?"

The master swordsman took a calm breath and motioned for Quinn to step outside.

"Let's head outside. I'd like your boots to cease soiling my floor."

To Master Yi's slight surprise, Quinn's calmness was broken by a twinge of guilt. She hurriedly rushed outside and turned around to apologize once Master Yi followed and closed the door.

"...Forgive me. I admit, my manners are lacking when it comes to Ionian customs."

Master Yi waved his hand with a tiny smirk, surprised to see the Demacian suddenly so humble. He gave a quick reassurance before slipping on his boots, stepping off of the porch, and heading down towards the steps that led up the plateau where the dojo stood. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Shyvana coming around from the side of the main building.

Quinn, who was tailing Master Yi, figured he was aiming to speak with the half-dragon. His direction, however, proved that that wasn't the case. Then, she remembered the fox-eared girl that was attached to Riven. She hadn't even come up in conversation.

Sylunis sat at the top step of the carved stones, looking out in the direction Riven and Wukong had run off. Her hands softly traced one another at her chest as she stared on, looking as if more tears could fall any minute. The girl's eyes were already misted by a previous bout of heartache.

Master Yi turned and pointed Quinn over to Shyvana, conveying that he wished to speak with the fox alone.

Quinn politely obeyed and quickly made her way to her partner.

The swordsman gently approached Sylunis and took a seat beside her, leaving about a person-sized space between them. Instead of speaking out, he remained silent, breathing slow and calmly. He didn't see it from the dojo's interior, but the girl's last interaction with Riven was easy to guess at. The fox was running back toward the complex after Riven commanded her to do so, but after Wukong left too, she had doubled back in order to watch him depart as well. Master Yi knew all too well how badly she was worrying for them. Though they'd just met, Sylunis enjoyed her new friends, and now both of them had run off with frightening haste.

"They will come back?" Sylunis asked, her voice teetering.

Master Yi waited a bit to respond. He could tell that the fox took comfort in simply his presence.

"Of course they will. Do you worry for them?"

Sylunis nodded. After another long moment, she spoke again.

"I want to apologize to Riven."

Master Yi glanced over at the fox, a bit surprised.

"Apologize?"

The girl sniffed, but no tears followed.

"She yelled at me."

Master Yi loosed a pitying breath, then extended a hand to the girl's shoulder. Only a short moment later after his hand contacted, Sylunis slid over and leaned into the dojo master's side. With a comforting smile, Master Yi wrapped his arm around the girl and stared out into the trees as she did. Her eyes had never broken from the bushy path.

"Her home was taken from her. She was distressed. With those emotions, she may have lashed out at you, but you can't take it to heart."

The fox sighed with confliction.

"I know, I know, but... I... don't know. I wanted to help her."

The swordsman nodded with a smile, patted the girl's shoulder, and exhaled a calming breath.

"You're a good girl, Syl. It's in your nature to help those dear to you. Sometimes, though, our friends need to take care of things on their own."

Master Yi paused, but Sylunis remained listening silently.

"Riven adores you, Syl. She will come back for you. You will aid her by being there for her when she needs it, as friends should do."

Another moment passed and Sylunis' breathing evened out.

"Okay. I see."

A smile warmed Master Yi's face.

"I understand Riven was very close to you the night before?"

Beneath the Ionian's caring arm, Sylunis brightened noticeably.

"Riven needed you then and you were there for her. Whatever troubled her, you were there to comfort her."

Finally, the heavy air seemed to dissipate around the two. It didn't take long for Sylunis to mull over Master Yi's words, and as a result, she was definitely happier for it.

"Master Yi," sounded the mature voice of the Demacian scout from behind.

The host sighed calmly, patted Sylunis' shoulder, and broke their sidelong embrace to stand and face his newest guests. Shyvana had joined Quinn, looking considerably calmer than she did before.

"We must be leaving. I believe we shouldn't have stayed as long as we did, but thank you for what time you offered us."

The half-dragon appeared pleased by her ally's recognition of her very thoughts.

"Where will you go?" asked Sylunis, surprisingly, as she stood up and remained close to Master Yi. Her curiosity seemed to have taken over and Master Yi was a bit glad that it did. She was always so happy when engaged in conversation.

Quinn glanced at the fox a bit unsure for a moment, then warmed again after seeing the girl's innocent features.

"Seeing a figurehead of Noxus here in the north is unsettling and odd news, so we must report it as soon as we can."

"I did a quick run-through of your territory, Master Yi," Shyvana added suddenly, "and I found no trace of the Noxian coward. I'm sure he's running all the way back to the Institute to join the rest."

Sylunis took particular interest in the commanding presence Shyvana exuded when she spoke. There was a particular beauty in the half-dragon's demeanor that the fox envied.

"The rest?" Master Yi questioned, his curiosity peaked. "I noticed a curious Noxian presence within the Institute several days ago before I left. They are still there?"

"More, most likely," Shyvana said, sounding very disappointed with the fact.

"Odd," the bladesman stated contemplatively.

The half-dragon groaned disgustedly and continued, "It sickens me. Those cravens use the sanctioned neutrality of the Institute grounds as an untouchable base of operations. They just march their troops in and sleep knowing they're fully protected."

"And Demacia?" Master Yi brought up.

"We're looking into it. We can't do too much at the moment, but many deterrents are being prepared within our own lands. Shyvana and I have been tasked with uncovering what we can about Noxus' motions which is why we've been tailing the assassins."

"What have you uncovered?"

Quinn received a small shake of the head from Shyvana when she glanced her way and wordlessly asked her thoughts on sharing official Demacian intelligence.

Returning to Master Yi, Quinn spoke with an inkling of an apologetic tone.

"I've told you what I have because I like and trust the Ionians, Master Yi, but I should not divulge everything. Many Demacian officials do not even know of what we've been uncovering. Forgive me."

Master Yi raised a dismissing hand.

"I respect your loyalty to your superiors."

"Not to mention... well..." Quinn said unsurely, looking Sylunis' direction.

Master Yi raised an eyebrow while Sylunis raised both.

"What faction does she belong to?"

Master Yi placed a hand on the girl's head, eliciting a small chirp from the girl, and smiled.

"Syl is a dependent of Ahri. Maybe you've guessed."

Shyvana nodded, mostly in confirmation to herself.

"I get to choose?" Sylunis said after a short gasp. "I choose Ionia!"

Quinn chuckled and regarded the dojo master.

"I don't suppose she's a spy for the nine-tailed fox."

"Nonsense. Though, you can be assured that Ahri herself will learn of your secrets within time, but it won't be from this girl's lips."

"He's right," Shyvana added, turning to Quinn. "The nine-tailed fox's ears tend to reach farther than you'd think and into places they don't belong."

"I see. Though, she isn't a threat to Demacia."

"No, she isn't," Master Yi agreed, "but the fact that she remains so well informed with the world is astounding. She has many connections."

"I want to spy for Ahri," Sylunis nearly asked Master Yi.

The swordmaster chuckled and stepped aside with his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. Right. We'd best be going," Quinn said, waving to Master Yi and Sylunis while scanning the sky for her companion. A screech in the distance gave her the only confirmation she needed.

"Your company is pleasing," Shyvana stated honestly. "We may return in the near future if there is business to be done. Take care of yourself, swordsman."

"Stay safe, you two, especially when dealing with the Noxians."

The Demacians nodded and started down the steps.

Once they had disappeared into the brush, Master Yi turned to Sylunis as they made their way back into the dojo and asked "So you want to be Ionian, hmm?"

Sylunis nodded excitedly.

"I want to be with you and Wukong and Lee Sin and Riven... all of you!"

Master Yi laughed.

"How does a traditional Ionian meal sound for dinner then, hmm? Perhaps Lee Sin will be home soon, it would be wise for us to get started on it now."

Sylunis exclaimed happily and followed her host back inside.

* * *

Though lunch had concluded some time ago at Lulu's peacefully remote abode deep within the forested mountains, the lively spirit that had been nurtured during the meal had far from evaporated. In fact, now that Lee Sin, Sona, Lulu, and Veigar were all full to the brim with their fill of the girls' meal they'd prepared, everyone appeared far more energetic than before.

Surprisingly, even Veigar was elevated by the good mood that warmed the now occupied den behind the kitchen. Speaking verbosely as ever and using many gestures with his words, the self-proclaimed dark mage went on and on about his latest adventures within the Rift. His target audience was Lulu who sat on one of the two couches before the dusted coffee table looking both amazed and infatuated at the same time. With every tense portion of the story, Lulu gasped and reacted as if Veigar's storytelling skills, as vivid as they were, were downright masterful.

Across the table upon the second couch which was similarly comfortable and had a fur blanket lining its back, Lee Sin and Sona gave a portion of their attention to the story. Sona looked especially interested, as noticed by the monk who figured it warranted. Anyone in Valoran could be easily dazzled by recounts of heroic battles and skillful displays which happened frequently in the Summoner's Rift, but considering how the musician was a fledging champion of the Rift, any details about the place had double their usual grandeur.

Lee Sin, however, was a veteran of the Rift in all ways. Nothing Veigar spouted was new to him, and consequently, it wasn't all that interesting. The attention he gave was mostly a facade—his mind was actually very busy drumming up all sorts of questions, all of them regarding the mysterious and beautiful woman calmly gasping and giggling beside him.

Where was she from? What was that instrument she displayed so much skill with and why was it capable of directing magic? Could she use that magic without the instrument? Are there more people like her? Why did she join the Institute of War? Such a strange girl, this azure-headed beauty was. Who are you? His mind seemed to go in circles with these questions.

Lee Sin froze as he realized that last question actually escaped his lips. He quickly found Sona looking his way, gazing into his headband as if she could see beyond it, and curving the corners of her delicate lips ever so slightly.

"My apologies. That came out wrong."

_"It's a fair question," _she telepathized after a similarly conveyed giggle.

"I have never met someone like you before," he admitted. "Your skill with the... your instrument, is legendary. That instrument itself is something beautifully bizarre as well."

Sona shifted on the couch a bit as she caught the layered compliment with a smile.

_"After seeing what's out here, I can see that I am rather... bizarre."_

"Not bizzare. Unique," Lee Sin corrected, slightly discomforted by his previous choice of words.

Sona wasn't bothered in the slightest.

_"My instrument... it's known as an etwahl," _she said, glancing gently over the back of the couch in the direction of her room.

Both Lee Sin and Sona were sitting on the cushioned couch facing each other now, much like how the yordles across from them were. Lee Sin was cross-legged and Sona's legs were veiled by the length of her dress.

"The word 'unique' hardly does it justice. I've never before seen its like."

Sona giggled.

_"I wouldn't doubt that. One of them hasn't been out here since... well... since a very long time."_

After hearing it a second time, Lee Sin had to inquire about it next.

"Again you said 'out here,' what do you mean by that?"

The woman quickly looked slightly defensive, worried even, that she'd said something she shouldn't have.

Across the way, Lulu's eye had caught the motion briefly, but she let her attention focus back onto Veigar who was vehemently describing his conquering of the Rift's champions.

_"That's because... I'm..."_

"Where are you from?" Lee Sin asked cautiously.

Before responding, Sona glanced over to Lulu as if requiring permission, but the purple sorceress was quite occupied. Biting her lip, the musician took a moment to decide for herself. Her decision was that she could fully trust the monk that had so positively earned the trust of Lulu. And with that faith, she answered truthfully.

_"I'm... a Muse."_

Lee Sin's expression was solid and mostly blank of expression as he tried to understand what exactly that meant. Was he supposed to laugh at her possible attempt at jokingly gloating about her musical skill? That didn't seem like her, and it felt off topic. As he quickly pondered, he noticed Sona's expression rapidly souring into worry as she felt again that she maybe shouldn't have said what she did.

"A muse... well... I agree!" Lee Sin said finally. "You're the most talented musician I've ever met, you could be anyone and everyone's muse."

Sona giggled with a hint of nervousness after a second, realizing that Lee Sin apparently didn't fully understand what she said.

_"No, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I'm... from the Temple of Muses. That is my birthplace and home, both qualities shared by my etwahl as well. That's why I'm known as a Muse, not because of my music, though I treasure your compliment," _she said nervously, laughing weakly and briefly after she finished.

Lee Sin blinked in confusion which of course was hidden by his headband. Being Ionian, the Temple of Muses was not something he was particularly aware of. Its many years of silence and solitude, causing it to be forgotten by many of the inland inhabitants even, only added to the reasons why the monk was unaware of the history-ripe temple.

"I'm sorry, but I have never heard of this temple. I'm afraid that I do not even know its location."

Instantly, Sona's features flooded with relief, and her sigh exhaled all of the tension she had built up.

Again, Lulu noticed this, but she didn't call out to them.

Lee Sin wanted to inquire as to why his ignorance of the temple brought so much relief, but he decided to stay the question.

_"How about you?"_

Lee Sin looked up and found Sona's curious eyes.

_"Where are you from?"_

The monk briefly wondered where he should start. Quickly, he settled for the simplest of answers.

"I'm from Ionia, do you know where that is? It's a big land off the coast to the east."

Sona's eyes widened with interest.

_"Oh, yes, I know of Ionia. I have read about that place before. It sounds so beautiful!"_

"It really is. You should visit in the future."

_"Will you take me?"_

While he hadn't exactly forgotten his promise to go with Riven to his homeland, the thought of it wasn't at the forefront of his mind. Instantly he agreed.

"Absoluetly!"

Sona smiled wide, clearly happy that she'd met Lee Sin.

_"I'd like that very much," _ she admitted with a grin. _"I don't know much of Ionia, but I've heard only good things."_

Next came a brief daydream for Lee Sin, mostly of his homeland. Ionia truly was more beautiful a place than most had ever seen. The pearly white sands of the beaches that surrounded the entire land, the lush forests that sprawled for miles neighboring plains of relatable beauty, and the homely cities and villages populated with folks of pure hearts and strong wills. Many would consider it a paradise. The thought of it all made Lee Sin miss the sunsets from atop the cliffs there.

Considering sunsets, the monk was snapped back to reality as he realized how late it'd gotten. A quick glance to the window beyond the couch hinted at the sun's imminent fall.

Lee Sin was on his feet in an instant.

"My apologies, I hadn't realized the time. I'd better head back—"

"Back to where? The swordsman's dojo?" Lulu asked with a raised brow.

"Of course—"

"Nonsense."

Lulu hopped off the couch, leaving Veigar to hold the words of yet another story. With a shrug, he simply watched the sorceress round the table over to Lee Sin.

"I can't let a blind man go wandering through the forest alone at night. You will stay here, this couch is undoubtedly more comfortable then whatever you sleep on there."

Lee Sin grinned at Lulu's warm hospitality delivered through curt words.

"I believe I will be okay," he said with a chuckle. "I found my way here, I can find my way back."

"Sit, monk, you're staying in for the night. Oh, and how does ham with a berry sauce made from local bushes served with mountain root soup sound for dinner?"

The monk retook his seat and glanced at Sona who seemed very amused and casually withholding her excitement for the turn of events.

"Again, who am I to refuse your generosity?"

Lulu gave a humph and then smirked.

* * *

As always, the night was brisk yet peaceful at the dojo. The stars loomed brightly and the moon provided more illumination than the few lights within the buildings.

Sylunis stepped further into the guest room, glancing from bedroll to bedroll. Riven was gone and Wukong with her, even Lee Sin hadn't returned for dinner that night. Master Yi explained that the monk was probably very busy, and they'd gone over why he appeared at the bathhouse in the first place. The young fox accepted everything, yet she couldn't help but feel exceedingly lonely within the still room.

Quietly, she stepped over to her bedroll and stood upon the soft material looking down at the crease between Riven's and her own.

Finally, in one quick motion, she snatched up her pillow in both arms and skittered for the exit, switching off the light and quietly sliding the door shut behind her.

The dark hallways did little to hinder her sight and Sylunis quickly found Master Yi's bedroom at the end of the hall after meeting the night air. Hesitating at first, she quietly slid open the door and stepped into a small entryway. Some sandals were neatly lined up near the side, but nothing else was here save for a piece of art on the wall depicting an Ionian bush in bloom.

Sylunis slid that door closed behind her and turned to the one that led to Master Yi's bedroom. Through the thin yellow covering, she could make out his form, though it was clouded. Her hand froze before the wood frame, the other clutching the pillow even tighter. Finally, she knocked.

A response to come forth came from within the room.

The fox slid open the door, stepped in, and slid it shut once more. Master Yi's back was to her as he continued preparing his blankets upon his bedroll. Sylunis went rigid and her eyes widened. The headband attached to his goggles was missing from the back of his long, black head of hair.

"Don't worry. Come forth, Syl. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to be alone tonight."

"I just want to sleep close to someone," she spoke, almost embarrassed to admit her aversion to being alone.

Master Yi turned and met the fox's eyes with a warm smile.

The pillow nearly dropped from her arms. Sylunis felt as if she was breaking some rule by gazing upon the bladesman's beautiful dark eyes.

After a moment, though, she obeyed and went to his arms for an embrace.


	18. This Temple, It Tilts

Words traveled far and effortlessly within the dark cavern of the underground Institute. Though the air was still and the city was enclosed by the earthen stone ceiling decorated by vast shapes and dark reaches, echoes were not the cause of such a phenomenon. Deep beneath the surface, hushed whispers were born and carefully traded between the population of various races inhabiting the pinnacle of diplomacy.

Whispers became a commodity deep within the underneath, and no one was safe from their potential chaos.

Riven sighed as the musky scent of wet stone invaded her nose upon descending the great incline into the city. With Wukong silently keeping up at her side, the exile danced her gaze from the passing faces and figures belonging to other visitors who were either following the same path or were on their way back to the surface. The light of the sun, what little was left in the evening time above ground, was already far behind them. Ambient torches, most of them magical in effect and exotic in color, lit the path with gentle hues of blue and violet. Even so, it was just about as easy to see as it was underneath a very generous moon.

To her disgust, many red insignias of Noxus floated by. Riven increased the pace and Wukong matched it, though questions regarding the crimson presence tipped his tongue.

The city reacted to the closing day by settling much of its business and leaving the rest of the liveliness in its streets to those who thrived at night. Naturally, the Institute of War was well policed by its magic and stealthy, nameless guards, but to think one was safe from crime would be naive.

It didn't ease Riven or Wukong's mind knowing that much of the people still outside the inns, dives, and other buildings belonged to Noxus.

Wukong scowled at the sight of a group of joyous Noxian soldiers drinking and joking amongst themselves before he followed Riven into an alley leading to a few less populated streets. He dodged a waste receptacle outside the backdoor to some sort of establishment before coming up beside the woman.

"Don't lash me for bringing up the obvious... but isn't there an unusual amount of Noxians here in the Institute?"

"There is. It makes me sick," she replied almost emotionlessly, turning onto a street and scanning for others. Their path was empty and the buildings they passed were mostly operated during the day hours which left the slightly winding street rather dead.

"I wasn't aware. Sensei mentioned something about their presence when we were leaving after our last battle on the Rift but I didn't give it much attention. I wonder what the occasion is," Wukong spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

Riven groaned at the thought of the red army's plans.

"It's Noxus being Noxus—going wherever they want and behaving as if they own it. I don't care what their business is as long as I'm not involved."

Wukong scratched his head.

"I fear you might be."

Riven gave a curt, questioning glance, then looked back ahead as she suddenly understood. Of course Noxus was to blame for the sudden foreclosure of her residence. There was also the surprise visit from two of Noxus' most prized assassins.

Grabbing Wukong's arm and pulling briefly, Riven led the way down a final alley that fed into a backstreet running along the outer walls of the very cavern. The same abodes built into the rock similar to hers stood quietly and coldly without any light livening their windows.

Riven, however, cared only about the one she called a temporary home before. Her attention was drawn to the street where it met the steps leading up to the front door. There, beaten, scuffed, and abused, lay strewn all of her belongings that were once inside the residence. The exile's heart skipped a beat and her eyebrows raised in disbelief at the mistreatment of her personal items and furniture. She was prepared for the weight of seeing her home foreclosed, but finding it gutted so viciously came as a complete surprise.

"Riven—" Wukong called out as he dashed after the girl who ran over to the mess.

The exile of Noxus approached the bookcase that was once next to her kitchen and placed her hand on the cold wood. Nearly all of the texts that once populated the shelves were gone—most likely stolen by passersby along with a majority of the other smaller things lying about.

Wukong sighed with worry, stepped off to the side from Riven, and slid open a rickety desk drawer then gasped when it fell from its place. He caught it with one hand and gently placed it on the table surface which slanted from having one sides legs smashed from being placed too harshly on the street. The drawer was empty anyway.

Wide eyed, at a loss for breath, and morosely apathetic, Riven trudged through the splinters and trash to the wardrobe that used to be before her bed. In a sense, it still was, for the stripped mattress was only a few feet away.

The wardrobe's shelves were mostly empty, but Riven was slightly surprised to find her jumble of clothes still there. She took a moment to reason that the assortment of clothing was pretty normal considering she wore similar outfits of grey, brown, and white. It brought a humorless chuckle. At least her delicates were still wrapped up in the wad of cloth, she found, even the pair that Lee Sin had mistakenly discovered the night he stayed with her.

The apathetic girl slowly glanced over to her left at the sound of junk being shuffled around. Wukong had taken hold of a bag he found underneath a shattered pot and the soil and plant that it once contained. He dusted it off with one hand and brought the thin leather container over to Riven and held it open.

"Come on. We better start gathering what we can."

Riven looked up at him with a pale glaze in her eye.

"Why?"

Wukong shook his head and raised a brow.

"What do you mean, 'why'? Get your things, Riven!"

Her hands coiled into fists as she tried to muster her way through the overwhelming feeling of violation that had gripped her, but it was of little use. She simply remained staring, unblinking.

Wukong sighed before reaching in and grabbing the clothing to stuff into the bag.

"Don't be doing this, Riven. Don't let this defeat you. Now come on, help me get your things—"

Wukong was cut off by more shuffling from just a few feet away. He and Riven turned to find a bearded man in a torn, white shirt clad in a brown cloak, belt, trousers, and leather boots. All of his attire couldn't have been more worse for wear, and his stench told of his disregard for hygiene. It was clear that he was homeless but doing well for such a position considering his build.

"Oi. Evenin', fellas. Don't mind me, jus' here fer what I can find, same as you."

The man picked up a tarnished brass trinket of a dog and rubbed the smudge off on his shirt before eyeing it again.

"Looks like everythin' good is already gone, so good luck gettin' anythin' at all."

Riven was standing before him in a flash.

"Evenin', miss. My name's—"

Riven snatched the copper figurine, placed it on the desk off to her side, then looked back at the man.

"Hey, now! This is all fair game! Don't be greedy!"

"Get out of here!" she commanded.

"Wot? I have every right to be here as you, missy, this stuff is free!"

Wukong deftly caught the fist Riven threw and put himself between the two to hold her at bay.

"Really, you should go—"

"Hell no! If the bitch wants ta fight o'er junk then she deserves my fist in her nose! I won't let her tell me—"

Riven growled, spun past Wukong, and drove the top of her foot behind the man's knee. His back shattered a few large paintings when he hit the ground. Unrelenting and blind to her actions once again, Riven set upon and him and began delivering several precise punches to the man's face.

"You disgusting thief! You think you can just take whatever you see and make it yours? I bet you're Noxian, following the military to pick on the trash they leave behind for personal gain!" she yelled as she continued punching and fighting off Wukong at the same time.

Finally, Wukong restrained Riven, dragged her to her feet, and backpedaled with her while holding her arms back.

The man rolled over and spat out a mouthful of blood onto the oil painting of a river, turning its waters crimson. Woozy, but driven by panic, the vulture made it to his feet and made a mad dash for the inner city.

"That's right, who's the bitch now? Keep running, you coward, run off and find someone else's bones to glean! Filth! Reject!"

Wukong jerked Riven around and threw her into a stumble off to the side. She caught herself against the table but the force knocked the dog figurine back to the ground where it was decapitated by the impact after having previously suffered a damaging crack around its neck. Riven didn't even notice the trinket.

"That's enough, Riven! Cut it out!"

Riven grasped either ends of the table and continued staring at its ruined surface, breathing unevenly and shaking slightly.

"Get a hold of yourself! I know this situation is terrible, but you will find a way to fix all of this, and your friends will help. Now quit this tantrum and harden up, Riven!"

The exile didn't respond, but her muscles lessoned their tension and her breathing began to slow.

"Riven," Wukong called softer, realizing his tone could have been better and his words kinder. "Riven!" He approached her and stood beside her for a few moments of silence. Finally, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently. "Riven. Come on—"

The exile, her scowl erased and her eyes still dry, slapped away the hand and returned to the wardrobe. She snatched up the bag Wukong had found and began stuffing in the last of her clothing.

Wukong sighed, hummed his approval, and set to scavenging for anything else.

* * *

Katarina glided through the lit hallway, subconsciously moving without making much noise. In fact, it was more natural for her to do so. She arrived at an end table with a lonely vase of flowers up against the dead end of the hall and turned to the door on her right. Without knocking, she turned the handle and stepped inside.

Talon, having shed his cloak and most of his weapons and other tools, sat in a chair near his bed perusing his gear that was neatly laid out upon the covers. At Katarina's rude entrance, he raised a brow, and blinked.

The crimson haired woman shut the door behind her, came up to the bed, and took a seat after sliding some of Talon's knives and his belt away. Her eyes instantly met his, uncaring for whatever protests he may have had.

"Who is it? Oh, give me a moment before coming in, I'm not quite dressed yet," Talon mocked as if Katarina had actually requested permission to enter the rented room.

"What did he say?" she asked quickly.

Talon sighed, knowing Katarina was referring to his debriefing with Swain, but decided to keep her going anyway. Maybe it was a payback of annoyance for barging in on his casual dress.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid. What did the Raven say? How did he react? Well, what did you tell him?"

"Kat," Talon sighed, "I told him exactly what you're about to tell him, I'm sure. He was made aware of the situation at Master Yi's dojo."

"What questions did he ask?" she insisted.

"Go there and find out."

Katarina narrowed her eyes, then looked away.

"You're really that nervous?" Talon asked, knowing it would get under her skin. He immediately received a fiery look.

"You think I'm afraid?" She scoffed. "Far from it. I just don't want to waste my time there."

"You'd rather waste it here?" he questioned innocently, retrieving his supplies that Katarina had piled off to the side.

"Talon—"

"Kat, look, just get in there and get out. He isn't angry about our 'strategic retreat,' as he put it."

Katarina sighed, crossed her arms for a moment, then stood up.

"Alright," she stated simply. On her way for the door, she reached a hand out and ran it through Talon's head of dark brown, messy hair that was finally revealed by his hood.

The male assassin looked back and watched Katarina leave, smirking, then shook his head and set to organizing his gear once more.

Katarina sighed in quiet frustration as she advanced back down the halls, up a flight of stairs, and towards a meeting room that overlooked the city at the highest floor of the tavern Swain had rented out. Normally reserved for larger parties, the hall was rather spacious. Katarina felt a bit awkward entering such an extensive room when it contained only two others.

Even so, the presence of both Le Blanc and Swain was enough to dominate the atmosphere with commanding regality.

"I'm here," Katarina said with a huff once she'd stepped up to her superiors. Both figureheads of the famed Black Rose, the coalition that controlled Noxus from the shadows for centuries, turned their gaze to the red headed assassin from their stance near the bar.

"So you are," Swain replied simply.

Beatrice uttered some guttural greeting as well, though it sounded more like she had something stuck in her throat.

"Your frown is as charming as ever, dearest Kat," Le Blanc said with a untrustworthy smile.

Katarina briefly narrowed her eyes at Le Blanc then gave her attention to Swain.

"I'm here for my report as you requested, nothing else."

"Mmm," Swain grunted, casually cracking his neck and sighing. "Your rather premature report, yes?"

Katarina struggled to confirm the potential hint of annoyance in Swain's words.

"Talon was ambushed by Demacians. He said there was—"

"Yes, yes, I know what he said. The scout and the dragon." Swain glanced over Katarina before continuing. "You seem to be in rather good shape. You were not ambushed as well?"

Katarina grit her teeth. Was he insulting her for not engaging the Demacians?

"Talon called for a retreat, and I agreed. We were ordered for reconnaissance, nothing more."

To the assassin's surprise, Swain smiled and huffed.

"I'm pleased with your ability to follow orders."

Le Blanc chuckled quietly at the easily detectable moment of surprise in Katarina's expression.

"Which is why you've been immediately assigned a new mission, or rather, a continuation."

Katarina's brow raised.

"You will continue tailing the exile after Le Blanc's next move."

This time, the sigh was audible from the red head.

"My apologies for questioning orders," the assassin spat, "but what purpose does this serve? That coward is of no use to us, or anyone for that matter. Why is my time being wasted hounding her? I am an assassin, not some spy."

"Strategy should be left to strategists, not assassins, nor spies," Le Blanc commented with a provoking giggle.

Swain ignored the tease and answered, "There is more to this entire campaign than your current field of view encompasses, Katarina. The exile is a very interesting piece in this game of intrigue."

"I should be helping with the plans for Darius. That's right, I know more than you think. I know about our goal to marry him to some Muse wench."

"You know of this because you were trusted with the information of some of the higher order plans. Because of that same trust, you are given this command to tail the exile. We need information on her, and I, personally, believe you are the greatest choice for this, along with your subordinate of course."

Katarina visibly relaxed, her eyes still trained on Swain's. He would have his information, she resolved.

"So you know of her affixation with Ionia."

"Elaborate," Swain commanded, nudging one of the simple wooden chairs towards Katarina. He took a seat across from her, running a hand over Beatrice's oily feathers who squawked from her perch on Swain's shoulder.

Le Blanc, giving off a hint of impatience, strode over to the window to view the cityscape but remained well within earshot.

"I thought Talon already told you all of this."

"No. I wanted to hear what you have to tell me. I tasked you with this in the first place because I value your ability."

Katarina sighed and rubbed her hands together for a moment, recounting all she'd witnessed. Alongside that, she couldn't help but feel conflicted with her superior. It was well known that she, along with the rest of the Du Couteau house she belonged to within Noxus' hierarchy, had an unstable relationship with the Black Roses. However, Swain's demeanor continued to provide suitable reasons for any complaints Katarina could foster.

"Well, Riven, she has this thing for the Ionian monk, Lee Sin. It's quite clear. Anyone who sees them in each other's company could tell. It's so obvious that it's disgusting."

"Yes, I understand that he even stayed a night in her company, according to my network."

"Right. That's why I had to follow her out of the city. They went to visit Master Yi."

"That explains why you two ended up at his dojo in the North." Swain muttered his next words more to himself, "Why were the Demacians in that region so soon after our run-in..."

Over at the window, Le Blanc released a wistful breath and recounted thoughts of Riven back when she was Noxian.

"So they decided to visit the swordsman. I sense an ulterior motive."

"Absolutely. it was definitely more than a vacation. In fact, the monk wasn't even around most of the time. The lovebird, of course, was sulking about it the whole time."

"Lee Sin was missing, hm? Might you have a clue as to where he went?"

"I was ordered to survey Riven, not her company, so he was never trailed. However, it was apparent that he was searching for someone."

Swain leaned in and narrowed his eyes, very much intrigued.

"Who?" he asked.

Katarina shook her head.

"I don't know exactly, I only picked up on small details. It was a female, but I don't know if Riven knows that. I heard that he'd come across her very briefly in the recent past and he went up there to find her. I know for sure he sought out that fox... what was her name, Ahri?"

Le Blanc whipped around with a smile and immediately met Swain's stern eyes as he glanced over to meet hers.

"Lee Sin was pitted with our little Muse in the most recent Rift excursion, no?" Le Blanc said with satisfaction.

Swain was on his feet in an instant, still looking Le Blanc's way.

"This pieces together too well. We can't let this slip by our fingers."

Katarina crinkled her brow as she clearly was left out on something. That, or she just didn't put it together right away that Lee Sin was most likely seeking the Muse.

"What of the exile? Are we still to go through with that tonight?"

"Without a doubt. Your actions will mobilize her back to the dojo tomorrow morning anyway. Katarina," he said, turning to her. "Rouse Talon and follow Le Blanc at a distance. The details of the plan she is about to execute do not immediately concern you. Your orders now are simple and follow as thus: tail Riven as you have, and once she reaches the dojo, I want you to focus on finding out the identity of who the monk is searching for. When you know, return immediately, especially if it is the Muse. Do you understand?"

Katarina hopped up from her chair and nodded, an excitement building up in her core. In some strange way, she was involved in the campaign for the Muse after all.

"I understand perfectly. You will not have to wait on me long, Grand General."

"As I expected. Now, go."

The assassin turned and found that Le Blanc was already out the door. Hurried, she paced quickly for the hallway and then sped up after exiting the room, headed for Talon's.

* * *

"Talon!" Katarina shouted after barging in once more.

The hooded one was face down on the bed using his forearms as a pillow, fully clad in his gear. He gave a questioning grunt in response.

"Get up, now! We've got more orders from Swain, I'll explain on the way.

Talon groaned and turned his cheek over towards Katarina who was now at the side of his bed. He could barely make out her hands on her hips through the hood and mess of hair blocking his vision.

"Already? I just wanted to sleep..."

Katarina grabbed at the man's body and began pulling him off of the bed.

"Okay, okay, Kat!"

* * *

Riven sighed as she lowered herself into a crouch and looked over the package she'd just crafted. Aside from the clothes she'd recovered, the victimized exile found a few other things to keep such as a couple blankets, another pair of her boots, a whetstone, and a few travel supplies including a cutlery set and some first aid materials. She used the blanket to wrap all of the other items into a single bag to carry. Exhausted from the hurried travel and the frantic feeling that gnawed at her body throughout the scavenging, Riven let her head droop for a moment to close her eyes and rest.

Wukong grabbed her attention when he approached, held up a few scented candles, and raised a brow.

Riven shook her head. She would only recover necessities.

After a shrug, Wukong tossed them to the side where they landed inside a broken cupboard. Next, he reached down and grabbed Riven's wrist then gently lifted her to her feet.

"We'd better find us a place to sleep, what do you think? I'm starving, too. I've been listening to my stomach for the past hour."

Riven gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Hmph, we won't find any home cooking, but at this point, anything will do," he spoke casually, picking up Riven's burden and carrying it for her. He started a pace toward the city and said, "Let's get going then—"

Wukong was cut short by the sight of an elegantly dressed woman sitting upon a nightstand just several feet away. Her legs were crossed at the knee and her eyes were focused on her nails which didn't seem to require any attention given their pristine nature. Still, the unmistakable Black Rose, Le Blanc, didn't even give the other two her attention when they spotted her.

The exile's features came to life at the sudden threat and she stepped forward toward the woman with a grim frown.

Le Blanc pretended to notice Riven then, but only with a glance, then she went back to lazily looking over her fingers.

"Such a shame, this all was," the mage spoke.

A hand reached for Le blanc's collar but found that her form was completely intangible. It was as if she wasn't even there.

Riven grit her teeth and began looking around for the real one.

Le Blanc sighed, stood up, and smoothed over her strips of clothing.

Not far off, Wukong tensed when the unexpected guest reached out and placed a hand on Riven's head.

The eyes of the former Noxian and of the Black Rose paragon met instantly at the contact, Riven's burning with annoyance and slight surprise.

"You should take better care of yourself, dear Riven," Le Blanc teased with her fluid voice as she gently fingered Riven's hair and fixed runaway strands.

The exile was satisfied on the inside when her hand slapped away Le Blanc's.

"I was trying to do that, but then you and your dogs went and pulled this cowardly act. No, I bet you didn't even lift a finger, only sat and laughed from a distance."

"Your suffering isn't comedic, Riven, but what was needed to be done was done."

Riven growled and leapt forward to tackle the trickster, but as she dreaded, Le Blanc's form disappeared in an instant. When she recovered, the exile felt a pair of arms wrap gently around her from behind. The poisonous whisper in her ear made her sick.

"But it will come to pass, dear Riven. I will keep watch over you. Some truths will soon be revealed to you, and when you're at your lowest, I'll return to pick you back up."

Wukong lunged forward and grabbed Riven's shoulder and reached for Le Blanc's to separate them. Again, Le Blanc was gone, but this time for good.

The exile broke from Wukong and frantically looked around in all directions, one hand on the hilt of her weapon resting at her back.

Seeing that she clearly was gone, Wukong retrieved the bundle and returned to Riven to place a hand on her back.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Riven went along with the suggestion after a moment, but her eyes continued dancing from place to place, expecting to see the Black Rose again.

* * *

"Why did she do that?" Talon breathed from behind the alley's wall. His gaze followed Wukong and Riven as he spoke.

Katarina, crouched below Talon and peeking around the same corner, responded, "I don't know. I don't exactly care. If you try to understand a Black Rose, you'll just end up with a headache."

"That's fair enough, but still. When did Swain order the ransacking of this house?"

"He didn't."

Talon and Katarina whipped around to find Le Blanc calmly leaning against the wall opposite of them. She spoke without caring to look at either of the assassins.

"No agent of Noxus pillaged the exile's apartment."

Talon blinked, trying to make sense of who would have done it and why while Katarina was more concerned with Le Blanc sneaking up on her.

"If you think hard enough, you'll come to the conclusion that it was none other than Demacia, no?"

"I thought that," Talon admitted, "but it certainly doesn't sound like them. Their high and mighty morals wouldn't allow that."

"Those morals are a mask. I find it odd that you'd so easily buy into it."

Talon winced. Le Blanc was right.

The crimson headed assassin then spoke, "Yet you claimed to her that it was, in fact, Noxus who did this to her. Why?"

Le Blanc sighed and shifted positions, finally giving the two her attention.

"Demacia or not, this opportunity couldn't have gone unseized. The true perpetrator obviously didn't want to take credit, so we did."

"You talk as if you're certain it was the Demacians," Talon pointed out.

Le Blanc returned a steely gaze.

"Because it was. They knew it would set Riven off, that she'd instantly blame Noxus, especially due to our recent presence within the Institute. They want to reopen the wounds she has from Noxus so that she runs off to their protective arms."

"They want her in their ranks?" Katarina asked with a bored, almost disgusted tone.

"Riven is an established champion with records in the Institute of War that cannot be overlooked. She's a war veteran, a previously decorated Noxian weapon, and naturally carries books worth of Noxian strategies, tactics, and intelligence. Why wouldn't they want her?"

Katarina squinted her eyes at Le Blanc, none too appreciative of the way she talked at her as if she were a fool.

"From what I know, she dislikes Demacia rather profoundly as well. I would imagine that she scurries off to join Ionia and the monk she so adores," Talon added.

"Of course. And who is Ionia's biggest ally whom they share information and resources with regarding common foes?"

"Demacia," Talon answered with a breath. He sighed and ran a hand over his forehead.

"The exile's lucky that the Institute protects her from simply being forcefully coerced into whichever faction decides they want her cowardly self," Katarina muttered.

"Yes, it's that free choice of hers that complicates this whole ordeal. In any case, it's of much smaller importance in regards to the Muse. Once we secure her, it's only a matter of time before Demacia submits, one way or another."

Katarina smiled.

"Not even the Institute could stop our war effort on Ionia. I can't wait until the day we trample the rest of our enemies."

"I'm sorry," Talon admitted, "but I have to know. What do we gain from ushering Riven to the Ionian and Demacian alliance? As you mentioned, it seems only a detriment."

Le Blanc sighed and nodded, clearly bored with the exchange at this point.

"Riven is an unstable concoction, brought up and raised on ideals and principles that make her oppose the systems set in those factions specifically. She won't last long there, especially after she realizes her little beau is blind to her affection and instead seeks a different woman. It's all a matter of time, Talon, and there is still much from Noxus that has yet to come to fruition. Perhaps you should quit dwelling."

"Right. I understand."

"It all starts with your duty in following Riven back to the dojo. Find our Muse. Now get going, they've already gotten a decent headstart on you."

After a scoff, Katarina responded, "You doubt us far too much, Rose. Their actions couldn't be more predictable. Come on, Talon, I'll bet I guess the tavern they go to on the first try."

Talon waved Le Blanc goodbye and followed the red haired killer. The Rose behind him was gone without a trace.

* * *

Lee Sin stepped into the living room of Lulu's homely abode after having washed himself and woken from his sleep. He was a bit surprised to find that the others too had risen. From his stance in the room furnished with couches, he could hear Lulu humming as she prepared something for breakfast. Veigar's squeaky voice was kept in check as he apparently assisted his reason for being here. Lee Sin imagined that if he rounded the corner it'd cause a scene with the dark mage denying his duty of actually doing good, so instead the monk rushed silently past the entryway to the kitchen and quietly exited through the front door.

Ever since he had woken, he'd noticed the soft plucking of Sona's instrument. It was a calming tune that existed in the background but never faded from attention. As he suspected, the musician was seated on the porch peacefully playing away at the etwahl on her lap, her eyes closed and her head swaying to the tune wistfully.

Sona hadn't even noticed Lee Sin arrive, so he decided to take a seat in one of the chairs near her and wait until she did. Interrupting the gentle tune felt like a crime.

_"Good morning, Lee Sin," _echoed Sona's words in the monk's mind with a punctuating chuckle. The muse's eyes revealed their luminescence to Lee Sin's headband after her silent words.

Lee Sin had been sitting there for a handful of minutes already and he offhandedly began to wonder when she had noticed his presence.

"Good morning. I'm surprised to see everyone up so early."

_"Are you used to being the first one to witness the dawn?"_

Lee Sin nodded after briefly considering it. He was usually awake before those he knew, especially recently.

_"I like to watch the sun rise as much as I like watching it set, so I try to watch both as often as I can."_

The thought brought a wide smile to Sona's lips as she looked forward to the lightening sky above the tree line. Already, the sun had risen beyond the back of the house, and now the blue headed girl appeared most interested in the shifting colors of cool blue the sky went through as it warmed.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as if she'd made a mistake, then she looked to Lee Sin.

_"I'm... sorry. Can you see the same beauty or is it different?"_

Lee Sin stifled half of his smile. Sona had been very considerate, even interested, in his vision ever since they'd met. Everyone he knew was interested in some way, but Sona was the only one who wanted to understand it in order to relate.

"Sunsets and sunrises are both beautiful," he responded with a grin.

Sona's features brightened once more and she looked back to the tree tops, accepting the answer. Seemingly subconsciously, her fingers began to caress the strings on her lap into producing a quiet, relaxing tune that would hardly interrupt a conversation of whispers.

A rough twang of surprise erupted from the etwahl suddenly when Sona jumped in surprise at the sound of the front door blasting open.

Out strutted Lulu with a stack of sandwiches in one hand and Veigar's half-consenting palm in the other.

Lee Sin looked to Lulu as if she were crazy, which she was, then relaxed a bit and stood up.

"Good morning—"

"Shh!" the sorceress hushed, "I don't want to hear it!" she chimed.

Lee Sin wrinkled his brow in confusion, but Sona's expression had already began to warm into amusement. The monk foolishly decided to respond.

"Hear what? My greeting?"

"Your denial."

"My... what?" Lee Sin questioned, desperately trying to make sense of the purple yordle. That in itself was a mistake.

"Come on, let's go, I want to make it to the dojo before lunch! Since we're all together, we'll stroll," Lulu explained as she stepped onto the grassy path and headed south. Veigar was still in her tow, silent, and questioning whatever dedication to the trip he may have had.

Lee Sin turned back around to face Sona who was now on her feet and motioning her etwahl to follow her silently while pressed against her back. She smiled at the monk and giggled telepathically as she stepped passed him and began to follow Lulu's tracks.

_"I hope it's okay with you."_

Lee Sin sighed and caught up to Sona to walk beside her. He couldn't help the tiny grin on his lips forming.

Sona noticed the reaction and mirrored it.

* * *

Riven sat up in her bed in a sudden fit of quiet coughing. Her dry throat felt as if she'd swallowed a handful of needles and it wasn't remedying itself. Quickly, she leapt out of bed and dashed into the rented room's bathroom. There, she twisted the faucet on and gulped down several handfuls of water, breathing heavily after it'd alleviated most of the discomfort. After a moment of breathing, she splashed her face and looked up into the mirror.

The exile nearly jumped back in revulsion at the sight of the stranger in the reflection. The image's hair was wiry and dull, her eyes brooding with dark circles, and her face twisted into a scowl. At the forefront of her taxed mind came the memory of the nightmares she'd been too exhausted to chase off the night before. Along with it echoed Le Blanc's words in her ears. What truths would be revealed? Why would the Black Rose patronize her so directly? Riven decided to curb the questions with a growl before reaching for a towel and rubbing away the droplets of water and hopefully some of the exhaustion from her features.

Wukong was still completely sprawled out on the single couch of the tiny tavern room they'd rented the night before, Riven found when she exited the bathroom. Instead of letting him sleep, the exile walked over and kneed Wukong in the arm multiple times in order to awaken him.

* * *

Katarina sneered at the innkeeper when he returned with a breakfast pastry. She felt he was overcharging for a simple purchase but her objective wasn't to dispute muffin prices, she was supposed to be on watch for when Riven and Wukong were leaving the inn. The assassin threw down a handful of coins, took her breakfast, and wandered off to the main floor. She took a bite and looked up to the balcony where several hallways leading to rooms for rent stretched beyond.

Before Katarina's teeth reached the mediocre-tasting muffin once more, the assassin yelped lightly as a hand gripped under her shoulder and forced her to backpedal at a hurried pace. She turned and growled at Talon's watchful visage but her words were silenced by his other hand as he continued burning a hole in the front entrance across the room with his eyes.

Talon released his partner once they'd reached a small hallway that led to a less popular exit into a side alley. Additionally, the hallway housed a single bathroom for both sexes and was nearly forgotten at this morning hour where hardly any patrons populated the main hall.

"What the hell, Talon?" Katarina complained in a quiet tone as the purple-cloaked assassin continued peeking around the corner. When he didn't answer, she too nudged her way beside him and peeked around, shoving the last of her breakfast in her mouth.

As if on cue, the doors swung open and revealed a small troupe of Demacian scouts led by none other than Quinn. Still acting as her bodyguard of sorts, Shyvana strode in first and peered around the main hall while Demacia's finest reconnaissance unit headed for the barkeep—her avian companion absent from her shoulder and presumably scouting the still air outside.

Talon shoved Katarina back and worked the handle open to the bathroom designated for males, then hurriedly motioned for her to enter.

Katarina looked at him as if he were insane and silently refused.

Just then, a young woman dressed in a simple uniform of the tavern's dress code stepped out from the female bathroom, yawning and wiping the sleep from one eye. She was then shocked awake as she witnessed Talon shove Katarina into the washroom directly in front of her.

Talon backed his way in, grabbed the door, and froze upon seeing the conflicted and frightened woman before he shut it. Slowly his index finger crept to his lips as he gazed into the maid's eyes with a threatening look that commanded her silence.

The maid nodded hurriedly and scurried off with a flushed face to return to her work upstairs.

"How professional," Katarina commented sarcastically once Talon turned to face her. She crossed her arms and tried to find something other than Talon, the toilet, or the sink to look at after he locked the door without breaking eye contact. "You really worry me sometimes."

"Quit your whining. Listen," he commanded after flattening himself to the wall adjacent to the main hall and beckoning Katarina.

The Sinister Blade followed the command with a bit of reluctance, cupping her hands and listening through the wall.

* * *

Riven snapped to the door from staring at the wooden flooring from the seat on her bed. The knock was firm sounding, certainly not one that a maid would give. Considering the recent track record of people she'd come across, the exile hardly wanted to deal with who could potentially behind the door. She had the mind to tell Wukong to handle it but he was busy washing up in the bathroom. Before she knew it, Riven was standing in the doorway with the handle in one hand, staring at none other than Quinn.

"Good morning, Riven, I hope I didn't disrupt you."

"Not yet," she grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Might I come inside? I just want to talk very briefly."

Riven then noticed Shyvana come up behind Quinn looking as stoic and hard to read as usual. Her fanged gauntlets were missing from the half-dragon's hands which was the only indication that she was at least moderately relaxed.

Seeing no particular reason to deny them through her haze of morning grogginess, Riven backed into the room and motioned for them to follow while rubbing one eye.

Shyvana held the door behind them and began eyeing the bathroom door. Wukong's shuffling from behind it suggested that his curiosity was piqued by the commotion at the front door and that he'd be joining them soon.

Quinn gave it no mind and followed Riven deeper into the room until the exile turned and faced her with crossed arms. The scout instantly took note of her pale features adorned with dark shades. Riven looked absolutely downtrodden, especially compared to when they'd just recently last met.

"Hurry this up. I need to leave soon."

Quinn nodded and reached for a letter in her satchel. Before she retrieved it, she stopped at the sound of Wukong stepping out from the bathroom, his fur still damp from a shower. The monkey king looked quite surprised at the new guests, but his only response was to glance over at Riven.

"Pardon our intrusion," Quinn called across the room, "but I need to speak with Riven privately. Will you give us a few minutes?"

Wukong glanced back to Shyvana who calmly nodded her head toward the open exit.

Not having any reason to distrust the Demacians, Wukong sighed and casually made for the door.

Something inside Riven twinged at the fact that Wukong so willingly obeyed and trusted the Demacian guests, but she ignored it.

Quinn waited until the door clapped shut once again before pulling out the missive. The paper was sturdy in its rolled up form and sealed with an intricately designed wax symbol. Whatever it was, Riven could tell it was Demacian in origin.

The exile accepted the paper and lazily unrolled it. Now that she was waking up more, her mind began to inwardly question why she was even audiencing this representative of Demacia. They'd been just as intrusive as Noxus ever since her declaration of neutrality. Riven presumed that she was simply feeling slightly less off-put by Demacia after having experienced the heinous act carried out by Noxus, the one where she'd lost her home and almost all of her belongings within, of course.

Deft handwriting and sophisticated vocabulary decorated the ornate letter in such a way that it gave the exile a headache so early in the morning. She hardly cared to do anything more than skim it. It spoke of a place not too deep in the Demacian domain at its eastern boundary.

Quinn wasn't bothered in the slightest once Riven looked back up at her, clearly uninterested by the parchment.

"It's an official contract, signed by the prince himself. Look."

Riven glanced back down to the bottom of the page. Sure enough, it was signed by Prince Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia. Though not really that noteworthy to Riven, she noticed it was dated a couple weeks ago.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Riven questioned, bored.

"This missive guarantees you a place to stay. The details are all in there, but it promises a villa all to yourself. It's even set in the countryside, on the outskirts away from main roads and the bothersome city life. It also promises you your privacy—"

"Why are you giving this to me? I don't need Demacia's sympathy, I never did."

Quinn breathed, still very calm in her composure in the face of Riven's curtness.

"It was intended for you a while ago, but other situations arose. I wanted to give it to you at Master Yi's dojo, but... You have it now, in any case. Considering recent events, I figured this to be a blessing for you."

Riven groaned and slung the paper to her bed.

"Typical Demacian arrogance. You think you know what everyone needs, that of course being Demacia's hand wrapped tightly around their own business."

Quinn nodded quietly and apologized.

"My choice of words was improper. Please, Riven, just keep the missive and read it over at some point. You never know when you may need a backup plan, though I sincerely hope you consider it sooner than later."

Knowing the exile was growing tired of her presence, Quinn made for the exit and waved a goodbye over her shoulder without turning around.

"Take care of yourself, Riven. I mean that."

Wukong casually looked to the feathered scout when she'd exited. He was thankful for it after having shared a very awkward silence with the half-dragon leaning against the second floor railing.

"Thank you, Wukong. Please give your sensei our, and Demacia's, regards. Our people values the trust and friendship we've built with Ionia over the decades."

Wukong sniffed nonchalantly and nodded his head at the two Demacians who made their way downstairs to rejoin the small group of lightly armored soldiers clad in blue. They were definitely under Quinn's command by the sight of them immediately responding to her presence.

The monkey king stepped back inside without closing the door and found Riven stuffing a letter into her bag.

Ignoring it, he asked, "Well, ready to get moving?"

Riven nodded, chasing away several escaping strands of hair from her eyes.

* * *

"Lee Sin!" cried Sylunis from the top of the stairs ascending to the dojo.

Lee Sin looked up to see the young fox hurriedly running down the steps to meet him. At her rate, she'd reach him before he could climb the first one. It was a good thing too, for when she collided with the monk, they were both sent stumbling backward several paces.

Sylunis buried her face in the crook of Lee Sin's neck for a moment and giggled. She apparently didn't even recognize the others behind him.

"Hey, Syl," Lee Sin greeted with a chuckle.

The fox retracted and gazed up at the monk with a wide smile.

"I've been waiting all morning for one of you to return!"

Lee Sin quirked an eyebrow.

"One of us?"

"Riven left too—"

Suddenly, Sylunis noticed the long, azure haired woman dressed in blue just off to the side. She was watching the welcoming embrace with interest, silently observing the fox and how she related to Lee Sin. Sylunis, typical of her behavior, was floored by the beauty of the musician. Slowly, she broke from Lee Sin and approached the muse.

The monk was left contemplating the discovery of Riven's departure, but it was quickly disregarded as he focused back on Sylunis.

Lulu eyed the eared girl in earnest, intrigued, but remaining silent and out of the way. Her grip tightened on Veigar's hand who did his best to display his lack of care for the entire situation.

"Hello..." Sylunis called out softly, her cautious steps bringing her just before Sona. She glanced back at Lee Sin with an awed expression, then looked back into the muse's shimmering eyes.

_"Hello there. My name is Sona."_

Sylunis jumped and looked around, frantically trying to find the source of the voice that suddenly appeared in her mind. Having never experienced a telepathic connection, she immediately thought her sense of hearing was simply off for that moment. At last, her eyes rested upon Lulu who smiled back at her and waved with her walking staff. Distracted, the fox broke into another smile and danced her eyes between Lulu and Veigar. A thought occurred between the two fox ears then which called for her to uphold proper etiquette and address the first person she'd met.

Sylunis turned back to Sona and tried again, "I'm sorry. My name is Sylunis. What's yours?"

Sona giggled soundlessly before responding.

_"Sona. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sylunis."_

The fox grabbed at her ears, unsure of what was going on. A hand rested itself on her shoulder and she turned to see Lee Sin.

"Relax, dear Syl. This is how Sona speaks, within your mind."

Sylunis didn't understand it in the slightest and maybe that's what spurred her awestruck reaction even further. She looked Sona up and down and then matched the smile on her lips.

"That's... so interesting! Please, say more!"

_"What would you like me to say?" _Sona responded with a chuckle.

The young fox squealed with delight before shooting forward and embracing Sona.

"I've never met someone like you before. I hope you will stay for a while, I wish to speak with you later!"

"Syl's the most dedicated scholar I've ever met," Lee Sin explained. "She studies the Institute and all connected to it. Which, of course, is why I know she'll be ecstatic to hear that you too are enlisted within the Institute of War's roster."

"Really!?" Sylunis squeaked.

Lee Sin nodded.

"All of us here are. This is Lulu, and on her right is Veigar."

Both of the yordles were caught in a group hug initiated by the fox who ran over and knelt to embrace them with a happy squeal.

"Gaaah! What— Get off—Gyah!"

Lulu squelched Veigar's complaint by swiftly knocking on his head with her staff from behind Sylunis' back.

"Well, this is a surprise," spoke a familiar voice from the staircase. All of the arrivals along with Sylunis turned and saw Master Yi descending the last few steps and coming up beside Lee Sin.

"I'm glad to see you've returned," the swordsman spoke to Lee Sin, "and it appears to me you've found who you were looking for." Master Yi smiled. "My, I didn't know we'd be having so much company, I would have started earlier on preparing lunch."

"I apologize for the surprise intrusion," Lee Sin said. "I didn't expect for this to happen. Lulu—"

The sorceress in question stepped forward and commanded the group's attention by clearing her throat.

She stood just before Master Yi, looked up, and introduced herself, "Greetings, Master Yi, my neighbor. I'm happy to formally meet you." Lulu retrieved a bright orange flower with many petals from her pack, which oddly hadn't been crushed somehow, and offered it to the dojo master.

Master Yi accepted the offer without hesitation, but he'd be lying if he were to claim he wasn't surprised when the flower suddenly morphed into a small rodent with similarly colored fur and a tail longer than its own body. The small creature scurried up Master Yi's arm, looped around his back, and ended up on top of his head. Another sudden transmogrification shifted the rodent's form into that of a bright orange songbird no larger than a fist. The happy avian tweeted a short fanfare and then promptly flew off.

The swordsman was left speechless for a moment but her recovered soon thereafter.

"A warm welcome to you too... Lulu..."

Master Yi shook his head to clear himself of the confusion surrounding what just happened and then smiled.

"So, will you all stay for a meal?"

Sylunis cheered from the background and hurriedly began leading Sona up the stairs.

The mute followed unsurely, looking back to Lee Sin and Lulu with a bright, questioning expression.

Lulu bowed respectfully to Master Yi then chased after the duo on the steps.

With a shrug, the short, shadowed yordle, Veigar, approached the ascent with a sauntering step and crossed arms.

"Very well. I will accept your plea for mercy, goggled-one. For now."

Master Yi snickered and shrugged at Lee Sin. They followed last up the steps, slightly out of earshot of the others.

"It's quite the party now. Syl and I were getting lonely, the dojo has been empty."

Lee Sin suddenly stopped mid-step as if someone had placed bricks on his sandals.

"The Noxians... How could I forget—"

"Fear not, dear friend. They were chased out by a couple Demacian champions yesterday. Yes, it was a very eventful day. I also happened to lose both of my students too."

Lee Sin resumed the climb, a bit more relaxed, but now concerned about Wukong and Riven.

"Both of them? Where did they go? Did you send them on an errand?"

Master Yi glanced over, his smile fading.

"Riven is dealing with some personal struggles, Lee Sin, problems that I don't have many clues about. She left in a hurry to the Institute. I sent Wukong to support her in whatever she could be dealing with. I've a feeling it's Noxian related."

"Yes, she mentioned she was being urged by both Noxus and Demacia yet again, recently. I hope she's alright... I feel as if I should go to make sure she is." Lee Sin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Hey! Lee Sin! Come up here already, Sona told me she'd play us a song on her etl—etoo—her instrument!" called Sylunis from the top.

Lee Sin nodded to Master Yi, more to reassure himself.

"Riven is a strong woman, she can handle anything thrown her way. In addition, she has Wukong. They'll be okay."

Master Yi hummed his agreement, but deep inside he still worried for the exile of Noxus.

* * *

Riven sighed once the steps to the dojo came into sight. Once they'd entered the forest, she had come to realize that it was Lee Sin who led her to the secluded place only once before. Thankfully, Wukong was able to lead the way directly there without delay.

For once, the exile allowed herself to relax as she neared the ascent. Despite all of the unexpected horrors she'd just went through, here at the dojo a bit of reprieve would be found. She imagined finding Lee Sin and pouring her troubles out before him just to hear the supportive words he'd give. Maybe she'd even hug the monk for a while. Better yet, perhaps Lee Sin would offer her another massage. Riven deemed that she could sure use another one of those.

"Eh? You hear that?" Wukong questioned, pulling Riven from her little daydream once their feet hit the fourth or so stone leading upwards.

Her smile was washed away instinctively on her tired face. Now that Riven had a grasp on reality once more, she noticed a gentle tune coming from the dojo. The sound was strange and very unbefitting, yet undoubtedly beautiful.

"Who at the dojo plays an instrument?"

Wukong scratched his head.

"Sylunis?" he guessed, though it didn't seem likely. "I'd never seen instruments here though."

Riven picked up the pace and soon reached the top.

The lawn of the dojo was just as prim as ever, unmarred by footprints even. There was no sign of anyone outside in the front of the secluded home.

Wukong removed his sandals and placed them neatly beside the door. His brow shot up when he saw Riven kick hers off and impatiently slide open the front entrance and step inside. The monkey king straightened her footwear to presentable standards before following.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Riven called out, mainly towards the guest room. No response came.

"They all must be out back."

Riven lead the way there.

* * *

"Stop!" commanded Katarina, pulling on Talon's shoulder to halt him. Her eyes strained to see the dojo's entrance atop the plateau not far from the stone staircase. Both of her targets had just entered.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Talon asked, slightly annoyed but masking it with sarcasm in his voice.

"We can't just walk in there."

Talon shifted in place, then leaned against the closest tree and continued watching the dojo from afar. Much of it was concealed by the trees.

"Why not? That was your plan last time."

Katarina huffed, shouldered past her companion harshly, then sat on a mossy log and crossed her arms.

"You're an idiot. You should know why."

"Enlighten me," Talon responded, rubbing his face and giving hardly any attention to his words.

"Did you forget the whole Demacian thing? You know, the one where you were hunted and almost captured by the feathered tramp?"

"She's still at the Institute, Kat. So is the half-dragon."

"Your incompetence really frustrates me at times," Katarina said with a growl before snapping off a twig from the log and throwing it at Talon. The cloaked killer batted it away with a lazy hand.

"They were most likely called here by Master Yi himself. He couldn't get rid of us himself, as we knew, but Demacia could. How do we know there aren't more of them in that dojo right now waiting for us?"

Talon bumped an eyebrow, glanced back at the dojo, then nodded.

"Very well. I admit, you've caught me there. That is a heavy possibility."

Katarina seemed please with Talon's surrender.

"Obviously we can't ignore our mission either. We'll wait until night."

Talon nodded. Turning towards the big tree trunk next to him, he began to climb, heading towards the large branch facing the dojo in the distance.

"You'd better get comfortable too, Kat. It's going to be a while."

Katarina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Wow... you're so talented, Sona. How?" Sylunis breathed after the Muse's song came to a close. The fox moved closer on the bench around the firepit and ogled the etwahl hovering slightly above the lap clad in sapphire blue.

_"Lots of practice," _Sona answered with a humble smile.

"I have to agree with Syl there," Master Yi added. "I could listen to you play for hours. Please, you're always welcome to grace us with a song."

Sona grinned and bowed her head slightly in his direction as thanks.

"You must consider yourself lucky to have her in your home practicing each day," Lee Sin spoke towards Lulu who was offhandedly poking at the dying embers in the firepit. Veigar on her right seemed interested in the one potentially destructive thing in the vicinity, so he watched her crackle and crumble the charred wood within.

"Absolutely. Her lullabies put me straight to sleep at night. It's amazing!"

Veigar sighed at the dimming flames, indifferent to the idea of adding to the conversation.

"How about that song you've been working on, Sona?" Lulu asked with a sparked interest.

The muse sighed soundlessly and eyed the pit.

_"I tried once this morning, but that was all. I want to give up on it."_

Lee Sin gained her attention by clearing his throat. The twin azure tails shifted when Sona's head turned towards him, a smirk on her lips.

_"But Lee Sin will not let me do that. Maybe he will end up becoming my inspiration."_

"I will make it my goal," he said, smiling.

Sona giggled shyly and returned her gaze back to the etwahl.

"Sensei?"

Master Yi was the first to look up and find Wukong standing before the group. The other sets of eyes followed immediately afterward.

Though Riven was present, she hardly commanded any attention. Her drained form stood with sunken shoulders as she eyed the blue haired girl sitting next to Sylunis. Deeply she wondered what connection she had to Lee Sin. Why was she writing him a song? Why was Lee Sin so intent on helping her? Was it just his helping nature? Who even was she? The questions rapidly built and caused a sick, weighted feeling within the exile's stomach

"Wukong. Riven. You're back!" welcomed Master Yi as he rose from his seat. "I trust your journey was well? We can save the majority of words for later, now I imagine you're both starving. It's a bit late, but there is still leftovers from lunch in the kitchen storage."

Wukong chuckled and nodded.

"That'd be great, sensei. But first... might I ask why Lulu, Veigar, and..."

_"Sona. It's a pleasure to meet you both," _echoed Sona's words.

Wukong touched his right temple for a moment as he processed the sudden mental connection.

"...Telepathy?" he breathed.

Riven remained still as stone, the revelation of her way of communication considered nothing more than a detail.

"Who are you?" the exile suddenly demanded. Her words were unintentionally harsh, but everyone present ignored it so as to avoid making it awkward.

_"My name is..." _Sona's voice trailed off as Riven lost interest and instead looked to Lee Sin for an explanation.

Both Veigar and the wide-eyed Lulu were given no attention.

Lee Sin stood up with a mediating smile, caught off guard by the sudden tension in the air.

"Well, you know Veigar and Lulu I'm sure, or at least you've seen them within the Institute. Lulu lives not far from here."

Riven followed with a tightening look of discomfort on her already downtrodden features.

"Anyways," Lee Sin continued, more and more concerned by the second. "I met Sona briefly on the Rift about a week ago. I came here to Master Yi's dojo in hopes of discovering some lead in order to meet her once more. As luck would have it, it turns out she'd been staying with Lulu." Lee Sin finished his explanation with hardly any enthusiasm. Instead, his focus shifted instead onto Riven's wellbeing. "Riven?" he said, slowly extending a hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright—"

The exile turned heel and made for the dojo.


	19. Rage Reclaim Me

The invitation to Master Yi's dojo was never a friendly nor romantic gesture. Riven was brought along as a sort of multitask to keep her happy while Lee Sin went off to find some other woman. She was a fool to think otherwise.

This mindset nearly broke the exile.

Riven began to lose feeling in her fists as she balled them tightly on the table to keep from putting one of them through the wall on her left as she nurtured these depressing ideas. Gritting her teeth, she sat at the lone table in the guest room feeling rather helpless. Hours had passed since Master Yi poked his head in to check on her only to be commanded to leave, Riven was sure of it, but the time didn't matter. At this point, the exile was struggling to pinpoint what exactly did matter.

What responsibilities did she have left? There was no family to go back to, no friends, nothing outside of Lee Sin and those he'd brought her to. But now, the one she loved was busy courting some musician out of a fairytale. Riven pictured the innocent smile of the mute and winced. She hated how pristine and fake the woman looked sitting there with an instrument that quickly gained the favor of everyone else at the dojo. What did Lee Sin see in that?

Riven forced her breathing to equalize as she spread her fingers out on the wooden surface. She tried to slip into a trance to calm herself down, but a soft knock at the door interrupted that motion.

Sylunis' ears drooped when she peered inside and found a scowl shooting her way. Rather than backing down, however, she stepped inside and slid the door shut behind her ever so gently.

Wishing to be alone but not vocalizing her disproval for the company, the brooding exile simply turned away and burned a hole with her stare into the table between her hands.

"Riven..." Sylunis nearly questioned with a whisper as she approached with cautious steps.

All she received was a curt head shake. Sylunis then stopped a couple paces from the exile and waited. She seemed considerably worried.

"Riven. You've been here alone since dinner."

No response.

Sylunis then slid a plate that Riven hadn't even noticed of assorted meat and vegetables with a steamed potato onto the table.

The scent of food made Riven nauseous. She would rather continue chewing on her sour thoughts.

"Please, come and join us. The others are telling stories, and Sona will be playing more songs for us. She promised to show us the one for Lee Sin too—"

"I don't care, Syl." Riven turned and said calmly. The miniscule smile on her lips intimidated the poor fox. "I don't care about songs and stories, and especially not about ones written for Lee Sin!" Riven yelled the last of her words.

Sylunis took a step back and rubbed her hands together nervously. Riven was suddenly on her feet now.

"Riven... you don't look well. Please, sit down and eat."

The exile truly was a poor sight. Her hair was matted and rife with stray hairs, her eyes encircled with even more shadows since morning, and her pale skin was absent of any sort of warmth or vibrancy.

"I came here with Lee Sin to act upon my feelings for him." Riven began a slow advance toward Sylunis. "I thought he brought me here to do the same. We've been training together for months and talking months before that."

Sylunis was backpedaling now.

"We dined together. We laughed together. We gave each other gifts. He was there for me when I was feeling down, and I for him, though he hardly needed it. Our hearts were screaming for each other, and this trip was supposed to be the time for them to join."

Sylunis gasped as her back reached the wall.

"And now..."

Riven broke into a dry fit of laughter ending in a bout of coughing before she latched onto Sylunis' shoulders and forced eye contact—the exile's smile remaining.

"And now, I come to find out that I was brought here to play martial arts with an ape while the one I love goes off and chases down some mute whore with a cutesy smile and a half-assed harp whom he barely... even... knows."

The fox, almost trembling as she looked into the dry, crazed eyes of the warrior gripping her, tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Riven giggled her smile away and found her piercing, emotionless visage once more.

"So I apologize if I don't look well," she spat.

With a slight shove, Riven pushed off of Sylunis and made for the table.

"Now get out. Run back to your little party and forget about me. Don't speak a word about me there either."

"But Riven, I—"

The exile suddenly turned, flung open the door hard enough to nearly derail it, and yelled, "I said get out!"

Sylunis dashed out of the room, fighting back tears.

Without skipping a beat, Riven turned to her pack and knelt beside it. Out from it she retrieved the letter given to her by Quinn that morning. Carefully, she opened the seal and read over the lines.

* * *

Wukong sighed as he neared the garden between the walkways of the dojo. Something was wrong with Riven, clearly.

After Sylunis insisted on bringing the exile dinner, the fox returned to the group looking alarmingly less chipper than usual. She assured everyone that all was okay, and while none of them believed it, they decided to let the merriment of the group coax her back to life for the time being.

Master Yi's disciple was the one who had pulled her aside and demanded to know what was wrong. He couldn't stand watching the sudden gloomy expressions Sylunis would make when she thought back to Riven. The fox revealed the general course of her meeting with Riven and that was enough to send Wukong off to deal with the depressed exile.

The monkey king knocked on the wood to the sliding door of the guest room. It was lit from the inside, so he knew Riven wasn't sleeping. Still, he waited for what seemed like a minute with no response. Again, he knocked, and then a third time after the same occurrence. Impatient, he decided to simply open it and walk inside.

"Riven, come on—"

The room was filled with nothing but the sleeping rolls of the other guests and his own. There was a full, cold plate of food on the desk that gave the starkest contrast to the ordinary look of the room.

Crinkling his brow, Wukong backed out and checked the bathroom. It was empty too. Hurriedly he ran back into the previous room and took a closer look. The baggage he'd helped Riven reclaim and carry all this way was missing.

"No, Riven..." the monkey king said with a frustrated groan. "Where did you—you wouldn't," Wukong said to himself as he remembered something about an invitation to Demacian lands Riven had mentioned after he pestered her about the meeting with Quinn on the way back to the dojo. Would she really have jumped on such a deal? What about her opinion of Demacia? The exile was clearly being irrational again.

His warstaff sheathed on the loops at his back, Wukong dashed out of the room, exited the front door, and ran for the stairs after kicking on his sandals. If he was quick, maybe he could catch Riven. There was no time to alert and explain the situation to the others.

* * *

"Are you awake up there?" Talon called out to the black night filling the gaps between the trees. His position on the large branch was most comfortable, and the branch on his right up above was even more so—the one Katarina had taken.

There was no response from the assassin.

Talon sighed and glanced up. He could easily make out her form but it was too hard to see her eyes.

"Hey, Kat. You better not be sleeping up there. We should head to the dojo fairly soon—"

"Do you think it's a sound plan?" Katarina asked, interrupting Talon.

The male assassin shook his head and groaned silently.

"What, now you wished we went up there during the day?"

"Swain's plan. The one regarding the Blood Brother, Darius, and the Muse woman that's been so talked about recently."

Talon chuckled loud enough to earn a very annoyed glare from the crimson-headed killer. He spoke before she could announce her disapproval.

"Kat, did you just ask me if Swain's strategy was sound?"

"Yes."

"...Must I really say more than that?"

"Yes," she said a bit more forcefully. "I get it, every Noxian is ready to lay all on the line for the grand general in complete trust in all of his ideas and plans, but please have the courage to actually think for yourself. Don't let me be the only one."

Talon groaned louder but remained patient with his partner.

"How often have Swain's commands led to ruin?"

Katarina shifted in her place and searched her recollections. It was almost impossible to deny the master tactician's brilliance in the art of strategy and leadership. Maybe that's what didn't sit right with the young woman.

"Or is it that you still feel animosity against him and his coalition, the Black Rose?"

"My family has hated them for decades."

"So are you just adopting what they think or do you have a reason to question Swain? What was that about thinking for yourself?"

Katarina growled and raised her voice slightly back down to Talon.

"That's not it, I'm just not a sheep like you! Kissing the ground Swain walks on and treating his word as if it were so holy, you disgust me."

Talon rubbed his forehead, unaffected by Katarina's insults.

"That's not it. I just don't want you to fall out of Swain's good graces. It's true, if you adopt the mindset of a pawn then that's just what you will be to Swain. For someone of his power, concern for individuals is a very scarce resource. It's the fact that you do question him that earns you his respect and approval." Talon's voice then narrowed to a more serious tone. "But that's not to say you can be so open with your more rebellious qualities. If you ever become a burden or even a threat to Swain, he will not hesitate to strip you of your status, or even kill you should you dare to oppose him. The worst part is, he wouldn't bat an eye."

Katarina sunk into her position and croaked out a response.

"It sounds like we are pawns then."

Talon reacted similarly and closed his eyes in contemplation.

"There may be some truth to that, but we've got it good where we are. Don't throw it away."

In response, Katarina gave a nod and began rubbing her eyes as the exhaustion in her body dared to voice itself. There was still a very important job to do, however, so the tiredness was squelched and suppressed.

"Come on. It's late enough and it's time for the moment of truth. Let's see if a lead on our target currently lies within the dojo," Talon suggested.

Happy to break from the thoughts of doubt, Katarina hopped up and scurried to the forest floor before Talon could. Once they were both grounded, the female knife set the pace for the dojo.

Talon followed silently, coming up to Katarina's left. The silence he created permeated the air around the two Noxians for the remainder of the trip, immune to even the far-reaching cries of the forest denizens in the distance.

What Katarina had brought up was worthy of attention, Talon felt, but just as Le Blanc had commanded him the night before, he needed to quit dwelling. For Katarina's safety, her own rampant feelings and thoughts also needed to be reigned before they got her into trouble. Talon found it rather taxing having to watch out for her but it was worth it. No other Noxian had the gall to outright question Swain's authority to his face. The quality was admirable if not stupid.

Before he knew it, Talon realized the dojo was just past a few lines of trees. The lighting of the dojo marked it occupied and he could have sworn a faint musical tune was being carried over the leaves emanating from the heart of the Ionian hideaway. There was no time to contemplate it however.

Katarina brought Talon to a jarring halt with her palm on his chest. Immediately after, she pulled him aside and hid behind the larger of the three tree trunks surrounding them.

"Shhh, look," Katarina commanded just barely below a whisper.

Just ahead, racing past the rising plateau supporting the dojo, a hurried form of a shadow raced for the west. As it passed the Noxians, both of them instantly recognized it as the dojo's own Wukong.

"Something must have happened, he wouldn't be so frantic otherwise," Katarina called as she started off to follow the Monkey King from an undetectable distance.

Talon agreed and mirrored the movement, trained on Wukong and easily keeping up. Nothing would be able to evade two of Noxus' most skilled assassins, especially when it knew not of their presence.

* * *

Wukong groaned loudly as he carelessly brushed past branches and foliage in his mad dash. He'd hoped that Riven would have been closer—she couldn't have left that long ago, could she have? He'd been running for so long, Wukong began to think he'd passed the exile. What if she wasn't even headed west for Demacia? What if Riven was on her way back to the Institute or even somewhere else instead? The thoughts were much too difficult to maintain whilst speeding through the dimly lit forest and batting away obstacles while leaping logs and rocks. Wukong decided he'd reach the forest's edge and go from there. If Riven was headed west, he knew which road she'd end up on. That was his destination. There was no time to doubt himself or ask for which reason he was so determined to find the exile.

At last, after some length of time Wukong didn't care to track, he was suddenly bathed in a much more present and vibrant glow of the moon as he broke the forest line. Out of breath and aching after an embarrassing run-in with a tree stump, the Monkey King strained to see any shadows beyond the smooth decent down to the eventual highway that ran north to south. It was usually empty considering its obsoleteness after other roads were built, so Wukong knew the first figure would have to be Riven.

Minutes flew by as Wukong desperately scanned the road beyond while debating on dashing down there regardless. He began pacing the tree line out of discomfort.

Rustling from behind then caught his ear.

Wukong wheeled around and peered into the dark wall of the forest domain. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the moonlight, the disciple found it even harder to see in the blackness. All he knew was that something was coming and its pace was intermittent, yet identifiable. It wasn't an animal.

The Wuju warrior pressed his shoulder into the first tree and listened intently, instinctively fingering the grip of his staff. A short time later, the rustling became much more apparent and not too far off from the way he was facing. Any moment now and the origin of the sound would be revealed.

The sight lifted boulders of weight off of Wukong's shoulders so quickly that he felt slightly lightheaded. There in earshot stumbled Riven carrying her baggage close to her chest and looking quite exhausted from the trek through the dark woods.

"Hey!" Wukong yelled, forgetting to identify himself.

Reflexively, Riven dropped her luggage and brandished her half-blade in a display of lightning reflexes fueled by energy she didn't have. She met Wukong's eyes and visibly relaxed for a fraction of a second when she realized it wasn't a threat sneaking up on her, however the tension quickly set in again for other reasons.

Wukong stopped in his tracks a few feet away when he noticed the look in Riven's eye. Violence swam in her pupils giving Wukong the feeling that the exile was actually hoping for something to gore with her blade. The rest of her form looked as if she'd been running through rose bushes for the past few hours. The disciple didn't notice, but the exile's knees were shaking slightly from exhaustion, begging for just a moment's rest.

Neither of the two had the slightest clue that a couple other sets of eyes were watching the situation unfold from stealth.

"Put that away, you madwoman, it's me," Wukong commanded as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Riven's swordhand wrist.

Riven quickly shoved him back a few steps before reluctantly sheathing her weapon. A few long seconds of silence crept by before she uttered a few strained words.

"Go back. There's no reason for you to be here."

Wukong's brow stiffened.

"Don't start this again. I didn't come all the way out here just to witness another one of your tantrums. We've been through this—you're better than this," Wukong stated.

His friend's hollow appearance sapped a portion of the strength from his words, Wukong inwardly admitted. This was different from last time. Riven hardly looked herself.

"Quit talking as if you have a grasp on what's going on," Riven croaked. She tried to swallow but her parched throat only produced dry coughs.

"Oh I know what's going on. We're heading back to the dojo. Now."

Riven gave Wukong a threatening look that could pierce steel. Her pale eyes sent a chilling shock through Wukong's back.

"Someone else has filled my place."

"What, Sona? The blue haired woman? Riven, she's a musician. She isn't even from here—she's a something called a Muse, or—I don't really know. I didn't understand it. Look, it doesn't matter.

"Go back," she hissed before picking up her luggage and turning back to follow the hill southward for the quickest way down to the roads.

Insulted by the outrageousness of the situation, Wukong dashed forward and forcibly grabbed Riven's arm.

"We—"

An elbow to the ribs silenced the warrior and shocked him into inaction.

Riven discarded the luggage once again, pivoted on her foot, and delivered a solid punch to Wukong's stomach, forcing him to stumble a couple steps backward. Outraged and fueled by combative instinct, Wukong quickly recovered and stepped in to fire a returning fist. Riven clumsily blocked it with a forearm and sent another punch to Wukong's jaw in an angled uppercut. Much quicker in his state, the Monkey King reeled back to dodge the shot only to receive a knee to the stomach leaving him open to a follow-up flurry of punches to his core. The exile, burning a vital reserve of energy within her taxed muscles, used her frustration and outright disregard to her wellbeing as a catalyst to sustain her burst of violence.

Wukong disengaged the tussle with a backstep, surprised to find such a fight within the poor exile. His eyes wide in shock yet clouded with anger, the disciple's hesitation only led to a painful haymaker to his chest and a sweeping ankle at his heel. Before he knew it, Wukong was on his back and almost out of breath. A conclusive stomp sent a shock through his body when Riven jammed her heel into his sternum, leaning over and burning her crazed gaze into Wukong's disbelieving visage.

"I don't belong there," she snapped. "I'm not going back. Ever. I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!" she yelled, her voice straining to achieve a higher volume.

"Stubborn... hard-headed... you're a fool, Riven," Wukong spoke from underneath the foot.

"Shut up!" Riven commanded. "He doesn't share the love I have for him! He doesn't! I've only wasted his time."

Wukong understood now why she was so upset with Sona's presence and her warmth towards Lee Sin. Still, the fact that Riven would go to such lengths driven by her emotions made his own anger surface. The complete lack of reason in it all was frustrating. To add to the fires, Wukong couldn't help but feel an odd, suppressed discomfort to learn of the depth of Riven's love for Lee Sin.

Unable to form more words from the loss of air, Wukong allowed his anger towards Riven's capitulatory demeanor regarding her situation to take over. In one quick motion he grabbed her foot and threw it forward causing her stance to teeter. Without thinking, he jumped up and rushed forward, leading with his fist, and connected solidly with Riven's jaw.

The confusion set in when Riven simply recovered from the blow without care and returned the shot. Back and forth they began exchanging blows, Wukong blind to the fact that he was hurting Riven and Riven ignoring and uncaring about the damage inflicted on her already weak body. Her mind was relishing the feeling of releasing her anger at the world through harming someone else.

And so they punched and deflected, Riven receiving a blow to the shoulder here and Wukong receiving the full force of a punch to the chest there though the majority of the blows were systematically blocked and redirected. It was almost as if they were engaged in another training session, both parties knew the other's patterns relatively well. However, when a strike slipped through, it hardly relented.

The battle only slowed when Riven's body was forced to shut down the insane act of fighting in its condition. Without realizing the lull to the exile's exhaustive efforts, Wukong continued to jab until Riven's defense was non-existant. Concluding their scrap, Wukong grabbed Riven by the front of her clothing and slung her to the floor. He was kneeling beside her instantly, grabbing her shoulders and breathing rapidly.

In response, Riven rasped her breaths and struggled to open her eyes who wanted only to rest.

"Enough of this! Wake up and realize the lies you've put in your mind for what they are! You've put your own false spin on your view of recent of events and they have caused you to fall!" Wukong took several gasps of air to catch his breath. "Enough, Riven..."

Several tense moments passed.

Riven remained focused on her breathing, too weak to do much else. Her mind was a torrent of fractions of thoughts that went too quick to pay any attention to. The rage she felt added to the mix only made it more difficult to focus on anything else.

As the situation winded down, Wukong began to feel sick. His eyes traced Riven's battered form and drooped with guilt as he realized his own contribution. All he wanted was to knock some sense into the exile's stubborn will, and truthfully, he wasn't wrong about his approach. Sadly, his efforts were still in vain.

Slowly, Riven lifted her shoulders to try and sit up.

Wukong tenderly helped her and then leaned back to give her some space.

"Riven... I'm sorry, but..."

As much as he tried, the words just didn't come.

"I want—You don't..."

Defeated, his head drooped and a sigh escaped his lips. The passing minute felt like a slow-crawling hour.

"Riven—"

The exile whipped her blade around and slammed the heavy flat side of the weapon into Wukong's skull.

The disciple met blackness instantly.

"Go home, Wukong," she whispered in anger. "Go home... home..." The very word seemed to depress the exile.

She took a few minutes to rise and regain her footing. After limping back to her bag, Riven picked it up and let out a quiet, pained cry. The luggage felt twice as heavy now and no strength remained in her muscles to accommodate the extra strain.

Beaten, broken, and barely clinging to consciousness, Riven began a slow limp for the roads in the distance—her supplies wrapped in the blanket left behind in the grass.

* * *

"Unexpected..." Talon breathed.

"Don't be a fool. This is exactly how Riven is. It always has been," the one at his side reminded.

"Her actions mirror that of one who's lost hope."

"It had to have been the monk. Disregard it. The monkey mentioned a Muse. Quickly, let's go. Now," Katarina commanded before starting off.

Talon glanced back to Wukong's unconscious form in the near distance and hummed before following suit.

The Noxian duo found the dojo fairly quickly after retracing their steps and finding an optimal path in the blinding and confusing forest. Nearing the rise, they spread out and braced themselves against the trees. They took turns hopscotching from tree to tree while surveying their surroundings and keeping a trained eye on the dojo not far off.

Now that he was well within earshot of the Ionian grounds, Talon found it odd if not disappointing that the faint hum of music from earlier was missing. He didn't think much into it. They'd find out soon enough what it was.

Talon stopped the advance with a raised hand when Katarina came up next to him. The grassy stone stairs to the dojo were in sight now and just a short walk away. At the top of the ascent stood six figures, two of them shorter than the average person. They were easily identified as yordles.

Squinting through the wall of darkness that protected them, Talon and Katarina recognized Master Yi by the goggled helm he wore and the blade on his back. He seemed to intend leaving the dojo, most likely to search for Wukong, by the way he was inching toward the stairs while giving last minute words to the rest.

Suddenly, the group began descending the stairs with Master Yi leading.

Talon pressed Katarina into his back and leaned against the tree, just barely able to peer around the trunk while back to back. Their position easily hid them from view of the average eye—the darkness was considerably thick with only a dim, ineffective moonlight present. However, he knew that wasn't enough. Not much was known about the special goggles Master Yi refused to remove in front of anyone, but the sight he was granted was unpredictable. It was very possible that his ability to see through shadows was enhanced by the gear.

Fate would favor the Noxians this night.

Master Yi departed from the group after a few more words asking Lee Sin to stay behind and watch over the guests. A trail of whispering leaves and pine needles leapt from the ground in the swordsman's wake. He was headed south, presumably to see if the missing two were headed back to the Institute.

Talon exhaled much of his tension once Master Yi was well on his way.

Katarina, however, held her breath and kept her attention fixated on the idling group.

"Please find them soon, Master Yi," Sylunis called out to the forest, her words laden with worry.

Lee Sin gripped the fox's shoulder and exhaled a reassuring breath.

"They couldn't have gone too far. Master Yi is quick and knows these surroundings well. He'll bring both Wukong and Riven back shortly."

Katarina noticed how the intonation of the monk's words reflected a reassurance aimed particularly at himself. Her eyes gravitated to the blue haired one when she stepped up to the monk.

"Sona, please do not burden yourself unnecessarily with blame. I don't know why Riven acted the way she did, but please rest assured that it wasn't your fault."

Both Talon and Katarina's pulses skipped a beat.

There she was, dashed by a streak of pale moonlight. Sona, the Muse, the target of which Noxus would split mountains to reach. She was so close, yet so out of reach. Nothing could be done to even come close to the woman.

"We must go back," Talon breathed quietly enough for only Katarina to hear.

Katarina pulled on Talon's cloak, creeping away into the shadows. Excitement burned within her core, lit by the discovery of the Muse. She would be praised for locating such a valuable target upon returning to Swain.

The Noxians broke off into the forest headed southeast to avoid Master Yi as best they could.

* * *

The double doors swung open with excited force, alerting the Noxian general inside and his deceptive subordinate.

Darius, the first of the Blood Brothers, was also present along with his sibling.

Katarina strode in looking less exhausted than Talon who stood wordless with a tired body.

"Katarina, Talon?" Swain cooed from his seat in the empty tavern floor, expecting good news.

Beatrice squawked something of a birds noise, but not quite.

"What do you have for me?"

Katarina smirked.

"The Muse."


	20. Hurricane of Hate

Dust leapt from the parched road trailing the creaking, wooden wheels of a lone wagon following the crude dirt path. The vehicle, piloted by a man clad in boring shades of dark brown topped by a wide brimmed hat that denied the morning sun's bright rays, trudged on, pulled by a duet of horses who appeared to be enjoying one of the last of their trips before retirement.

An eyebrow rose and the idle lips surrounded by a frosted but short and well kempt beard curled into a questioning frown. The man squinted to better make out the obstacle lying in his path further down the road. Light taps on the reigns increased the horses pace as their driver confirmed his suspicions. The figure lying in the dirt was definitely a person.

A few snorts and a light whinny from the senior horses softly protested their command to halt in the middle of the road. Though their age was quite apparent, both of them seemed energetic and looked forward to their scenic trek along the road rarely traveled.

Leather boots met the ground a moment later and the man started over to the unconscious person.

It was a woman with white hair marked by a prominent tuft at the back dressed in casual grey and brown clothes that stopped at her thighs. Her most prominent belonging was the remains of a shattered greatsword resting atop her back as if its weight was pinning its owner into the dust and rocks.

The man ran a gloved hand over his bristled chin and hummed low. His eyes stared long into the emerald runes adorning the broken weapon. Few would be able to claim ignorance of the blade and its infamous owner. After casually clearing his throat, he knelt beside the woman on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder blade.

"Rise and shine, miss. You're missing an awfully beautiful morning."

The man's soothing baritone did little to rouse the exhausted body. He gave a more firm shake and tried once more.

"I've heard the saying 'home is where you lay your head,' but only someone with truly nowhere to go would choose the middle of this old path."

Something within the woman stirred and managed to shift her aching arms and legs slightly—just enough to announce that she was, well, alive.

"Come on, let's get you up and awake," he called, rolling the woman over onto her back.

What he found wasn't far from what he expected, few things surprised the grizzled traveler, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the girl. Her face half covered in dirt, sunken, and pale from lack of food, water, and warmth, it was no wonder the collapsed woman could barely bring her eyelids to part. When her eyes met the bright morning, she immediately scrunched them shut and slowly brought a hand up to shield herself from the rays.

"Thatta girl. Easy now, come," he coaxed, easing the woman to a sitting position with his hands. When he moved to let go, she nearly fell backwards had the man not caught her. "You're worse off than I assumed," he thought out loud. "Open those eyes, look here. Are you with me?" he asked, sitting level with the faint one in front of her.

The white-haired wanderer wrenched her eyes open and motioned her lips briefly. Unable to even swallow, she brought a hand to her throat and fought the urge to plead with her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had something to drink, much less eat.

"Ah. Dry throat. Fair enough. You won't fall over on me if I go get you some water, will you? Heh. Stay put," he commanded with a hint of amusement. It's not like she was eager to run away.

The hatted traveler jogged over to his wagon, hopped up into the driver's seat, and dug behind the backrest for a moment until he found a waterskin that was nearly full. He'd hardly used any for breakfast before the sun had fully risen. Quickly, he returned to the hunched figure and knelt beside her. After uncorking the waterskin, he lifted the woman's chin and brought the brim to her parched lips.

With desperate greed the woman took to the drink as if she were imbibing life itself. She downed the entirety of the water, never stopping to take a breath. Once she'd squeezed the last drops from the now empty container, she threw it forward into the caravaneer's hands and turned to the side to cough and gasp for the air she'd denied.

"Heh. Well. I suppose a night of sucking in dirt will do that to you. How do you feel?"

The woman wiped her mouth with the back of her had, took another breath, then turned slowly back to her savior. Her darkened eyes were devoid of compassion or gratitude. She gave no verbal response.

"That good, eh?" The man straightened his cap. "Now that you can talk, 'suppose it's a swell time for introductions. My name is Lockeheed Vanbroek, but, you can call me Locke. And you?"

The sullen woman found it difficult to meet the charismatic man with silence. She would allow him her name at least.

"Riven," she declared crassly.

"Well, Riven, how about you quit holding down the road with your ass and come with me to the wagon. I've got some leftover breakfast for you that you can have."

Before she could question his hospitality, Locke put his arm under the exile's shoulder and hoisted her up.

Riven tried to shrug him off and walk herself but quickly found how weak and sore her body truly was. Reluctantly, she let him walk her to the seat at the head of the wagon. Of course, his assistance in climbing up was required.

"Ahhh," Locke sighed contentedly as he hopped up beside Riven on her left and grabbed the reigns. A couple light taps announced to the horses that they could continue on and they did so with glee.

Riven turned and watched Locke dig behind the seat for the presumed breakfast. Surely he knew who she was? Then she noticed something protruding from the back. It was the hilt of a sheathed sword, the metal dull with age but compensated by its size. The longsword was heavier than most would care to use, something Riven could perhaps respect, but was still trivialized compared to the potential of her own weapon. The exile's half-blade was perhaps greater anyway.

It was then she noticed the small, blue insignia of Demacia at the hilt.

Instinctively, Riven crept for the grasp of her half-blade. She was conscious of her decision to travel to Demacia but she was still far from comfortable around them, especially abnormally kind Demacian strangers.

"Don't you know who I am?" Riven prodded cautiously as the man took his time shuffling through his belongings. Her voice was akin to a sickly wisp of dusty wind.

"Riven," he responded casually.

Riven grit her teeth, then tried again.

"I'm the exile of Noxus," she began, swallowing to allow herself more words, "I participated in the assault on Ionia, no, the slaughter on Ionia. I'm wanted by both Noxus for treason and by Demacia for their ranks."

The man stopped, raised a brow, and looked toward the sky in recollection.

"You know, I once lost a bolt to a wagon wheel." He continued rummaging. "I was traveling to and from a place to retrieve a shipment of steel. The missing bolt was concerning, with the heavy load I worried that I'd have a problem. However, on the way back, I noticed something shiny on the road. Guess what?" Locke stopped, smiled, and leaned on Riven's shoulder a bit. "It was the bolt! I popped that damn thing back in and finished my shipment with no worries. Made the trip a lot smoother, I tell you."

Riven watched in confusion and slight frustration as the man took a moment to chuckle to himself. She couldn't figure out what she was supposed to get from that for the life of her. She spoke once she was sure that was actually the end of the story.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Locke stopped and glanced at her.

"Oh. I thought we were telling each other irrelevant things."

Angry with his tolerance, Riven sat up straighter and pronounced her voice more.

"I was telling you who I am."

Locke looked Riven in the eye when he spoke.

"No. You told me a few unimportant statuses and something you've done far in the past. That doesn't tell me _who _you are."

She paused.

The Demacian announced his discovery with a satisfied grunt and pulled out a tin box wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it, took off the top and placed it underneath, and handed it to Riven. Inside was a couple triangles of a sandwich with cheese, meat, and tomato slices. Luckily, it was still warm.

"Eat up. I can't have you passing out on me again."

Riven was already nearly finished with the first triangle.

* * *

Up on the cliffside, the previously defeated Monkey King lay sprawled in the dirt. It took much longer than usual, but he came to eventually once his eyes had pried themselves open to see the morning light. Sitting up, Wukong quickly grasped the sides of his head and wished he hadn't gotten up so quickly.

Thought returned once the pain of a thundering headache at the front of his skull evened out into a constant, droning thrum. Wukong looked forward and focused on the baggage in the distance. A moment later, he recognized the belongings to be Riven's.

"Riven..."

Nothing would keep the king down for long. Wukong steeled himself, inhaled sharply, and found his footing while fishing for his iconic, flexible pole sheathed on his back. The weapon lengthened itself until it reached the ground allowing its owner to easily use it for support.

A paced hobble over to the bundle of things collected from Riven's trashed apartment brought the king to stand before it, staring with a blank expression. It was easy to imagine Riven not being far off, having left her things, but Wukong knew better.

The exile was gone.

Wukong knelt and set to tying the load around his staff. He made sure to secure it properly for the long walk back to the dojo. The others needed to be made aware.

He wouldn't shake the hollow feeling left inside throughout the entire trip.

* * *

Sylunis paced the sparring room foyer with worry painting her expression. At nearly every turn she cast a hopeful glance toward the main door hoping either Master Yi or Wukong would come through.

Ever since Master Yi failed to return the night before with his students in tow, the rest of the residents at the dojo had been on edge. The young fox had slept well thanks to a lullaby from Sona but she was still up early. Now, it was just her and the Muse in the front room.

_"Sylunis..."_

The fox turned and revealed her pained expression to the musician sitting near the decorated back wall.

Sona looked so elegant in all aspects, even her idle position on the floor with the way her dress covered her gently folded legs. The etwahl was not far off.

Sylunis whimpered in response, her ears still flat and horizontal to her head.

Sona beckoned her with a wave and a gentle smile.

After another glance to the door, the young fox girl obeyed and came to sit on her knees before the blue haired artist.

A slender hand caressed her pained cheek and the internal resonating voice sounded particularly calming.

_"Please, calm your fears. You must have faith in your friends."_

"I have all of my faith in them," Sylunis said with a sniffle, "but I am worried. I want them to come back."

_"They will, Sylunis."_

"How are you two holding up? The yordles are still sleeping," Lee Sin greeted after entering the room. He observed the girls' exchange before coming over and sitting cross-legged beside them both.

Sylunis immediately threw her arms around the monk.

"What if they don't come back? What if they're in trouble?

Just then, a particularly exhausted apprentice flung open the front door and strode inside. His hand remained plastered to the side of his head as if he was trying to keep his vision intact well enough to walk.

Wukong looked up at the group who had all risen to their feet with simultaneously surprised and relieved faces.

"That... damn... exile..." he said through grit teeth.

Lee Sin was the first to approach and offer a shoulder. Sylunis grabbed the warstaff from his grip along with the crude bag of supplies wrapped around the middle and dragged it off to the side with Sona's help.

"Wukong! What happened? Where is Riven? You found her?" Lee Sin interrogated with worry.

"Yeah... yeah I found her alright. That damn woman has really lost it. She exiled herself this time for no reason at all. It really pisses me off."

Wukong shrugged off Lee Sin's help and stood tall to demonstrate his ability to stand on his own.

"She left?" Sylunis asked softly, her voice leaving her towards the end of her words.

"She's gone, Syl. She isn't coming back."

Sona watched from a slight distance with folded hands. Her eye for detail focused primarily on Lee Sin.

Lee Sin crinkled his brow.

"Why did she leave? I don't get it. You're sure she's gone? Where did she go?"

Wukong loosed a growl of frustration and rubbed his face before responding.

"Demacia. Demacia for sure, she went west. She received an invitation by someone while we were at the Institute together."

Quietly the monk hummed and recalled the letter she received the night before they left for the dojo. Could it have been from the same person? Or was it someone else within Demacia? Why was she giving into the recruitment when she expressed so much distaste for Demacia as a whole? The monk was left quite puzzled. He hadn't the slightest clue toward the real reason—Sona's presence and the sweet relations between them, however tangible they might be.

"I... need to lie down for a little while."

After wiping her eyes, Sylunis sniffled and wrapped her arms around one of Wukong's. Gently she began leading him sullenly to the guest room. Luckily, Lulu and Veigar were given other accommodations at a different portion of the dojo.

"I'll look after you, Wukong."

Sona peeled away from her close watch on Lee Sin and made for the exit to the courtyard.

_"I'll fetch some water for him."_

Lee Sin was left to ponder the situation. The belongings caught his eye and they only raised more questions. He decided to bring them and Wukong's staff to the same room.

A couple hours later, the owner of the dojo himself returned to his doorstep with sluggish feet. After removing his boots, taking a breath, and straightening his posture to pick up his feet from dragging, Master Yi slid open the door and stepped inside. The sparring room was empty except for Lee Sin who sat cross-legged in the middle of the room—his head down in deep meditation and his hands on his knees.

The monk looked up at the sound of Master Yi sliding the door shut. He was on his feet and placing a hand on the swordsman's shoulder within seconds.

"Master Yi! You've returned! Are you well? You must be exhausted."

With a sigh, the dojo master shook his head slightly.

"I'm not well, my friend. I could not find either of my apprentices. I have failed them both."

"Wukong returned earlier this morning. Come, come."

Master Yi perked up instantly and followed Lee Sin with a hurried step towards the guest room. The master exhaled in relief upon entering the guest room and seeing Wukong leaning against the northern wall while sitting on his bedroll. The Monkey King was stripped of his outer attire and resting easily with Sylunis cuddling him from the side and sleeping in the crook of his neck.

Sona looked up from the chair facing them but did not halt the quiet, soothing tune she plucked.

"Wukong," Master Yi called softly after moving toward him and kneeling on one knee before his apprentice.

Wukong opened one eye and flashed a small smile to show that he was okay.

"Good morning, sensei. Good to see you're back. You should go get rest."

"I could not rest until I knew you were well." He sighed and lowered his head. "I apologize to you, my young apprentice. I should have searched even harder."

Wukong shook his head.

"No, sensei, I'm the one who should apologize. I couldn't stop her from leaving. She just wouldn't listen..."

"Riven's heart is clouded. Her turmoil was apparent since I met her. I'm proud of you for trying so hard, but I'm afraid there wasn't much to be done."

The Monkey King nodded and bowed his head with a sigh, careful not to wake the fox.

Master Yi rose to his feet and straightened his coat before looking over to catch Sona's observant eyes. He bowed politely and grinned.

"I'm sorry your visit has been tainted by recent events."

_"I only wish I could help. You are good people, some of the few I've ever met outside my home."_ she replied with a short bow of her head. The soft strum of her strings never skipped a beat.

"The music is helping quite a lot," Wukong commented with closed eyes.

Sona smiled.

A few steps away, Lee Sin ran a finger over his chin and let his mind retrace Sona's words. Where was she from?

"Now that I know Wukong is safe, I will retire for now."

"You deserve the sleep, friend. I will look after the others."

Master Yi stopped before exiting the room and turned halfway.

"Oh, and what of our other guests? Are they okay?"

_"Lulu and Veigar stopped by a little while ago. Lulu said they were going for a small stroll."_

A nod signified his acceptance before Master Yi made his way back to his room.

* * *

Deep underneath the earth in a nearly forgotten edge of the Institute flooded with red insignias and armed soldiers of Noxus, the next step to the Raven's masterfully crafted plan was coming to fruition. True pawns of Noxus, nameless warriors clad in crimson cloth and black armor rushed about the grounds before the Noxian occupied inn in preparation for departure. Standing pensively near the entrance and overseeing the systematic movements of his soldiers, Swain hummed his satisfaction.

The Grand General was given audience by his greatest weapons standing nearby. The Blood Brothers, Draven and Darius, satcheled their supplies and keened the edge to their weapons. Katarina and Talon, a most effective duet of daggers, awaited their superiors with excitement in their gut. Le Blanc was the only one relaxed enough to stand casually beside her general, sliding thumb over finger and lazily regarding her hand.

"I must admit, I'm a bit surprised at your decision for brute force in this delicate situation, grand general," she cooed with an evanescent hint of disappointment.

Swain's half-hidden visage didn't move. Beatrice on his shoulder, however, glanced at the deceptive woman and gurgled low in regard for her soothing voice.

"I'll simply let you ponder the intricacies."

Le Blanc rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"An extraction operation as important as this would ideally be handled with scalpel, not axe. I still believe it was my duty to retrieve the Muse."

Swain remained silent, confident in his unerring judgment.

Darius approached the grand general after receiving a report from a captain. The second brother flipped his revolving axes on his back holsters, sauntered up beside the axe-wielding wall of armor and determination, and leaned casually into his sibling's armored shoulder with an elbow.

"Finally, some action! After you've hit nearly all the decent taverns in this city, you get a sense of boredom!" Draven said.

His brother ignored the comment and reported, "All units are prepared to depart. They've been equipped for mountainous travel as suggested."

"Good. You were expedient," Swain responded.

"I set this in motion as soon as I heard your word. The Muse will be ours, mine, very soon. Nothing will stop our march."

"Then march forward, Darius. You have full command of this company and the two assassins. Your brother will be your... trusted liability."

Draven pointed a gun-finger at Swain, winked, and clicked through his teeth in approval.

Considerably more raring to go than her partner, Katarina hopped into action and prepared to follow Darius. Talon followed, more interested than excited to see how this would pan out.

The sound of more than a hundred pairs of metal boots moving out behind him, Swain retreated back into the inn with Le Blanc at his side.

"You are dismissed for now, Le Blanc. I require time to formulate contingencies."

"Contingencies?" she questioned. "You doubt your subordinates in this task?"

"Placing complete trust in anyone but yourself is blatant stupidity. You should know this, deceiver."

Le Blanc smiled for the first time that morning and decided to leave Swain to find something to do within the inner town. The temporary headquarters was boring now that the others were departing.

* * *

"Where are we?" the exile questioned flatly from her passenger seat at the front of the carriage. It was the first time she'd spoken in hours.

Lockeheed glanced over, somewhat surprised to be broken from his daydream by Riven's words. He noticed the signs of civilization, mostly farms on either side of the road in the distance. They would near a town soon enough.

"You guessed it, friend. Demacia herself. Err... well, the outskirts anyway. The capital is still a good ways in. Lots of traffic the closer you get. Out here, these hamlets and baronies are decently spaced."

Riven gave little attention to her gracious host. Instead, her eyes remained glued to the name on the invitation she clutched. Luckily, it had been in her pocket rather than her abandoned luggage.

_Count Ducaine of Valorwatch_

_To the concerned,_

_I would like to begin by extending my sincerest interest in..._

The exile cared little to finish reading. She knew her destination.

"We'll make a quick stop in the town up ahead. I know a shopkeep there, he can get us some lunch. I know it's a few hours late, but hey, that just makes it taste better!"

None too surprisingly, Riven had little patience for the laughter Locke always seemed to bring to himself. She spent the rest of the ride up to and through the village looking the opposite direction of Locke just to hint further that she wasn't interested in his words.

"Ahhh," Locke sighed with a smile as the shop he mentioned earlier came into view just down the street, "we're finally here. So, lunch has come even later! I hope you're not too hungry over there—"

"We're in Demacia now," Riven stated, "I don't need your help any longer. I've got somewhere to be."

Locke raised a brow, still entertained.

"Yeah? Where?"

Riven didn't respond but all it did was raise a low chuckle from Locke.

The horses came to a halt without complaint outside the store.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Keep my girls company, will you?"

Locke hopped down off the carriage, shifted his hat, and stepped through the wooden door to the store. Even still, he didn't seem upset by Riven giving him a cold shoulder.

The exile sat in silence for a short while before the extended inaction aboard the traveling cart gave rise to new ideas. Locke had exhausted his benefits outweighing the blaring negative she associated with him. His demeanor was too friendly to trust, much too friendly, and she knew she couldn't let him know where she was headed. It was time to part ways.

Riven secured her half-blade tightly and turned to hop off the other side of the wagon. Before she did, a dark brown corner of cloth caught her eye in the open supply chest behind her seat. She grabbed it and found it to be a common cloak used to beat the sun or rain. For her, it would shield against Demacian eyes. It was entirely plausible that her promise of safety was restricted to this Valorwatch only. With only that to trust for now, Riven donned the cloak and met the dusty road once again.

She made it a decent ways down the street headed west at a quickened pace to leave Locke behind for good before she realized her very evident weakness. Her body still required recuperation, something it'd been deprived for a long time now. The determined steps slowed considerably and gave her exhausted mind time to think up an idea.

A quick glance at the note refreshed her memory on Valorwatch's location. Judging by her position on the edge of Demacian territory, it was a decent ways North, still on the edge. She was thankful for not having to travel further into the kingdom.

Rolling up the scroll once more, Riven sidestepped a passerby and hid her face further into the cloak. Her white bangs helped shield her eyes after having not agreed with the cloak—a fashion choice her hair was quite unused to.

After close to another hour of wandering through the village in the general northwestern direction, Riven looked up at the sound of horses whinnying and sputtering idly. There was a group of five or six, saddled and equipped for travel, enjoying a hay snack at a trough outside some establishment Riven didn't care to identify. The beasts were decently out of view considering their position between two structures.

An idea sprung into her head, one that catered to her necessity but somewhat went against her morals. It didn't take long to decide. She needed to get going.

Riven approached the furthest horse and placed her hand on the mane. The animal clearly didn't recognize this new person, but it didn't panic. Riven felt more nervous—it'd been years since she'd ridden one. After a quick glance to make sure there were no witnesses, Riven untied the horse, put her foot through the saddle, and climbed atop the blonde horse. She clung to the nape of her mount for a good while to get a feel for her balance before sitting up. Still a bit unsure, the horse huffed and bobbed its head until Riven shushed it and gently ran her hands on either side. This calmed the beast long enough for her to set it on a path down the alley and out the other side.

The path to exiting the village was traversed rather quickly to arise as little suspicion as possible. In a place like this, it would be considerably easier to find the one who stole your horse. Riven only relaxed when the town was left a good distance behind her with no one pursuing. The few other travelers on the road paid her little mind too—they were often cloaked as well in order to combat the dust.

* * *

_Valorwatch _read the marble statue of a hawk pointing north.

Riven halted her tired mount and struggled to focus on the carved word. The sun was set and only the light of the stars allowed her vision.

She didn't pay much attention to the surrounding farms and establishments on her left and right—the prodigious walls ahead were her target.

The horse whined quietly along the last stretch.

"Stop there, traveler! Remove your hood!" shouted a commanding voice.

Riven nearly jumped off of the mount in surprise. She hadn't noticed the ones standing watch.

A man clad in grey armor trimmed with sky blue appeared at her side holding a torch. His other hand was on the hilt of his blade.

Another guard seized the reigns of the horse to prevent its advancement and a third kept watch from the other side of the one who spoke.

Riven obliged, silently praying she was in the right place.

"Eh? Well, you look ready to pass out, miss. Who are you?"

The exile denied answering and reached for the invitation rolled up in her pocket. The motion earned several clicks as the hilts of the guardsmens' weapons revealed their blade, ready to be unsheathed completely.

"Woah, woah, miss. Just answer the question, don't try anything stupid."

"My name is Riven," she spat before pulling out the scroll. She flung it at the speaking guard without bothering to unfold it.

The guardsman gave her a glare as he unfolded it, held the torch close, and scanned the lines. After a short moment, his expression tightened and he looked back up to the exile pensively.

Riven's sword hand twitched, but she knew she wouldn't take action. Still, she couldn't help but feel in danger surrounded by the armed Demacians.

"Very well, Riven. You have Count Ducaine's permissions. Proceed," he said, handing back the missive.

The business concluded just as quickly as it began and Riven was thankful for it. The guard in her path stepped aside and called to a man behind the gate. Creaking loudly as it opened down the center, the large iron gate parted to reveal a continuation of the path. This one, however, was well lit. A mounted guard motioned with his hand to signal Riven. He would lead her to the count.

Now that she could see beyond the walls, Riven's eyes widened at the size of the place. In the dark outside, she didn't realize how expansive this Valorwatch place truly was. The walls enclosed a very large perimeter, so large that she couldn't see the end on either side. Multiple turrets and even more sets of walls fortified different parts of the perimeter in the distance. Looking ahead, Valorwatch appeared to enclose a sort of city split by a massive, paved path down the middle leading up to the towering palace, presumably where this Count Ducaine would reside.

Riven followed the guard mechanically, squinting to see what she could in the dark. While torches lit a good majority of the grounds, it was still difficult to make things out. Before she knew it, her mount's steps clacked onto the paved road as they progressed through the heart of Valorwatch and made their way to the palace.

The inner grounds were mostly dead aside from armored folk patrolling and going about nightly business here and there, all of them casting curious and wary stares Riven's way. A small bustle up ahead was due to the residents of the palace being notified of the visitor. The opulent, towering red double doors at the front were open now, inviting the guest inside.

Riven was relieved of her secretly stolen horse to be stabled somewhere nearby while the same guard led her up the white, carved steps on foot. The exile reflexively wanted to pull the hood back up upon catching the stares more closely now from military men and women stopping to watch her but decided against it.

At last, Riven stopped before the spotless tile beyond the doorway. The foyer inside was lit up as if it were daytime thanks to well placed lighting—it was almost blinding at first, but the exaggeration merely stemmed from the overwhelming feeling Riven was currently experiencing. Her body was nearing its breaking point yet again after only being nurtured briefly after Locke found her. The only thing powering her now was the uneasy feeling the unfamiliar surroundings produced.

"Please, step inside, if it would suit you," came a soft voice from inside.

Riven didn't notice the silhouette off to the side until she spoke. Her legs obeyed by carrying her forward, a barely audible echo resounding through the hall once her boot contacted the tile. The white surface was spotless—Riven could make out her reflection if she stared long enough.

"Count Ducaine is ready to receive guests?" the guard asked.

Riven turned and regarded the responding girl about her age, maybe slightly younger.

She was shorter than Riven even though she stood with perfect posture, her back straight and her hands clasped at her waist. Streams of flowing, light auburn hair covered her shoulders and neatly drooped along her front and back. Deep blue, almost violet eyes peered from behind her neatly kempt bangs, complimenting her fair skin, soft nose, and rosy lips. The girl was clearly a servant with her simple dress of black, white, and the same shade of blue that appeared to be a recurring theme for Valorwatch color schemes.

"He is ready," she nodded, "I will take it from here. Count Ducaine would be most pleased if you returned to your nightly watch."

The guard paused, unsure if it was proper to let the Noxian guest so close to the one he remained loyal to. A look in the maid's eye convinced him to leave, however. He knew better than to step on any toes in the palace.

" My name is Lomielle Marbury." The maid gave a low bow. "If you would, follow me, the count has been very eager to meet you."

Riven, who had resigned to silence ever since she'd arrived, merely nodded and follow behind. She was almost led up a white staircase centered in the foyer before an excited, gallant voice called out from the top.

"Riven! You've come! Despite the hour, I'm thrilled to see you here!" echoed the voice. It certainly woke Riven from her daze, at least temporarily.

Count Ducaine, followed by a small entourage, descended the steps with graceful steps. His blue cloak covered only his right shoulder and hung just before the ground at his legs. He was armored in blue and grey, the typical azure theme that embodied Valorwatch, giving him a sense of heroism and importance.

The count was young, older than Riven in years, but not by many. His hair was golden blonde, cut short, and wavy. A silver circlet shone through the gold, mostly hidden, but visible along the top of his forehead.

"It is my pleasure to be the first to formally welcome you to Valorwatch," he spoke with equivocal opulence. His words were mixed only with a youthful energy that fit his countenance well.

Riven watched the count bow respectfully, unmoving except for her eyes. She cared not to return the grace and she was well aware that she looked fit to be out in the gutters, not standing before royalty. Deep down, the exile found some sort of satisfaction in that defiant contrast.

The grimy visitor realized the count was very patiently waiting for her to speak with an excited smile. She gave no response.

"I am Count Jerren Ducaine, named after my father who once ruled these halls. You must be none other than Riven, the infamous exile promised sanctuary within my domain. Please, find it in yourself to take respite here. In Valorwatch, you are safe."

Those words, spoken with such articulated assurance, did little to sway Riven's uneasy heart. Now that she was here, surrounded by Demacians, the reality of her decision began to fully manifest.

"Well, 'spose I can be the second to welcome you! Heh."

Riven's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. She realized that Lockeheed, the odd caravanman from the morning, was standing beside Jerren. A handful of guards that accompanied them spread out about the room, intent on taking care of other matters.

"Oh?" the count mused, quite entertained. He glanced back and forth between Locke and Riven. "Do you two know each other?"

Carefully, the exile's mind retraced her steps. She'd avoided Locke so easily and expected to never see him again. How did he beat her here? He must not have spent any time looking for her and instead came directly here to Valorwatch.

"Yeah, I found the girl napping in the dirt early this morning on my way back. 'Looked ready to nap forever, really. Hmm," he leaned forward a bit, "you still don't look so good. Maybe you ought to show her to her quarters, as much fun as it is to see her surprise."

"Ah, of course! Food. Rest. Those are most important, words can wait for tomorrow!"

Jerren motioned his hand to Lomielle standing attentively off to the side.

"Go ahead, Lomie. Show our guest to her residency."

Lomielle bowed, nodded to Riven, and began heading for the exit which was already being opened by the guards.

Riven hesitated, dazed by her fatigue, but ultimately followed after the maid without leaving much care to Jerren or Locke. Truthfully, she wanted a place to lie down again. Even if it was the grass then so be it.

"I must admit, I'm a little sad to see that you didn't tell me you came across her," the count said slyly to Locke with a smile.

"What, and spoil the surprise?"

Jerren laughed.

Riven hadn't noticed, but the night air was surprisingly chilly. Luckily, Lomielle lead her to a carriage awaiting orders, and the trip aboard was over soon. Riven had almost fallen asleep inside.

"Here we are, my lady," Lomielle called softly to the dozing traveler beside her. When she received little more than a nod in response, she reached over and gently shook Riven's hand. "My lady, wake up."

Riven's eyes flashed open and then lowered to the handle. She nearly spilled out of the carriage onto the stone path, but caught herself reflexively and stood up with the last of her remaining willpower. Essentially sleep walking up the road behind Lomielle, the exile's attention was caught only by the scent of a warm, inviting meal wafting from the open window next to the door of a modest cottage.

Lomielle opened the door and stepped aside with her back to the wood, waiting for the guest.

At this point, Riven's body demanded food so much that it couldn't be ignored any longer. She strode inside, ignored the welcoming comment from the maid leading her, and stumbled into the kitchen with the attached dining room containing a simple wooden table and a few chairs. A feast of roasted fowl, potatoes laden with a thick gravy, steamed vegetables, fresh cut fruit, a pair of soups differing in thickness and meat ingredients, and a small meat pie lay sprawled over the table in luxurious excess. Riven didn't even hear the male voice from the kitchen—she simply fell into the chair and began slicing the food with her utensils for a much anticipated bite.

The male voice approached—it belonged to a young man dressed in a similarly colored outfit to Lomielle's, only it was missing the frills. His suit was stunning and fit to serve royalty, but only it had that quality. The butler himself had ragged blonde hair that went in every which direction. Truthfully, the boyishness of his style and facial complexion made him seem very friendly. None too surprisingly, he certainly was, but his professionalism had a ways to go if it were to match Lomielle's.

"R-Riven! She's here! Welcome, dear guest. I, uh, I hope you like the food."

Riven's mouth was full, chewing several things at once. Her eyes darted to the side in acknowledgement. They carried the look of a predator feasting on its meal, ready to attack anything that would come close to it.

"I don't know what you like yet so I made a variety of things."

Lomielle blinked slowly.

"I'm impressed. You actually did well, Markus. But, you forgot to introduce yourself," she said, maintaining that nearly emotionless professionalism to her words. The effect clearly frustrated the other servant. He couldn't argue the validity of her observation though.

"Apologies, my lady," he said with a bow after a sigh. "My name is Markus Lunt. I work alongside Lomielle. The two of us have been tasked with serving you."

The pep in Markus' voice waned the longer he spoke. Riven continued eating without so much a glance his direction.

Lomielle had retrieved several containers and began pouring cups of water, milk, and wine for the guest. Riven sampled them all gluttonously, her body well beyond dehydrated at this point. The faithful maid quickly topped each one off.

"Is there anything I could do for you, my lady?" Markus asked, hopeful for a chance to outdo his coworker.

"You could start by leaving me alone," Riven growled between a bite.

Defeated, Markus nodded and quickly dashed out of the room.

Lomielle watched him disappear into the washroom to run a bath. She followed silently and began helping him by setting out soaps and sponges.

"I have to admit, I thought she'd be a little more receptive of our hospitality," Markus spoke quietly to Lomielle as they worked.

"She's exhausted and very troubled. Our guest requires your patience."

"Troubled? How do you know? Wait, let me guess, a woman's intuition?"

Lomielle shrugged and began testing the running bathwater to assure that it was steaming.

"You guessed it."

Markus leaned against the counter and sighed once they'd set the stage for an invigorating bath. His coworker did the same, staring forward at the filled tub.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she's a Noxian."

Lomielle's hibernating emotions flared upon hearing Markus' brashness. She turned to him and forced him to look at her.

"Was a Noxian. Was."

Markus scrunched his features, then rolled his eyes.

"Right, right. I know that. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You stop that kind of talk Markus. Don't you ever say those things to anyone else but me, okay? You could get into serious trouble."

Markus scoffed, crossed his arms, and shrugged off the concerned hand from Lomielle.

"Yeah, I get it, Lomie."

"Harboring Riven is a very important and... sensitive undertaking for all of Demacia. Count Ducaine—all of Valorwatch—we are shouldering an enormous task by taking her in. We have to prove to the capital that we can handle this."

"Lomie, I said I understand, okay? I don't need another speech."

Lomielle sat staring a hole into the side of Markus' face. After a long moment, she rose, straightened her dress, and stepped out to return to the dining room.

She found Riven lying face down on the table, probably regretting having finished nearly everything that had been set before her. Lomielle was happy that she'd eaten and knew that it'd spark Markus' ego when he came for the dishes. His cooking wasn't legendary, but she had to admit that it was fair.

"My lady," she called softly.

Feeling a little better, troubled only with the desire to sleep and the ambient aches in her body and head now, Riven actually turned and gazed up with one eye.

"A soothing bath was prepared for you. If it would utterly suit you, please accept this offer. I am confident that it will be to your liking."

Riven inhaled slowly, sat up, stretched her arms, then exhaled and leaned back against the chair. When her eyes opened, she turned to Lomielle and spoke for once.

"Fine. I need a bath. I'm covered in dirt and mud."

"I will personally see to your clothes being washed by morning. A set of most comfortable nightwear is provided for you."

Riven cracked her neck and stood up, now a bit more aware of her surroundings. Her belly quite full, she took her time strolling through the living room towards the washroom across the hall next to it. In a way, the place reminded her of her most recent living space. There was a couple couches, a bookcase probably full of Demacian-select texts, a work table, a coffee table with simple teacups and plates, and a tall cabinet near the door.

The exile tried to forget the nostalgic feeling and walked into the bathroom. It was much larger than she expected, fully equipped with two running sinks, gentle lighting, a lavishly carved raised tub, and a space for towels, soaps, scents, scrubs, and nightgowns with other clothing articles. The only thing out of place was Markus leaning against the counter staring stupidly as if he was needed for anything. Riven glared at him, unmoving.

"Didn't I say to leave me?"

Markus choked on a word, hopped up, and sped out of the room after a respectful bow to handle the dishes.

Lomielle respectfully closed the door and walked over to the sinks, grabbed a large bowl, and began mixing soaps before filling it with hot water.

Enticed by the inviting water, Riven stripped, threw her messy clothes to the floor, and propped her half blade against the wall near the sinks. The steaming water nipped at every inch of her skin as she slowly lowered herself in using the sides of the tub as support. A sharp breath escaped her mouth when she sat down, neck deep in the bathwater. Her eyes rolled shut in seconds. Lomielle's presence was nearly forgotten until she stepped over with her bowl a few moments later.

"You're still here?" Riven questioned a bit harshly, opening one eye.

Lomielle didn't seem to take any offense.

"Mmhm. If it would please you, I would like to rinse your head. The soaps will clean you right up and put a healthy glow in your beautiful hair."

Riven sighed, agreeing to the action by shifting slightly so that the nape of her neck was level with the end of the bathtub.

Lomielle knelt and set to work. First, she removed the tie that maintained the tuft at the back of Riven's head and remembered to return it before morning as well.

After a purposefully gradual and extended wash and rinse coupled with a relaxing head massage, Lomielle rose and began replacing the used soaps, washing and returning the bowl, and collecting Riven's garments. When her guest rose from the waters, she immediately met her with a towel, bowing respectfully away once it was accepted.

Riven carefully exited the hot waters and shivered when she was standing again. Though the washroom's air was humid, it was chilly compared to the steaming waters. She stepped over to the dry counter and began looking over her choice of clothes. All she could do was guess at which undergarments would fit her, but luckily, the first guess at the closest pairs managed to feel pretty comfortable. Next, she chose a pair of soft shorts and a simple shirt instead of the silky gowns and robes folded behind them.

From a distance, Lomielle quickly glanced and then smirked inwardly to herself. She was proud that she'd guessed what Riven would pick on the first try.

"You look quite nice in those pajamas, if I might offer you a compliment," Lomielle stated.

Riven approached the mirrors next to her, tightening her lips at the sight of her damp, straight hair.

"You don't need to be so overly formal with your words."

Lomielle nodded, gathered all of the clothing, and started for the door. As an afterthought, the maid stopped by the broken weapon and knelt to retrieve it as well in order to shine it and prepare it for presentation in the morning to its owner.

That was a mistake.

Suddenly, Lomielle felt her extended wrist seized and then jerked upward, forcing her to drop the clothes with a yelp and turn to face Riven with wide, surprised eyes.

The exile's stone cold visage bore into the maid's. She removed her from the weapon's proximity and shoved her against the bathroom door.

"Let's reach an understanding about this quickly," Riven ordered.

Lomielle was frozen with dread. Was she too trusting of the ex-Noxian?

"I'll tolerate all your little favors for now, I'll go along with your constructed, cutesy dialogue, but understand this: do not ever touch that sword. Do you understand?"

The maid nodded quickly, words unable to form.

Riven forced the maid into the door and released her, then retrieved her half blade and strode out of the room after Lomielle had generously stepped away, catching the breath she was unable to breathe out of fear. The exile turned and found her bedroom easily. The room's details were ignored—she simply landed face first into a pillow and sank into the soft mattress, crawling under the quilts. Riven was asleep within mere moments, the halfblade resting on the nightstand.

Markus finished the last of the dishes, clapped his hands together, and sighed contentedly. Seeing all of the dishes nearly polished of the food he'd cooked gave him a satisfied feeling. Noting that he hadn't seen Lomielle in a while, he elected to go off and find her. Of course, the butler started with the bathroom, which he noticed was open and devoid of any white-haired guests.

"Hey, Lomie, you in there?" he called quietly, figuring Riven was asleep just down the hall. He stepped inside after noticing the laundry strewn about the floor. Lomielle caught his attention off to the side where she sat against the wall hugging her legs. Markus was kneeling at her side in seconds out of dire concern.

"Lomie! Hey, look at me!" he commanded, turning her toward him. "What's wrong? You look like a witness to a murder."

Lomielle exhaled shakily at the choice of words.

"I'm okay, Markus." She shook him off and stood back up, fumbling with her dress to look presentable once again. In reality, she just wanted to avoid Markus' eyes.

"Don't ever touch that weapon she carries around, okay?" she said without looking toward him while kneeling to pick the laundry back up.

"Huh? Oh, that thing on her back? Um, why—Lomie, hey," he said a bit more assertive, stopping her and turning her to look him in the eye.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"No," Lomielle answered a bit too readily. "It's just..." The maid shook her head. She couldn't betray the trust she claimed to have put in Riven. "It's nothing. She snapped at me, that's all. Riven is tired and has gone to bed. Just stay away from her sword. She doesn't trust us yet."

Markus nodded slowly, accepting the answer for Lomielle's sake.

"Alright. Come on, let's get this last thing done so we can head out for the night."

Lomielle breathed a little easier and regained most of her composure after a nod.

* * *

Despite the morning sun's half-hearted presence, much of the northern forest remained dormant. The air was particularly more frigid than usual. Perhaps it was a chilling precursor to the approaching atrocity.

"There, up ahead, general," Katarina reported with a smirk. She was pleased to announce their arrival. She'd memorized the path to the dojo for this very purpose.

Darius, leading the fully armed Noxian company marching in a comfortable spread behind him, turned and signaled to the captains paced here and there in the ranks. The captains quickly issued the same report to their squads; the announcement of arrival. In unerring efficiency, the squads tightened, alerted themselves, and aimed to stifle as much of the sound their march produced as possible. Out of preparation, their gear was well suited to the mountainous hike.

"Aw, what a cute little place," Draven commented next to his brother. "Be a nice place to settle down and retire, hm? Maybe? Anyone?"

None of the other Noxian champions bothered acknowledging him. The executioner didn't seem to mind, he enjoyed the sound of his own voice.

"Not for me, though. It's too boring. Look at it. All alone out here in the middle of nowhere. Who builds a house in a place like this!?"

As the troupe neared the plateau supporting the quiet dojo, Darius demanded swiftness and stealth. Still marching, his captains detached from their ranks to receive the orders issued.

"Surround the dojo at the base. Let nothing get past you. Those who were assigned, follow close behind me."

Almost in unison, the captains nodded and swiftly returned to their men. A little over half of the marching red wave departed and altered their course in order to form a ring around the plateau ahead. The rest followed Darius along with Draven, Talon, and Katarina up the steps to the dojo. It wasn't the first time Noxians had set foot on these old stones, but would it be the last?

Darius' heavy boots stomped over the cobblestone, seemingly producing more antagonistic thunder than the armed soldiers fanning out behind him and covering the green lawn with crimson and black metal. The advance stopped several feet before the few steps leading up to the sliding door. The pond that punctuated the path was swallowed by the ranks of Noxian warriors.

"Ionians and company, present yourselves before the might of Noxus! You have but minutes, else we invite ourselves in!" boomed Darius' powerful voice. The very pines shook; wildlife took shelter.

* * *

Master Yi's eyes opened to the jade lenses enhancing his view. He was perched upon his shins before the growing garden between the dojo's structure. Dazed in disbelieving shock, he rose slowly and cocked his head.

Then, the urgency set in.

The bladesman burst into the main sparring room before the dojo's entrance to find Lee Sin nearing the front door. Both Ionians looked each other's way and met in the middle.

"Sylunis? Wukong? Sona?" Master Yi questioned quickly, grimly.

"The room. They're safe. The yordles?"

"Kitchen."

Both of the warriors had fallen into a dire, synchronized trance that required little words. They steeled themselves and approached the exit to the front lawn.

Lee Sin slid open the door and stepped aside allowing Master Yi to exit first. When he followed, a cold spear of dread punctured his normally calm demeanor—just as it did to Master Yi whose responsibilities within the dojo catalyzed the feeling. The Ionians saw only red awaiting them. Their footwear broke the eerie silence on the descent down the couple wooden steps onto the stone below. Lee Sin and Master Yi approached Darius with their heads held high. They stopped several feet before the Noxian general and shared a moment of tense, meaningful silence.

Master Yi glanced at Katarina who fondled a knife in one hand and frowned with disdain, then to Talon.

Lee Sin recognized an equal feeling of betrayal. He wasn't surprised that the Noxian assassins brought this upon Master Yi and the dojo, not at all, only that he felt responsible in some way.

Darius growled low, breaking the silence with his display of disappointment.

"I see two Ionians before me. I ordered all of you out here."

"Your business is with me and me alone, general," Master Yi returned. The severity of his tone was one that Lee Sin had rarely, if at all, witnessed.

"I care not for you particularly, swordsman, only for the person you're harboring. You will bring her to me and I will take my leave or I will resort to force. My patience wanes by the second."

Next to the general, Draven chuckled and cackled.

"Come on, you know how stubborn Ionians are, brother. Let's cut them down and take what we need already. It's more fun that way!"

Katarina seemed to agree with a silent smirk on Draven's flank. Talon, who stood beside Darius himself, appeared only colder than usual. He wished the resolution to this business to be done soon too only without the mess.

At the mention of cutting down, Lee Sin glanced over and noticed Master Yi was unarmed. Even if he wasn't, simple numbers dissuaded outright conflict as a viable response.

"This dojo is a place of neutrality, Darius. Those who may or may not be within are lost to you during their stay of their own volition."

Draven laughed, Darius' visage grew darker.

"You are in no position to deny me," Darius stated. "As punishment, I will be taking your apprentice's head as well. You will learn your place yet again, Ionian. You will submit to Noxus."

Upon his mention, Master Yi looked back to see Wukong approaching in haste. He carried his staff in one hand and Master Yi's balanced, curved longsword in the other. The jade sword reflected the early morning sun brilliantly upon being tossed toward its owner.

Master Yi spun backward, caught the blade by the hilt, and brought it to bear toward Darius—his friends, Wukong and Lee Sin, now at his side.

"You will do no such thing, fiend," Master Yi spat. "Do not make this decision. You risk the peace treaty between our very kingdoms."

Such reason was lost to the Hand of Noxus, not because of a lapse in judgment, but due to the fact that he believed Noxus was superior in strength to Ionia in every way. After the violent demonstration years ago, who could deny it?

Darius raised his hand and let forth a single signal that would be the greatest offense to the island nation since the war itself.

In response from all angles down below, bowstrings were taughtened and subsequently released at the commands of captains throughout the ranks. The tip of each missile had been ignited by a small, hungry flame.

It all happened too quickly.

The Ionians watched in horror as a shower of hundreds of tiny flames blazed through the cool blue air and then pelted the dojo all along its length.

Wukong screamed a panicked denial and nearly rushed forward to swing at Darius. He was stopped by Master Yi grabbing the back of his tunic and dragging him backward.

A twisted, cruel, double-bladed axe bit into the ground where he had stood then quickly reversed its arc and returned to the younger Blood Brother. Draven's excited laugh could be heard over the cry of the first line of Noxian soldiers rushing forward, their swords and spears ready to kill or subdue the Ionians.

Reflexively, Master Yi shifted on one foot and clutched his weapon with both hands—an aura of golden energy blazed along the edge of the blade. All at once, the first Noxian's belly was opened by an uppercut slash, a spear tip was narrowly dodged by Master Yi's spin, and the jade sword claimed the second casualty by sliding easily through its owner's chest. Master Yi withdrew his blade and prepared for the others who came sprinting forward. On his flank, Lee Sin and Wukong disappeared from view, caught up in their own engagements.

A deafening clang shattered a Noxian's eardrums and balance after having been struck unexpectedly by Wukong's staff. The Monkey King swept the legs from another and used the momentum to drive the end of the staff directly into the chest of another—puncturing something vital.

Lee Sin was more concerned with those still inside the dojo but he couldn't ignore the gleam of two swords coming straight for him. Both of his forearms glowed with a dull green glow before he caught one blade with his hand and knocked the other away with his free hand. That same hand balled into a fist and dented the front of the helmet before him. Before the other combatant could recover, Lee Sin turned and delivered a high kick into the crimson warrior's jaw. A third warrior tried to use that moment to spear the monk through the back, but he was surprised to find his kneecap suddenly facing the opposite direction after Lee Sin turned and drove his heel through it. The Noxian squealed, dropped to his knee, and was silenced by a kick landing at the back of his head.

"Get the others outside to the back field! Go, now!" Master Yi roared to Wukong and Lee Sin. Both of them, now free of combat, retreated to the steps in accordance to the orders.

Lee Sin turned back to see Master Yi clutching his sword in a prepared stance, slowly backstepping as the tide of Noxians began a slow advance. How long would he be able to hold out?

All the while, countless more burning arrows had been pelting the rooftops. The dojo was completely engulfed in flames.

The integrity of the architecture was questioned by the presence of devouring flames. Already, much of the roof had begun to fall and soon the walls would follow.

"Where are the others?" Lee Sin yelled to Wukong over the roaring flames.

Wukong covered his nose with a sleeve and pointed to the door leading to the central garden.

Lee Sin slammed the sliding door to the side and sprinted out. He found Lulu and Veigar frantically taking shelter beneath the awning from the arrows. They ran toward the Ionians immediately upon sighting them.

"Sona? Sylunis? Where are those girls?" Lulu cried out. Veigar was busy working up some dark spell and watching for incoming missiles.

"The storeroom, I told them to hide there," Wukong exclaimed while running that way.

_"Help, please, anyone! Lee Sin? Wukong? Is anyone out there?"_ sounded a voice within their heads as they neared.

Lee Sin shouldered past Wukong and wrenched open the door only to be met with a thick cloud of smoke.

Wukong backed away coughing, unable to see into the room. The smoke burned his eyes too much to keep them open.

Unaffected, though hindered by the visibility, Lee Sin stepped inside. A couple shelves had been knocked over and made it difficult to get through. The monk had to climb through them, kicking away soot-covered items to get to the back. He had only the suffocated cries of Sylunis and Sona to go by.

"They're coming up the sides of the cliffs!" the monk heard Wukong cry out.

Lee Sin found the corner where Sona lay covered in debris from the failing ceiling. Her left arm and leg were caught underneath the splintering wood—her etwahl, a proposed limb in itself, was not far off.

Sylunis was kneeling beside Sona trying her hardest to lift the wood trapping her to no avail.

"Get back, Syl!" Lee Sin commanded in reassurance before gripping the wood with both hands. His muscles corded, strained, and slowly pulled half of the storehouse wall inches above the trapped musician. Once she was able, Sona scrambled out and desperately crawled away before Lee Sin dropped the splitting mess back down to the floorboards. The strain of the wooden beams had caused them to break and twist even more violently. Had Sona been there much longer, she would have been crushed permanently.

"We need to get out of here. Sona, can you walk?" Lee Sin roared over the flames.

_"Yes, I think so, I—"_

A shrill scream from Sylunis sounded over the crackling fire and was silenced a second after.

Lee Sin looked up just in time to see the young fox being pulled into the smoke with an armored hand over her mouth, squelching her screams. Wisps of smoke replaced Lee Sin next to Sona when he leapt forward after Sylunis and her assaulter.

Nearing the exit, Lee Sin arrived just in time to witness something he wished would've never happened.

Struggling for freedom, Sylunis panicked and screamed into the hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock when suddenly her spirit orb manifested at her chest and hovered there in bright blue radiance. Even the thick smoke was unable to deny its glow.

Before the soldier could react to the phenomenon, the orb passed through the fox's body harmlessly and bore into his midsection. Now, it was his turn to scream. His captive was released and she turned around to watch in paralyzed horror. The Noxian's cries pierced the soot filled air in agonized desperation as the orb inside him gulped at his very life force. Within seconds, his body was reduced to a thin corpse crumpled onto the ground. Finally, the spirit orb rolled out and hovered inches off of the ground.

"Did... I didn't—"

Sylunis, confused and dazed by the smoke and by what just happened, fell backward over some object and shuffled away from her own orb of life. Now a deep emerald green, the sphere chased after its owner in order to bond with her once more.

Lee Sin grabbed Sylunis and lifted her to her feet. The spirit orb connected with her breast and absorbed into her form, deserting the burning building of light once more.

The wood cracked and reeled, moaning in regret for its inability to remain intact, and shattered near the center of the room. A blast of smoke and splinters crashed through the ceiling, blocking the one and only exit.

Coughing and shielding Sylunis' face from the choking blanket of smoke, Lee Sin retreated to Sona who was now standing and hugging her instrument in panic.

He needed to think quickly.

Leaving Sylunis at Sona's shoulder, Lee Sin approached the back wall near the collapsed corner that Sona had been trapped under. After gathering what strength he could from the thick breath gained from the lack of air, he delivered a singular strike to the wooden wall with a well placed kick. The force was great enough to open a splintery escape to which the black smoke already began pouring out of. Lee Sin gathered the two behind him and led them outside and down along the wall towards the back field. All three of them choked, sputtered, and gasped for the fresh air.

Grappling hooks had been secured to the sides of the plateau and several Noxian soldiers had made their way up. Judging by what their captain described, the maiden in blue was their target, and so they rushed toward her with aggressive zeal.

Fortunately, Lee Sin was able to lead both Sona and Sylunis into the green field before they could be caught.

Wukong, with the yordles behind him looking quite frantic, had felled several of the Noxians already. The six regrouped. Lee Sin and Wukong put themselves between the others and the advancing offenders who approached slowly as if waiting for backup first.

"Master Yi is still by himself," Wukong announced, his eyes dancing between a handful of the soldiers ahead and his breath heavy. "What do we do? They've surrounded the dojo entirely... We can't escape."

"Hold steady, Wukong," Lee Sin assured. "We will get through this. Cast aside your fears. We do what we must to protect the others."

Wukong rallied himself, smirked, and twirled his staff a few times.

"These Noxian dogs won't come close."

Up ahead, a loud crash sent a shower of sparks and splinters into the air. Master Yi's tumbling form came rocketing through the wall to the main sparring room—bisecting the once beautiful art that decorated it.

Wincing, the swordsman returned to his feet with sword in hand but was forced to immediately leap backward into an unsteady roll when Draven's axe nearly ended him. Both of the Blood Brothers exploded out of the opening Master Yi's body had made and approached, Draven preparing to throw the spinning axe he'd just caught and Darius ready to lay into his opponent once more with the wickedly weighted axe he swung with ease.

Master Yi was nearing dangerous points of exhaustion after having suffered several definitive wounds. Barely making it to his feet in time, he began a quick backstep to rally with his allies, dodging several knives thrown from the crimson headed assassin who appeared at Draven's side. Before he realized it, Talon was suddenly behind him ready to shiv a wrist-blade through his back. His reflexes ever sharp, the Wuju bladesman was quick enough to catch the offending arm with one elbow and subsequently jab his other into the assassin's ribcage.

The air split from the singing jade edge as Master Yi spun and nearly took Talon's head clean off of his shoulders but the blade found just that—air.

Talon had ducked just in time and now Master Yi was open.

The Ionian warrior felt a painful heel just beneath his neck sending him barreling forward through the last of the garden that was now trampled by the Noxian champions and the soldiers that poured forth from the burning dojo. Luckily, he was able to deflect the follow-up daggers flying his way with a spin and expertly angled blade swing for the most part. One of them managed to graze his forearm, opening a stinging wound. Another pierced his tunic near his shoulder but it wasn't wedged too deep. Master Yi growled, tore it from his shoulder, and cast it to the dirt.

At last, Master Yi was forced to retreat onto the field. He managed to fall back to Wukong and Lee Sin to complete a three-man wall that guarded the others behind them. Forming a half-circle in front of them, the crimson invaders strangled all hope of escape. At the base of the plateau to the west, the ranks of soldiers effaced that hope completely. At last, beneath the burning sky above, much of Master Yi's treasured dojo collapsed and shook the earth with a great wail.

"Give me the Muse!" Darius roared, his eyes set upon Sona's tear-soaked visage behind Lee Sin. "Hand her over and you may yet survive! Deny me further and I will hew your limbs from your bodies!"

On either side, his subordinates glanced toward their leader, a bit shaken by the display of viciousness.

Draven, however, looked to be having the time of his life.

"Sensei..." Wukong called softly. The fire in the Monkey King's heart refused to justify capitulation, but if the alternative was death for he and his friends, then what choice was there?

"I don't trust his words," Lee Sin added weakly. Surrender most likely led to death anyway, or worse. "We stand here not just for ourselves, but for Ionia. Can we possibly give in again as we did years ago? To what end?"

_"Please... let me go to him. You must try to save yourselves, you mustn't die on my account."_

"No," Master Yi nearly whispered. He raised his sword and pointed it towards Darius' throat several yards away after a long breath laden with suppressed emotion. "This transgression is your first mistake, general of Noxus!"

The armored crowd stood still in awe of the Ionian tenacity.

"I will see you fall, Darius, even if it means I must expire in accordance! You will not be allowed to shatter our will a second time!"

Master Yi's grip tightened on his sword. His longest standing friend and his apprentice at his sides gathered themselves as well. If they were to die here, they would die side by side fighting against the red horde that once irreversibly scarred their people.

Decisive combat was only a feather's drop away.

It was very subtle, but Master Yi felt a tug at the back of his tunic. It was Lulu's voice that spoke quietly from behind, just loud enough for the Ionian trio to hear.

"Run."

Before any of them could even turn to question, four great pillars of black stone erupted forth from the earth and connected to one another with arcane energies. The magic formed an impenetrable force field that cut off the Noxians ahead.

All of the victims turned in great surprise to see Veigar commanding the powerful magic. He wasn't finished yet, however. Beyond the plateau, a dark ripple tore the sky and through it came screaming a meteor of black magic that crashed directly into the base of the raised land. The entire plateau shook and the edge crumbled instantly.

Down below, the Noxians scattered and attempted to run from the sudden explosion. A good portion evaded the harm, but many were crushed underneath hundreds of tons of rock and dirt. The containing ranks were scattered now and reeling with disorder.

Darius roared and slammed the maw of his axe into the transparent, violet force field that impeded his claim on the Muse. The magic cracked but held strong.

"Run, you slack-jawed mongrels! Go! We must—" Veigar tried to yell.

Master Yi, his sword sheathed on his back, hoisted the black mage in one arm and the fae sorceress in the other then rushed forward to very carefully toe his way down the mostly settled landslide in utmost haste.

Lee Sin grabbed Sona's hand and Wukong did the same to Sylunis in order to follow the swordsman.

All seven of them reached the forested floor below relatively quickly and set off into a dead sprint forward.

The three Ionians began clearing the way of disoriented Noxians but were halted by Lulu's call.

Veigar had turned back to give one final gift to the Noxians. Up above, rifts to some unimaginably dark place sliced through the sky and delivered black meteors to the burning dojo grounds. The entire plateau was collapsing and soon it, the dojo, and the Noxian army would be reduced to rubble.

Unfortunately, the grounded Noxians had regrouped now and their arrows were notched.

Master Yi, Wukong, and Lee Sin formed a wall between the others while retreating hastily, deflecting and shattering the sharp missiles with staff, blade, and reinforced fist. Sadly, a single arrow caught Veigar in the back, eliciting a pitiful squeal into the once peaceful pine air.

* * *

"We mustn't stop! Keep on!" Master Yi commanded, his exhaustion very much apparent in his words.

Lulu's tears hadn't ceased and her eyes remained on Veigar's weak form within Lee Sin's arms. Finally, she forced them to stop by falling to her knees. They'd traveled a good distance now, their position was somewhere in the forest adjacent to the western road dividing the mountainous forest and the western plains.

"Lulu," Wukong called softly, kneeling beside her. She wiped her eyes and motioned for Lee Sin.

The monk obliged and knelt to offer the mage.

Lulu took him in her arms, held him tight, then looked up to the others.

"You must go without us. I... I have to return home. I must look after Veigar... I have to know my home is safe..."

Lulu choked out a few more sobs before finding some of her strength again.

"Lee Sin," she began, "take Sona north. Promise me you will keep her away from the greedy hands of both Noxus and Demacia."

The monk was confused.

"You must protect her, someone has to. She cannot survive on her own, not with this many enemies."

Lee Sin looked to Sona and found her silent eyes looking back at him with solemnity. She could not refute Lulu's claims, but how could she impose on the monk?

"I've seen the way she looks at you," the yordle continued, "she can trust you. I can trust you. With the help of your friends, please..."

The monk nodded. Denying the duty was out of the question, yet many questions remained. He trusted Demacia, wouldn't Sona be safe there? Apparently, that wasn't true.

"But Lulu," Sylunis quietly spoke, her voice struggling to remain in control. "How will you get home? How—"

The troop jolted in surprise when a giant, maleficent beast sprang through the bushes. It seemed like a cross between a wolf, a bear, and oddly, a squirrel with purplish red fur and teeth large enough to sever metal. The beast calmed at the sight of Lulu, approached tenderly, and laid on all fours.

Lulu perched Veigar on its back with great care and hopped up to hold him close. A quiet moan sounded from the mage, enough to fill Lulu with a bit of relief. She looked back at the others, worry looming in those violet eyes.

_"Wait, Lulu!" _sounded Sona's voice before she rushed forward and took the yordle's hand.

_"Will I see you in the future? I'm... I'm scared again, just like how I was before I met you."_

Lulu stroked the Muse's worried face and smiled.

"Trust in your new friends. They will set you on the path towards your purpose."

Despair suddenly gripped the beautiful musician, now faced with the reality that the one person she'd grown close to would be leaving.

_"What if I don't reach it? What if I can't? Lulu..."_

Tears left clean streaks in the soot dirtying her face.

Lulu looked away, shifted her hat, then gave Sona a final smile.

"Live your life based on your own choices, Sona. That should be your true purpose."

With that, Lulu disappeared into the brush aboard her mount.

Sona was left in tears. Her silent weeping was louder than any wail. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality and she turned to see Lee Sin's concerned visage. At last, she leaned forward and let herself be embraced. More tears fell but no sound followed.

Master Yi breathed in and exhaled slowly, then faced his apprentice.

"Are you injured, Wukong?"

The Monkey King shook his head.

"You're sure?"

"I'm alright, sensei, but I worry about you. You must take time to recover."

The swordsman appreciated the concern but ignored the suggestion.

"Syl? Come here, Syl."

The fox hurriedly obeyed and stood before Master Yi with her gaze aimed at her feet. Her ears lowered on either side of her head and any energy in her tail was gone.

Master Yi placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

Sylunis nodded and tried to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Tell me, Syl. Where? I will look—"

The girl stepped forward and hugged Master Yi tightly, burying her forehead into his neck.

"My heart," she said in between sobs. "Why are they so evil?"

Everyone present felt their own heart sink, burdened by more than the innocent cries of the fox.

"North," Lee Sin spoke after a while.

Sona was beside him now looking that direction and wondering what was there.

"There is a small town we can stop at to recover and plan our next move," Master Yi suggested. "We now carry much on our shoulders." The swordsman turned heel and started a pace north, his hand gently leading Sylunis'. "But we will not let this break us. We are all here and that is the only thing that matters. We must look ahead."

The first positive words had an immediate effect on the group's mood. Battered, beaten, and craving respite, they marched behind the one who'd lost the most this day.

The resilience in Master Yi, the resilience in all of them, was something to be revered.


	21. The Dust Settles

When a tree falls within a forest, more than just a sound is heard by the surrounding inhabitants. However miniscule, lives are lost, creatures are evicted, and opportunity for new growth is presented by the outcome. The ecosystem's cycle flourishes. However, the most profound aspect of such an event, is the instantaneous process of it all. The timber tips, crashes to the forest floor, and the surroundings settle back to normality within moments.

Deep within the sub-mountainous woodland north-east of the famous Institute of War, the aftermath of the day's battle for the Muse savored the waning illumination of the blood-orange setting sun.

What fires remained amongst the rubble were reduced to embers by this time and the destroyed plateau's pieces had long since found their new resting places. The massive pile of rock and splinter was silent, motionless, and nearly undisturbed. Not all was as stoic as the shattered rock, however.

Like a detachment of red ants after having been interrupted by a boot crushing their ranks, Noxian soldiers scoured the debris looking for more of their comrades. Many bodies were found—most of them having succumbed to their entombment. Soldiers fought back the urge to mourn for their comrades. Those that could squeeze out a breath were quickly unburied and carried off to the makeshift encampment on the south side of the wreckage where the medics trained in field first-aid worked nonstop through exhaustion to save the lives they could.

Slightly beyond the camp, staring west at the rusted, bloody sky, sat the mighty axe-wielding general, Darius, accompanied only by his brooding anger towards his failure. Other than a bruised head, shoulder, and torso along with some unimportant cuts and scrapes, the general was virtually unharmed. Soldiers whispered to each other recounting a short explanation of how they watched Darius claw his way out of the rubble only moments after the collapse howling orders for his men to pursue their targets.

On the other hand, more whispers of awe and confusion surrounded the general's brother, Draven. Somehow, as if he were coddled by fate itself, the executioner rose from the rubble unscathed. That fact seemed to catalyst his cocky saunter through the camp towards his kin.

"If you sit there any longer, your ass might just fuse with that rock."

Darius' already locked jaw managed to grit a bit harder. He gave no response.

Draven stopped his prance nearby and stared off in the same direction.

"Seriously. It's not like you. I understand words aren't your strong point, but you're never this quiet."

"Perhaps I'm experiencing disbelief."

Draven's brow leapt in surprise before he turned to eye his brother.

"Now that's really not you. But I get it. Failure isn't something we're used to."

"That's not what occupies my thoughts. Failure is the anvil on which we forge ourselves. Once it has been hammered into your being enough, the blade of strength begins to shape." After saying it aloud, Darius appeared to relax a little.

"Poetic."

Darius shifted his position for the first time in the past couple hours as Draven knelt beside him with a loud sigh.

"You know…" Draven began.

The general allowed himself to glance over.

"This doesn't have to end here. I could go after them. If I'm lucky, even snatch the Muse myself."

"No. I will not risk it."

Draven scoffed and waved the hand resting on his knee.

"I was looking forward to a hunt."

"You may be uninjured now, but I won't let you dare to handle all of the ones protecting the Muse alone."

Silence permeated the air around the Blood Brothers for a couple minutes. It wasn't tense, only reflective. Despite their different personalities and cold attitudes, they found peace in each other's presence. It had been that way all their lives.

"I'm… relieved to see that you're okay. You consulted the medics as I ordered?" Darius' voice was at its calmest when it came to his kin's wellbeing.

Draven snorted and chucked the pebble he was rolling in his fingers.

"All good here."

"You've always been the lucky one."

Draven chuckled in his usual, cocky way.

"I guess so."

After another short pause, Darius rose to his feet. Following the silent command, Draven did too and then faced his brother.

"Listen. Grab what you need and head back to Swain. I want the report of what happened here delivered immediately. I can count on you to be swift."

Draven sighed, kicked at the dirt with one foot for a moment, then looked back up.

"Alright. I'll do it. Sitting around here has got me on edge anyway. I was really looking forward to bleeding some Ionians today and knowing that their so close after barely escaping my blades is annoying the hell out of me."

"Good," Darius uttered with a nod, "take care on the way."

"Yeah. Also, keep an eye out for the assassins, will you? I searched a little for them myself earlier, but I couldn't find them. They still haven't turned up."

"Compassion?" Darius teased gruffly.

Draven contorted his features, spat, and started southward for the Institute.

"Whatever. Swain will be pissed if they're dead, that's all. I'll just tell him they're alive," he called over his shoulder.

Darius waved a short signal to his departing brother's back, stifling a small smirk. Once Draven was a good distance away, the general turned toward the rubble where his men continued retrieving their brothers-in-arms. He wrenched his axe from the dirt and stomped toward the wreckage. A slight pang of guilt went through Darius' mind as he realized the Katarina and Talon were still missing in action.

* * *

Beneath the mounds of what was once an iconic reflection of Ionian architecture, Talon struggled to blink away the soot and dirt from his eyes. A weak hand lifted to his lips and he did his best to wipe the grime from his face. His vision was soon restored, but there was little point to it. The Noxian stared into an empty blackness pervaded by only a few spears of light raining down from somewhere above.

He was glad to be conscious once more which confirmed that he was still alive, but once the pain set in, that appreciation soon left his thoughts. Waves of pain pulsed through his right shoulder and even thinking about moving that arm amplified it.

Then, he thought of Kat.

Recounting the events before his current situation, Talon remembered pulling away from the magical bombardment that began to shatter the ground they stood on atop the plateau in the dojo's back field. He and Kat frantically sprinted for the closest building which happened to be a store room. The decision managed to spare his life but it was not without suffering injuries.

Talon attempted to call out into the blackness hoping for a response but his dry throat caked with soot denied that suggestion. Steeling himself, the assassin took a breath, grit his teeth, and dug his legs out from underneath splintered wood and dirt. His hurt shoulder had been wedged between a broken support beam and it took more effort to keep from crying out than it did to pull himself free. Not wanting to see the wound which flowed freely with loosed blood, Talon covered it with a hand and stepped forward through the darkness.

It was clear they were buried, the depth unknown, but enough of the storage room survived to allow some breathing room. One side, were the door had been, had caved in completely and the others were a mess of dirt and wood. Every shelf that held various supplies had been thrown to the now uneven and broken flooring, covering nearly all of the little space he had.

"Kat," Talon wheezed out. After clearing his throat, the next utterance was much closer to spoken language. "Katarina! Where are you?"

After a minute of no response and cursory squints through the barely lit room, Talon began to worry. However, he refused to accept that this would be the end of the Noxian Sinister Blade. It took a certain amount of willpower to lift and dig through the debris with his shoulder in so much pain, but Talon was set on finding his comrade before thinking about escaping.

Digging in low light through such a mess wasn't without its dangers. Upon reaching down to lift remnants of a wooden shelf, Talon's hand was grazed by the jagged edge of a broken container that was sharp enough to slice clean through his glove along the top of his hand near the thumb. Talon winced in reaction, but the cut was so clean that the icy pain didn't set in until well after his blood saturated his dark purple glove. Disheartened, the solitary assassin sat back and sighed. As luck would have it, he spotted a dash of crimson revealed by a few shafts of light from above.

"Katarina!"

The frantic shuffling and stumbling through the room was enough to send a jolt of consciousness through the woman's body, but it was barely enough to get her to open her eyes.

Talon knelt beside Katarina and ran a thumb over her cheek before tapping it lightly to rouse her. It worked, the woman's dim eyes met his but her voice didn't respond along with it.

It was as if she couldn't speak, or even breath. Talon panicked slightly and took notice of the debris burying Katarina's body and legs. He began to carefully remove the wreckage as fast as he could, then he felt a hand grip his wrist with surprising force. When Talon met his partner's eyes again, he noticed them welling with tears.

It wasn't that Katarina couldn't breathe, she was holding her breath as if she were underwater.

"Kat?" Talon whispered with a confused brow.

Hurriedly, he set back to rescuing the woman from her burial. At last, he stood up and lifted a heavy piece of roofing and flipped it down onto its opposite side, freeing Katarina.

Still, she remained unmoving.

"Kat, what's wrong? Come on, get up," Talon spoke hastily, not wanting to consider the possibility that bones had been broken.

To his relief, he could make out that hateful, dagger-like glare that was signature to the red-headed assassin. Talon knelt once more and pressed her to speak.

"Side…" came an angry whisper.

"What?"

Katarina's hand leapt up and pulled Talon by his cloak toward her core.

Talon's eyes widened when he noticed the fragment of wood protruding from Katarina's midsection. Blood had trickled from the wound, but for the most part, the bleeding was prevented by the oversized splinter. For that, she was lucky.

"Kat… damn it. I don't—hold on."

Talon readily produced a blade and leaned in to get a closer look.

Reflexively, Katarina jolted to a more upright position and pushed Talon away.

"Don't! It hurts… to breathe… don't touch me."

Talon groaned, but he was glad to see that Katarina was otherwise okay.

"I need your help finding a way out of here. You can't do that if you sit here nursing a splinter."

Kat's eyes could've melted metal. Instead of offering a rebuttal, she nodded toward the ceiling in the far corner of the room.

"Dig… ceiling."

"And hope it doesn't collapse on us?"

"Any other… ideas?" she spoke between pained breaths.

Talon sighed and rose to his feet, gripping his shoulder. A few more things shattered under the disturbance from his step over to the corner Katarina pointed out. Gazing not too terribly far above him, he tried to gauge their depth by looking through the cracks and slits that continued supplying them with a bit of light from the moonlit starry night sky.

Suddenly, a thumping noise could be heard throughout the room. It sounded like someone pounding on stone, metal to rock. Talon remained still and focused on his hearing, tracing the movement. This went on for a few minutes until the sound at its peak volume ceased seemingly above him.

Keen reflexes sent Talon backward in a split-second leap.

The ceiling crumbled in that corner and rock poured in like a small scale avalanche. Luckily, it was over quickly, and then the figure of a large man stepped down it.

"Darius!?" Talon exclaimed.

* * *

"Now do you see the importance of full armor?" Talon scolded after briefly pointing to his own leather attire.

Katarina's midriff was exposed, a personal choice that allowed for more mobility—and for more injuries.

"This isn't… the time," Katarina shot back.

She was on her back now, cushioned by an impromptu medical bed of cloth. Her eyes remained focused on the stars and pine trees straight ahead into the sky rather than the wood jutting from her body. Doing her best to ignore the pain, Katarina grit her teeth.

"Patch this up quickly," Talon ordered sharply. It was an attempt to mask the deep concern on his face.

The Noxian medical soldier nodded and continued preparing the splinter for removal.

"How bad is it?"

The doctor glanced up from his field kit.

"Not bad. It's not terribly deep and there's no symptoms of it hitting anything important. However, dressing it here…" the medic faced Talon, "there will be a lot of bleeding."

"Okay! Get on with it then!" the injured woman demanded.

Katarina balled her fists and swallowed hard.

Talon patted the woman's forehead and went to stand up. Before he could, Katarina vice-gripped his wrist once more, but this time it felt different. Talon sensed worry. With his free hand, Talon reached over and turned Katarina's face toward his. The tear she struggled to hold back slid across her face and into the cloth.

When the medic made the pull, Talon fixated his gaze on her eyes and felt his own eyes glisten.

* * *

Both ebon-furred ears stood at attention as Ahri continued gazing out her window, entranced by the thoughts aching in her mind. The black shroud in the distance that had loomed over the pines had all but faded completely into the night air. Ever since she took notice, Ahri had stood staring, wondering, worrying within her elegant bedroom.

A knock at the door didn't even faze her.

The door creaked open then shut gently a second later. Soft, calculated footsteps approached the matron and stopped several paces away.

"I'm going," Ahri spoke after a heavy sigh.

Susano, the two-tailed, blue haired assistant and invaluable friend to Ahri nodded calmly. His sapphire eyes caught Ahri's in the window reflection.

"So you've made up your mind."

"How can I not go? I know that Sylunis is in trouble. They all are. Lee Sin… Master Yi…"

The last victim's name hung in the air a little longer than the others had.

"I can sense it," she stated surely.

"I won't let you go alone."

Ahri turned and faced Susano. Her concerned expression was a rare sight indeed, yet the two-tailed fox was all too familiar with it.

"Susano, I can't—"

"We've little time to debate the issue. Get dressed, if we're going, let's go now."

Ahri stepped forward and spoke with a sterner voice, "I can't leave our home unprotected. I need you here to look after everyone."

Susano crossed his arms and breathed deep with a sharp exhale.

"Do not doubt our people. We've all learned much of what we're capable of thanks to you and not a single person here is not truly grateful for it." The deep blue fox sighed. "I am saying that they will be fine."

"Alright."

After her uneasy acceptance, Ahri quickly dressed into her red tunic and sped out her door with Susano in tail.

* * *

"The sun will rise soon," Susano whispered as he and Ahri began to slow their pace.

Ahri's eyes were fixated on the scene ahead. It was clear that Master Yi's dojo was gone but she couldn't understand how.

"What… happened here?" she breathed in response.

The fox woman's eyes grew wider as they neared the wreckage. Her ears twitched upon detecting a mass of movement to the south.

"Red insignias… Noxus?" Susano questioned in surprise from behind a bent trunk.

Ahri's concern was even more apparent in her worried eyes. The thought of her friends' fates quickened her breath.

"What did they do… why?"

The pair advanced cautiously now, careful to remain hidden and to minimize any sound. The night air was growing lighter as the sun was soon to rise.

Noxian voices were well within earshot now, especially for a fox, but their dialogue gave no information. Ideas sprung into the matron's head and her assistant noticed it almost telepathically. In a sudden attempt to belay those thoughts, he grabbed her arm and tried to convince her to retreat by communicating a series of head shakes and concerned expressions. Ahri shook him off and continued creeping forward in a crouch. All Susano could do was follow just as stealthily and plan an emergency escape. If they were discovered, it could spell their end. Noxian champions had to be lurking.

Ahri's prey was a group of soldiers gathering their gear on the outskirts. She waited for a measure of minutes, watching and listening to a meaningless conversation. At last, one soldier deviated from the group and approached the bushes looking to relieve himself.

* * *

The man snorted, unbuckled, and proceeded to douse the bushes. Something nearby caught his attention, but he tried to brush it off. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and began to dart his eyes around out of slight paranoia. After he finished, the buckle clasped tightly again and a hint of movement drew his eye to the near distance. He grasped the hilt of his blade and warily advanced, not thinking to signal his group.

Steel was drawn a minute later upon hearing what he thought sounded like laughter. With his free hand, the warrior rubbed his eyes and wiped his brow, admitting to himself that he was quite exhausted. The blur of a figure danced from one tree to another.

"Hey! Stop there!" the man called out, stamping forward with his weapon leading the way.

The Noxian checked behind each tree only to find nothing. The giggling he heard had to be real, he was sure of it now, but he couldn't pinpoint its source.

"W-who's there? Come out!"

The surreal, hypnotizing sounds of a young maiden giggling with glee became too much. The soldier grit his teeth and took off running in the direction he thought led to camp, tripping and staggering over bushes and stones. A shadowed figure appeared to wistfully dash at his pace nearby which sent the man into a full sprint until something he didn't notice tripped him completely. Back on his feet, the soldier held his weapon up to bear when a woman in red appeared before him.

The woman was far more beautiful than the very stars spattering the last of the night sky.

Ahri's sweet yes sensuous smile easily seduced the soldier and she knew it. Her prey was frozen, not out of fear, but completely awestruck. His sword lowered slightly and he tried to speak, but his words were twisted between disbelieving breaths.

The fox gently pushed the steel to the side before stepping forward and placing her hands on the man—one on his shoulder and the other on his chest. She looked up and smiled sweetly as a young girl would to the knight she was in love with.

"I-I'm—You're—"

"Shhh, my sweet."

The soldier's world flipped upside down when a splitting pain centered at his chest. It was so great, his strength seemed to be sapped from every bone, every muscle, and his voice was unable to will the scream he desperately wanted to send heavenward.

Ahri ceased wrenching the life force from the man and let him fall to his knees. She ripped off his helmet revealing his raven hair, grabbed his chin, and jerked it upward to meet her gaze. A powerful hue of rage mixed in with her beautiful eyes that both terrified and seduced.

"Tell me everything, Noxian dog. What transpired at the dojo?"

Fighting the pain that still coursed through his whole body, the soldier gave a quick recount of the battle for the Muse.

"Where are the Ionians? The fox? The yordles you mentioned?"

The Noxian explained their getaway.

"That's all… I saw… the rubble… it collapsed on us."

More than relieved to hear the ones she cared about were okay for the time being, Ahri visibly relaxed.

"You're that damned… demon-fox."

Ahri chuckled lightly and rubbed the man's chin affectionately with her slender fingers, smiling appreciatively.

A swift kick to the head from the side put the pained man out of consciousness.

Surprised and disappointed, Ahri turned to Susano and opened her mouth to protest.

"The man's innocent. You got what you needed."

"Innocent!? He—"

"Ahri."

Susano's piercing eyes seemed to remind the beautiful fox of her morals.

"…Very well. I won't kill him."

"He's a footsoldier, likely drafted by that damned kingdom. Any younger and he'd be a child. He doesn't need to die today. When he wakes, he'll think of this as a dream. Now let's go before the others find us."

Ahri glanced down at the young soldier and thought to herself briefly before running after Susano. There was a time when she wouldn't have thought twice about killing anyone, but that was long ago. She inwardly thanked her companion for keeping her emotions and values in check. Ahri did not consider herself a monster nor a demon and she did not kill those without a reason anymore. That was the bargain she held to herself.

The first rays of light started to peak over the horizon just as Ahri and Susano slowed to a stop. They were a good distance north now and away from any Noxian forces.

Susano received a stare and knew what she was going to say but let her anyway.

"Go back. You know I have to search for them. For Syl."

"I know it. I don't—"

"I can go alone. With so many Noxians around, we don't know who will show up at the bathhouse. You understand now the importance of you being there."

Susano nodded.

"Bring Syl back. I'm tired of doing all her work," he joked dryly.

Ahri smiled and hugged Susano briefly.

"I will. Take care of everyone, Susano."

The assistant gave a small wave to the nine tails speeding off westward. He mumbled to the crisp air, "Take care of yourself, Ahri," out of genuine concern.

* * *

Sometimes a good night's rest is all that's needed to put one's heart and mind at ease and allow one to wake up feeling refreshed and ready to deal with whatever might ail them.

This was not the case for Riven.

The exile, once again feeling the brunt of the title's meaning that was branded so deeply into her identity, woke to sore muscles and a sour stomach. Unable to enjoy the lavishly soft bed she'd taken no time to appreciate the night before, she groaned and rolled out of bed while trying her best to keep her mind absolutely empty. For once, that goal was met easily.

After having sluggishly dragged herself through a quick morning routine, Riven found herself in the kitchen squinting from the bright sunlight that pervaded the homely cabin.

Several pastries and other breakfast foodstuffs offered themselves from the table. The exile forced a couple down while staring out at the single, large tree not far from the house that swayed gently in the morning breeze. Most confusing of all, Riven noticed that it was much earlier than she expected to wake.

Not wanting to wait around for thoughts to enter her mind nor for the two employed servants that had notified their coming return that morning, Riven strapped on her half-blade and started out on a brisk morning walk.

Riven watched her feet kick a few stones off into the lush grass offsetting the path up to her residence's door. Like a shy swallow not wanting to open up to the world, the exile tried to ignore the beauty of the early morning around her—which proved impossible.

The crispness of the air, the gentle misty fog that kissed the dewed, long grass, the homely feeling of early risers saddling horses, chatting amongst each other, and carting supplies in the distance—it was unbelievably picturesque.

Feeling a bit more invigorated, Riven stepped over into the damp embrace underneath her lonesome neighbor of a tree. Riven sucked in the refreshing morning air, closed her eyes, and exhaled into a stretch, following into a routine of slow movements that centered her mind and flushed the brittle exhaustion from her body.

Her eyes opened to the south. An expanse of the walls that encircled Valorwatch ran the length of a road both east and west. To the north, Riven took in the sight of the keep that towered over the majority of the Demacian fort. It was the seat of Count Jerren Ducaine and the heart of all that kept this place running out here away from other civilization. Riven noted that outside the walls were light forests with meadows and plains, much different than the packed cities she had been used to.

Not long after, the exile finished her routine and exhaled a calming breath. A hot spike of anxiety then shot through her core as Riven remembered who taught her these relaxing stretches and did them with her almost every morning. Riven recalled spending the better length of an hour mimicking Lee Sin's unbreakable, calm concentration as they moved through the motions. Whenever she'd mess up, the monk would silently show her the same step again as many times as needed without the slightest hint of impatience.

Riven shook her head and swallowed hard. Ready to get on with the day, she hurried down the hill and met the road near the fortifications.

The walk was mostly lonely, as Riven preferred. Perhaps it was the early morning or maybe simply the distance from the heart of Valorwatch but she hadn't come across a single guard. Riven sighed and allowed herself a daydream. She thought back to Noxus, as much as she hated growing up there, and drew comparisons and contrasts between here and there. Images of blacksmiths, bakeries, markets, and stables rushed to her mind. The smell of hay, forges, or otherwise gave rise to similar scenes between Demacia and Noxus just without the blatantly different insignias. Wasn't that the greatest difference though, she thought. Noxus and Demacia were led by different people but didn't they function the same? Both kingdoms strive to maintain their lineage and domain.

Before she could think more on it, a voice distracted the philosophizing exile.

"Oi, snap to it you starry-eyed lost little bunny rabbit! Look alive if you're still alive!"

Riven focused her eyes onto a very large, armored woman who wore a cloth patch over her right eye. Apparently Riven's daydream had led her directly into a mustering ground for the Valorwatch guardsmen and military. The tents and barracks extended alongside the wall for a decent way down either side, but it clearly wasn't the main housing for Valorwatch's levies. Perhaps this was a training ground, Riven gathered, considering there were groups of soldiers sparring with wooden weapons here and there in the open spaces.

"Well? Any lights on in there? Frozen like the little rabbit you are in the middle of the cobblestone ready to be smushed by the wooden wheel of wanton waylay!?"

Riven gave the woman a confused, disapproving face. She noticed there was a crowd now forming around them. Many of the eyes were wary of the Noxian exile in their midst but there was also a sense of curiosity in the air.

"What?" Riven replied.

"Dart!"

Riven jumped back to attention at the sudden booming command.

A soldier with wild hair and a royal looking facial composure appeared before his commanding officer with an amused smile and the fire of excitement in his eyes. He was clad in light blue padded chain armor with a tabard representing Valorwatch, just like everyone else that wasn't the captain.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Whip it out, boy, and show the lady a good time!" the captain barked, slapping the soldier referred to as Dart on the back toward Riven.

Riven's upper lip scrunched in protest, but Dart looked far too robust for something like that. His boyish smile was far too disarming, and confusing, as it was paired with the air of a gentleman.

"Acting on my orders, lady Riven," he stated with a smile. Dart drew a wooden longsword from behind his back and held it up to bear. The crowd around the two including the captain stepped back and formed a generous, incomplete circle.

Still very surprised by the sudden issue of a challenge, Riven removed her half-blade and assumed a fighting stance.

A roar of laughter erupted from the captain paired with the rest of the observing soldiers.

"Well lads, it appears it's true! The bunny does wield a broken blade!"

The soldiers continued their laughter, much to Riven's annoyance. When her face began showing a little too much red, the captain ceased the nonsense.

"Ah, don't take it too rough, Bunny. Everyone here gets their share of sand in their teeth, and not just figuratively!"

"Bunny?" Riven asked quietly, her combat stance relaxing slightly.

"Oi! You two! Get your asses out of the way, come on! Move!"

The soldiers in question quickly shoved out of the way revealing a weapons tent stocked with a wide array of practice armaments.

"Put the fat, broken cleaver down there, Bunny, and get yourself a new toy. Let's go, move!"

Riven obeyed without really thinking, walking over to the open stall and leaning her half-blade against the wood. Quickly she glanced around looking for a weapon that'd suit her but she couldn't remember the last time she fought with a weapon that wasn't her half-blade. After an impatient bark from the captain, Riven quickly settled on the largest greatsword she could find and hauled it back to the ring, the tip dragging on the packed dirt.

The captain had another great laugh.

"Oi, Bunny, isn't that carrot a little big for your wittle paws?"

Her opponent, Dart, still hadn't laughed at her, only smiled with enthusiasm.

Embarrassed, frustrated, and sick of this being so drawn out, Riven held the handle of the blade in one hand and dragged it out in front of her. With a quick stomp she snapped off most of the thick wood and kicked it aside leaving a broken piece in her one hand that happened to splinter off into a shape akin to her usual weapon of choice. Pleased with the results, Riven eyed Dart.

"You're really stuck on this whole broken weapon thing, aren't you, Bunny?" the captain quipped.

The exile had enough.

Riven dashed forward with grit teeth from a standstill surprisingly quick and caught Dart off guard. The heavy swing from her weapon met a clumsy parry that forced Dart to backstep shakily. A follow-up slash was dodged with a limber roll to the side.

"She hops fast, this bunny, but you're better than that, Dart! Show some effort once in a while, yeah!?"

Obliging, Dart smiled and went in for a counter-offensive. His slashes and feints were agile but Riven's hardened reflexes met them fairly easily. While it looked sloppy to the more elegant fighters in the crowd, no one could deny Riven's foresight in combat and how it protected her from a blow.

"What, are you just going to take this, Bunny? Come on, show me how you really fight!"

Riven shoved Dart away with a heavy lunge then quickly turned to the captain with fiery eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me Bu—"

Riven's gut received a none-too-light jab from the wooden sword.

"Why, you're beautiful white hair of course! Now pay attention!"

Riven growled and fought off Dart's flurry with ease before managing a perfect block and using the momentum to leap forward with her shoulder and knock her opponent backward staggering. She turned to the captain again looking much more heated than she started.

"Enough, I didn't come here this morning to—"

Riven felt a punishing blow to her back from Dart's weapon. When she turned and glared at him like an angered beast, he simply shrugged and readied himself again.

"Gods, quit the talking, show us how a Noxian fights already!"

At the sound of being labled something worse than exile, Riven faced Dart fully with burning intent in her eyes. The young man faltered for a moment with curiosity, then came in for another fight.

Roaring with each swing, Riven batted away several slashes leaving Dart's wrist throbbing before he went for a thrust which was his downfall. Riven side-stepped the move and plunged her elbow directly into Dart's sternum. Reeling backward, Dart tried to keep an eye on Riven through his wincing.

The exile didn't relent and followed up with a kick that followed through his shin and landed Dart on his stomach. Already in motion, Riven brought down her makeshift weapon down aimed for her opponent's back, but the swordsman rolled away just in time. As he was getting up, she stepped forward and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, knocking him further away.

The crowd was starting to mix with approval of Riven's bestial strength and vigor as well as worry. Her fighting was carrying a little too much eagerness for a sparring match.

Dart coughed the dirt from his mouth and stumbled to his feet.

Riven, strong for her size, grabbed Dart by the throat and threw him to the ground again.

"Alright, Bunny," the captain spoke.

Ignoring the captain, perhaps not even hearing, Riven leapt forward and pinned Dart on his back. Having discarded her weapon, she began channeling the anger that's been following her for the past several days into her fists and delivering several blows to Dart's face before he threw her off himself with his legs. Riven rolled forward and sprang back to her feet. The young soldier barely made it to his feet.

"That's enough, I said!" the captain spoke sternly.

Riven charged Dart with her shoulder again, picked up her weapon with a spin, and completed the maneuver by crashing a blunt edge into his side. Forgetting the splintered edge of her weapon, Riven pulled back to thrust forward.

"Riven!" the captain roared.

The exile was stopped by two powerful arms underneath her own. Riven dropped the wooden weapon and struggled violently, elbowing the captain holding her. However, the captains armor was much tougher.

"Riven, damn it, listen to me, Bunny!" The captain demanded, flipping Riven around and shaking her.

The exile grit her teeth but calmed down enough to catch her breath.

Staring unerringly, the captain locked eyes with the violent exile and breathed slowly.

After a moment, Riven settled down, sighed, and was released.

The armored woman spoke first, "Look… Bunny—"

"I didn't ask to be here this morning!" Riven blurted, turning heel and briskly retrieving her half-blade. "And I am no Noxian!" She then set her eyes back on the road that led her here and quickly made way for it. The audience she'd gathered parted way and let her pass.

As she walked by, Dart rose from his knee still holding his side and reached out a hand.

"Wait, Riven!"

He wasn't even given a glance before Riven was back onto the path and moving on down the road.


End file.
